Smile
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Yunho. Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YunJae, YAOI. Happy Reading
1. Prolog

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate K

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

" Yunie!"

Namja itu tersentak kaget saat nama panggilang_ 'sayang'_ itu keluar dari mulut namja yang terbilang cantik didepannya. Dia memandang namja itu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sedang dia lakukan, membaca.

" Whooaa… Yunie rajin sekali ne? Ulangannya kan besok tapi kau sudah belajar dari sekarang"

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Yunie itu mengertukan keningnya dan bertanya dalam hati dari mana namja didepannya ini tahu jadwal ulangannya namun kemudian dia sadar, apa sih yang tidak diketahui seorang Kim Jaejoong tentangnya?

" Hah… Ya sudah, Yunie belajar saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Ini aku belikan susu strawberry, jangan lupa diminum. Annyeong Yunie" Jaejoong meletakkan sekotak susu strawberry kemudian tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempatnya namun dia malah menabrak seseorang

" Whooaa… Annyeong Jae" Sapa namja yang baru saja ditabrak Kim Jaejoong

" Chun ah!"

" Wah, kau membelikan Yunho susu kenapa aku tidak?"

" Kau beli saja sendiri, susu itu memang khusus aku belikan untuk Yunie"

" Ck, pelit sekali"

" Bodo!" Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya pada namja itu kemudian berajak dari tempatnya

" Salam untuk Suie baby ne!" Teriak namja berjidat lebar itu, membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap garang namja yang tadi baru saja berbicara

" Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan Suie!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu

Namja berjidat lebar itu kemudian duduk disebelah namja bermata musang itu dan menepuk pelan pundak sang namja musang.

" Ya! Yunho ah, kasihan si cantik itu kan? Kau selalu mengabaikannya"

" Aku tidak berminat"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, dia sangat tahu Yunho sebenarnya merasa terganggu jika ada Jaejoong disekitarnya. Bahkan namja yang terkenal cantik itu mengetahui semua tentangnya. Hanya satu yang Jaejoong tidak tahu, hanya Yoochun dan Yunho saja yang mengetahuinya dan itu tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh Jaejoong atau bahkan seekor semut.

Yunho menatap sekotak susu yang tadi dibelikan oleh Jaejoong tanpa minat dan matanya kembali beralih pada buku matematikanya kembali. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengintip dari belakang pohon dan menatap sendu Yunho dan akhirnya dia kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

.

" Yuniieeee~~~~"

Yunho tidak menghentikan langkah, dia terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan salah satu rutinitas Jaejoong adalah menghampiri Yunho untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau bahkan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

" Yunie! Tidak mendengarku eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nada cerianya

" Mwo?"

" Ayo pulang bersama?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan langkah mengimbangi langkah Yunho

" Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Yunho setelah sampai digerbang sekolah

" Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum " Kau pasti sangat sibuk, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan dengan senyum riangnya

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas sebelum dia memasuki mobil jemputannya. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sembari mengubar senyum manisnya. Dia memang selalu tersenyum jika usdah menyangkut tentang Yunho. Setelah mobil Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan memudarkan senyumnya.

" Joongie!" Teriakan lumba – lumba itu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sahabat bebeknya tengah dikejar seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun

" Suie, wae? Apa namja playboy ini mengganggumu?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk kearah Yoochun

" Ne, seperti biasa"

" Ck, dasar playboy" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sinis

" Aigo… Baby Suie, kenapa tega sekali pada kekasihmu sih?"

" Kekasih? Kau salah makan obat apa eoh! Mimpi pun aku tidak memiliki namjachingu playboy! Lagipula aku masih bernafsu melihat yeoja berdada besar!"

" Mwo?" Tidak hanya Yoochun, Jaejoong pun melongo mendengar ucapan Junsu

" Yakin? Aku kira kau menyukai sunbae kita?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dihadiahi cubitan dari Junsu

" Hahahahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Suie baby. Menyukai yeoja? Yeoja saja kalah seksi dengan bokongmu"

" MWO? YA!" Junsu memukul lengan Yoochun dengan kencang

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu, matanya kembali menatap jalan yang tadi dilewati Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, bisakah Yunho sedikit saja bersikap lembut padanya? Setidaknya saling sapa saja sudah cukup untuknya.

" Joongie wae? Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Junsu setelah puas memukuli Yoochun

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut kemudian menggeleng.

" Joongie ah…" Lirih Junsu

" Gwaenchana Suie, aku masih berusaha! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yunie!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berapi – api

Junsu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang bersemangat untuk mendapatkan namja yang sudah disukai Jaejoong sejak satu tahun lalu. Namun, hanya penolakan saja yang terus diterimanya. Walau begitu, Jaejoong masih terus bersemangat untuk mendapatkan namja itu, Jung Yunho.

Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah penyemangatnya untuk datang ke sekolah. Jika tidak melihat Yunho sehari saja, maka mood-nya akan benar – benar turun dan dia tidak akan bersemangat seharian itu. Junsu sebagai temannya hanya bisa terus mendukung walaupun dia sebenarnya ingin memukul namja tidak berperasaan macam Yunho itu.

Lain Jaejoong, lain Junsu, lain juga dengan Yoochun. Dia malah menatap prihatin pada perjuangan Jaejoong selama ini. Sebagai sahabat Yunho, dia tahu detail kenapa Yunho tidak melirik orang – orang sekitarnya.

_' Kau… Tidak akan mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho karena hatinya masih terikat dengan masalalunya_' Batin Yoochun

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong

Hmmm…

Mianhae

Cho malah balik bawa ff baru lagi. Cho lagi semangat bikin yang baru dan melupakan yang lama #dibakaryjs

Kkkk…

Ga bakal lama kok, ini cuma beberapa chap aja bakal end, sedikit angst ga masalah kan yaaa….

.

Annyeong ^0^


	2. Chapter 1

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang sibuk memperhatikan namja yang dia sukai itu dibelakang semak - semak yang ada dibelakang sekolahnya. Senyumnya selalu saja tersungging dibibirnya ketika melihat namja itu, Yunho.

" Yunie memang Jjang! Hmmm... Selalu bisa membuat Joongie jatuh cinta lebih dalam setiap melihatnya"

Didepan sana, ani... Tepatnya dibelakang sekolah Yunho sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon maple dan membaca bukunya sesekali tangannya mengambil Gimbab dan memakannya perlahan seraya fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

Tak lama terlihat Yoochun datang dan duduk disamping Yunho dan mengajaknya berbicara. Yunho menutup bukunya dan terlihat serius menatap Yoochun. Jaejoong mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya namun hal itu gagal karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

" Yun, lihat kelakuan fansmu itu" Bisik Yoochun

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas dan memang melihat seorang namja yang bersembunyi dibelakang semak - semak yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Yunho menghela nafasnya, kadang memang dia merasa risih dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang selalu mendekatinya.

" Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padanya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Untuk?" Yunho kembali membuka bukunya dan membaca buku itu

" Paling tidak bersikap baiklah padanya"

" Tidak ada untungnya bersikap seperti itu padanya bukan?"

" Kau ini... Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti Yun"

" Menyesal? Untuk?"

" Kau ini... Susah sekali diajak bicara serius"

" Tapi aku serius, untuk apa aku merasa menyesal?" Ucap Yunho dengan nada datarnya

" Lihat saja nanti"

" Hey, aku dengar hyungmu akan pulang bukan?"

**Degh**

Jantung Yunho seakan berhenti ketika Yoochun mengucapkannya. Jung Il Woo, adalah kakaknya yang belajar keluar negeri bersama sang tunangan. Masalahnya bukan hanya pada sang kakak tapi...

" Hey, kau melamun"

Yunho tersentak dan menatap datar Yoochun, sebagai sahabat Yoochun banyak - banyak bersabar menghadapi sifat dingin Yunho.

" Ani"

" Hah... Dan ku dengar adikmu mengikuti ujian akselerasi lagi?"

" Ne" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya " Dia dan sahabatnya akan pindah sekolah minggu depan"

" Ck, bocah itu terlalu pandai. Kau tidak mau mengikuti akselerasi?"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Mungkin, kau jenuh dengan Jaejoong yang mengikutimu?"

Yunho melirikkan kembali matanya dan melihat Jaejoong tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Disebelahnya sang sahabat sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

" Mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie pulang nanti temani aku ne?" Ajak Junsu

" Eodie?"

" Aku ingin beli coklat dan kau harus menemaniku, kau mau kan?"

" Coklat?"

" Ne"

Sejenak Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya itu, dalam benaknya dia memberikan sebuah coklat untuk pujaannya itu. Dan Jaejoong langsung saja melihat bagaimana bahagianya wajah Yunho saat menerima coklatnya.

" Ne aku mau!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kelas saja eoh? Sudah hampir bel"

" Tapi..."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah tempat dimana Yunho berada, Yunho sudah bangkit dari duduknya sepertinya dia akan kembali ke kelas juga.

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti Junsu untuk berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Jaejoong sendiri tersenyum riang sembari menggandeng tangan Junsu dengan erat. Yunho menatap datar _'sasaeng' _fansnya itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong tanpa lelah selalu mengikuti atau hanya mengintipnya.

.

.

.

" Yuuunniiieeeee~~" Panggilan mesra itu keluar dari Jaejoong yang setengah berlari menuju Yunho yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Jaejoong berlari dan terlihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" Yun-nie hosh... Hosh..."

" ..."

" Ng... Aku ingin bertanya"

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinarnya.

" Kau sudah coklat putih atau dark coklat?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh antusias

"..."

" Wae? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Hari ini kau belum mengeluarkan suaramu untukku" Lirih Jaejoong yang sedikit kecewa dengan Yunho

Yunho sendiri hanya menatap datar namja di depannya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Yunie..."

Yunho tersentak dan menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit menggeleng.

" Apa? Yunie tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali menggeleng pelan

" Aku tidak suka makanan manis" Ucap Yunho kemudian langsung memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil jemputannya dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong

Jaejoong terlihat kecewa dan menatap mobil Yunho sendu, Yunho merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sampai mobilnya menghilang dan kali ini hanya wajah sendu yang diperlihatkan oleh Jaejoong.

" Jalan" Perintah Yunho pada sang supir dan sang supir itu mengangguk kemudian segera pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong

" Jooonggiiieee..."

Terdengar suara Junsu dari arah belakang, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia harus bisa, untuk Yunie!

" Ne Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah berbalik

" Otte?"

Jaejoong menggedikkan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu, hah... Menyebalkan!

" Hey, kalian kenapa?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh, mereka melihat Yoochun baru saja datang dan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan lekat sampai...

" Yoochun ah, kau tahu coklat kesukaan Yunie itu apa?"

" Hmmm" Yoochun mencoba berpikir, sepertinya tidak apa - apa dia mendekatkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho bukan? " Dia menyukai coklat rasa strawberry tentu saja... Apa lagi itu buatan sendiri"

" Buatan sendiri?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, membuat coklat itu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa? Dia memasak air saja tidak pernah, lalu? Bagaimana? Meminta bantuan eommanya? Tidak mungkin... Eommanya sibuk mengurusi butiknya.

Appanya? Sang appa sedang berada di China mengurus perusahaannya disana selama enam bulan ke depan. Selama ini hanya ada para maid yang menemaninya dirumah.

Dia sendiri anak tunggal dirumah, sepi? Tentu... Sekali lagi, dia hanya memiliki para maid dan Junsu untuk berbagi. Ah! Tentu saja ada! Song ahjumma!

" Gomawo Yoochun ah, aku akan berusaha membuatnya. Kajja Suie!" Ajak Jaejoong kemudian menarik Junsu dari hadapan Yoochun

.

.

.

Jaejoong memilah coklat dan cetakan untuk coklat yang akan dibuatnya, ditangannya juga sudah dia genggam buku panduan untuk membuat coklat. Dia akan mencoba membuat coklat untuk Yunho!

Junsu sendiri sudah membawa beberapa batang coklat untuk persediaannya dan sang kakak kembarnya saat bermain game.

Hell, sekali lagi Jaejoong merasa iri karena Junsu bisa saling berbagi dengan saudara kandungnya. Tidak seperti dirinya...

Tak lama Jaejoong menyelesaikan pemilihan bahannya dan mengajak Junsu keluar dari toko itu. Mereka membawa beberapa plastik berisikan coklat dan cemilan lainnya. Sesekali Junsu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang dia suka dimall ini.

Dan Jaejoong berhenti saat melihat sepasang gantungan ponsel yang menurutnya cocok untuk Yunho. Gantungan berbentuk beruang bernama Brown yang sedang memegang strawberry. Jaejoong langsung mengambilnya tanpa banyak berpikir dan segera membayarnya.

.

" Aku pulang" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang saat memasuki rumah besarnya

" Kau pulang terlambat Joongie"

" Song ahjumma! Ne, Joongie membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat. Ahjumma bantu Joongie ne?"

" Tapi ahjumma tidak pandai membuatnya" Ucap Song ahjumma dengan lirih

" Lalu siapa yang bisa? Joongie juga sudah membeli buku panduannya kok"

" Aish! Gampang, biar Sooyoung yang mengajarimu. Dia pandai membuat coklat"

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne"

" Kyyyaaaa~~ Asyiiikkk!" Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Song ahjumma, namja paruh baya yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil

" nah sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan makanlah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya, dia meletakkan sepasang gantungan ponsel itu dimeja nakasnya, memandanginya dan berharap Yunho akan menyukainya saat nanti Jaejoong menyerahkannya.

.

Jaejoong memulai acara memasaknya dengan serius, dia mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan Sooyoung walaupun dengan susah payah. Jarinya beberapa kali terkena pisau atau juga parutan.

" Uugghh... Jari Joongie tidak cantik lagi, bagaimana jika Yunie menjauhi Joongie karena ini?" Keluh Jaejoong memandang jari - jarinya yang sudah berbalut plester

" Yunie-mu itu tidak akan pernah lari darimu jika kau menjadi lebih baik lagi" Ucap Sooyoung

" Ne! Noona benar! Joongie akan berusaha" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan semangat mulai muncul dari dalam dirinya

.

.

.

**\- KEESOKAN HARINYA -**

.

" Yunie annyeong! Ini susu untuk Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat dan menaruh susu kotak rasa strawberry itu di depan Yunho

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa aneh dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggunakan tangan kirinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibelakang tubuhnya. Ada apa?

" Jja, Joongie pergi ne? Jangan lupa makan siang" Pamit Jaejoong langsung pergi

Namun Yunho melihat apa yang terjadi pada tangan ah ani... jari Jaejoong. Dua plester membungkus rapi jari telunjuk dan jari tak lama Yunho menggedikkan bahunya acuh, dia merasa itu bukan urusannya. Tapi kemudian dia memandang punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh darinya, dia merasa sesuatu hilang saat itu juga.

" Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Jaejoong hanya memberikan susu kotak dan langsung pergi, biasanya Jaejoong akan mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya tiga hari ini. Eoh? Kenapa dia seperti mengharapkannya?

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong baru saja meninggalkannya setelah memberikan sekotak susu strawberry saat jam istirahat. Ada apa dengannya?

Tapi tak lama matanya menyipit saat seorang namja menyapa Jaejoong, Yunho sendiri tidak mengenal namja itu karena wajahnya begitu asing.

" Ah, kau melihat Hyun Joong eoh?"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

" Dia siswa baru yang langsung menempel dengan Jaejoong sejak kemarin"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, siswa baru? Dekat dengan Jaejoong? Apa maksudnya itu?

" Oh, baguslah" Ucap Yunho acuh, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong

Yoochun memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Yunho, terlihat sekali ekspresi itu beda dari pandangan datar biasanya. Yunho kali ini terlihat sedikit aneh? Namun tak lama Yoochun menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyumnya.

.

.

" Joonnggiiie... Pulang sekolah temani aku eoh?" Pekik seorang namja mengejar temannya

" Aish! Kim Hyun Joong... Mianhae, hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan aku akan sangat sibuk" Ucap Jaejoong, namja yang dikejar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

" Pelit sekali! Menemani sahabatmu saja tidak mau"

" Ya! Sejak sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama kau selalu menempeliku"

" Tentu, hanya kau yang aku miliki"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Jaejoong melihat Hyun Joong menatapnya sendu, Jaejoong pun berjalan menghampirinya.

" Baik, aku akan menemanimu hari ini. Tapi, tidak bisa lama" Putus Jaejoong

" Whooaa... Gomawo Jae ah" Ucap Hyun Joong dengan senang, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu dan dia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menempatkannya di depan wajahnya " Kau kenapa?"

" Eh? Ng... Itu... Aku..." Ucap Jaejoong gugup, dia merahasiakan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya

" Hah..." Hyun Joong menghela nafasnya " Lain kali hati - hati ne?"

**Cup**

**Cup**

Hyun Joong mendekatkan jemari Jaejoong ke dekat bibirnya dan mengecup jari - jari Jaejoong yang tertutup oleh plester dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

" Ya!" Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Hyun Joong " Kau masih saja tidak berubah! Jika aku terluka kau mengecupnya!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Aku malu tahu! Aku sudah besar!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hahahaha, kajja! Kita masuk kelas" Ucap Hyun Joong kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong dari sana

" Aish!"

.

.

.

Suara gigi beradu itu tak lepas dari pendengaran Yoochun yang tadi tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong. Dia menoleh dan melihat Yunho menggenggam bukunya erat. Yoochun seketika mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah Yunho tidak menyukai Jaejoong?

_' Ini sangat menarik...' _Batin Yoochun

Yunho sendiri merasa sesuatu tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya. Belum lagi saat dia melihat namja bernama Hyun Joong itu mengecup jemari Jaejoong yang terluka. Bahkan tadi, walau hanya sedetik matanya membulat. Kesal.

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong langsung saja digandeng oleh Hyun Joong, padahal dia ingin berpamitan dulu dengan sang pangeran pujaannya itu. Tapi, saat mobil yang dikendarai Hyun Joong akan melewati Yunho, Jaejoong menurunkan kaca mobil itu.

" Yuunniiee! Hati - hati ne! Joongie pulang dulu!" Pamit Jaejoong dan seketika mobil itu melewati Yunho tanpa berhenti

Yunho menggeram dan memegang pintu mobilnya dengan erat, sekilas tadi dia melihat seringai dari bibir namja yang duduk disamping Jaejoong dan dia tidak menyukai seringai aneh milik namja itu!

" Yo Yun!"

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Yoochun berjalan bersama namja yang Yunho ketahui adalah sahabat Jaejoong, Junsu.

" Kau... Bersamanya?" Tanya Yunho

" Oh, ne... Aku memaksa baby Suie untuk pulang bersamaku hari ini" Jawab Yoochun santai

" Oh, ya sudah. Aku duluan"

" Ne! Hati - hati"

Yunho mengangguk pelan dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, lebih baik dia segera pergi dari sana dan menemui eommanya yang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya di butik salah satu mall besar di Seoul.

" Hey, apa temanmu benar - benar sedingin itu?" Tanya Junsu saat dia ada di dalam mobil Yoochun

" Hmmm? Ya... Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan?"

" Kasihan Joongie" Lirih Junsu

" Kenapa temanmu tidak menyerah saja?"

" Aku sudah berulang kali memintanya menyerah bahkan memohon padanya tapi... Joongie tidak mau, dia menyukai ah ani, mencintai namja gunung es menyebalkan itu"

" Oh... Aku rasa Jaejoong orang yang tepat untuk Yunho?"

" Tepat?! Kau gila?! Hanya rasa sakit saja yang diberikan namja gunung es itu pada Joongie!"

Ucapan Junsu mau tak mau membuat Yoochun terkekeh, ya... Benar juga, jika dilihat dari sudut manapun Jaejoonglah yang tersiksa disini.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita berpikir tentang masa depan kita saja" Ucap Yoochun santai kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Junsu

" Ya! Park mesum Jidat! Aku tidak akan pernah mau denganmu! Yah! Yah! Jauhkan tanganmu!"

" Aigo baby...

" Aish! Menjauuhhh dariku Park!"

" Hahhahahahaha"

Yoochun makin tertawa lepas saat namja yang sering digodanya itu memekik marah, sedangkan sang supir menahan tawanya. Tidak sopan bukan jika menertawai bos sendiri?

.

.

Hyun Joong mangantarkan Jaejoong sampai rumahnya pukul empat sore. Terlihat sekali Jaejoong sangat lelah, dalam otak kecilnya dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan mampu membuat coklat untuk Yunho hari ini. Tubuhnya seakan remuk padahal dia hanya mengantarkan Hyun Joong ke toko buku.

" Jja, aku masuk ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hum, gomawo untuk hari ini"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, dia kemudian hendak keluar namun suara Hyun Joong menghentikannya.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Jae" Ucap Hyun Joong sungguh - sungguh

" Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Hyunie"

Setelahnya Jaejoong turun dan melihat sebuah mobil yang dia kenal ada di halaman rumahnya. Jaejoong yang tahu mobil itu milik siapa segera masuk dan berteriak.

" Apppaaaa..."

" Omo! Kau mengagetkan appa baby"

" Hahahaha"

Jaejoong menghambur menuju appanya yang sudah menggunakan jas lengkapnya, dia kemudian memeluk erat sang appa. Jika dihitung - hitung sudah satu bulan dia tidak bertemu dengan appanya.

" Joongie kira appa akan ada di China sampai enam bulan besok?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, tapi ada yang harus appa urus disini Joongie"

" Oh..." Gumam Jaejoong kemudian melihat penampilan appanya " Appa mau kemana eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Appa akan ke kantor dan lembur disana"

" Wae? Apa appa tidak merindukan Joongie? Lagipula ini sudah sore appa" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan wajah sedihnya

" Aigo... Appa sangat merindukan Joongie, tapi ini juga penting baby"

" Ya sudah, jangan lupa makan ne appa?"

" Terima kasih baby"

Mr. Kim itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada kening anak tersayangnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar, dia tidak ingin makan malam hari ini, namun menjelang makan malam Song ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk.

" Nyonya menunggu diruang makan Joongie" Ucap song ahjumma

" Hmm? Eomma? Tumben?"

" Ne, nyonya membawa seorang temannya kesini"

" Teman?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya " Ok, Joongie akan turun" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti Song ahjumma

Diruang tamunya terlihat Mrs. Kim tengah mengobrol santai dengan seorang namja yang Jaejoong tidak tahu, Mrs. Kim mengenalkan namja iru sebagai sahabatnya, Lee Hongki.

" Eomma, Joongie sedang tidak ingin makan malam. Joongie ingin tidur saja boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Wae? Joongie tidak suka makan malamnya?"

" Bukan begitu, Joongie hari ini lelah sekali"

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok baby" Ucap Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong pamit setelahnya, dia ingin sekai tidur karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya.

" Yunie…"

Menyebut nama namja itu saja membuat jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh lantang, dia benar – benar mencintai namja itu. Hanya saja Yunho belum membuka hati untuknya mungkin…

" Yunie…"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menyebutkan nama namja itu, rasanya sangat nyaman setelah menyebut nama namja yang sudah dicintainya sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia langsung jatuh cinta walaupun itu adalah pertemuan kedua mereka.

Memikirkannya membuat Jaejoong berpikir juga bagaimana jika sampai akhirnya mereka tidak berjodoh? Kemudian mereka berpisah atau Jaejoong membayangkan bahwa Yunho akan memiliki kekasih sementara cintanya untuk Yunho begitu menggebu.

" Annddwwweee~~~~" Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia benar – benar merasa takut jika itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau Yunho bersama yeoja atau namja lain, hanya dia yang boleh bersama Yunho

Egois?

.

.

.

**\- DITEMPAT LAIN –**

.

.

.

" Yun ah, tolong jaga tunanganku ne?"

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah hyungnya yang baru saja tiba di Korea sore tadi. Kemudian dia melirik yeoja yang duduk disebelah hyungnya. Hatinya masih terasa tercubit melihat mereka berdua ada dihadapannya.

" Hum" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Lalu kapan Minnie akan pulang appa?" Tanya sang kakak pertama Yunho, Jung Il Woo

" Sekitar tiga hari lagi? Anak itu masih menunggu surat kepindahannya kesini" Ucap sang appa

" Oh… Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya juga" Ucap sang tunangan kakak pertama Yunho, Go Ahra

Yunho hanya diam melihat interaksi keluarganya, dia lebih baik makan dalam diam karena dia memang menyukai kesunyian sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

" Aku selesai, aku pamit" Ucap Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian menghilang dari ruang makan itu

Sang eomma yang khawatir melihat anaknya yang pendiam itu pun ikut menyusul Yunho kedalam kamarnya. Dia melihat Yunho duduk dipinggir empat tidurnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

" Yun? Wae? Kenapa murung hmm?" Tanya sang eomma kemudian duduk disebelah Yunho

" Aniya eomma…"

" Kau tidak senang dengan kedatangannya?"

Yunho langsung menatap wajah sang eomma yang tengah memandangnya sendu, Yunho menggeleng pelan.

" Itu sudah lama eomma, aku sudah melupakannya" Ujar Yunho lirih

" Benarkah?" Mrs. Jung mengelus punggung Yunho

" Ne eomma"

" Hmm… Eomma yakin kau pasti bisa melupakannya, eomma rasa disekolahmu kau terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar bukan?"

Yunho langsung terkekeh mendengarnya. Penggemar? Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong, namja yang setahun ini menguntitnya.

" Aku tidak seterkenal itu eomma" Ucap Yunho

" Aigo… Kau terlalu merendah, eomma rasa… Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang periang dan juga dia harus memiliki ketabahan untuk menghadapi namja dingin sepertimu"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, kembali wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum dan bersifat ceria itu muncul dalam pikirannya.

" Aku juga tidak memikirkan hal itu. Eomma, aku lelah dan ingin tidur"

" Ah ne… Tidurlah"

Mrs. Jung itu bangkit dan membiarkan anak tersayangnya itu berbaring. Mrs. Jung pun keluar dari kamar Yunho, Yunho sendiri sebenarnya ingin sendiri. Dia membuka matanya saat sang eomma menutup pintu kamarnya dan kenangan menyakitkan itu berputar dalam otaknya, tapi semua itu hanya dia, eommanya, Yoochun dan Ahra yang tahu.

.

.

**\- KEESOKAN HARINYA – **

.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat Yunho turun dari mobilnya bersama seorang yeoja. Jaejoong sama sekali belum pernah melihat yeoja itu, yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan anggun secara bersamaan (huek, sorry). Yoochun terlihat menyapa keduanya namun raut wajah datar ditunjukkannya saat menyapa yeoja yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

" Joongie wae? Kenapa tidak menyapa?" Tanya Junsu yang berdiri disamping Yunho

" E-eh? Aniya"

" Jja, sapa dia sana" Ucap Junsu kemudian sedikit mendorong Jaejoong

Mau tak mau Jaejoong akhirnya maju mendekati Yunho yang sudah mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang mendekat dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang aneh.

" Yunnie annyeong" Sapa Jaejoong

" Hmm"

" Pagi Joongie" Sapa Yoochun pada Jaejoong

" Pagi Yoochun"

" Nugu?"

Oh, bahkan suara yeoja itu terdengar halus dan lembut ditelinga Jaejoong. Siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu?

" Hmm… Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Ah, Aku Go Ahra"

Jaejoong dan Ahra saling melemparkan senyuman sebelum seseorang merangkul Jaejoong.

" OMO! Hyunie! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Hhahahahaha, sedang apa? Ayo ke kelas, sudah hampir bel" Ucap Hyun Joong

" Ne Hyunie" Jaejoong kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya kea rah Yunho " Yunie, Joongie kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti"

Hyun Joong segera merangkul Jaejoong untul menjauh dari Yunho, Yunho sendiri menatap datar namun tanganya entah mengapa terkepal erat. Yang dia ingat, Jaejoong selalu menyapanya setiap pagi dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan bertanya macam – macam sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya. Berani sekali namja itu membawa pergi Jaejoong sebelum ritualnya selesai? Eoh?

" Yun? Wae? Kajja, bukankah kau harus mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Ahra kemudian merangkul lengan Yunho

" Ne noona"

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan padangan sendu, Yoochun tahu ini sangat berat untuk Yunho namun apa mau dikata…

**DEGH**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak nyeri melihat Ahra memeluk lengan Yunho, suatu hal yang ingin dia lakukan walaupun tidak pernah terwujud. Walaupun terlihat dingin bagi semua orang, Jaejoong dapat melihat bagaimana pandangan Yunho terhadap yeoja disampingnya dan itu membuat matanya tiba – tiba berkaca – kaca.

' _Dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu'_ Lirihnya

.

.

.

Dengan langkah penuh semangat dan diayun Jaejoong berjalan menuju halam belakang sekolah, tangannya memegang sekotak susu strawberry kesukaan Yunho. Teman – teman yang melihatnya selalu tersenyum dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang selalu ingin dekat dengan Yunho. Walaupun kadang miris juga melihat tanggapan yang didapat Jaejoong dari Yunho, menurutnya Yunho terlalu angkuh dan buta melihat semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

Namun langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yunho duduk bersama yeoja bernama Ahra itu, terlihat Yunho yang biasanya tidak makan siang sekarang makan dari sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah. Jaejoong memegang kotak susunya itu dengan erat, pemandangan di depannya benar – benar membuatnya iri.

Lihat saja begitu cocoknya Yunho duduk bersama Ahra, Yunho yang tampan dan Ahra yang cantik serta anggun membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya diri.

" Kau sedang apa?"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yoochun berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah roti. Yoochun ikut melihat kearah tempat Jaejoong tadi melihat.

" Ayo kita hampiri" Ajak Yoochun

" Tapi…"

" Tidak apa – apa, ayo" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menggandeng Jaejoong mendekati sang sahabat " Yo Yun" Sapa Yoochun setelah mereka ada dihadapan mereka

" Hmmm" Gumam Yunho kemudian menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya, Yoochun menyenggol Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Ahra

" Ini untuk Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memajukan susu strawberry yang dibawanya

" Whoa.. Kau masih meminum susu strawberry?" Tanya Ahra dengan semangat

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

Ahra mengambil susu strawberry itu kemudian menatap Yunho.

" Boleh aku minum?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap Yunho, dia berharap Yunho tidak memberikannya karena susu itu dibawa Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Jika Yoochun yang meminumnya Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa – apa tapi jika…

" Minum saja"

**DEGH**

Apa begitu mudahnya untuk Yunho membuang apa yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya? Tanpa alasan yang jelas mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho berkaca – kaca.

" Yun…" Lirih Yoochun yang tahu atmosfir sekitarnya

" A-ah, ya sudah Joongie pergi dulu" Ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho

Kali ini Yunho yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak semestinya saat melihat mata berkaca – kaca milik Jaejoong. Dia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya. Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dan membungkuk setelah berjalan cepat untuk hilang dari sana.

" Wae? Kenapa jari – jari kirinya penuh dengan plester?" Tanya Ahra yang melihat tiga jari Jaejoong penuh dengan plester

" Molla"

" Aish! Kau harusnya lebih peka terhadap temanmu"

" Dia bukan temanku" Ucap Yunho pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ahra yang kemudian mengerutkan keningnya

Jaejoong berjalan dengan mata yang dia rasa berembun, sampai diujung koridor dia bertemu dengan Junsu dan Hyun Joong yang tengah berjalan berdua. Jaejoong terus berjalan hingga dia menubruk Junsu, dia kemudian memeluk sahabatnya dan sahabatnya seakan tahu apa yang terjadi segera memeluk dan mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong.

" Appo…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Aku tahu…"

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, atap sekolah. Tempat dimana Junsu menemani Jaejoong yang hatinya terluka. Dia heran sendiri tumben sekali Jaejoong seperti ini? Jaejoong biasanya tahan banting walaupun sudah disakiti berapa dalampun oleh namja bernama Yunho itu.

" Aku tidak tahu, rasanya begitu nyata saat dia bersama yeoja lain…" Lirih Jaejoong

Hyun Joong yang tahu permasalahannya hanya bisa menatap datar Jaejoong, dia merasa sedih juga melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

" Rebut saja perhatiannya eoh?"

" Hmmm?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang sahabat

" Selama ini, kau selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuknya bukan? Tunjukkan apa yang kau miliki tapi tidak dimiliki yeoja itu, Yunho pasti akan melihatmu Joongie" Ucap Junsu akhirnya, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menyemangati Jaejoong karena akhirnya hanya Jaejoong yang akan tersakiti tapi… Melihat Jaejoong murung seperti ini juga membuatnya sakit

" Atau kau bisa menyerah dan melihat ada orang lain yang mencintaimu"

Ucapan itu membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh dan menatap Hyun Joong, sedangkan Hyun Joong hanya menunjukkan senyumnya.

" Wae? Itu lebih baik dari pada menunggu kepastian yang tidak jelas?" Ucap Hyun Joong

" Andwe... Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" Tolak Jaejoong

" Wae?" Tanya Hyun Joong bingung

" Yunie... Aku mencintainya begitu dalam hingga tidak ada yang sanggup menggantikannya"

Junsu menghela nafasnya, cinta lagi yang menjadi alasan utama Jaejoong tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi, jika hanya rasa sakit yang diterimanya untuk apa terus bertahan?

" Joongie..."

" Gwaenchana Suie, aku akan mencoba terus. Tidak akan sedih lagi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada gembiranya

.

.

.

" Yunniiieee~~"

Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan nada gembiranya saat pulang sekolah. Yunho sudah akan masuk kedalam mobil sebelum sebuah suara yang dia kenal memanggilnya. Yunho kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Sudah mau pulang? Uh... Joongie ingin sekali bisa makan eskrim bersama Yunie sesekali. Tapi, ya sudahlah, hati - hati dan sampai jumpa besok ne?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh keceriaan

Awalnya Yunho kaget karena Jaejoong yang dihadapannya berbeda dengan Jaejoong saat istirahat tadi tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi Jaejoong mampu melihat senyum itu dan dia bersorak gembira.

" Omo! Senyum Yunie sangat menawan! Hahahaha" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho kemudian tidak ambil pusing, dia hendak masuk kedalam mobil namun sekali lagi namja dibelakangnya ini menahannya kali ini dia memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho.

" Yunie"

" ..."

**Cup**

" Saranghae, an-annyeong!" Ucap Jaejoong cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang tadi telah mencium pipi kanannya

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat awalnya membulatkan matanya namun kemudian menahan tawa atau bahkan ada yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan jaejoong.

Yunho memegangi pipi kanannya, selama setahun ini Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah nekat mencium pipinya, namun kali ini?

" Yun? Kenapa membatu?"

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Ahra menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap aneh Yunho. Ya, dia melihat kejadian itu tapi berpura - pura tidak melihat entah apa maksudnya.

" Ayo, kita terlambat" Ucap Ahra lagi

" Ne"

Yunho memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam mobil, tepatnya dia duduk disamping Ahra.

" Apa Joongie kekasihmu Yun?" Tanya Ahra saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan

" Bukan"

" Hah..." Ahra menghela nafas " Baguslah"

Ucapan Ahra membuat Yunho menoleh dan menatap Ahra tidak mengerti.

" Yang cocok jadi kekasihmu itu seseorang yang anggun dan lembut" Ucap Ahra namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Yunho yang masih teringat bagaimana bibir Jaejoong menempel dipipinya

.

.

" Ommoooo! Jooonggiiee malluuu~~"

" Joongie gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong langsung tersentak dan memandang supir pribadinya sekaligus orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

" Ish, hyung! Joongie sangat malu! Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Joongie mau pulang saja"

Sang supir terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat merah itu. Dia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah kediaman Jaejoong.

Kembali, setelah sampai dirumah Jaejoong langsung belajar membuat coklat. Niatnya semakin menggebu setelah kejadian tadi. Dia akan memberikan coklat penuh cintanya pada Yunho, dan tidak boleh gagal!

" Auch..." Jaejoong terpekik sakit saat jarinya kembali tergores pisau saat memotong coklat yang akan dikukusnya, kali ini jari kelingkingnya

" Omo! Joongie gwaenchana? Cepat bersihkan lukanya dan aku akan mengambilkan plester"

" Ughh... Jari Joongie tidak cantik lagi! Kalau ada plester berarti sudah empat jari Joongie yaang diplester noona" Gerutu Jaejoong

" Siapa suruh kau tidak berhati - hati"

" Tapi ssshhh..." Jaejoong terdiam saat lukanya dibersihkan dengan air, rasa ngilu langsung menjalar dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam

Sooyoung dengan teliti dan perhatian membersihkan luka Jaejoong dan meneteskan obat merah pada lukanya itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Sooyoung melakukannya, dulu... Sewaktu eommanya tidak sesibuk sekarang setiap terluka maka eommanya yang akan mengobati lukanya tapi sekrang...

" Joongie? Kenapa melamun eoh? Sudah selesai, kau ingin melanjutkannya kembali?"

" E-eh? Tentu noona... Kajja"

Song ahjumma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap sendu Jaejoong, sebagai seseorang yang telah merawat Jaejoong sejak kecil tentu dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesepian, tapi dia menutupinya dengan bersikap riang agar tidak ada yang khawatir padanya.

.

.

.

" Hyyuuuunggg!"

Bruukkk

Greepp

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu memeluk Yunho ketika Yunho memasuki rumahnya. Hampir saja Yunho jatuh jika dia tidak segera mengamankan posisi berdirinya tadi.

" Kau kembali hari ini?" Tanya Yunho

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

" Jadi hyung tidak mengingkanku kembali?"

**Sreet**

Yunho mengusap lembut helaian namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Welcome Back brother"

" Gomawo hyung"

Kembali namja itu memeluk Yunho hingga Yunho terasa sesak namun dia menyukainya. Adiknya kembali, dia mengharapkan itu memang ketimbang hyungnya yang harus kembali.

**Sreettt**

" Akkhhh" Namja yang tengah memeluk Yunho itu tertarik kebelakang karena seseorang menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakangnya dengan erat

" Ya! Jung Changmin pabbo! Biarkan aku memberikan salam juga pada Yunho hyung!"

" Aish, ne!"

Namja bernama Changmin itu mundur dan terlihat seorang namja berambut ikal berhadapan dengan Yunho. Cho Kyuhyun, yang terpaksa ikut dengan Changmin saat Changmin memutuskan mengambil kelas akselerasi di Jepang. Changmin tidak akan mau pergi ke Jepang jika Kyuhyun tidak ikut dengannya. Bahkan orangtua Kyuhyun yang ada di Nowon-gu menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada keluarga Jung.

Dan tentu saja Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati begitu juga kedua orangtuanya.

" Annyeong Yunho hyung, kami kembali" Ucap Kyuhyun sopan kemudian membungkuk

" Ne, senang bertemu kalian"

" Minnie ah, kau tidak ingin menyapaku?"

Changmin menaikkan alisnya melihat yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang Yunho, tentu dia tahu siapa. Diam - diam dia tahu siapa yang membuat hyungnya menjadi pendiam. Yeoja yang menurutnya harus dibasmi!

" Oh, noona... Annyeong" Sapa Changmin ala kadarnya

" Noona annyeong" Sapa Kyuhyun

" Annyeong Kyunie" Ucap Ahra kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Kyu, kajja ke kamar. Kita beres - beres, hyung ah! Nanti malam kita lanjutkan eoh?" Ucap Changmin

" Eomma eodie?" Tanya Yunho

" Di dapur"

Tanpa bersuara Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan disana dia melihat eommanya tengah memasak. Yunho melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul tiga. Berarti adiknyalah yang minta untuk dimasakkan makanan oleh eommanya.

" Eomma" Panggil Yunho

" Kau sudah pulang Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dan dia memberikan sebuah senyum manis untuk anak tersayangnya itu

" Ne"

" Eomma memasak untuk adikmu yang tiba - tiba datang itu. Kau mau?"

" Aniyo, aku akan tidur saja. Eomma tolong bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam"

" Ne, selamat tidur Yun"

" Gomawo"

Yunho tersenyum, yah... Tersenyum... Hanya pada eommanya dia bisa mengulas senyum itu. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan mengecewakan eommanya yang selalu ada untuk menemaninya.

Ahra sendiri mengganti pakaiannya kemudian membantu Mrs. Jung memasak makanan yang menurutnya banyak itu. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana nafsu makan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yaaayyyy! Selesai!"

" Omo!"

Sooyoung yang sedang tertidur itu langsung tersentak dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia melirik jam dinding, pukul setengah tiga pagi.

" Noona lihat! Joongie berhasil membuatnya walaupun jelek"

Sooyoung memperhatikan coklat dalam kotak yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Sebuah coklat dengan bentuk kepala beruang berdiameter enam sentimeter. Disebelahnya coklat dengan tulisan love sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter menghias manis disana. Mungkin hasilnya jauh dari kata bagus tapi Jaejoong senang dengan coklat buatannya itu.

" Joongie, kau harus sekolah pagi ini. Tidurlah"

" Ne noona, Joongie akan membereskan ini semua"

" Tidak biar noona saja, kau taruh coklaat itu didalam lemari pendingin dan pergi tidur. Noona tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan"

" Ugghh... Ne noona. Gomawo" Jaejoong memeluk Sooyoung sebelum dia meninggalkan area dapur itu

" Semoga berhasil Joongie"

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, sejak dia turun dari mobil dia tidak melihat Jaejoong menyapanya. Kakinya dengan pelan melangkah sampai Yoochun datang menyapanya.

" Whooaaa, Jidat hyung!" Sapa Changmin dengan tidak sopannya

" Mwo? Yah! Kau masih tidak sopan saja eoh?! Aku lebih tua darimu pabbo" Ucap Yoochun tidak terima

" Makanya aku tetap memanggilmu hyung bukan?"

Ugh, rasanya Yoochun ingin menjambak namja yang ada di depannya ini. Sungguh, sifat evil namja yang gemar makan ini tidak berkurang.

" Kyunie annyeong!" Sapa Yoochun ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada disamping Changmin

" Annyeong hyung"

Yoochun mendekat dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya tapi tidak lama karena bertepatan dengan itu Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dan seseorang menendang tulang keringnya. Saat Yoochun hendak marah dia tidak jadi dan membungkam mulutnya.

" S-suie..."

" Kau menghalangi jalanku Park" Ucap Junsu datar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

" Omo! Suie kau salah sangka! Baby" Ucap Yoochun sembari mengejar Junsu

" Kekasihnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bukan"

" Omo, seksi sekali bokongnya" Ucap Changmin namun " Awww!" Changmin memekik saat namja disebelahnya mencubit lengannya

" Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya

" An-aniya"

" Kajja Min, kita terlambat" Ajak Yunho

" Ne"

Setelah mengantarkan Ahra kekelasnya, Yunho mengantarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun ke ruang kepala sekolahnya. Yunho berjalan sendiri dikoridor itu saat bel berbunyi dan seperti bukan dirinya, dia melewati kelas dimana Jaejoong berada. Sedikit melirik, tapi Yunho melihat dengan jelas dia tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Bangku di samping Junsu masih kosong, menandakan Jaejoong belum hadir.

Yunho melanjutkan jalannya namun tak lama wajah Jaejoong saat mencium pipinya kembali bersemayam dalam otaknya dan membuatnya tidak fokus sampai...

**Brruukkk**

" Akkhh"

Pekikkan itu membuat Yunho tersadar, di depannya seseorang yang dia tahu tengah terduduk sehabis bertabrakan dengannya.

" Ugghh... Appo" Keluh Jaejoong kemudian mendongak " Omo?! Yunie? Kenapa ada disini eoh? Kau tidak tersesatkan?" Lanjutnya kemudian mencoba bangkit walaupun bokongnya terasa sakit

" Kau terlambat"

" Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya " Wae?"

" Lingkar hitam dimatamu"

" Mwo? Apa terlihat jelas?!" Jaejoong meraba wajahnya " Hehehe, aku tidur sampai pagi hari ini. Omo?! Aku terlambat, Yunie annyeong!" Lanjut jaejoong kemudian melangkah dengan kaki yang tertatih, dia merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya

" Apa... Baik - baik saja?" Gumam Yunho saat melihat cara jalan Jaejoong

.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya saat melihat namja manis yang sedang dikenakan didepan ruang kelasnya, Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Entah apa yang dimiliki namja manis itu membuat Jaejoong tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Namja itu duduk tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, setelah kepala sekolah keluar Jaejoong dan Junsu mencoba lebih dekat dengan namja manis yang ternyata usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

" Kyu, kau pasti sangat pintar" Ucap Jaejoong saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan siswa akselerasi di Jepang

" Tidak hyung, aku tidak sepandai yang kau pikirkan" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tapi kau sampai lompat kelas beberapa kali"

" Itu karena sahabatku yang bodoh tidak mau ditinggal olehku, jadi otakku harus mengikuti otaknya" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Mwo? Jadi... Ada yang lebih pintar darimu?"

" Ne, dia sekelas dengan hyungnya"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas setelah keluar dari ruang guru, masih dalam hal yang sama. Wali kelasnya ingin Yunho mengikuti kelas akselerasi bahkan langsung lompat tiga kelas. Tidak, Yunho tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti kelas akselerasi seperti adiknya. Dia ingin berlama - lama dimasa sekolahnya, tidak peduli jika nanti adiknya akan melompatinya.

" Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Joongie"

Sebelum berbelok, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengenali suara ini dan entah kenapa dia malah terdiam dan terpaku.

" Tidak Hyunie, berikan aku minuman penambah energi itu"

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman mendengar suara lemah dari lawan bicara Hyun Joong, Jaejoong.

" Tapi..."

" Gwaenchana"

Yunho mengintip, Omo? Mengintip? Sesuatu yang baru kali ini dilakukannya. Dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan bantuan Hyun Joong dan mereka sekarang berdiri berhadapan.

" Kau masih kuat?" Tanya Hyun Joong

" Tentu"

Hyun Joong memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

**Cup**

Hyun Joong mengecup lama kening Jaejoong, memberikan perhatian agar Jaejoong merasa jika dirinya tidak sendirian. Tapi efeknya berbeda dengan Yunho, dia merasa tubuhnya panas dan tangannya kembali terkepal erat melihat keduanya.

Belum lagi Jaejoong yang sepertinya menikmati kecupan itu karena Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Amarahnya tiba - tiba meninggi tanpa dia tahu alasannya, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Lebih baik dia putar arah saja untuk mencapai taman belakang.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan Hyun Joong dan berhasil. Namja itu melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Aku lelah, bisa kau bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tentu Joongie"

.

Perasaan tidak tenang menyelimuti Yunho yang tengah makan siang bersama teman dan adiknya. Jaejoong belum juga muncul untuk memberikan susu strawberry-nya. Ada apa ini?

Namun hal itu terjawab saat Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan bersama Hyun Joong entah kemana. Jaejoong sendiri terlihat pasrah dalam dekapan Hyun Joong.

**Trakk**

Sumpit bambu itu patah begitu saja, membuat teman dan adiknya itu kaget dan menatap Yunho.

" Aku sudah kenyang" Ucap Yunho kemudian bangkit meninggalkan semuanya

" Yun, makananmu belum habis" Ucap Ahra

" Aku sudah kenyang"

" Tapi..."

Ucapannya terhenti saat dia sudah tidak melihat Yunho lagi, kali ini ada ada dengan Yunho?

Yunho pergi menjauh dari sana, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya berkali - kali. Dia menyejukkan pikirannya dan hal - hal negatif.

_' Tidak, tidak mungkin aku memiliki rasa untuknya! Tidak!' _Batinnya mendumel

Tapi kemudian wajah Hyun Joong saat mencium kening Jaejoong terbayang kembali dalam ingatannya. Yunho menggertakkan giginya dan keluar dari sana.

.

.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yunho dengan baik hatinya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ahra. Rasanya sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya bersikap lembut dan baik pada orang lain. Tapi Junsu yang mengerti langsung meremas telapak tangan Jaejoong dan memberikannya kekuatan.

" Jja, lakukan yang terbaik, kau sudah bersusah payah untuk membuatnya bahkan tidur pukul tiga" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum

Jaejoong juga melihat Kyuhyun bersama seseorang yang tidak dia kenal hendak masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

" Perlu aku temani?"

**Grepp **

Hyun Joong menggandeng lengan Jaejoong, dia tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong bertemu Yunho dalam keadaannya yang sedang sakit ini.

" Ani, aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong " Yuuunnniiieee~~" Panggil Jaejoong dengan semangat

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya dari Hyun Joong dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dengan sedikit tertatih.

" Jae hyung?" Gumam Kyuhyun

" Nugu?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Teman sekelas"

Changmin membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O, tanda dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Yunie! Untuk Yunie" Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah pada Yunho

" Apa?"

" Coklat?"

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya, sebuah coklat berbentuk kepala beruang dan disebelahnya coklat dengan tulisan Love. Disampingnya juga terdapat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang yang sedang populer.

" Aku membuatnya sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan senyum dibibirnya

Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, coklat itu jauh dari kata bagus. Mungkin rasanya juga tidak senikmat buatan Ahra tapi... ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Yunho menghangat ketika tahu coklat itu buatan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak dan melihat jauh dibelakang Jaejoong ada Junsu, Yoochun dan Hyun Joong yang mengembangkan senyum miring untuknya. Saat itu juga terbayang kembali wajah Jaejoong saat kecup oleh Hyun Joong, belum lagi saat Jaejoong didekap oleh namja itu. Hatinya kembali memanas dan bertanya - tanya.

Untuk apa Jaejoong memberikan coklat untuknya jika dia dekat dengan Hyun Joong? Apa Jaejoong pikir dia adalah namja yang bisa dengan mudah dipermainkan?

" Yun?" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho hingga namja itu kembali sadar dari lamunannya

" Kau kenapa?"

Yunho hanya menatap datar Jaejoong, tangannya mengambil kotak kardus berwarna merah itu membuat Jaejoong makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Yunho mengambil gantungan itu dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

" Aku... Tidak menyukai makanan manis"

**Degh**

Jaejoong terpaku setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu, Yunho meremas kotak itu dan menjatuhkannya ditepat dihadapannya.

" Dan aku tidak membutuhkan ini" Lanjutnya kemudian melempar asal gantungan ponsel itu

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Cho dengan sikap arogan na Yunpa... Dia yang mau akting begitu! #nunjukYunpa

Hahahha

Annyeong! Kangen Cho kah? Ga? Lha? #plakkk

Inget ff ini kah?

Akhirnya Cho bisa lanjutkan! Hahahahahahaha

Ya sudah, semoga gak kecewa dengan ff yang Cho ketik ini ya?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Narayejea (ini lanjut tapi udah lama... kkkk), dex indra (jiah, kasian kalo angst?), Rly. C. JaeKyu (amiinnn...), akiramia44 (hahahaha Nado annyeong!), exofamily1 ( ia, diusahakan), GaemGyu92 (ne), azahra88 (ia, maklum ne?), jiyeon Park (ne), nikeYJcassie (ne, love jaenista kkkk), dheaniyuu (ne), DahsyatNyaff (ne, dia pasti semangat! Hahaha), alby. Chun (pasti begitu...), zehera iona (pasti, Yunpa pasti nyesel akhirnya hahaha), tiffanysaarah0 (ne... kembali ternistakan...), adityaaja (ga angst bgt kok ^^), reiasia95 (Nado hwaiting!), ClouDyRyeoRez (Ahra ajja biar gampang inget na kkkkk), metacho137 (udah tau? Udh mulai kebuka masa lalunya), JeniDaniel (ga kok, ga alay... kkkkk bener kah? Sakit ya diacuh in gitu sama org yang qt sayang? Hah...), Min ( ne! Pasti! Tapi jgn bakar cho ok?), **

**JungKimCaca (ne), Namikaze (hahaha, panggil Cho aje gak ngapa ngapa dah, thanks udah mampir ne?), Hana Phantomhive (bukan...), joongmax (ne, kasian...), YeyeWooKIM97 (ne...), guest1707 (ne), YunjaeDDiction (laah, di ff Cho yang With You kyk na gt dah?), 5351 (Nado hwaiting!), GOMCHI46 (sip, udah Cho lanjut dah), Yukyung (sip, makasih udh nunggu), Lee sunri Hyun (ne), yeye uun (semoga aja bisa ya?), dims (sip! Emank dy jahat!), misschokyulate2 (sip), noona (kasian... pasti...), choco jin (hahaha, ne Cho janji sampe end smua ff Cho. Nado hwaiting!), Lee Yoo (ne, pasti donk...), YunJaeKyuWookLover (ga kilat tapi dilanjut...), dienha (udh mulai ketawan?), para Guest, Follower dan yang udah fav ff cho**

**.**

**Sekali lagi Gomawo #bow**

.

Kenapa Cho pake si tante Ahra? Ah, biar gampang inget namanya aja. Males cari cewe lain hahahahaha

Mianhae kalo masih ada typos ne? #bow

.

Annyeong?

See next chap

Chuuu~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Smile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate** T**

**Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos **

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yunho dengan baik hatinya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ahra. Rasanya sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya bersikap lembut dan baik pada orang lain. Tapi Junsu yang mengerti langsung meremas telapak tangan Jaejoong dan memberikannya kekuatan.

" Jja, lakukan yang terbaik, kau sudah bersusah payah untuk membuatnya bahkan tidur pukul tiga" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum

Jaejoong juga melihat Kyuhyun bersama seseorang yang tidak dia kenal hendak masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

" Perlu aku temani?"

**Grepp**

Hyun Joong menggandeng lengan Jaejoong, dia tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong bertemu Yunho dalam keadaannya yang sedang sakit ini.

" Ani, aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong " Yuuunnniiieee~~" Panggil Jaejoong dengan semangat

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya dari Hyun Joong dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dengan sedikit tertatih.

" Jae hyung?" Gumam Kyuhyun

" Nugu?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Teman sekelas"

Changmin membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O, tanda dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Yunie! Untuk Yunie" Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah pada Yunho

" Apa?"

" Coklat?"

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya, sebuah coklat berbentuk kepala beruang dan disebelahnya coklat dengan tulisan Love. Disampingnya juga terdapat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang yang sedang populer.

" Aku membuatnya sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan senyum dibibirnya

Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, coklat itu jauh dari kata bagus. Mungkin rasanya juga tidak senikmat buatan Ahra tapi... ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Yunho menghangat ketika tahu coklat itu buatan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak dan melihat jauh dibelakang Jaejoong ada Junsu, Yoochun dan Hyun Joong yang mengembangkan senyum miring untuknya. Saat itu juga terbayang kembali wajah Jaejoong saat kecup oleh Hyun Joong, belum lagi saat Jaejoong didekap oleh namja itu. Hatinya kembali memanas dan bertanya - tanya.

Untuk apa Jaejoong memberikan coklat untuknya jika dia dekat dengan Hyun Joong? Apa Jaejoong pikir dia adalah namja yang bisa dengan mudah dipermainkan?

" Yun?" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho hingga namja itu kembali sadar dari lamunannya

" Kau kenapa?"

Yunho hanya menatap datar Jaejoong, tangannya mengambil kotak kardus berwarna merah itu membuat Jaejoong makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Yunho mengambil gantungan itu dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

" Aku... Tidak menyukai makanan manis"

**Degh**

Jaejoong terpaku setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu, Yunho meremas kotak itu dan menjatuhkannya ditepat dihadapannya.

" Dan aku tidak membutuhkan ini" Lanjutnya kemudian melempar asal gantungan ponsel itu

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ngghh..."

" Joongie kau sudah sadar?"

" S-suie?"

Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ruangan itu, bercat putih dan tercium bau obat disekitarnya

" Eodie?" Tanya namja cantik itu -Jaejoong- dengan nada lemah

" Ruang kesehatan" Jawab Junsu

" Mwoh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian duduk bersandar ditempat tidur, dia juga melihat Hyun Joong, Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan satu namja yang belum dia kenal duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar

" Joongie..." Lirih Junsu

" Gwaenchana... Ceritalah"

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Y-yunie..."

Semua menahan nafas melihat kejadian yang cukup mengenaskan di depan mereka, wajah Jaejoong sendiri yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat melihat kejadian itu. Dia memandangi coklatnya yang berantakan, coklat itu... Coklat itu dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Belum lagi dia hampir tidak tidur agar coklatnya tidak gagal dan sekarang... Coklat itu berserakan...

Mata Jaejoong berembun melihatnya, coklatnya hancur. Jaejoong berlutut untuk menyentuh coklat itu dan tangannya gemetar dibuatnya.

" Joongie!" Pekik Junsu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong dan ikut berlutut disampingnya, dia berniat membangunkan Jaejoong dari sana

Sementara itu tersangka utama menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Yunho, namja itu merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam dadanya saat melihat Jaejoong memungut coklatnya yang hancur itu tapi dia bertahan dengan tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

" Joongie, kajja" Ajak Junsu membuat Jaejoong berdiri

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Bruugghh!**

" Kyyaaaa!"

" Hyunie!"

" Hyun Joong!"

" Hyuungg!"

" Yunho!"

" Yunho yah gwaenchana?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat Hyun Joong memukul rahang Yunho hingga namja itu jatuh terduduk. Ahra yang belum masuk kedalam mobil segera membantu Yunho untuk berdiri bersama Changmin.

" Ya! Namja bar - bar! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Ahra

" Itu belum setimpal dengan perjuangan Joongie selama ini untuk namja brengsek sepertimu!" Pekik Hyun Joong hendak menghampiri Yunho kembali namun Jaejoong melarangnya

" Hyunie ah, hentikan" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Joongie!" Pekik Hyun Joong tidak terima

" Aku yang salah, aku tetap membuat coklat walaupun Y-yunho tidak menyukainya. Akulah yang salah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyedihkan

Para siswa yang melihat menahan tangisnya melihat perjuangan Jaejoong hingga seperti ini. Astaga... Namja itu tampak mengenaskan dengan wajah merah menahan tangisnya sekarang.

" Bagus kalau kau tahu" Ucap Ahra pelan namun dia mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Junsu dan Kyuhyun

" K-kajja kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Jaejoong terbata, kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang

" Ne, Hyun Joong ah ayo! Lebih baik kita pergi dari pada kita muak melihat namja brengsek ini!" Ucap Junsu menatap sengit pada Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri

" Ne"

" Yun, aku minta maaf. Annyeong" Ucap Jaejoong sembari memegangi kepalanya yang makin terasa pusing

" Jangan ucapkan maaf karena kau tidak salah" Pekik Junsu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan memapah Jaejoong yang terlihat lemas itu

" Suie yah..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" A-aku..."

" Gwaenchana Joongie..." Ucap Junsu tanpa memperhatikan mata Jaejoong yang terpejam kerena merasakan sakit

" Ak-aku..."

**Sreett**

**Brakkk**

" Joongie!"

Junsu terpekik kaget saat melihat tubuh sahabatnya merosot dan jatuh, Jaejoong pingsan.

" Hyun Joong ah!" Panggil Junsu dan Hyun Joong dengan sigap langsung menggedong Jaejoong ala bridal dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan

Junsu pun mengikuti dari belakang bersama Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi segera menatap hyungnya.

" Kau... Seperti bukan hyungku" Ucap Changmin kemudian berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, dia penasaran dengan namja bernama Jaejoong itu

" Kau kejam Yun" Kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara seperti itu dengan tatapan tajamnya namun tak lama dia pun pergi dari hadapan Yunho

" Yun gwaenchana? Ayo masuk ke mobil kita akan obati lukamu" Ucap Ahra kemudian membimbing Yunho masuk kedalam mobil tapi Yunho tidak beranjak

Pandangan Yunho tidak teralihkan, dia menatap benci pada namja yang tengah menggendong Jaejoong. Sedikitnya dia merasa bersalah sampai membuat Jaejoong pingsan seperti itu. Tapi, memangnya ini semua salahnya?

Dia kan sudah berkata pada Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak menyukai coklat tapi tetap saja diberikan? Dan Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang membela Jaejoong.

" Kasihan Jaejoong sshi, kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati pada namja brengsek seperti itu!"

" Tidak tahu diri!"

" Kasihan Joongie"

" Dia monster, bukan manusia!"

" Kelakuannya mengerikan!"

" Yun ayo!" Paksa Ahra hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho, Ahra panas juga dengan bisikan kejam yang dilayangkan oleh siswa - siswi itu

Yunho sendiri masih diam, bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sekarang dalam otaknya terpampang wajah pucat pasi dan ekspresi Jaejoong saat dia membuang coklat itu.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" A-ah..." Jaejoong merasa canggung sekarang " I-itu semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu bahwa Yunho tidak menyukai coklat tapi aku masih saja membuatkannya" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada sendu

" Tapi dia membuangnya, tidak menghargaimu" Ucap Junsu

" Suie..." Jaejoong menatap Junsu, matanya berkaca - kaca kembali

" Cinta tidak terus menerus membuatmu sakit Joongie ah"

**Grepp**

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong, memberikan kehangatan pada sahabatnya itu. Dan tak lama Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

" Kau harus bahagia Joongie!" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

" Gomawo..."

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh dan melihat teman - temannya disana masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

" Ng... Aku sudah tidak apa - apa. Terima kasih sudah menungguku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memaksakan senyumnya

" Kau demam hyung dan harus istrirahat" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong

Changmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang memandangnya bingung karena Jaejoong belum mengenal Changmin.

" Aku... Minta maaf atas kelakuan hyungku" Ucap Changmin pelan

" Hyung?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku adik dari Jung Yunho, namaku Jung Changmin"

" M-mwo?" Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang ada dihadapannya

" Ne, aku minta maaf untu kelakuannya"

" A-ah... Tidak perlu seperti itu Changmin sshi"

" Panggil aku Changmin saja, aku harus pulang sekarang. Istirahat dan cepatlah sembuh" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengusap lembut helaian rambut Jaejoong

**Degh**

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar lembut karena perlakuan Changmin, hal kecil macam ini bisa membuat moodnya membaik walau sedikit. Dia memang suka jika seseorang memanjakannya.

" Aku dan Kyuhyun pulang dulu" Ucap Changmin

" Ne, hati - hati"

Changmin mengangguk dan menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersamanya.

" Jidat hyung, kami pulang dulu" Pamit Changmin pada Yoochun

" Ck, pulanglah ke neraka"

" Hahahahaha"

Setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun keluar, kali ini Yoochun. Yang menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Maafkan aku Jaejoong ah" Ucap Yoochun dengan nada menyesalnya

" Mwo?"

" Aku yang memberitahu bahwa Yunho menyukai coklat rasa strawberry bukan?"

" Tidak Yoochun ah, kau tidak bersalah. Tidak apa - apa" Ucap Jaejoong

" Semoga kau cepat sembuh ne?"

" Gomawo"

" Dan lupakan saja Yunho yang pabbo itu" Ucap Yoochun

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, setelahnya dia pulang bersama Junsu dan Hyun Joong menggunakan mobil Jaejoong, sang supir memang sudah menunggu sejak pulang sekolah.

" Aku mencoba menghubungi eommamu tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" Ucap Junsu dalam perjalanan

" Mungkin karena eommaku dalam perjalanan ke Paris"

" Dan appamu berkata dia akan ke Seoul malam ini untuk menemanimu. Memang appamu dimana?"

" Molla... Orangtuaku kan senang sekali bepergian"

" Arraseo"

Saat mobil tiba, Song ahjumma dan Sooyoung sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah. Mereka sudah dikabarkan oleh Mr. Kim bahwa Jaejoong pingsan dan mereka sangat khawatir. Mereka membawa Jaejoong ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengompresnya sembari menunggu dokter keluarga Kim datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih tuan Junsu, tuan Hyun Joong" Ucap Song ahjumma pada Junsu dan Hyun Joong

" Tidak masalah ahjumma, nah Joongie... Kami pulang. Kau istirahatlah sampai demammu turun ne?" Ucap Junsu

" Hum..." Jaejoong mengangguk lemah

Setelahnya Junsu dan Hyun Joong pun pulang, menyisakan Jaejoong yang berbaring ditemani oleh Song ajumma dan Sooyoung.

" Ahjumma, eomma tidak ada kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm? Eommamu tadi menelepon meminta ahjumma untuk membuatkanmu bubur abalon" Jawab Song ahjumma

" Oh..." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan tidak semangat

Jujur saja, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah sang eomma atau paling tidak sang appa. Jaejoong ingin dimanjakan, Jaejoong ingin merasakan disayang, Jaejoong ingin merasakannya. Perlahan Jaejoong menyentu rambutnya dan...

**Blush**

Wajahnya memerah, dia ingat Changmin mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Perhatian yang paling dicari olehnya.

" Joongie wae? Wajahmu memerah... Apa demammu naik?" Tanya Song ahjumma penuh kekhawatiran

Jaejoong menoleh, dia lupa bahwa dikamarnya masih ada Song ahjumma dan Sooyoung.

" A-aniya ahjumma, Joongie ingin tidur saja" Jawab Jaejoong gugup kemudian menaikkan selimutnya

Song ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian membenahi selimut yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Setelahnya mereka berdua keluar membiarkan sang tuan muda beristirahat.

.

.

.

" Yun, lain kali jangan membuat eomma khawatir ne? Bibirmu sampai seperti itu!" Ucap Mrs. Jung yang khawatir dengan luka dipinggir wajah anak keduanya itu

" Itu bukan apa - apa jika dibandingkan dengan lawannya eomma"

" Eoh?" Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah tangga dimana Changmin turun bersama Kyuhyun " Wae?"

" Eomma tanya saja pada anak kesayangan eomma, kami berdua pergi" Jawab Changmin kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dari ruang tamu keluarganya

" Ya! Kau mau kemana bocah nakal?!" Teriak Mrs. Jung

" Makan malam diluar"

**Braakk!**

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras membuat Mrs. Jung kaget. Yunho sendiri menghela nafasnya karena dia memang belum sadar seratus persen apa kesalahannya. Sedangkan Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tapi itu semua bukan salah Yunho eomonim" Ucap Ahra

" Yun?"

Mrs. Jung menatap anaknya meminta penjelasan dan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kemudian bangkit untuk berjalan kearah lantai dua yang eommanya tahu bahwa di atas adalah kamar Yunho.

" Aku akan menyusulnya" Ucap Ahra namun saat dia bangkit tunangannya masuk ke dalam rumah

" Aku pulang"

" Oh, kau sudah pulang Il Woo yah... Temani Ahra ne? Eomma ke kamar Yunho dulu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma" Jawab Il Woo yaang kemudian mendekat dan memeluk eommanya kemudian mencium pipi sang eomma

Sebelum pergi ke kamar Yunho, Mrs. Jung membuat coklat hangat untuk anaknya. Mrs. Jung mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho kemudian membukanya. Dia melihat Yunho tengah berbaring dan menatap langit - langit kamarnya dalam diam.

**Trak**

Mrs. Jung menaruh gelas itu pada meja nakas disebelah tempat tidur Yunho. Dia menatap sendu anaknya.

" Waeyo Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomma... Apa aku salah membuat seseorang menangis?"

" Eh?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, kali ini dia menatap eommanya dalam.

" Aku... Membuat seseorang menangis eomma"

" Nugu? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari eomma hmmm? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang jika kau mengalami sesuatu kau harus cerita pada eomma?"

" Ne, mianhae eomma"

Mrs. Jung berbuat seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terulang, dimana anaknya menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan suatu pagi dia menemukan Yunho tidak sadarkan diri karena meminum obat serangga. Tidak, dia tidak ingin semua itu terulang kembali!

" Ceritalah, eomma akan dengarkan" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan lembut

" Aku..."

Mulailah Yunho menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong yang tiba - tiba saja menyatakan cintanya. Menceritakan bagaimana namja cantik itu mengikutinya, menyemangatinya, selelu memberikan susu kotak untuknya, mengintipnya dan mengetahui seluruh jadwal pelajaran dikelasnya.

Tak hanya itu, Yunho pun menceritakan bagaimana Jaejoong memeluk namja bernama Hyun Joong, tersenyum pada namja itu kemudian memberikan coklat padanya dengan wajah pucat dan mata pandanya.

Mrs. Jung mendengarkan seluruh cerita anaknya dengan seksama, biarlah waktu terlewat begitu saja yang penting anaknya bisa lega. Dan satu hal yang Mrs. Jung sadari Yunho terlihat bahagia saat menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk menarik perhatian anaknya yang menutup diri dari semuanya.

" Aku hanya tidak mau tersakiti lagi eomma, apa aku salah? Apa aku salah membuatnya menangis dan dia pingsan di depan mataku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datar

" Yunho yah... Dia... terdengar tulus menyukaimu"

" Tidak eomma, di dunia ini tidak ada ketulusan dari orang lain untukku kecuali dari eomma, appa dan Chang... Min" Suara Yunho mengecil saat mengingat bahwa Changmin masih marah padanya

" Dengar Yun, jangan sampai kau kehilangan seseorang yang tulus padamu karena keegoisanmu. Eomma percaya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang tulus menyukai dan bahkan mencintaimu"

" Gomawo eomma"

" Cheonma Yun. Tidurlah... Hah~ Tapi eomma penasaran dengan namja itu! Apa dia sangat ceria seperti yang kau ceritakan Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan semmangat

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ya eomma, dia selalu tidak bisa diam ditempat"

" Eomma jadi penasaran, ingin bertemu dengannya Yun"

" Eomma pasti tidak akan tahan dengan kecerewetannya"

" Hum... Pasti bisa!"

" Tidak..."

" Bisa"

" Tidak akan"

" Bisa Yun, bisa!"

Mulailah adu mulut Yunho dengan ibunya yang berakhir dengan candaan dan gurauan.

.

**\- Sementara itu-**

.

" Joongie ah, irona baby... Sudah saatnya makan malam"

" Nghh..."

" Baby... Ayo..."

" Ugh..."

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

" Appa..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Hey baby... Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Sudah baikan appa" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian duduk bersandar dibantu oleh sang aappa

" Ayo makan, biar appa suapi"

" Jinjja?"

Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum tulus, dia sangat senang appanya bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya. Dengan senang Jaejoong menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan oleh appanya.

" Nah, suapan terakhir!" Ucap Mr. Kim dengan nada ceria

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar dan Mr. Kim memasukkan sendok terakhir itu

" Nah, sekarang minum dan beristirahatlah"

" Ne appa... Hmmm... Appa..."

" Ne?"

" Eomma eodie?"

" Eh?" Mr. Kim memandang sendu anaknya " Kau bisa menghubungi eommamu jika kau mau"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne..."

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas meja nakas kemudian mencoba menghubungi eommanyaa.

**Tuuuttt... Tuuutttt..**

**Tuuu-**

" Eomma?"

" Baby? Omo! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Eomma baru saja akan menelepon! Eomma tadi sedang meeting bersama klien" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Aku... Baik - baik saja" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau terdengar sangat lemah baby"

" Aku tidak apa - apa eomma. Apa yang eomma lakukan sekarang?"

" Eomma tengah makan malam bersama sahabat eomma. Kau sudah makan baby?"

" Ne sudah... Appa menyuapiku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap appanya yang juga tengah menatapnya

" Eh? Appamu?"

" Ne, appa langsung pulang saat tahu aku sakit eomma" Sebenarnya Jaejoong tengah menyindir eommanya saat ini

" Eoh? Kau menyindir eomma baby, eomma akan pulang secepatnya"

_' Ya, saat aku sembuh barulah eomma sampai dirumah_' Batin Jaejoong

" Joongie? Baby? Kenapa tidak menjawab"

" Mianhae eomma aku sedikit lelah"

" Ah, kau harus istirahat! Berikan ponselnya pada appamu"

" Ne eomma" Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada Mr. Kim " Eomma ingin bicara"

Mr. Kim mengambilnya kemudian berdiri. Dia berjalan ke pojok ruangan, menjauh dari anaknya untuk berbicara pada sang istri. Jaejoong merasakan pusing dan dia segera berbaring dan memperhatikan appanya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, rasanya dia sangat mengantuk tapi bukankah dia belum meminum obatnya? Sayup - sayup dia bisa mendengar apa yang ucapkan appanya.

" Kau bersamanya?"

" ..."

" Selalu saja..."

" ..."

" Tidak bisakah kau pentingkan anak kita terlebih dahulu?"

" ..."

" ..."

Yang Jaejoong tahu appanya tidak pernah bicara seperti itu pada eommanya namun kali ini? Ada apa dengan appa dan eommanya?

Namun Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli karena kepalanya mulai terasa berputar. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, putaran dalam kepalanya makin terasa kencang dan keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

**Pik**

Mr. Kim mematikan sambungan telepon dan membalikkan tubuhnya namun dia langsung khawatir ketika mellihat wajah anaknya yang berkeringat.

" Joongie! Baby!" Panggil Mr. Kim

" Appa..." Lirih Jaejoong " Pusing..."

" Omo! Minum obatmu dulu baru tidur baby!"

Mr. Kim membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dan segera dia mengambil gelas yang ada diatas meja nakas juga obat yang ada di dekatnya. Malam itu, Mr. Kim menjaga sang anak. Dia memastikan bahwa Jaejoong benar - benar merasa lebih baik. Mr. Kim berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong sampai anaknya itu membaik. Mr. Kim menatap anaknya dengan sendu kemudian mengelus surai hitam milik anaknya itu.

" Mianhae" Lirihnya

.

.

.

" Hah..."

Helaan nafas itu datang dari seorang namja bermata musang dibelakang sekolah. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana seluruh siswa dan siswi menyalahkannya atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ini sudah tiga dan semua memandangnya tajam seakan - akan dia telah membunuh seseorang.

Ya...

Jaejoong sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah, atas cerita Kyuhyun yang dia dengar secaara diam - diam, Jaejoong tengah demam saat ini. Jaejoong demam? Yunho tidak bisa membayangkannya, namja itu dulu bahkan masuk walaupun sakit hanya untuk menyapanya atau memberikannya susu saat jam istirahat.

" Yun, kau lama menunggu?" Tanya Ahra yang baru saja datang membawakan kotak bekal untuk mereka berdua

" Tidak" Ucap Yunho

Ahra memberikan bekal makan siang yang dia buatkan untuk Yunho, sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun makan siang di kantin atas permintaan Changmin. Changmin? Entahlah... Namja itu tengah mendiamkannya. Yunho sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Changmin seakan _'berdiri'_ pada sisi Jaejoong.

" Makanlah Yun, jangan hanya dipandangi. Atau makanan yang kubuat tidak sesuai selera?" Tanya Ahra

" Eh? Ani"

" Ini jus jeruk untukmu" Ahra menaruh sekotak jus jeruk dihadapan Yunho

Yunho terdiam, biasanya dia hanya minum air putih saat makan dan Jaejoong akan datang membawa susu strawberry sebagai minuman penutupnya juga sebuah senyuman yang manis untuknya. Jaejoong?

Astaga, Yunho memejamkan matanya erat kenapa dia malah memikirkan Jaejoong kembali. Ini benar - benar diluar kebiasaannya.

" Yun?" Panggil Ahra yang bingung dengan kelakuan Yunho

" Eoh? Aku akan memakannya"

Yunho pun memakan makanan yang dibuatkan Ahra untuknya mengabaikan nama Jaejoong yang selalu berputar diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau harus percaya padaku" Ucap seorang namja yang tengah mengapit seorang namja dibawahnya

" Hum, bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan untukmu?" Jawab namja yang berada dibawah seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan tinggi itu dengan nada tenangnya, dia kemudian mengelus surai berwarna coklat gelap milik namja tinggi itu " Katakan padaku apa alasanmu? Kau belum memberikan alasanmu kenapa kau membantunya?"

" Dia... Aku melihat bagaimana ketulusannya pada namja musang itu. Matanya yang terluka itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu karena aku... Merasakan apa yang dia rasakan"

" Chwang ah..." Lirih namja itu

" Gwaenchana"

**Cup**

Namja yang ada diatas -Changmin- mengecup kening namja yang ada dibawahnya lama. Kemudian mengangkat kembali tubuhnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku agar namja dibawahnya tidak merasa berat.

" Kyuhyun ah... Kyunie" Panggil Changmin sembari memandangi mata Kyuhyun

" Hmmm?"

" Jangan tinggalkan aku"

" Ne"

" Selalu tatap aku, pandang aku karena aku selalu mencintaimu"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung saja menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut Changmin menyentuh bibirnyaa.

Ya...

Usia mereka memang masih lima belas tahun tapi kejadian dua satu tahun yang lalu makin membuat Changmin tidak bisa berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

Changmin memang menyukai Kyuhyun, dia anak yang pandai sejak dulu dan menyadari bahwa rasa sukanya terhadap Kyuhyun bukanlah sebatas sahabat. Yang Changmin tahu saat mereka duduk dikelas sembilan dia menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanggapan Kyuhyun saat itu hanya membatu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak Changmin, ya... Menolaknya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Changmin sahabatnya dan dia tengah menyukai seseorang.

Changmin yang tidak tahu apapun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menyukai seseorang. Saat itu akhirnya Changmin mencoba menerimanya dan menganggap semua tidak pernah terjadi dan mereka bersahabat kembali.

Tapi satu bulan kemudian Kyuhyun mendatangi Changmin sembari menangis. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa orang yang disukainya tengah berciuman dengan orang lain. Changmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namun saat Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan tangisannya Changmin menarik tengkuknya dan mencium Kyuhyun. Kemudian Changmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak boleh meninggalkannya dan mencoba untuk menyukainya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa memberikan jawaban hanya diam dan Changmin menganggap Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Changmin terus berada di dekat Kyuhyun, mencoba mengambil hati namja itu namun Kyuhyun belum membalas perasaannya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi...

Dimana seorang kakak kelasnya mendatangi asramanya dan menitipkan sebotol minuman yang terlihat seperti susu didalam lemari pendinginnya. Dan malam itu Kyuhyun mengambil botol itu dan menuangkannya pada dua gelas karena mengira itu susu.

Keduanya meminumnya dan melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Yang mereka tahu, saat pagi menjelang mereka tidur berpelukan dengan tubuh polos. Changmin langsung mencari kakak kelasnya dan meminta penjelasan dan Changmin kaget karena ternyata yang dia minum adalah sake.

Astaga, dia merasa bodoh tidak bisa membedakan mana susu ataupun sake. Oke! Dia memang belum pernah meminum sake, tapi setidaknya dia harus sadar bahwa rasa susu yang dia minum itu berbeda dari biasanya!

Semenjak saat itu Changmin berjanji pada Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi dia akan bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun mengusirnya.

Setahun...

Sudah setahun kejadian itu dan Changmin merasa ketagihan, dia memang tidak melakukan ketahap lebih jauh tapi dia selalu memeluk ataau mencium Kyuhyun.

" Chwang ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan tangan masih mengelus rambut Changmin

" Hmm?"

" Ani, kenapa kau diam?"

" Tidak ada apa - apa, lebih baik kita tidur" Ucap Changmin kemudian bangkit dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun, menarik namja itu mendekat dan memeluknya

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak keberatan, dia bahkan memilih satu tempat tidur dengan Changmin karena merasa nyaman dengan pelukan yang Changmin berikan, padahal kamar pada kamar Changmin tersedia dua tempat tidur.

Mrs. Jung memang menyediakannya untuk Kyuhyun karena namja itu tinggal dirumahnya. Changmin sendiri tidak setuju saat eommanya berkata bahwa Mrs. Jung akan membuatkan kamar untuk Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Alasan yang diberikan Changmin sangat sederhana, dia sudah terbiasa tidur bersama Kyuhyun saat di asrama sehingga tidak mau dipisahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aku harap kau pegang janjimu Jung" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Tentu Kyu"

**Cup**

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat pada kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur terlebih dahulu.

" Kim Jaejoong..."

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun diikuti Ahra, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho berjalan pelan dibelakang mereka. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari sesuatu atau seseorang?

Namun langkah kaki Yunho terhenti saat mendengat suara mobil berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya turun. Entah apa yang mengendalikan kepala Yunho, dia menoleh dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat seorang namja turun dari sebuah mobil yang dia kenal.

**Sreeettt**

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan, Yunho bisa melihat lingkar hitam pada mata namja itu belum lagi matanya terlihat sayu. Namun yang terpenting dia... Melihat kesedihan pada mata namja itu.

" Jae..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeeeeeeeooonnggg!

#lambaijaricantik

kangen sama Cho ga?

eiii~~

maksudnya sama ff na Cho ga? hahahahahah

Cho update kan Smile di kantor

sssttttt...

kkkkk

.

**Special Thanks :**

**jj (ya, ini udh dilanjutin), chayurieza (ini udh dilanjutkan yaa), lovelys (ne ^^), popyanzz (sia - sia? ia... sia - sia bgt! hadeuuuhhh kasian Jaemma), GaemGyu92 (emank dia jahat bgt T^T), amour-chan (ini udh), Jung NaeRa (cari namja lain? siapa ya... hahahha sitante ahra sering jadi antagonis? abis pas sih #peace), serenade senja ( iaaaa, ini udah di update in, hehehehe), lee sunri hyun (betul!), Rnye (sip, dia pasti semangat!), vichi. vhan (wkwkwkwk, seunghyun oppa Cho umpetin kkkkk), cha yeoja hongki (eii~~ cuma ciuman Jaemma yang mempan buat Yunpa hahahaha), momo chan (ia, tuh si ChangKyu udah muncul ^^), buluketekhanyut (ia, betul), Anik0405 (ho oh...), yunacho90 (suka? liat nanti ya ^^), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (ne, ini udh diupdate kan ^^), **

**RistinOk137 Suka YJ NoChangKyu (mianhae #bow, disini mereka bakal lebih dari sahabat T^T), zehera iona (ne gpp, ne nado hwaiting! Kita buktiin aja kalo Jaemma emang cuma cocok bwt Yunpa), fafafifo (hmm... kalo bener cho kasih ciuman dari tante ahra deh? kkk), YunjaeDDiction (emank!), GOMCHIdiusahakan hehehehe), aismamangkona (silahkan dijambak mumpung gratis kkkkk, emank si Yunpa disini jahat na bener - bener dah!), littlecupecake noona (sabar eonn, jangan kebawa emosi. Song ahjumma itu yeoja kok eonn. orang ke tiga? hmm.. ga mikir kesana sih), narayejea (udh dilanjutin jadi ga nanggung kan?), choco jin (eaaa~~ Cho kejam lho kalo bikin Jaemma tersiksa hahahaha #evillaugh), JeniDaniel (ne, Ch kambek lagi nih hahahaha sabar ya, sad ending sekarang, belakangan na qm jg bakalan happy ending ^^bantal basah? kalo tidur jangan ngiler lah hahahaha), birin. rin (ia lah, kasian kan mama mertuanya cho digituin), metayaoilover (orang ketiga? belom kepikiran ^^), jungjejung (makasih, nado hwaiting!), dheaniyuu (sabar ne?), hannik2206 (tabok aja si yunpa hahahaha), **

**meirah. 1111 (sabar ya, Cho emang mau cerita yang biasa aja kkkk), min (ini udh dilanjut, update kilat? hahahaha laporan Cho ga selesai donk di kantor? happy ending? doakan saja), SheeHae (ne, ada changkyu, hahahha ga usah galau kau Kyu oppa udah balik ke sisi bang Mimin), miqajeje (nanti juga ngaku kok ^^), reiasia95 (ne, udh lanjut. nanti ada flasbacknya kok. nanti kita bikin yunpa nyesel hahahaha), azahra88 (sip!), shanzec (sabar ne? nanti juga dia nyesel sendirian kkkkk), kimyundayjs ( makasih #bow sabar ne? ntr Cho jait lagi hatinya kalo tersayat - sayat, nado hwaiting!), Jung N. Ga (Cho juga ga tega, tapi mau gmn lagi huwwee T^T), hejeong137 (ne... ga berperasaan si Yunpa, ( Jung Jaehyun (begal aje, Cho ikhlas #ditabokgajah, nado hwaiting), ForeverOTP (masalalu? nanti juga terungkap kok, pelan - pelan aja ne?), Kuminosuki (iya, ini udah dilanjutin ^^), Guest (sabar ne?), shipper89 (sama, cho jg sebel sama Yunpa T^T. pasti!), **

**Jaenna (ga bisa asap tapi tetep diupdate hahahaha), alice (gigit aja tuh si Yunpa! hahahahaa ), 5351 (panjang? mantan? hmm... nanti juga kejawab ^^), manize83 (ya, dia antagonis disini T^T), parampaa (ia, mungkin dia masih belom mau ngaku?), Namikaze (asal ga ikut ngusir Cho aja gpp hahahahah, nado hwaiting!), DandelionEvil (nado annyeong! cup cup cup ga usah nangis lg ne? nado hwaiting), Jungjiji (Waeee! kenapa Cho dibakar eoh? sabar aja, nanti juga ada yang nyesel kkkk), Jung Sister jambak aja mumpung ada orangnya! hahahaha nado hwaiting!)**

**.**

**Cho ucapin makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav. juga buat para SiDer**

**.**

Sekali lagi kamsahamnida #bow

hmmm...

Cho ga nyangka respon untuk ff ini banyak banget kyknya banyakan yang ripiu dari pada kata - kata di ff Cho? hehehehehehe

Cho minta maaf juga karena disini Changmin dan Kyuhyun bakal lebih dari sahabat #bow

teyyuuuzzz...

pada tau ga tanggal 13 Desember nanti ada pertemuan digedung RRI jakarta buat para Cassie? KYAAA~~~~ Cho dateng! Hehehehehehe

Cho kenal salah satu yang isi acara disana, terus kalo kalian dateng dan ketemu Cho... Nanti Cho kasih file cerita Cho dalam bentuk pdf, kalo ada yang dateng n ketemu Cho yaaa~~~ hahahaha

Makasih juga buat para Guest yang ngasih pen name diripiu, Cho jadi ga susah nyebutin nama kalian ^^

.

Jja See u next chap?

Chhuuu~~~~

.

**Jumat, 14 Agustus 2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun diikuti Ahra, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho berjalan pelan dibelakang mereka. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari sesuatu atau seseorang?

Namun langkah kaki Yunho terhenti saat mendengat suara mobil berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya turun. Entah apa yang mengendalikan kepala Yunho, dia menoleh dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat seorang namja turun dari sebuah mobil yang dia kenal.

**Sreeettt**

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan, Yunho bisa melihat lingkar hitam pada mata namja itu belum lagi matanya terlihat sayu. Namun yang terpenting dia... Melihat kesedihan pada mata namja itu.

" Jae..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong ah!"

Namja yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat itu menoleh, dia melihat Junsu serta Hyun Joong menghampirinya. Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan terbahak sangking senangnya. Sedangkan Hyun Joong tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua uke di depannya.

" Aku senang kau sudah masuk sekolah" Ucap Junsu

" Ne" Lirih Jaejoong, dia tidak berani menoleh karena dibelakangnya berdiri satu namja yang sudah menyakiti hatinya tapi jantungnya terus berdetak cepat untuk namja itu

" Kajja! Kita ke kelas saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membiarkan Junsu serta Hyun Joong menggandengnya tanpa tahu aura gelap namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Hyun Joong menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, Oh tidak... Dadanya mulai terasa sesak sekarang. Dia, adalah Yunho yang mengendurkan dasinya karena terasa menyesakkan lehernya.

Sang adik, Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho begitu juga Kyuhyun yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh Changmin. Dia bahkan harus menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho.

" Yunho yah, ada apa? Ayo... Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Ucap Ahra

" Ne"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya da berjalan menjuah dari halaman sekolah menuju kelasnya tanpa dia tahu Jaejoong menoleh padanya dan menatap sendu punggung namja itu.

" Jaejoong ah!"

" Eoh?"

" Semangatlah!"

Seorang yeoja menghampirinya dan memberikan sekotak susu rasa pisang kesukaannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengambil susu itu, dia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan menjauh dari sana namun beberapa orang menghentikannya untuk menyemangatinya, aigo... Apa dia benar - benar terlihat menyedihkan?

Dan sialnya, pagi ini semua siswa dikumpulkan pada aula indoor untuk menyaksikan beberapa penghargaan yang didapatkan oleh para siswa disana. Termasuk Yunho, yang mendapatkan juara satu saat olimpiade matematika dua hari yang lalu.

Mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari podium di depan sana dimana Yunho dengan wajah datarnya menerima sebuah piagam dan piala. Jaejoong tahu tidak seharusnya dia menatap namja itu, memuji namja itu dalam hatinya, memandang penuh cinta dan penuh kekaguman padanya.

Tapi...

Hatinya tidaklah bisa berbohong, jantungnya terus berdebar untuk namja itu walaupun namja itu telah menyakitinya, mematahkan hatinya seakan itu adalah sebuah kaca.

" Jaejoong ah..." Lirih Junsu yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong, dia melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang ada di depan sana

Tatapan penuh cinta itu masih dilayangkan Jaejoong untuk namja tidak tahu diri itu dan Junsu tidak menyukai namja itu karena sudah membuat Jaejoong menderita! Junsu tidak akan pernah memaafkan namja itu!

" Ne?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu

" Gwaenchana?"

" Aku... Hanya sedikit pusing"

" Kau ingin pergi keruang kesehatan?"

" Bolehkah?"

" Tentu! Kau belum sembuh tahu! Aku akan meminta izin setelah pertemuan ini selesai!" Ucap Junsu

Dan benar saja, usai pertemuan itu Junsu meminta izin pada wali kelasnya agar Jaejoong bisa beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Dan sekarang Jaejoong berjalan sendirian kearah ruang kesehatan, dia bersikeras pergi keruang kesehatan sendirian. Sehingga Junsu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

" Terima kasih atas obatnya saenim"

Jaejoong membatu, dia mengenal dengan amat sangat baik suara ini. Suara Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri sedang berada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan ketika mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Yunho? Sakit kepala?

" Ne, saya akan kembali ke kelas"

**Degh!**

Jaejoong langsung saja berjalan cepat kearah lainnya, dia akan mencari tempat lain utnuk beristirahatnya. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho saat ini! Tidak! Dia tidak siap jika Yunho akan menghancurkan hatinya kembali.

" Terima kasih"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan buru - buru. Kenapa buru - buru? Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat dikenalnya tadi, berhenti di depan ruang kesehatan dan tak lama berjalan kembali saat dia berpamitan dengan guru penjaga ruang kesehatan.

Yunho pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia terburu - buru ingin bertemu dengan si langkah kaki itu, Jaejoong. Tapi setelah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dia tidak menemukan siapa pun disana.

" Kemana dia?" Gumam Yunho

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempatnya menyendiri terutama beberapa hari ini. Para siswa memandangnya dengan sinis atau bahkan membicarakannya!

Yunho berhenti pada mesin yang menjual minuman, dia memasukkan koin dan memilih susu strawberry untuknya. Dua, mungkin cukup untuknya? Setelah mengambilnya, Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atap sekolah.

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu atap itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya, anginnya tidak terlalu besar hari ini dan Yunho menyukainya. Angin sepoi - sepoi bisa menenangkan pikirannya...

Yunho mengedarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat seseorang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Yunho berjalan menghampirinya karena tahu siapa orang itu. Namja itu terduduk sambil menyedekapkan tangannya, Yunho berjongkok di depan namja itu, meletakkan susu yang dibawanya disamping tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana wajah damai namja itu tertidur.

" Kim Jaejoong..." Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur itu sama sekali itu mendengar Yunho memanggilnya, Jaejoong terus memejamkan matanya. Tanpa diperintah tangan Yunho maju dan menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong dan hal yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah bibir Jaejoong yang tidak semerah sebelumnya, Jaejoong masih pucat.

" Kau... Ada apa denganku eoh?"

Yunho kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tiga hari sudah cukup untuknya menerima _'hukuman' _yang dilayangkan oleh para siswa padanya. Jaejoong adalah namja yang supel dan baik hati sehingga semua orang menyukainya dan semua orang yang menyukai Jaejoong membencinya.

Membenci pada kelakuannya yang berlebihan. Ya... Yunho mengakui apa yang dilakukannya sanget berlebihan. Eommanya bahkan menyarankan pada Yunho untuk meminta maaf karena dia mengambil andil dalam hal ini.

Yunho masih bisa melihat wajah kecewa Jaejoong saat dia meremas kotak coklat buatannya. Bagaimana wajah sedih Jaejoong saat dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai makanan manis. Semua masih terbayang dalam otaknya.

Tapi semua kelakuannya itu didasari karena Hyun Joong menyentuh Jaejoong, menggandengnya dan bersenda gurau serta saling menceritakan masalahnya. Cemburu?

Tidak...

Yunho belum mengakuinya, dia hanya beranggapan bahwa wajar baginya untuk menolak sesuatu yang dia tidak suka tapi... Sekali lagi... Dia mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong memperlakukannya dengan baik walaupun dia membalasnya dengan mendiamkannya.

Dia sendiri tadi pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat sakit kepala, dia mengalami insomnia sejak meremas pemberian Jaejoong dan baru bisa tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

" Maaf..."

Tanpa sadar Yunho mengucapkannya, mulutnya tidak bekerjasama dengannya dalam hal ini. Yunho meletakkan satu kotak susu yang dimilikinya disamping tubuh Jaejoong mengelus puncak kepala namja itu.

" Eoh?"

Yunho melihat telapak tangannya, dia merasakan bagaimana halusnya rambut Jaejoong. Sangat lembut bahkan Yunho bersumpah tidak ada rambut yang bisa sehalus ini termasuk Ahra.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ugghhh..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya, saat dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dia menyenggol sesuatu. Jaejoong mengambil benda itu dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Susu strawberry?"

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Yunho. Apakah Yunho yang menaruhnya? Tidak... Tidak mungkin, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat pikiran tentang Yunho bersarang kembali.

" Tidak mungkin dia..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho tidak mungkin sebaik ini padanya, tersangka kedua setelah Yunho adalah Junsu. Tapi... Junsu tahu bahwa dia lebih menyukai susu rasa pisang dari pada strawberry. Atau mungkin Hyun Joong? Tapi, kalau namja itu pasti dia sudah dibangunkan.

" Hah... Dari pada pusing aku minum saja" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melihat jam tangannya " Omo?! Sudah jam makan siang!"

Jaejoong pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuruni tangga sembari memegang susunya yang tidak jadi diminum, dua temannya itu pasti sudah menunggu di kantin! Jaejoong memasuki kantin dan Junsu yang melihatnya langsung berdiri kemudian menghampirinya.

" Kau darimana Joongie?! Kenapa saat aku dan Hyun Joong mencarimu ke ruang kesehatan kau tidak ada?" Tanya Junsu sembari menarik Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka

" Ah, mianhae. Aku tidur diatap" Sesal Jaejoong

" Mwo? Wae?"

" Gwaenchana"

" Aku memesankan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu Joongie" Ucap Hyun Joong saat Jaejoong dan Junsu sampai

" Gomawo"

" Duduk dan makanlah"

Jaejoong kemudian duduk disamping Hyun Joong dan yah... Sesekali Hyun Joong membersihkan pinggir bibir Jaejoong saat saus menempel pada pinggir bibirnya. Saus? Ya... Junsu memesan teobokki dan Jaejoong memintanya, dia sangat ingat bahwa makanan itu adalah kesukaan Yun... Ho.

_' Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi... Tuhan...'_ Batin Jaejoong

Tersiksa sekali rasanya tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran tentang namja kau cintai namun terus menyakitimu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan mencoba tersenyum, tidak apa - apa. Semua akan baik - baik saja.

.

.

" Kau dapat susu itu dari mana?" Tanya Junsu

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Jaejoong menusukkan sedotan pada kotak susu itu dan mulai meminumnya.

" Molla"

" Mwo?"

" Sudahlah, yang penting tidak terbuang"

" Aigo..."

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok namja tinggi memperhatikan gerakan Jaejoong, senyumnya berkembang walaupun hanya sedikit.

_" Omo! Senyum Yunie sangat menawan! Hahahaha"_

**Degh**

Suara itu melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya, suara Jaejoong. Suara yang mengatakan tentang senyumnya, suara penuh keceriaan yang siang ini tidak didapatinya. Jaejoong tidak menghampirinya untuk memberikan susu strawberry seperti biasa. Apa... Apa Jaejoong marah? Atau... Dia sudah menyerah tentang perasaannya?

" Yun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ahra yang berdiri disamping Yunho

" Ani" Jawab Yunho datar

" Aku pergi ke kelas dulu Yunho hyung" Pamit Kyuhyun

" Ne"

Changmin tanpa kata - kata menggamit tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

" Kau lihat tadi itu Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ne, aku melihatnya. Aku berharap dia tidak terlalu bodoh dengan perasaannya"

" Ne"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidaklah bodoh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho walaupun sekilas. Mereka melihat Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Sangat tipis tapi mereka berdua mampu melihatnya.

Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Changmin, dia mungkin merasakan bagaimana usaha Changmin untuk mendapatkannya saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho?

.

.

.

" Joongie, kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Junsu ketika bel pulang berbunyi

" Ne, appa menjemputku" Jawab Jaejoong

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Ayo aku antar"

" Aku ikut hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

Dan akhirnya mereka bertika berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, Hyun Joong tidak bisa menemani mereka karena dia harus mengikuti ekskul basket yang baru minggu ini diikutinya.

" Annyeonghasseo ahjusshi"

" Oh Suie ah! Annyeong" Jawab Mr. Kim kemudian tersenyum lebar " Apa kau juga teman Joongie?" Tanya Mr. Kim pada Kyuhyun

" Annyeonghasseo ahjusshi, aku Cho Kyuhyun murid pindahan beberapa waktu lalu"

" Ah~ Begitu rupanya. Terima kasih sudah berteman dengan Jaejoong, cukup panggil ahjusshi saja"

" Tidak masalah ahjusshi, aku senang bisa berteman dengan Jae hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Nah Joongie, ayo pergi" Ucap Mr. Kim setelah melayangkan senyum teduhnya pada Kyuhyun

" Appa benar akan mengajak Joongie untuk makan es krim bukan?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya

" Tentu baby, appa tidak akan ingkar janji" Ucap sang appa

" Kalau begitu, ajak Suie dan Kyunie ne?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyes miliknya

" Ne, kau boleh mengajak mereka"

" Yaaayyy!" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Junsu " Suie ayo pergi! Kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama bukan?"

" Hmmm... Baiklah"

" Kyunie juga ne?" Sekarang mata Jaejoong menatap lekat Kyuhyun

" Aku..."

" Kyyyuuunnniiieeee~"

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Changmin berlari mendekati mereka. Changmin yang terengah - engah mendekat dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

" Ne Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ayo pulang" Ajak Changmin

" Tapi Jae hyung mengajak pergi"

" Mwo?" Changmin kemudian menoleh dan melihat kearah Jaejoong

" Kau mau ikut juga Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dengan siapa kalian akan pergi?"

" Appaku"

" Mwo?"

Oke, Changmin baru mengert saat dia melihat seorang namja paruh baya didepannya, dia langsung membungkukkan dan memperkenalkan dirinya, dia juga meminta maaf karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan tadi. Dan akhirnya Changmin pun ikut bersama Jaejoong, dia ikut kerena Kyuhyun pun ikut. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pengawasannya.

Dari jarak yang agak jauh Yunho melihat adik dan sahabat adiknya itu pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Tak masalah baginya jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi, apa lagi mereka pergi bersama. Tapi, mereka tidak berpamitan dengannya, itu yang membuat Yunho sedikit kesal. Juga... Mereka pergi bersama Jaejoong. Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu sampai bisa pergi bersama seperti itu?

" Kau belum pulang Yun?"

Yoochun, sabahat Yunho itu datang dan langsung bertanya karena heran melihat Yunho membatu pada koridor sekolah.

" Aku menunggu Ahra, dia sedang ada keperluan di ruang guru" Jawab Yunho

" Oh..." Yoochun berdiri disamping Yunho " Yunho yah"

" Hmm?"

" Aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu tapi aku harap kau tidak marah"

" Apa?"

" Sebenarnya aku yang memberitahukan Jaejoong bahwa kau menyukai coklat rasa strawberry"

" Mwo?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dengan menatap Yoochun

" Yah... Aku memberitahukannya karena aku pikir dia benar - benar menyukaimu dengan tulus. Dia terus mengejarmu tanpa henti, kau harusnya tahu seberapa sakitnya dia saat kau membalas apa yang dia perbuat dengan kasar"

" ..."

" Maksudku dengan kasar adalah saat kau mendiamkannya, menatapnya datar yah... Semacam hal itu"

" Aku tidak tahu Yoochun ah" Ucap Yunho agak lirih

" Kau harus tahu Yun, apa yang dia lakukan padamu tulus dan tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu padamu"

" ..."

" Satu saranku sebagai sahabatmu Yun, jangan sampai kau terlambat dan menyesal" Ucap Yoochun dengan sungguh - sungguh

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan lekat, dia tidak tahu kenapa Yoochun mengatakan hal itu. Tapi yang dia yakini bahwa tidak ada ketulusan dan kesungguhan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki mansion keluarga Jung dengan kekehan dan canda tawa. Mereka senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaejoong dan mengerjai Junsu yang mereka katakan mirip dengan bebek bersuara lumba - lumba itu.

" Kalian senang sekali?" Mrs. Jung tersenyum menyambut anak dan sahabat anaknya itu

" Ne eomma"

Kedua namja itu maju dan duduk di depan eommanya yang tadi tengah membaca majalah, disampingnya duduk Yunho yang juga tengah membaca.

" Kalian darimana?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Kami tadi diajak pergi oleh teman sekelasku dan appanya ahjumma" Jawab Kyuhyun

_' Oh, yang tadi itu appanya?' _Guman Yunho dalam hati

" Eoddie?"

" Ke salah satu kafe yang menyediakan es krim terenak yang pernah kami makan eomma" Kali ini Changmin yang menjawab pertanyaan eommanya

" Lain kali ajak eomma ke sana ne?"

" Oke!"

" Mandilah dan bersiap untuk makan malam"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengikuti perintah Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung tersenyum sendiri melihat keakuran Changmin dan Kyuhyun, membuatnya gemas!

" Yun ah!" Panggil Mrs. Jung

" Hmmm?"

" Bagaimana kalau eomma menjodohkan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun saja?"

" Memang Kyuhyun mau?"

" Aish! Benar juga, mana ada yang mau dengan adikmu yang makannya banyak itu"

" Tapi aku rasa Kyuhyun bisa mengatasinya"

" Benarkah?!" Pekik eommanya kemudian menatap Yunho penuh binar

" Ne"

" Ah~ Jinjja! Eomma akan bicarakan ini pada appamu!"

Mereka berdua tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah dilakukan putra bungsu Jung pada sahabatnya itu. Yunho tersenyum tapi kemudian dia membuat wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

" Tapi eomma, jika mereka tidak mau jangan paksa mereka"

Mrs. Kim yang mengerti kerisauan Yunho tentu saja mengangguk.

" Eomma tidak akan memaksa mereka, jika mereka menyukai orang lain maka tidak ada yang bisa eomma perbuat"

" Ne"

" Lalu kau kapan? Eomma sudah menunggu tahu" Mrs. Kim mempoutkan bibirnya

" Eoh?"

" Apa eomma comblangkan saja kau dengan Jaejoong?"

" Mwo? Kenapa eomma membawa - bawa namanya?" Ucap Yunho yang langsung menatap eommanya

" Molla~ Tapi yang eomma tahu, matamu berbeda saat membicarakannya. Kau lebih... Hidup"

" Eomma..."

_' Eomma saja bisa merasakannya masa dirimu sendiri tidak bisa?'_

Gumaman dalam hati itu datang dari Changmin yang bersembunyi di balik dinding, niatnya mengambil air gagal karena mendengarkan percakapan Yunho dan eommanya. Bagaimana bisa kakak keduanya itu sangat bodoh?

.

.

.

" Joongie senang appa bisa menemani Joongie hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ne baby, appa juga senang. Tapi... Appa harus ke kantor besok"

" Gwaenchana appa, bukankah Daesung hyung biasanya mengantar jemput Joongie?"

" Tapi appa benar - benar merasa bersalah karena kau sakit baby"

" Appa... Gwaenchana. Joongie sakit karena kesalahan Joongie yang tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik tubuh Joongie"

" Aigo... Baiklah, sekarang masuk kedalam kamar dan tidurlah. Jika kau sudah benar - benar sembuh appa akan mengajakmu ke taman hiburan hari minggu ini"

" Jinjja?!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ne"

" Oke, pinky promise" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

" Aigo..."

Walau terlihat kekanakan Mr. Kim mengikuti keinginan anaknya. Setelahnya sang anak mencium pipi sang appa dan beranjak dari sana. Mr. Kim hanya bisa memandang teduh punggung anaknya yang mulai menghilang ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada.

" Tuan, kopinya" Song ahjumma datang memberikan secangkir kopi

Mr. Kim memang meminta Song ahjumma membawakan secangkir kopi untuknya malam ini. Dia kemudian menerima kopi yang diberikan oleh Song ahjumma dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

" Apa ada lagi yang Tuan butuhkan?"

" Song ahjumma..." Panggil Mr. Kim dengan nada lembut

" Ya?"

" Ahjumma tahu bagaimana kehidupanku dulu bukan?"

" Ne Tuan"

" Ahjumma juga tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya istriku itu?" Mr. Kim terkekeh sendiri menyebut istrinya

" Ya Tuan, ada apa?" Tanya Song ahjumma yang tahu gelagat Mr. Kim karena tuannya itu sering sekali menceritakan kehidupannya karena Song ahjumma sudah seperti kerabatnya sendiri

" Joongie... Ah tidak... Bisakah ahjumma mengambilkan ponselku di dalam tas?" Pinta Mr. Kim

" Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar"

Tak lama Song ahjumma kembali membawakan ponsel milik majikannya itu, dia melihat Mr. Kim mencari kontak yang dia kenal dan meneleponnya.

" Kau dimana? Aku ingin bicara padamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang, aku akan menyusulmu dan aku berjanji tidak akan lama"

Song ahjumma terkejut juga dengan panggilan yang dia tahu itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, semoga saja firasatnya tidak benar. Firasat buruk...

.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali menemukan Jaejoong tertidur di atap sekolah, kali ini saat jam istirahat. Setelah makan bersama Ahra, Yunho memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan yeoja yang selalu menempel dengannya itu. Dia beralasan akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku.

Tapi dia berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman dan membeli dua buah kotak susu strawberry. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah atap sekolah dan menemukan Jaejoong berbaring beralaskan jaket yang dibawanya.

" Apa dia masih sakit?" Lirih Yunho kemudian berjongkok di samping kepala Jaejoong

Dia menyentuh kening Jaejoong dan merasakan bahwa kening Jaejoong tidaklah panas namun hangat.

" Mungkin kelelahan"

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana namja itu tidur, mata bulat yang biasa menatapnya itu kini tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, bibir yang biasanya berceloteh riang untuknya itu sekarang tengah mengatup tanpa senyum.

" Hah..." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, ada apa ini?

Kenapa dia jadi mengingat rutinitas yang dilakukan Jaejoong untuknya. Tidakkah aneh seperti ini? Entah keinginan dari mana jari telunjuk Yunho maju dan menusuk pelan pipi Jaejoong.

_' Lembut' _Gumamnya dalam hati_ ' Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku lagi? Kenapa tidak memberikan susu lagi untukku? Kenapa tidak tersenyum lagi untukku? Apa aku telah sangat menyakitimu?'_

Tanpa Yunho sadari wajah Jaejoong bergerak tak nyaman, dia merasakan tidurnya tidaklah nyaman karena sesuatu atau seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Jaejoong mengira hal itu dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

" Suie hentikan, aku mengantuk" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian membuka matanya

**Omo!**

**Deg!**

Mata mereka bertubrukan dan Yunho jatuh dari acara berjongkoknya. Jaejoong masih senang mengerjakan matanya, dia mengira ini adalah mimpi! Tidak mungkin Yunho mengganggunya tidur bukan?! Namun tak lama Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk bersila kemudian menatap Yunho yang masih dalam mode kagetnya.

" Ng..."

Yunho yang tersadar langsung bangkit tanpa memperdulikan dua kotak susunya dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu atap.

" Tunggu!"

Jaejoong ingin sekali menampar mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara. Dia sudah berusaha menghindar dari Yunho, dia takut. Takut Yunho menyakiti kembali hatinya yang belum sembut. Yunho yang sudah memegang knop pintu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan datarnya.

" Apa... Apa kau yang menaruh susu strawberry kemarin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Bukan" Jawab Yunho dengan tegas

**Ceklek**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

_' Tidak memanggilku Yunie?'_ Tanya Yunho dalam hatinya

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, tentu saja bukan Yunho yang menaruhnya. Namja itu terlalu egois untuk melakukan hal kecil macam itu. Jaejoong pun hendak bangkit tapi dia melihat sesuatu.

" Eoh? Susu?"

Dua kotak susu itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku, tidak! Dia kembali berpikiran positif dan angan - anagannya sudah terbang kembali ke langit. Dia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu atap sekolah, berharap Yunho masih ada disana.

Hatinya memang sakit, tapi... Kenapa Yunho melakukan hal ini? Bukankah dia berhak tahu? Apa Yunho merasa bersalah? Apa Yunho... Ah! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berspekulasi! Di harus bertanya agar tahu bagaimana jawaban asli dari Yunho.

**Ceklek**

" Yun! Ma-maukah kau meminum susunya denganku?"

Yunho yang ternyata belum pergi dari sana hanya menatap datar Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu tahu bahwa Yunho tidak ingin diganggu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik takut - takut pada namja yang duduk lima langkah darinya. Untuk berdekatan pun sekarang Jaejoong takut. Yunho sendiri meminum susuk kotaknya dalam diam.

Tidak...

Bukan takut terhadap kelakuan kasar Yunho melainkan dia takut dengan jantungnya yang bisa saja berdebar dengan cepat cepat duduk lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong lebih baik kembali meminum susunya sebelum dia bertanya pada Yunho, namja yang yah... walaupun namja itu membencinya, Jaejoong masih merindukannya. Awalnya Jaejoong mengira Yunho pasti menolak ajakannya tapi... Mereka malah duduk bersama walaupun dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

" Ng... Yun... Ja-jadi kau bukan yang menaruh susu strawberry kemarin?" Tanya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan

" Hum"

" Oke, Hmm... Yun, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan sikapku. Aku akan mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak muncul dihadapanmu lagi"

**Degh**

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, ada apa ini? Kenapa pernyataan Jaejoon membuat dirinya merasakan hal ini? Merasakan kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan?

" Wae?"

" Ak-aku tahu kau sangat terganggu dengan sikapku! Dan aku tidak mau kau membenciku lebih dalam karena aku melakukannya"

" Kau menyerah pada perasaanmu?"

**Blush**

Ah~ Kenapa Yunho harus membahas hal ini? Hal yang paling dihindarinya tapi tidak bisa mengelaknya. Menyerah pada perasaannya? Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan appanya kemarin malam.

" Appaku bilang, cinta tidak boleh memaksa. Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, jika kau bisa bahagia tanpa kehadiranku maka aku akan melepaskanmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu"

Ada rasa tidak rela menyelimuti Yunho. Cinta tidak harus memiliki? Ya... Di melakukannya, cinta tidak boleh memaksa? Dia tidak memaksa yeoja itu untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya. Bahagia tanpa eksitensi Jaejoong? Ah~ apakah bisa? Apa bisa dia tersenyum tanpa mendengar celotehan yang Jaejoong lontarkan?

_' Mwo?! Apa yang aku pikirkan eoh?!' _Pekik Yunho dalam hatinya

" Itu saja Yun, aku akan mengurangi kadar rasa sukaku agar kau tidak terganggu. Terima kasih telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku selama ini"

" Kau menyerah?"

" Ya Yun, walau aku mencintaimu tapi kau terlalu tinggi untuk ku gapai"

" Maaf..."

" Gwaenchana, tapi... Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini saat pernyataan cintaku ditolak" Jaejoong menyeka airmata yang mulai turun dari kedua matanya

" Bukan, aku... Maaf..."

" Untuk?"

" Membuatmu sakit"

" A-ah gwaenchana! Lebih baik aku pergi" Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " Annyeong"

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukankah bagus jika Jaejoong tidak mengganggunya? Tapi... Itu berarti dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, melihat senyum Jaejoong untuknya ataupun celotehan riang yang selalu Jaejoong katakan padanya.

Eh?

Apa yang Yunho pikirkan kenapa dia menjadi _'galau' _seperti ini?

**Ceklek**

" Telur gulung"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho, tadi dia seakan mendengar Yunho mengatakan sesuatu atau itu semua hanya khayalannya saja?

" Aku ingin makan siang dengan telur gulung besok, disini"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi? Yunho ingin makan siang dengan telur gulung besok? Siapa yang akan memasak? Jaejoong?

Hey!

Yunho sangat tahu jika Jaejoong tidak bisa memasak! Lalu kenapa Yunho mengatakan hal itu? Yunho yang melihat kerutan pada kening Jaejoong akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mendekat.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Yunho, Jaejoong terkesiap. Dia dengan reflek memundurkan langkahnya saat Yunho berjalan makin mendekat kearahnya. Yunho kesal sendiri dengan perbuatan Jaejoong, akhirnya dia berhenti dan menatap tajam Jaejoong.

" Aku ingin makan siang dengan telur gulung disini besok"

" Kau menyuruhku me... Memasak?"

" Memangnya aku bicara pada siapa" Ucap Yunho dengan nada angkuh

" Eoh?" Jaejoong melongo dibuatnya, bagaimana ini?

" Jangan terlambat"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, apa - apaan ucapan Yunho tadi? Disaat dia akan menyerah kenapa Yunho seakan memberikan harapan lagi padanya? Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap pada pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

.

" Ahjumma..." Panggil Jaejoong pada Song ahjumma yang sedang menyirami tanaman dihalaman belakang rumahnya

" Ya Jaejoong?"

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong duduk bersila dan menatap punggung yeoja paruh baya yang sudah merawatnya sejak bayi itu " Apa yang akan ahjumma lakukan jika seseorang meminta ahjumma memasakkan makanan?"

" Jika ahjumma bisa, ahjumma pasti memasakannya"

" Tapi... Orang yang meminta dibuatkan makanan itu adalah orang yang sudah menyakiti hati ahjumma"

Song ahjumma menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap sendu pada Jaejoong.

" Apa yang appa dan eommamu katakan tentang kebaikan Joongie?" Tanya Song ahjumma dengan nada lembut

" Berbuat baiklah sekalipun itu pada seseorang yang sudah menjahatimu, menyakiti hatimu"

" Lalu bagaimana appamu menjelaskan tentang balas dendam?"

" Balas dendam hanya membuat hati kotor dan merasa tidak pernah puas"

" Jadi... Bagaimana sikapmu jika seseorang yang bahkan sudah berbuat jahat padamu meminta dirimu membuatkannya makanan"

" Aku..." Jaejoong menatap bingung Song ahjumma, dia memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba menikmati sinar matahati menjelang sore hari padahal hatinya masih bingung

.

.

.

Yunho menatap datar pada seorang namja putih pucat yang baru saja datang dan berjalan bersama seorang namja gembul dengan riang. Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai tapi membuat Yunho bertanya - tanya. Apakah Jaejoong membawa apa yang diminta? Karena Jaejoong tidak membawa semacam tas untuk bekal.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, pikiran negatifnya sudah menjelajah diotaknya. Jaejoong tidak akan membawa apa - apa untukknya.

Belum lagi saat Hyun Joong datang menghampirinya, Jaejoong memeluknya sekilas. Gemuruh didadanya semakin menjadi. Dia menatap Hyun Joong dengan sengit, perasaannya bercampur aduk tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan kearah atap sekolah dengan tenang setelah tadi sedikit berdebat dengan Ahra bahwa dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Awalnya Ahra bersikeras ingin ikut tapi Yunho menolaknya dan menyuruh Ahra untuk makan bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho juga sempat berhenti pada mesin penjual minuman dan membeli satu kaleng jus strawberry dan jus jeruk setelahnya dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Ceklek**

Yunho menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri namun tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Yunho akhirnya duduk pada tempat dimana Jaejoong tidur kemarin dan memainkan game pada ponselnya.

**Sepuluh menit...**

Yunho berdecak saat melihat jam tangannya, ini suda sepuluh menit dia menunggu Jaejoong namun namja itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

**Lima belas menit...**

Yunho mendesah kesal kemudian menghentikan permainan pada ponselnya, dia melirik kearah pintu namun pintu itu masih setia untuk tertutup. Apa ini yang Jaejoong rasakan saat dia mengacuhkannya, rasa tidak menyenangkan dan menyebalkan.

**Dua puluh menit...**

Waktu berputar sangat lambat untuk Yunho, baru dua puluh menit namun Yunho merasa seakan menunggu Jaejoong lebih dari dua puluh jam. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan?

**Dua puluh lima menit...**

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya tanpa mengambil dua kaleng jus yang sudah dibelinya, mungkin jus itu tidak lagi dingin. Dia terus saja mengingat Jaejoong, apa Jaejoong melupakan janjinya? Apa Jaejoong lupa? Atau Jaejoong tengah terkena masalah?

Yunho bisa saja pergi mencari Jaejoong tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong kemari dan dirinya tidak ada? Belum lagi harga dirinya masihlah terlalu tinggi untuk mencari namja itu, dia tidak ingin Jaejoong besar kepala karena tahu dia mencarinya.

" Hah..."

Yunho jadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan eommanya tentang perbuatan baik dan buruk.

_" Apa yang kau buat itu yang kau tuai"_

Jadi? Apa yang Yunho tuai? Hasil yang baik atau buruk? Memangnya dia berbuat buruk pada Jaejoong? Oh oke, Yunho ingat bahwa dirinya membuat Jaejoong pingsan dan itu adalah perbuatan buruk. Tapi... Apa perasaan Jaejoong selemah itu hingga meninggalkannya seperti yeoja itu meninggalkannya?

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu atap dengan helaan nafas kecewa, kesal dan marah. Lebih baik dia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti atau nasi kepal.

Dan Yunho menyadari satu hal lagi, hidupnya menjadi berantakan karena seorang Jaejoong. Seseorang yang sudah membuat Yunho merasakan perasaan menyesakkan dan menyedihkan.

" Sakit..."

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu atap itu, mencoba untuk bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa kekecewaan dan kemarahannya lalu yang dia tahu matanya menatap tajam tangga di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! #bow

Cho kambek! Hahahahaha

Sorry buat typos dan kesalahan - kesalahan lain yang Cho ketik di chap ini!

Cho gak nge feel bgt nulis ff jadi maaf kalo jadinya absurd kayak gini ya? #bow

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**TyaWuryWK (bener - bener apa eoh?), zehara iona (Yunpa? Cinta? Hmmm... Cooming soon), bearboo (statusnya? Msh blm jls tah?), My jeje (tampar aja... wkwkwkwk), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (hahahaha, masih galau dia), JJThor21 (Nado hwaiting!), indy (sabar...), meyy-chaan (acara temu fan Base na dbsk! Hehehehe), haya (makasih! Pasti dilanjut), Princess Jae (sabar, nanti juga dia mulai sadar), anira bluecat (makasih udh baca! Nado hwaiting!), diahmiftachulningtyas (banyak apanya? Sabar ya...), anaknyaKimJaejoong (sabar ya), RereYunjae Pegaxue (sabar sabar, Nado hwaiting), GaemGyu92 (ga kok, untungnya dia ga pregnan waktu itu hahahahaha), dheaniyuu (hahahhaa nanti Yunpa sama sapa? Cho #plakkk), **

**ThalTR89 (sip), Jung NaeRa (JaeMin... Hmmm... JaeMin), YJS (sip), nabratz (acara temu fan Base dbsk! Hehehheeh. Sip sip sip), reiasia95 (sip deh, Nado hwaiting! Kan Yunpa na disini bgtu...), Kuminosuki (Nado hwaiting), Choi ann (boleh kok, flasback ada tapi bukan di chap ini), Hana - Kara (Cho juga males sama dia hahahaha, Nado hwaiting!), hyuashiya (ia, harus na sih gt hahaha), cokelat (hahahaha, Cho juga changKyu disini. Nado hwaiting!), Avanrio11 (yah, karma pasti berlaku hehehehe), **

**Kamikaze Zettaime (hubungannya? Ada deh...), misschokyulate2 (sip, Nado hwaiting!), Kim Eun Seob (Ne... Mank gitu dah!), jidatbacon (Cho yeoja #pout. Waeyo?), SheeHae (lupa? Baca ulang lagi gih! Hahaha), JungKimCaca (sip deh, Nado hwaiting!), mha. feibudey (M-preg? Hmmmm... Cho kan Jaenista lover hahahaha), cassieswift (Nado annyeong, salam kenal juga! Gambatte!), Min (nanti ya, ada kok ceritanya), teukiangle (home...home.. Home.. ada kok), himeryo99 (makasih ne? Nado hwaiting!), MyBabyWonKyu (Yunpa itu antar polo dan bodoh jug naif hahahahaha), 5351 (Jaemin ne...),**

**Narayejea (pastinya, Nado hwaiting!), Yunjae Heart (Heheheheh, maklum orang sibuk #plakakk belagu Cho! Rencananya Cho mau update 1 spesial chap Light tapi masih ragu hahha), Rnye (sabar...), Kezia (makasih udh baca, ne Cho pasti selalu semangat! Hahahaha), momo chan (rumit ya? Ntr Cho bikin agak santai ok?), Jaenna (yup, kayaknya gt), alby. Chun (kalo dy ga ada trus yan ngeselin siapa? Masa Cho? Hahahaha ia Cho udh liad di Love concert hahahaha), meybi (soal ortuny nanti ya ad kok bahasannya), yunacho90 (sip, pasti mereka sambu menyambung menjadi satu kok), lee sunri Hyun (maybe), meirah (jampe - jamp eoh? Cho jg bingung? Jampe , jamp penuh cintanya Yunjae kayaknya hahahaha), choikim1310 (hmmm... nanti ada kok penjelasannya), vichi. vhan (hahahaha, sabar...), kimRyan2124 (lempar aje! Cho setuju! Hahahaha)**

**.**

**Thanks juga untuk yang udh PM, follow, fav dan juga para SiDer.**

**.**

Terus ada berita apa lagi? Jaemma pake sepatu couple sama Yunpa ya? Jaemma yang cewe Yunpa yang cowo, aigo... cutee! Hahahaha

Jja, see y next chap

Chuu~

**.**

**Minggu, 18 Oktober 2015**


	5. Chapter 4

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

.

Hai hai...

Cho kembali membawa sebuah updatean walaupun telat dan digebukin massa karena telat update hehehehe

Jadi, ada yang dateng ke acara DBA besok? Cho dtg, kalo ada yang mau ketemu PM ya!

Jja...

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan kearah atap sekolah dengan tenang setelah tadi sedikit berdebat dengan Ahra bahwa dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Awalnya Ahra bersikeras ingin ikut tapi Yunho menolaknya dan menyuruh Ahra untuk makan bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Yunho juga sempat berhenti pada mesin penjual minuman dan membeli satu kaleng jus strawberry dan jus jeruk setelahnya dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Ceklek**

Yunho menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri namun tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Yunho akhirnya duduk pada tempat dimana Jaejoong tidur kemarin dan memainkan game pada ponselnya.

**Sepuluh menit...**

Yunho berdecak saat melihat jam tangannya, ini suda sepuluh menit dia menunggu Jaejoong namun namja itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

**Lima belas menit...**

Yunho mendesah kesal kemudian menghentikan permainan pada ponselnya, dia melirik kearah pintu namun pintu itu masih setia untuk tertutup. Apa ini yang Jaejoong rasakan saat dia mengacuhkannya, rasa tidak menyenangkan dan menyebalkan.

**Dua puluh menit...**

Waktu berputar sangat lambat untuk Yunho, baru dua puluh menit namun Yunho merasa seakan menunggu Jaejoong lebih dari dua puluh jam. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan?

**Dua puluh lima menit...**

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya tanpa mengambil dua kaleng jus yang sudah dibelinya, mungkin jus itu tidak lagi dingin. Dia terus saja mengingat Jaejoong, apa Jaejoong melupakan janjinya? Apa Jaejoong lupa? Atau Jaejoong tengah terkena masalah?

Yunho bisa saja pergi mencari Jaejoong tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong kemari dan dirinya tidak ada? Belum lagi harga dirinya masihlah terlalu tinggi untuk mencari namja itu, dia tidak ingin Jaejoong besar kepala karena tahu dia mencarinya.

" Hah..."

Yunho jadi mengingat apa yang dikatakan eommanya tentang perbuatan baik dan buruk.

_" Apa yang kau buat itu yang kau tuai"_

Jadi? Apa yang Yunho tuai? Hasil yang baik atau buruk? Memangnya dia berbuat buruk pada Jaejoong? Oh oke, Yunho ingat bahwa dirinya membuat Jaejoong pingsan dan itu adalah perbuatan buruk. Tapi... Apa perasaan Jaejoong selemah itu hingga meninggalkannya seperti yeoja itu meninggalkannya?

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu atap dengan helaan nafas kecewa, kesal dan marah. Lebih baik dia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti atau nasi kepal.

Dan Yunho menyadari satu hal lagi, hidupnya menjadi berantakan karena seorang Jaejoong. Seseorang yang sudah membuat Yunho merasakan perasaan menyesakkan dan menyedihkan.

" Sakit..."

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu atap itu, mencoba untuk bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa kekecewaan dan kemarahannya lalu yang dia tahu matanya menatap tajam tangga di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" M-maaf aku terlambat"

Tiga kata penuh kegugupan itu membuat Yunho terpaku di depan pintu atap itu. Dia memandang seorang namja yang tengah mengambil nafasnya dengan rakus sembari memegang pegangan disamping tangga.

" Kau... Terlambat"

Yunho mengeluarkan kata - kata itu begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan alasan namja itu atau paling tidak menanyakan kenapa dia begitu berantakan.

" Ya, Song saenim memanggilku untuk mengerjakan ulangan perbaikan" Jawab namja yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya itu

Namja itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja bermata musang itu dengan pandangan datar.

" Kau membawa apa yang aku inginkan, Kim Jaejoong?"

Waw,

Pertanyaan itu terdengar angkuh saat Yunho mengatakannya, apa Yunho tidak tahu bahwa namja itu, Jaejoong sudah bersusah payah berlari dari ruang guru menuju atap sekolah membawa sebuah kotak bekal? Menyebalkan!

" Ya, aku membawanya" Jawab Jaejoong menahan kesalnya seraya menggerutu dalam hati kenapa bisa dia mencintai namja di depannya ini

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu atap lebih lebar, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolahnya itu dengan perlahan dan melewati Yunho yang berdiri di samping pintu atap itu.

" Duduklah disana" Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat yang teduh

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian teduh yang ada dipojok atap gedung sekolah mereka. Jaejoong duduk memangku sebuah tas untuk membawa kotak bekal seperti yang biasa dibawa teman - temannya saat membawa bekal makan siang, Yunho menatap bingung pada benda yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong.

Tadi pagi dia benar - benar tidak melihat Jaejoong membawanya? Atau namja itu menyuruh orang lain untuk membuatkannya?

**Srett**

Selagi Yunho sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak makan berbentuk gajah tingkat dua kesayangannya dan menaruhnya diantara dia dan Yunho yang duduk berhadapan juga sebuah sumpit.

" Ini..." Jaejoong memberikan sumpit itu pada Yunho

Yunho mengambil sumpit dari tangan Jaejoong dan membuka kotak makan di depannya itu, pada bagian atas kotak itu berisikan nasi dan Yunho mengangguk kecil. Kemudian dia mengangkat tingkat pertama kotak bekal itu dan melihat isi dari bagian bawah kotak bekal namun...

" Pffftt..."

Yunho hampir saja tertawa meliat bentuk aneh telur gulung di depannya. Tidak aneh sih, hanya hancur saja bentuknya.

" Wae? Itu usaha pertamaku untuk memasak makan siang untuk orang lain" Ucap Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangan yang ada diatas pangkuannya

Seketika Yunho diam dan menatap Jaejoong, pertama kali memasak? Benarkah?

" Ini pertama kalinya kau memasak?"

" Kedua kalinya aku memberikan jerih payahku pada orang lain. Yang pertama, coklat yang kau buang yang kedua telur gulung itu. Karena bentuknya jelek, aku yakin kau akan membuangnya juga"

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, ah... Mengingat insiden coklat itu membuat dada Yunho berdetak cepat. Apa Jaejoong masih mengingatnya dengan jelas? Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya benar - benar namja yang buruk sekarang.

" Kenapa diam? Tidak suka? Buang saja" Ucap Jaejoong datar

Tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk berkata seperti itu pada Yunho, namja yang masih dia cintai hingga detik ini. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menjaga nada bicaranya agar tetap datar dan memojokkan Yunho. Memang terkesan seperti balas dendam, tapi Jaejoong melakukannya karena dia ingin menjaga hatinya dari napuen namja di depannya ini agar tidak tersakiti lagi.

" Tidak"

Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, namja itu kemudian menyumpit telur gulung yang hancur itu dan mendekatkannya pada mulutnya. Yunho berpikir bahwa dia merasa senang hanya karena tahu ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong untuk membuatkan bekal kepada seseorang. Kenapa dia bisa merasa senang? Biarkan nanti saja Yunho berpikir, dia ingin segera mencicipi rasa dari masakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong khusus untunya.

Yunho membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan telur gulung itu, dia mengunyahnya dan merasakan rasa asin lebih dominan pada telur gulung Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan telur itu tapi melihat wajah datar Jaejoong sekuat tenaga Yunho menelan telur gulung itu, berusaha menghargai Jaejoong. Hey, sejak kapan dia peduli dengan orang - orang sekitarnya terutama Jaejoong?

Jaejoong sendiri menatap Yunho tidak percaya, dia sudah mencicipi rasa dari telur gulung buatannya dan rasanya sangat asin. Lalu bagaimana bisa Yunho memakannya begitu saja tanpa banyak keluhan?

Yunho menunjuk minuman kaleng yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengikuti jari Yunho dan menemukan dua buah minuman kaleng tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Jaejoong mengambilkan kemudian mengambilkan salah satu minuman kaleng itu dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

" Kau... Sudah makan?" Tanya Yunho

Hey!

Apa kabar dunia ini? Kenapa Jaejoong barusan mendengar Yunho menanyakan hal tentang dirinya. Dia tidak bermimpi bukan? Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho dan sadar jika ini bukanla mimpi.

" Belum" Jawab Jaejoong seadaanya

" Mau?" Yunho mengangkat kotak bekal Jaejoong

" Tidak, aku sudah merasakan rasa telur itu"

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho menggeram kesal, jadi Jaejoong sudah merasakan hasil masakannya tapi tetap memberikan telur gulung asin itu padanya?

Yunho akhirnya memakan dengan brutal telur gulung yang ada di depannya. Menelannya dengan cepat dan meminum minuman kaleng yang ada disampingnya. Jaejoong? Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat hatinya jika melihat Yunho. Namja itu memiliki magnet kuat bagi dirinya agar tidak menjauh, entah apa yang dimiliki namja itu hingga Jaejoong seperti ini.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kembali, ah... Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho padanya. Belum lagi jari - jari Jaejoong terluka saat memotong telur yang sudah digulungnya. Tapi...

Kali ini dia merasa lega karena Yunho memakan telur gulungnya yang sangat asin itu. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang memasang wajah sedikit ane saat mengunyah telur gulungnya. Tersirat rasa khawatir untuk Yunho tapi segera ditepisnya. Hal wajar bukan jika rasa makasannya aneh? Ini kali pertama Jaejoong memasak! Apa lagi dia menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk memasak hari ini.

**Trakk**

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekal makan siangnya, biar saja nanti dia membeli roti dan memakannya dikelas bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi?

Yunho memperhatikan pergerakan Jaejoong dan matanya menatap jemari Jaejoong yang empat diantaranya memakai plester. Apa memasak begitu sulit hingga Jaejoong terluka?

Pemikirannya terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri, Yunho ikut berdiri. Jaejoong menunduk, sepertinya menghidari tatap muka dengan Yunho.

" Aku pergi, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi"

Yunho melihat jam tangannya, sudah empat puluh menit Yunho berada di atap gedung berarti lima menit lagi bel masuk sekolahnya berbunyi.

Tanpa menunggu Yunho, Jaejoong berbalik dan mulai berjalan namun Yunho menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" T-terima kasih"

Mata Jaejoong melebar, mwo?! Jaejoong rasa otak Yunho terbentur sesuatu atau dipukul oleh seseorang? Terima kasih? Untuk telur gulung yang dia buat?

Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong menjadikan mereka berdiri beradapan. Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat seulas senyum tipis pada wajah Yunho.

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

Oh tidak...

Jaejoong meremas celana seragam sekolahnya, ugh... Kenapa pula Yunho harus memberikan senyuman itu padanya!

**Teng teng teng!**

" Eoh? B-bel sudah berbunyi, permisi" Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat memegang knop pintu karena ucapan Yunho

" Besok, kembalilah kemari dan bawakan aku nasi goreng"

**Blush**

.

.

.

.

" Song ahjumma..."

" Ne?"

Jaejoong mendekati Song ahjumma yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama Sooyoung.

" Joongie bantu" Jaejoong berdiri diantara Song ahjumma dan Sooyoung kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri " Apa yang bisa Joongie bantu?"

" Hmm... Bisakah Joongie memotong kecil wortel dan kentang itu?" Tanya Song ahjumma menunjuk kentang dan wortel yang ada di atas meja tak jauh dari mereka

" Eh? Untuk apa? Bukankah kita akan makan japche dan sup daging ahjumma?"

" Ne, itu adalah bahan untuk membuat sarapan besok. Ahjumma harus menyiapkan sekarang agar besok bisa langsung dipakai"

" Oh, arraseo"

" Sooyoung ah, berikan contoh pada Joongie" Pinta Song ahjumma pada Sooyoung

" Ne ahjumma"

Dan mulailah Jaejoong yang dengan semangat memotong kecil kentang dan wortel itu diawasi oleh Sooyoung, yah... Dia juga meminta kedua orang yang sudah sangat disayanginya itu menemaninya untuk membuat bekal makan siang besok.

" Wah lihat... Siapa yang ada di dapur?"

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat appanya ada dekat pintu masuk dapur.

" Appa!"

" Hallo baby!" Sapa Mr. Kim kemudian mendekat dan duduk diseberang Jaejoong

" Apa yang appa lakukan disini? Bukankah appa seharusnya ada di Tiongkok sampai bulan depan?"

" Hmm? Untuk beberapa minggu ini appa akan ada di Korea"

" Wae?"

" Apa kau tidak senang appa ada disini?"

" Bukan begitu appa!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya " Joongie ingin tahu alasannya saja"

" Baiklah... Itu karena haraboji-mu membutuhkan appa disini"

Mendengar kata haraboji membuat Jaejoong terdiam, entah kenapa kesan yang didapatnya tentang haraboji-nya adalah ketidaksukaan teradap appanya. Kim haraboji yang tak lain adalah appa dari Kim Heechul terkesan dingin jika sudah berhadapan dengan Mr. Kim.

" Waeyo baby?" Tanya sang appa saat melihat Jaejoong melamun

" Aniya appa..."

" Jadi malam ini kita akan makan apa?"

" Song ahjumma memasak sup daging juga japche"

" Oh, sepertinya akan lezat. Baiklah, appa akan mandi dan segera turun untuk makan malam" Ucap Mr. Kim seraya meninggalkan area dapur itu

" Ne appa"

Setengah jam kemudian appa Jaejoong turun dari kamar menuju ruang makan, malam ini mereka hanya akan makan berdua karena eomma-nya berada di Paris.

" Enak sekali" Ucap Mr. Kim " Appa ingin sekali kau pintar memasak Joongie dan jangan lupa masakan pertamamu harus untuk appa"

**Bruuussh**

Air yang diminum oleh Jaejoong menyembur begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan appanya. Masakan pertama dan kedua bahkan sudah dia berikan pada Yunho, namja cinta pertamanya.

" Aigo" Mr. Kim memberikan selembar tisu pada Jaejoong dan menatap aneh pada anaknya " Wae? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau sudah memberikan hasil masakanmu pada orang lain?"

" E-eh... It-itu..."

" Ck, sepertinya appa terlambat. Siapa? Kekasihmu?"

" Mwo?! Bu-bukan appa, hanya orang yang Joongie kenal"

" Kau mengenal appa tapi tidak memberikannya pada appa?"

" Hehehe, besok Joongie akan buatkan sarapan untuk appa. Oke?"

Mr. Kim tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sang anak terlihat makin dewasa sekarang walaupun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" Lalu kapan eomma pulang, appa?"

Mr. Kim menghentikan makannya dan menatap sendu sang anak yang menatapnya.

" Kau merindukan eomma?"

" Joongie selalu merindukan eomma... Tapi, eomma bahkan tidak pulang saat Joongie sakit kemarin"

" Eommamu... Sedang sibuk Joongie ah, dia akan pulang minggu depan appa rasa"

" Oh... Lalu kenapa appa mau menikahi eomma yang super sibuk itu? Ceritakan pada Joongie appa"

" Habiskan makanmu dan appa akan bercerita di ruang keluarga"

" Ne!"

.

.

.

" Saat melihat mata eommamu, appa tahu appa jatuh cinta padanya. Saat itu kami masih kuliah semester dua, eommamu adalah salah satu siswa pertukaran pelajar"

Siswa? Namja? Ya...

Eomma Jaejoong seorang namja yang bisa hamil, buktinya dia bisa melahirkan Jaejoong dengan operasi ceasar.

" Memang eomma sedang apa sampai appa bisa jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sedang memarahi sunbae-nya karena menabrak eommamu saat berjalan"

" Mwo? Eomma memarahi sunbae-nya?"

" Ne, kau tahu kan eommamu sangat galak?"

" Iya sih, tapi Joongie tidak tahu bahwa eomma segalak itu appa"

" Eommamu bisa galak pada siapapun yang menjahatinya Joongie, dia juga membela siapapun yang dibully. Dan appa pernah dimarahinya juga karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus pada kemejanya dulu"

" Waw... Lalu? Bagaimana appa dan eomma bisa menikah?"

" Semua mengalir begitu saja Joongie, takdir membuat appa bertemu dengan eommamu lagi, kami satu kelompok tugas kuliah. Makin dekat dengannya appa tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya namja baik yang cantik walaupun galak, apa lagi dia sering memukul appa dulu"

Mr. Kim mendongakkan kepalanya seakan membayangkan masa kuliahnya terulang namun tak lama dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap sang anak.

" Lama kelamaan cinta itu tumbuh diantara kami dan akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan Joongie"

" Waw... Appa pasti sangat mencintai eomma"

" Tentu! Eommamu selalu bisa membuat appa jatuh dalam pesonanya, mata bulatnya itu sama sepertimu. Berwarna kelam namun indah dan appa tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menuruni eommamu, tadinya... Appa berarap bahwa anak appa akan membawakan menantu yang cantik tapi... Menantu yang tampan juga tidak apa - apa"

**Blush**

" Appa!" Wajah Jaejoong memera mendengarnya, dia kemudian bangkit " Lebih baik Joongie tidur saja, Hmm.. Jika appa ingin menantu yeoja, appa kan bisa membuat satu anak lagi. Siapa tahu dia bisa membawa menantu yeoja pada appa. Selamat malam appa"

**Cup**

Setelahnya Jaejoong mengecup pipi appanya, Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya. Mr. Kim terkekeh melihat anak tunggalnya itu merajuk, sungguh menggemaskan apalagi pipinya berubah merona saat menggoda Jaejoong.

" Anak itu benar - benar... Hah..."

" Tuan"

" Oh, Song ahjumma" Ucap Mr. Kim setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya " Ahjumma dengar apa yang dia katakan? Dia meminta adik bukan?"

" Ya, tuan Joongie meminta hal itu"

" Apa..." Mr. Kim menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya " Apa bisa?" Lirihnya

Song ahjumma menatap sendu majikannya itu, dia tahu apa yang tengah berlangsung dalam keluarga ini, dan badai yang sangat besar akan datang. Song ahjumma tahu, dia sebisa mungkin harus ada disamping Jaejoong untuk menemani namja itu kala kesepian.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu tadi Jae hyung pergi saat istirahat?"

" Hmm... Yunho hyung juga bersikeras pergi sendiri saat jam istirahat"

Kedua namja itu saling pandang, mereka tengah duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur tanpa menggunakan piyama bagian atas mereka. Tiba - tiba keduanya tersenyum ah ani... menyeringai.

" Kau... Memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya namja dengan tubuh tinggi

" Ne Chwang, hyungmu benar - benar namja kaku yang menyebalkan"

" Aku tahu itu Kyunie ah, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan aktifitas tadi"

**Blush**

" Ya! Itu semua karenamu pabbo Chwang! Lihat semua tanda yang kau berikan padaku! Huh! Butuh lebih dari seminggu untuk menghilangkannya!" Kesal namja bernama Kyuhyun itu

" Habis... Ini kan hari jatahku Kyu"

" Tapi tanda ini banyak sekali Chwang" Keluh Kyuhyun

" Tapi tadi kau menikmatinya dan memintaku untuk berbuat lebih jauh, untung aku sadar diri"

**Plakk**

Kyuhyun dengan sadis memukul belakang kepala Changmin hingga namja itu terpekik kesakitan. Dia kemudian langsung masuk kedalam selimut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Changmin terkekeh kemudian menyusul namja itu tidur didalam selimut. Dia memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan mengecup punggung polos Kyuhyun.

" Terima kasih untuk malam ini Kyu"

" Ng... Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih

" Aniya... Membuatmu puas adalah tugasku Kyu. Aku senang sekali hari ini"

" Ya, aku melakukan ini semua agar kau tidak pergi dari sisiku Chwang"

" Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu walaupun kita tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga mereka menjadi sangat rapat, Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Aku tahu itu Chwang" Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya, dia sangat lelah setelah 'dikerjai' oleh Changmin malam ini

Dibelakangnya Changmin tersenyum miris, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum membalas pernyataan cintanya namun dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin ditinggalkannya, Kyuhyun ingin Changmin tetap berada disampingnya. Dan hal itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Changmin.

Malam ini Changmin hanya _'mengerjai' _milik Kyuhyun hingga namja itu mengeluarkan intinya sebanyak dua kali juga meninggalkan puluhan tanda pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta lebih hanya saja Changmin belum ingin memberikannya karena Changmin ingin melakukannya atas dasar cinta dan Kyuhyun mengiyakannya tadi.

.

.

.

" Yun, tolong bangunkan Minnie dan Kyunie"

" Ne eomma"

Yunho mengangguk dan langsung berdiri dari duduk santainya sebelum sarapan pagi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Changmin barulah dia beranjak menuju kamar adiknya itu.

**Tok tok tok**

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, Yunho mencoba membuka pintu kamar Changmin namun Changmin menguncinya, untung saja dia sudah mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Changmin.

Dengan tenang Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar terkunci milik adiknya itu. Dia sebenarnya penasaran kenapa kamar adiknya boleh dikunci. Setahu Yunho, eommanya selalu meminta Yunho dan Changmin tidak mengunci kamar tidurnya tapi Yunho selalu mendapati Changmin mengunci pintu kamarnya jika Kyuhyun menginap apa lagi Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung.

Dan, Yunho menemukan jawabannya ketika berdiri disamping tempat tidur adiknya yang tenga memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Belum lagi pundak mereka berdua terlihat polos, sisanya tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh selimut.

Dan lagi, Yunho mendapati bahu dan punggung Kyuhyun penuh tanda biru kemerahan. Yunho tidaklah polos, dia tahu tanda itu. Dia bahkan pernah mengukir tanda itu dulu pada...

" Shit"

Yunho mengumpat pelan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat wajah seorang yeoja masuk kedalam pikirannya. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan menatap datar adiknya.

" Min bangun"

Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin hingga namja itu merasa terganggu.

" Sebentar lagi eomma..." Lirih Changmin

" Aku bukan eomma Min"

" Ne... Hyung..." Changmin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian sadar sesuatua hingga namja itu bangkit dan duduk bersila " Hyung..."

Changmin melihat hyungnya berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan bersedekap didada.

" Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku"

" Hah..." Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk pasrah sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan memeluk guling yang ada di depannya

.

.

" Kyu, aku akan pulang bersama hyung hari ini" Ucap Changmin saat memakai baju seragamnya dikamar bersama Kyuhyun

" Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasang dasinya asal

" Ada urusan, kau pulang dengan yeoja itu ne?" Changmin mendekat dan membantu Kyuhyun memasangkan dasinya

" Ugh..." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir namja manis dihadapannya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

" Hanya hari ini Kyunie ah"

" Ar-arraseo" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak terlambat, dia datang lima menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Malah, dia yang menunggu Yunho karena namja itu datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Yunho duduk dihadapan Jaejoong, saling diam tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

Yunho yang bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu. Bukankah namja itu akan cerewet jika sedang bersamanya?

" Kau bawa apa yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan, jika tidak duluan mereka pasti akan terlambat masuk nanti

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong kemuian membuka kotak bekalnya dan itu membuat Yunho menajamkan matanya saat melihat plester pada jari telunjuk kanan Jaejoong

" Kau terluka"

" Ah" Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya itu " Hanya luka kecil saat memotong aging tadi pagi"

" Oh"

Tanpa basi - basi lagi Yunho mengambil kotak bekal itu kemudian mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng itu. Satu rasa, Asin. Jaejoong kembali memasukkan banyak garam pada masakannya sehingga mau tak mau Yunho menahan mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan nasi goreng yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

Jaejoong melirik - lirik namja yang ada dihadapannya, Yunho memakan nasi goreng buatannya tanpa banyak komentar padahal yang Jaejoong tahu nasi goreng itu terasa aneh dilidahnya. Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri juga jantungnya bereaksi seperti sebelum Yunho melemparkan coklat buatannya.

Jantungnya selalu saja berdebar - debar ketika berada di sekitar Yunho. Walau sudah meredamnya tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan perasaannya seperti saat ini sehingga Jaejoong mencoba menikmati saja apa yang Yunho inginkan darinya.

.

.

" Asin?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho menyelesaikan makannya

Yunho menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong, bola mata hitam kelam itu seakan menghipnotisnya agar terus menatap Jaejoong. Ah~ Perasaan hangat itu kembali hadir menyapa organ dalam Yunho saat Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya ( terkesan menggemaskan untuk Yunho ) dan mengerutkan keningnya seakan menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Yunho sshi?"

" Eh?"

Yunho kembali menatap tajam Jaejoong yang memanggilnya menggunakan embel - embel sshi sementara Jaejoong pernah memanggilnya dengan bear atau Yunie.

" Asin?" Kembali Jaejoong bertanya

" Menurutmu?"

" Ck" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya " Aku bertanya! Kau hanya menjawab saja bisakan?"

" Asin"

" Eh?"

" Asin sekali"

"..."

Jaejoong terdiam sembari menatap Yunho, asin sekali? Seburuk itukah hasil jerih padahnya?

**Sreett**

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Yunho sudah berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya. Jaejoong sendiri tersentak dan ikut berdiri juga.

" Tak apa. Kau bisa mengulangnya lagi dan bawakan aku yang lain besok. Disini"

**Pluk**

**Pluk**

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat saat tangan besar dengan jari - jari lentik itu menyentuh kepalanya dan menepuk - nepuk kepalanya pelan, belum lagi namja tinggi itu tersenyum walau tipis sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu atap.

" Aku..." Yunho memegang knop pintu atap itu dengan erat, dia meremasnya " Tidak suka dipanggil formal olehmu"

**Brak**

Oh...

Jaejoong perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu atap dimana Yunho sudah tidak berada disana. Jaejoong mulai mencerna kata - kata Yunho barusan, tidak ingin dipanggil formal olehnya? Maksudnya, Yunho ingin dipanggil namanya saja atau Yunie?

**Blush**

Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar kencang sekarang.

" Bo-bolehkah aku berharap?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup bekal makan di depannya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah bersenandung lirih, saat itu juga Yunho baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong memiliki suara indah yang bisa menenangkannya. Ini sudah pertemuan keempat mereka di atas atap sekolah untuk makan siang namun aura kecanggungan masih terasa diantara mereka.

Jaejoong yang melihat kotak bekal miliknya dikembalikan segera mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas bekalnya, dia harus cepat - cepat pergi karena Junsu ingin bicara dengannya.

" Aku pergi" Ucap Jaejoong setelah membereskan makan siang mereka

" Mwo?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri

" Aku harus pergi, Junsu ingin bicara"

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong, rasanya ada yang kurang jika Jaejoong pergi sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir. Bukankah masih ada lima belas menit lagi? Namun melihat Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu, dia langsung membuka mulutnya.

" Duduk disampingku sampai bel berbunyi"

Yunho ingin memukul mulutnya yang refleks mengatakan hal itu, berlebihan sekali menurutnya! Jaejoong sendiri langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya, dia bertanya - tanya apakah tadi Yunho bicara padanya atau bukan?

" Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

" Memangnya siapa lagi manusia yang ada disini?"

" Eh?"

" Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan bukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datarnya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya " Tunggu apa lagi?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget atas perkataan Yunho namun dia berjalan dengan gugup menuju Yunho dan duduk disamping namja bermata musang nan tajam itu dengan degupan jantung yang menggila. Namun setelah Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho, mereka tidak berbicara apapun, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing - masing.

Jaejoong mulai menggerutu dalam hatinya, kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menuruti keinginan Yunho? Mungkin karena Yunho tidak pernah meminta sesuatu darinya selain meminta Jaejoong untuk menjauhinya. Jaejoong juga membayangkan bagaimana wajah Junsu saat ini, sahabatnya itu pasti sangat marah karena Jaejoong tidak datang menemuinya, Jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

" Wae?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

" A-ani, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sahabatku karena aku tidak datang untuk menemuinya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

" Apa temanmu itu galak?" Tanya Yunho, jujur saja tadi dia menikmati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong

" Junsuie? Yah.. Dia memang galak, dia sering memarahiku, memukulku" Yunho melebarkan matanya saat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya " Tapi... Dia juga mendukungku, melindungiku, memberikan semangat untukku"

" Kenapa dia bisa memarahimu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia memandang mata tajam yang sangat disukainya itu kemudian mulai menjawab pertanyaa Yunho.

" Dia memarahiku karena aku terus mengejarmu, dia selau memarahiku kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada dirimu, memukulku karena aku selalu bertindak bodoh demi dirimu tapi dia juga melindungiku, melindungi perasaanku yang sudah kau sakiti, memberikan semangat saat aku ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu dan mendukungku setelah kau memberikan tanggapan dinginmu tentang kehadiranku dalam hidupmu"

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam, namja itu tidak tahu jika Jaejoong memiliki sahabat seperti itu, dia seperti melihat sosok Yoochun saat Jaejoong menyebutkan sikap Junsu. Yoochun juga seperti itu padanya, mendukung, memberikan semangat, menasehatinya, mengkritik bahkan memarahinya jika dia sudah berbuat diluar batas.

Sebuah rasa menyenangkan muncul dalam hati Yunho, dia merasakan sesuatu saat Jaejoong menceritakan kehidupannya atau menceritakan sahabatnya. Dan akhirnya Yunho mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia dan Jaejoong memiliki satu kesaamaan, mereka berdua memiliki sahabat yang sangat super.

Namun kemudian Yunho menatap Jaejoong kembali, dia ingin menanyakan satu sosok yang juga dekat dengan namja cantik itu.

" Bagaimana dengan Kim Hyun Joong sshi?"

" Hyunie?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, sedangkan Yunho menggeram saat mendengar nama panggilan itu

"Ya"

" Dia... Sahabat yang bisa aku andalkan, dulu saat Junior High School, dia satu - satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya. Aku sering sekali menginap dirumahnya karena aku tidak suka sendirian di rumah"

" Menginap?"

" Ya... Menginap, satu kamar dengannya dan kadang aku menggunakan piyama miliknya" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian bayangan dirinya menginap dirumah sang sahabatnya itu muncul dalam otaknya

" Apa kau menginap juga di rumahnya belakangan ini?"

" Hmm...? Ani, aku belum kerumahnya padahal mommy Kim ingin aku menemuinya"

" Mommy Kim?"

" Ya, aku memanggil eomma Hyunie dengan Mommy, Karena Hyunie memanggil mereka dengan Mommy dan Daddy"

Nah, sekarang Yunho berpikir bahwa namja bernama Hyun Joong itu tidak seperti Junsu, Yunho merasa Junsu memang menganggap Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya namun Hyun Joong? Namja itu pasti menyukai Jaejoong, pikir Yunho.

" Ah, maaf. Aku rasa aku sudah banyak bicara padamu, kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Harusnya aku sadar diri dengan berdiam saja"

Mwo?

Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit tersinggung, Yunho menikmati obrolan ringan bersama Jaejoong hari ini. Dia tidak merasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengan Jaejoong, kenapa Jaejoong bicara seperti itu? Apa semua itu karena dia selalu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong?

" Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, aku akan pergi"

Eh?

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya karena Jaejoong sudah ebrdiri terlebih dahulu. Yunho pun ikut berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah membersihkan seragamnya.

" Annyeong" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai berbalik

" Tunggu"

" Ne?"

" Aku..."

" Ya?"

" Datang lagi besok dan jangan pergi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sembari memandang namja yang ada di hadapannya itu kemudian dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri tegap menatap punggung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di kelasnya tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi dan Junsu serta Hyun Joong sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan mematikan yang mereka miliki hingga membuat Jaejoong meringis melihatnya.

" Kau berhutang cerita padaku, KIM JAEJOONGIE"

" Hehehe..."

.

.

.

" Jadi kau selalu pergi makan siang dengan namja tidak tahu diri itu Joongie?!"

" N-ne"

" Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal ini setelah dia mematahkan hatimu Jaejoong ah?"

" Hyunie..."

Jaejoong yang sedang diintrogasi disebuah kafe sepulang sekolah itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu dan Hyun Joong kemudian rasa bersalah pada kedua sahabatnya itu melekat dalam otaknya namun dia merasa tindakannya tidak salah bukan?

" Suie... Hyunie, aku tahu kalian kecewa padaku"

" Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya"

" Suuuuiieeeee~~ Hiks... Jangan memarahiku"

" Kau itu selalu saja bertindak bodoh, dia itu sudah memuatmu menangis berkali - kali. Membuat hatimu hancur berkeping - keping namun kau selalu memaafkannya dengan mudah. Kau itu terbuat dari apa sih?" Junsu sangat gemas pada sahabatnya yang satu ini

" Suie... Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana cintaku pada Yunho, aku... Hiks... Tidak bisa menjauhinya"

" Dasar keras kepala"

" Aku mohon dukung aku saja. Aku, ingin menghilangkan rasa cinta itu dan ingin menjadikannya temanku saja Suie, tapi itu semua terasa berat saat Yunho seakan memberikanku harapan"

" Namja itu akan menjatuhkanmu lagi Joongie"

" Suie..."

" Ck..."

Junsu berdecak kesal, dia tahu jurus Jaejoong yang satu ini selalu bisa meuluhkan hatinya, Jaejoong akan menunduk dan terisak belum laggi seakan Junsu melihat telinga anak kucing ada diatas kepala Jaejoong yang menjadikan namja itu seperti kucing liar berwajah polos yang meminta untuk dipelihara.

Hyun Joong memperhatikan bagaimana Junsu memarahi dan menasehati Jaejoong, dia baru kali ini melihat aura hitam pekat yang dikeluarkan oleh Junsu. Sungguh menakutkan. Junsu yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hyun Joong tengah menatapnya. Hyun Joong mengedipkan matanya saat Junsu mengerutkan kening padanya.

" Bagaimana? Kau hanya diam saja"

" Hah..." Hyun Joong menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang tengah meudukkan kepalanya itu " Angkat kepalamu Jaejoong ah" Pinta Hyun Joong

Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyun Joong dengan matanya yang basah serta hidungnya yang merah.

" Apa kau berharap namja itu menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya?" Tanya Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong menggeleng

" Aku tidak bisa berharap setinggi itu Hyunie, aku sangat mencintainya walaupun hanya luka yang dia berikan padaku, aku hanya ingin ada didekatnya"

" Ingat Jaejoong ah, ini terakhir kalinya kita membicarakan hal ini. Jika kau kembali menangis karena namj itu aku tidak akan mau bicara lagi padamu. Aku sudah terlalu malas untuk menasehatimu nanti karena kau akan mengulang kebodohanmu lagi"

" Mwo?!" Junsu malah terpekik kaget mendengar ucapan Hyun Joong

" Wae?"

" Aku kira kau akan membuat Jaejoong menjauhi namja itu!" Ucap Junsu kemudian memukul lengan Hyun Joong

" Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sementara Jaejoong memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk bersama namja itu"

" Tapi..."

" Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita memberikan nasehat pada Jaejoong, Suie..."

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Ah, namja cantik sudah menunjukkan wajah berbinarnya. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan kitty eyes andalannya.

" Sudah, jangan tunjukkan wajah kucingmu itu. Ingat Jaejoongie! Ini terakhir kalinya kami memberikan nasehat padamu!" Ucap Junsu agak keras

" Suiiieeeee..."

" Ingat itu"

" Huuuwwaaaa!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya memeluk kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan erat. Dia sangat senang dengan keputusan yang Junsu berikan padanya.

Namun, tak jauh dari mereka duduk berhadapan sepasang namja, yang satu tengah menikmati sepuluh scoop es krim di depannya dan namja dihadapannya tengah bermain psp sembari menyeringai.

" Dengar itu Chwang?"

" Hum... Jadi hyung menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

" Hyungmu sungguh kaku dan menyebalkan"

" Ne, aku tidak tahu karena yeoja gila itu hyungku bisa berubah seperti robot"

" Ngomong - ngomong, kapan yeoja yang ada dirumahmu itu pindah?"

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak tahan dengan suara sok manjanya"

" Hahaha, aku juga begitu"

.

.

.

.

**\- DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

" Yun..."

" Ya?"

" Aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi hari ini, aku kesiangan"

" Asin?"

" Tidak tahu, aku tidak mencobanya"

Jaejoong menaruh kotak bekal makannya di depan Yunho dan Yunho mengambilnya. Dia memperhatikan bentuk nasi goreng itu sebelum akhirnya dia menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kemulutnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Yunho.

" Asin"

" Ah..." Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Jaejoong membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho dan hubungan keduanya sedikit membaik karena Jaejoong mulai melunak pada Yunho.

" Ku dengar kau mengikuti ujian ulang matematika dan bahasa inggris?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, minggu depan aku harus mengikuti ujian ulang"

" Bodoh"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar sindiran yang Yunho berikan padanya. Memang kenapa kalau dirinya bodoh? Toh Jaejoong tidak akan menyusahkan Yunho lagi.

" Apa kau tidak bisa belajar lebih giat?"

" Ya... Sabtu nanti aku akan pergi ke toko buku dengan Hyunie agar bisa belajar bersama"

" Mwo?"

Yunho menghentikan acara makannya kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

" Kau pergi dengannya?"

" Ya... Aku akan menginap dirumahnya selama dua hari libur minggu ini dan kami berencana untuk belajar bersama selama menginap"

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya. Menginap? Ke toko buku esok harinya? Kencan? Oh tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho!

" Kau tidak bisa belajar sendiri?"

" Aku tidak bisa belajar sendirian, aku bukan dirimu yang jenius" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Temanmu juga tidak terlalu pintar!"

" Oh, tidak masalah karena Minnie dan Kyunie akan datang untuk mengajariku juga"

Minnie?

Kyunie?

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, jika Kyunie dia tahu bahwa itu merupakan panggilan untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi, Minnie? Memang dia memanggil adiknya seperti itu tapi apa mungkin Jung Changmin-lah yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong?

" Minnie? Changmin?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya... Dia akan membantuku"

Yunho menggeram, bukan karena adik jeniusnya akan mengajari Jaejoong tapi dia sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong memanggil Changmin dengan Minnie, Kyuhyun dengan Kyunie, Junsu dengan Suie bahkan Yoochun dipanggil Jaejoong dengan Chunie. Lalu? Kemana nama panggilannya yang dulu sering Jaejoong lontarkan untuknya?

" Memang harus kau belajar disana? Kenapa tidak dirumahmu?"

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mommy Kim, aku sudah sangat merindukannya, dia memarahiku kemarin lewat telepon. Dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganku, dia sudah seperti eommaku sendiri jadi aku tidak tega untuk menolak keinginannya"

" Oh..."

Yunho juga seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan eommanya, orang yang sangat disayanginya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu, namun kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya, mengacuhkannya.

Jaejoong sudah mulai membiasakan kembali ada disamping Yunho, mulai banyak bicara walaupan tak sesering dulu. Hanya saja...

Mereka berdua seakan tidak saling kenal setelah turun dari atap sekolahnya itu. Yunho seakan menganggap Jaejoong tidak ada begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya akan berbicara saat jam istirahat seperti ini dan Jaejoong menikmati setiap detiknya kebersamaannya uni dengan Yunho.

" Selesai"

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian membereskan kotak makan di depannya yang suda kosong. Bukankah makanan yang Jaejoong buat asin? Kenapa Yunho selalu bisa menghabiskannya? Apa perut Yunho baik - baik saja?

Ah~

Tidak usah pikirkan soal itu karena Yunho tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama perutnya tidak memberontak berarti dia baik - baik saja.

" Aku pergi dulu" Pamit Jaejoong

" Ya"

Jaejoong berdecak saat Yunho tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Masih saja Yunho menjadi namja egois tidak tahu diri eoh?

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sendu pemandangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Junsu. Dia tengah menatap seorang yeoja yang menggandeng lengan Yunho dengan manja, siapa lagi yeoja yang berani berbuat seperti itu selain Ahra? Ya... Yeoja itu tengah merapat pada lengan Yunho, mereka tengah berjalan kearah tempat parkir.

" Hyung! Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya bersama Changmin.

" Ti-tidak. Kalian sudah akan pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, kami tengah menunggu jemputan" Jawab Changmin

" Tidak bersama Yunho?"

" Hari ini jadwal kami main bersama hyung" Jawab Changmin

" Eh?"

" Kami akan main bersama, mau ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak bisa, aku harus belajar untuk ujian ulang itu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan kesal

" Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu Jae hyung, Junsu hyung"

" Ne, hati - hati Kyu"

" Bye Jae hyung, bebek hyung"

" Ya!"

" Hahahahahaha" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Junsu yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya

" Dasar tiang menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Dan tak lama Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan kearah halte karena mobil jemputan mereka sudah ada disana.

.

.

" Joongie ah" Panggil sang supir

" Ne hyung?"

" Eomma dan appamu ada dirumah"

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong menatap kaget pada supir yang menjemputnya itu " Tumben, ada apa?"

" Mereka tengah berdiskusi sesuatu saat hyung pamit untuk menjemputmu, sangat serius"

" Hmmmm? Pasti membicarakan pekerjaan, mereka berdua kan sama saja. Lebih sayang pekerjaan dibanding Joongie"

" Yah! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Mereka sangat menyayangimu Joongie ah"

" Hum..." Jaejoong menatap kearah luar jendela mobil " Joongie harap begitu"

Entak kenapa Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit sekarang, dia sudah mencoba menenangkan jantungnya namun gagal karena jantungnya seakan ada yang meremasnya kencang.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah lesu kedalam rumahnya, dia masih membayangan Ahra memeluk lengan Yunho dengan manja. Kenapa masih ada rasa sakit saat melihat orang lain dekat dengan Yunho? Ah... Perasaan ini sungguh membuat Jaejoong gila!

Bagaimanapun Jaejoong ingin menetralkan perasaannya pada Yunho hanya saja, perilaku namja itu dihampir tiga minggu ini membuat hati Jaejoong yang sudah ingin dibekukan menjadi tidak ingin dia bekukan. Yunho yang dia hadapi sekarang sedikit manusiawi karena mau mendengarkan apa yang dia ceritakan.

" Joongie pulang"

Jaejoong mengucapkan salamnya saat memasuki ruang tamu, yang Jaejoong yakini tidak ada orang disana.

" Joongie"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sofa ruang tengahnya yang sudah diduduki oleh tiga orang yang dia kenal sebagai orangtuanya juga sahabat eommanya. Dan dibelakang mereka berdiri Song ahjumma yang sekarang tengah menatap sendu Jaejoong. Begitu pula sang appa yang menatap sendu Jaejoong dengan matanya yang memerah.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan mendekat

" Joongie... Eomma dan appa..."

" Ne?"

"..."

" Ada apa eomma, appa? Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

" Kami akan bercerai"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Makasih bgt udh sempetin baca ff abal Cho ne? Maaf kalo chap ini kurang geregetan, dichap depan bakal ada yang Cho aniyaya!

Hahahahaha

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Guest (iya, dilanjutin kok ^^), momo can (yeoja itu? Masih blm di kasih tau tuh hehehehe), Ani (maklum, dia pan orangnya egois! Hehehehe), Avanriok (sabar ya, kalo parasit emang sukanya nempel gitu), Princess Jae (ia, betul itu), Dewi (sama, cho juga penasaran), QuinnessA (pasti donk), Indy (firasat buruk udah terjadi tuh...), akiramia (nado hwaiting!), eraja ( hmmm.. Salah tuh...), JonginDO (sip), himeryo99 (nado hwaiting!), reiasia95 (Jaemma blm nyerah kyk na, nado hwaiting! Makasih ya), alby ( dateng kok ^^),**

**YJS(sip, makluk Yunpa kan disini egois jadi gitu deh hehehehe), hyuashiya (di chap depan mulai terkuak kok heheh ^^), misschokyulate2 (iya, Yunpa aja gak percaya), uknowme (makasih udah baca ff abal Cho ^^silakan jambak aja Yunpa mumpung dia belom tobat! Hehehe), TyaWuryWK (Yunpa pabbo kan udah biasa), cokelat (changkyu blm bersatu nih T^T), lee sunri hyun (bener), meirah (iya nih, Cho lagi belom dapet tabokan biar feelnya dapet, gmn ya? Huh... T^T maklum aja kalo SM suka cari masalah!), Choi Ann (mending Jaemma sama orang laen! Hehehehe),**

**RereYunjae Pegaxue (no~ udah kejawab ya pertanyaannya di chap ini, nado hwaiting!), birin. Rin (sabar, pasti ada jalan keluarnya), yunacho90 (ne, lamban, eois, gak tahu diri #plakkkk), GaemGyu92 (yah.. Gitu deh... Udah mulai kejawab ya), choikim1310 (udah kejawab di chap ini ya), dheaniyuu (jawabannya di chap depan, pasti selalu semangat kok, nado hwaiting!), KimRyan2124 (mungkin jg gak, mesti liad di chap depan hehehe), My jeje (udah mulai sadar tuh, kan abis Cho rukiah dia wkwkwk), Kezia (makasih udah baca ff abal Cho ya ^^, Yunho disini emang gitu sifatnya. Bakar aja hahahahaha nado hawaiting!), min (o bogoshippo mwah mwah mwah hahahaha idung Cho dibawa sama bang mimin wamilsemangat juga! Hehehe), shipper89 (yup, Yunho mah gitu org na di ff ini kkk), **

**Choco chipz (yup, tingiii~~~ kayak Cho #ups gpp riview panjang, 13 halaman juga Cho baca wwkwkwkwk), Michimizuki (iya,jaemma kan cinte mati same abang Yunho jadi gitu dah kkk), metayaoilover (ia lah, siapa juga yang ga suka sama Jaemma hehehe), JEJE(sabar ya... Kkkk),**

**.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah follow, fav juga para Sider**

**.**

Sekali lagi Cho ucapin makasih #bow

.

Ok, Cho gak bisa banyak tulisan kali ini, Cho mesti tidur supaya besok ga telat ke acara DBA di kawasan Monas. Tapi, Cho juga lagi buat tempat pensil dari flanel buat acara charity besok. Yang mau ketemu sama Cho, PM aja, nanti cho kasih apa yang kalian mau #PLAAAAAKKK

Belagu amat Cho! #dibakarreader

Maksudnya, nanti bisa ketemu sama Cho terus tukeran nomor BH ups, HP maksudnya hehehehehehe. Ya udin, Cho pamit dulu. Maaf karena Cho baru bisa update dikarenakan kemaren sakit dan jadwal ngetik juga edit jadi berantakan. Tapi sejauh ini, ff Cho yang berjudul With You, Back Seat, Home sama Otaku lagi masa penulisan dan doakan saja supaya bisa update semua diminggu depan. Terakhir jaga kesehatan kalian karena saat ini sedang pergantian musim dan pasti membuat daya tahan tubuh turun, jangan sampe kayak Cho yang harus nginep dulu di rs baru sembuh^^

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuu~

.

.

.

**Minggu, 13 Desember 2015**


	6. Chapter 5

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah lesu kedalam rumahnya, dia masih membayangan Ahra memeluk lengan Yunho dengan manja. Kenapa masih ada rasa sakit saat melihat orang lain dekat dengan Yunho? Ah... Perasaan ini sungguh membuat Jaejoong gila!

Bagaimanapun Jaejoong ingin menetralkan perasaannya pada Yunho hanya saja, perilaku namja itu dihampir tiga minggu ini membuat hati Jaejoong yang sudah ingin dibekukan menjadi tidak ingin dia bekukan. Yunho yang dia hadapi sekarang sedikit manusiawi karena mau mendengarkan apa yang dia ceritakan.

" Joongie pulang"

Jaejoong mengucapkan salamnya saat memasuki ruang tamu, yang Jaejoong yakini tidak ada orang disana.

" Joongie"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sofa ruang tengahnya yang sudah diduduki oleh tiga orang yang dia kenal sebagai orangtuanya juga sahabat eommanya. Dan dibelakang mereka berdiri Song ahjumma yang sekarang tengah menatap sendu Jaejoong. Begitu pula sang appa yang menatap sendu Jaejoong dengan matanya yang memerah.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan mendekat

" Joongie... Eomma dan appa..."

" Ne?"

"..."

" Ada apa eomma, appa? Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

" Kami akan bercerai"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian... Apa?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa ini? Apa yang didengarnya tidak benar bukan? Bercerai? Kedua orangtuanya?

" Joongie... Eomma..."

" Ada apa ini? Joongie tidak salah dengar bukan?"

Mrs. Kim menghela nafasnya, dia harus bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena ini memang keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

" Kemarilah" Mr. Kim meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk disampingnya

Jaejoong mengikuti saja keinginan appanya untuk duduk disampingnya kemudian menatap eomma dan sahabat eommanya yang beberapa waktu lalu dikenalkan pada Jaejoong, Hongki.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah" Lirih Mr. Kim sembari menatap sendu Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat appanya menampakkan wajah sedih seperti ini. Jantung Jaejoong seakan diremas kencang saat melihat wajah sendu appanya.

" Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Joongie... Kami..."

" Eomma, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tolong jelaskan ini semua" Pinta Jaejoong

Mrs. Kim mau tak mau melirik Mr. Kim namun yang ditatapnya itu hanya menunduk. Jadi... Semua ini harus dia yang menjelaskannya?

" Kami sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain" Ucap Mrs. Kim pada akhirnya

" Mwo? Lalu kalau tidak cocok kalian bercerai?"

" Joongie ah..."

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping saat suara parau appanya terdengar, Jaejoong melihat appanya menatap sendu dirinya. Tapi Jaejoong kecewa, sedih mendengar keputusan yang orangtuanya ambil.

" Wae? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua padaku? Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Maafkan eomma baby... Semua ini memang salah eomma" Jawab sang eomma

" Kenapa semua ini bisa salah eomma? Eoh? Jawab aku!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Maafkan appa yang tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluarga kita Joongie ah, ini salah appa" Kali ini sang appa yang berbicara

" Ya! Kalian mengaku salah kenapa tidak saling meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya?!"

Mr. Kim menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dia bingung harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Jaejoong. Dia pun melirik Mrs. Kim yang kini tangannya digenggam oleh namja yang ada disebelahnya. Rasanya sakit, jari - jari itu selama ini hanya miliknya, dia senang sekali menyentuh bahkan membelainya tapi sekarang?

" Ini semua salah eomma. Maafkan eomma, eomma tidak bisa lagi bersama appamu" Lirih Mrs. Kim

" Wae?"

" Eomma..."

" Kenapa eomma?! Jelaskan!"

" Eomma mencintai orang lain"

**Deg**

Entah kenapa saat eommanya bicara seperti itu, kini dalam otaknya terulang kejadian saat dia kecil dan di benar - benar diberikan kasih sayang yang luar biasa dari sang eomma.

Eommanya yang bercanda, tertawa, bernyanyi untuknya lalu appanya datang mengganggu acara ibu dan anak itu dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong dan eommanya. Lalu? Apa kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir? Berakhir karena eommanya berkata apa? Dia mencintai orang lain?

Jaejoong amat sangat tidak percaya eommanya melakukan hal itu, eommanya sangat mencintai appanya. Bahkan melebihi kasih sayang terhadapnya. Lalu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?

Jaejoong menatap eommanya penuh kecewa, mata Jaejoong lalu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya iritasi. Tangan eommanya tengah dipegang oleh namja disamping sang eomma. Jaejoong ingat betul eommanya pernah mengenalkan namja itu padanya, eommanya berkata bahwa namja itu adalah sahabatnya, Lee Hongki.

" Jadi, dia yang membuat eomma berpaling?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim tersentak dan memandang gugup anaknya yang sedang menatap namja yang ada disampingnya.

" Ne, kami saling mencintai Joongie ah" Ucap Hongki

" Siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku dengan Joongie? Sok akrab! Kau perusak hubungan orang lain, aku kecewa dengan semua keputusan egois kalian"

**Brakk**

Jaejoong menggebrak meja di depannya lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarganya. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintu itu dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Dan tak lama isak tangisnya terdengar dari dalam selimut itu.

Sementara itu diruang keluarga Kim, tiga orang namja tengah terdiam setelah Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan itu. Mr. Kim menatap datar pada pasangan yang di depannya, sedangkan Mrs. Kim terlihat gelisah.

" Aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku permisi" Ucap Mr. Kim mencoba tenang kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas akhirku pada abojinim dan akan memberikan padanya nanti malam"

" T-tentang Joongie... Ak-aku ingin dia ikut bersamaku"

Mr. Kim membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mantan istrinya dengan datar.

" Ikut denganmu? Itu sama saja dengan dia tinggal sendirian disini. Dia akan bersamaku"

" Ti-tidak..."

" Ya" Ucap Mr. Kim kemudian pergi tanpa mendengarkan lagi teriakan panggilan dari Mrs. Kim

" Sudahlah... Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita Chulie ah. Saranghae"

Hongki mengecup kening Mrs. Kim hingga membuat Mrs. Kim tersentak dan menatapnya.

" Semoga saja..." Harap Mrs. Kim

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat dia duduk sendirian di atas atap dua hari ini. Yang dia tahu dari Kyuhyun saat namja itu berbicara pada adiknya Jaejoong tidak masuk tanpa kabar, bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengabari sahabatnya Junsu dan Hyun Joong.

" Hah..."

Sepi...

Itu yang Yunho rasakan saat ini, dia membayangkan bagaimana jika namja bernama Jaejoong itu ada di hadapannya dan berceloteh riang walaupun Yunho tidak pernah menanggapinya.

" Cerewet"

Kemudian sesekali Jaejoong memperingkannya tentang kelalaiannya yang sering terlambat makan sebelum mereka bertemu di atas atap, saat Jaejoong mengejarnya terang - terangan.

" Bawel"

Dan setelahnya terbayang wajah Jaejoong saat tersenyum padanya setelah memberikan susu kotak rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Senyum lebar yang kadang menampakkan gigi Jaejoong yang rapi, membuat dada Yunho berdesir halus.

" Indah"

**Deg**

Yunho membuka matanya lebar - lebar. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Indah? Tidak... Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Jaejoong ada.

" Hah... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga seperti ini eoh?" Gumamnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang bertiup dengan lambat

.

.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang membaca buku diruang keluarga pada adiknya juga Kyuhyun yang turun dengan membawa tas ransel

" Menginap di rumah Hyun Joong hyung" Jawab Changmin

" Eomma sudah tahu?"

" Tentu saja eomma tahu makanya kami pergi..." Jawab Changmin dengan santai

" Mau apa kalian kesana?"

" Ck... Hyung kepo, banyak tanya"

" Ya!"

" Chwang! Tidak sopan!"

Kyuhyun membawa Changmin untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho di ruang keluarga dan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya menginap.

" Sebentar lagi ujian hyung, kami berencana belajar bersama dengan Junsu hyung serta Hyun Joong hyung dirumahnya" Jelas Kyuhyun

" Hanya... Kalian berempat?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alis mereka secara bersamaan. Apa ini? Yunho terlihat gugup memegang buku yang ada ditangannya. Bahkan namja itu tidak menatap Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun saat bertanya. Biasanya Yunho akan menatap lawan bicaranya saat bertanya.

" Hmm... Ah~" Changmin mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan hyungnya " Jaejoongie hyung..."

Yunho mendelik saat Changmin memanggil Jaejoong dengan akrabnya. Hey... Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu?

" Joongie hyung belum memberikan kabar sama sekali. Tapi kami harap dia akan datang sesuai dengan janji kami minggu kemarin" Jawab Changmin

" Aku ikut" Ucap Yunho tanpa pikir panjang

Changmin menyipitkan matanya, eh? Kakaknya benar - benar aneh saat ini... Kenapa dia ingin ikut?

" Jangan berpikiran macam - macam. Aku akan mengantar kalian" Jawab Yunho dengan cepat

" Oh? Baiklah"

Changmin tahu itu hanya alasan hyungnya, hyungnya pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk mengantarkannya. Oh ayolah... Changmin tahu alasan pastinya, hyungnya pasti akan memastikan apakah Jaejoong ada disana atau tidak.

Changmin bisa memastikan bahwa hyungnya mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Changmin bisa memastikannya karena sang hyung terlihat gelisah selama dua hari ini. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun bercerita bahwa hyungnya beberapa kali lewat kelasnya sembari menatap ke dalam kelas seakan memastikan sesuatu disana.

" Baiklah" Jawab Changmin " Dimana Il Woo hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Sedang pergi bersama Ahra"

" Oh, kajja hyung. Aku tidak ingin terlambat"

" Baiklah"

Segera saja Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil sport milik Yunho dengan Changmin duduk disamping Yunho sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi belakang.

" Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Yunho dalam perjalanan

" Besok jam... mungkin jam tiga sore" Jawab Changmin kemudian membuka ponselnya dan mulai bermain game

" Oh..."

.

.

.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami hyung" Ucap Chamgmin saat mereka sudah sampai di depan halaman rumah Hyun Joong

" Ne" Jawab Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis namun kemudian dia menatap pintu rumah Hyun Joong

Dan hal itu tidak bisa Changmin lewatkan, dia melihat bagaimana tatapan Yunho saat ini. Apa hyungnya merindukan namja cantik itu?

" Kau mau masuk hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" E-eh? Ti-tidak usah"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar jawaban penuh kegugupan yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Wae? Kenapa Yunho gugup seperti itu?

" Ya sudah, aku masuk ya hyung"

" Ne"

Changmin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, dia kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan mereka hendak berjalan ke arah rumah Hyun Joong namun sebuah suara membuat mereka terdiam. Di ambang pintu itu terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah tertawa sembari membuka pintu, dibelakangnya sang yeoja diikut oleh seorang namja.

" Benarkah mommy Kim? Joongie akan menunjukkannya kapan - kapan"

" Benar ne?"

" Ne"

" Omo?! Jaejoong hyungie!" Changmin terpekik senang

" Eoh?! Minnie! Kyunie!" Namja itu, Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun

Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan semangat menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian memeluknya bergantian.

**Brak**

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali saat melihat seorang namja menutup pintu mobil dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Yu-yunho shhi?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat ini, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Sesekali dia melirik kesamping, namja yang duduk disampingnya itu juga tidak berekspresi apapun.

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia berniat belajar bersama untuk ujian minggu depan makanya dia datang hari ini. Tapi tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho datang dan teman - temannya menyuruh dia untuk mengajak Yunho ke taman belakang.

Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia keluar dari mobil setelah melihat Changmin memeluk Jaejoong, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Setelah keluar dia malah menatap tajam Jaejoong dan akhirnya teman - teman Jaejoong menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menemaninya di taman belakang.

" Ng... Aku.."

Yunho menoleh saat Jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya.

" Aku pamit ke dalam, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran" Jaejoong dengan terburu kemudian bangkit dan hendak pergi

**Grep**

" Tunggu"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho berdiri dibelakangnya menatap dirinya, mau tak mau dia memalingkan wajahnya karena takut Yunho menyadari sesuatu.

" Yu-yunho sshi..."

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho namun gagal karena pegangan Yunho sangat erat.

" To-tolong lep-"

" Kau... Menangis"

**Deg**

Jaejoong berhenti bergerak dan matanya menatap Yunho. Darimana Yunho tahu?

Oke, Yunho mengetahui hal ini sejak Jaejoong membawanya ke taman belakang dan sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Kemudian mata Jaejoong yang terlihat sembab walaupun mungkin Jaejoong sudah berusaha menutupinya.

" Ak-aku tidak.."

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat tangan Yunho yang bebas menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mengelusnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, tatapan Yunho pun terlihat lembut serta teduh.

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal ini, yang dia tahu perasaannya cukup sakit saat melihat mata sembab Jaejoong juga ada matanya tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Mata Jaejoong terlihat redup...

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia akhirnya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho pada pipinya. Yunho mempu membuatnya tenang hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan sederhana, Jaejoong hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan semoga saja saat - saat seperti ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan hingga tidak menyadari empat orang namja melihat mereka dari balkon kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Kyuhyun menarik Changmin dan Junsu untuk tidak mengintip lagi, Junsu sendiri langsung menarik tangan Hyun Joong.

" Aku heran dengan hyungmu, dia selalu memberikan harapan tapi... Akhirnya selalu menyakiti Joongie" Ucap Junsu setelah mereka duduk melingkari meja belajar di kamar Hyun Joong

" Dia hanya belum mau mengakui bawa dia menyukai Jaejoong hyung" Jawab Changmin

" Sifatnya sungguh menyebalkan" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya

" Memang"

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan semua sahabatnya yang tidur didalam kamar Hyun Joong. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu tidur pada tempat tidur King Size milik Hyun Joong, Hyun Joong sendiri tidur lelap diatas sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dia sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong yang memutuskan menggelar kasur lipat disana tadi terbangun dan memandangi semua sahabatnya itu tapi ada satu orang yang tidak ada, Yunho. Namja itu pulang setelah mendapatkan sebuah panggilan yang sepertinya saat mendesak tapi Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara tangisan seorang yeoja di panggilan telepon tadi.

Jaejoong seakan mengenal suara itu tapi tidak tahu siapa dan itu mungkin yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Yunho. Jaejoong menyentuh pipinya, rasa hangat itu masih melekat dipipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana Yunho menyentuhnya dan memandang matanya, ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat dalam mata Yunho.

Pahadal teman - temannya tidak tahu jika dia habis menangis, tapi Yunho bisa mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa... Apa Jaejoong boleh berharap lebih?

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong ikut membantu eomma dari Hyun Joong di dapur, dia ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang memasak agar nanti bisa memberikan makanan yang lebih bervariatif pada Yunho.

**Blush**

Ah~

Kenapa dia jadi merona seperti ini? Dia sungguh malu saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal lebih padahal dia dan Yunho hanya sebatas teman, Jaejoong tidak boleh banyak berharap bukan?

" Mommy, apa sarapan sudah siap?"

" Oh, Hyunie... Duduklah, Mommy dan Joongie membuat menu sarapan istimewa untuk kalian pagi ini" Ucap Kim ahjumma

" Arraseo, aku akan membangunkan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsuie dulu"

" Ne"

Selepas Hyun Joong pergi, Jaejoong menata makanannya yang sudah dimasak ke piring lauk pauk. Dia kemudian membawa piringnya itu menuju ruang makan dan kembali untuk menempatkan nasi goreng yang dibuat olehnya dengan bantuan Kim ahjumma.

" Kau memasak Joongie ah?" Tanya Junsu

" Oh Suie, Mommy Kim membantuku"

" Kau terlihat senang?"

" Tentu saja"

Tak lama Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang kemudian bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya namun sebelum mereka mulai makan, suara bel menghentikan gerakan mereka.

" Biar aku yang buka" Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah keluarga Kim

**Ting tong**

" Ne! Tunggu sebentar!"

**Ceklek**

" Eoh? Yunho... Shhi..."

Niatnya Jaejoong ingin memanggil Yunho seperti biasa namun akhirnya dia memanggil Yunho dengan formal karena ada seorang yeoja disampingnya.

" Apa Minnie dan Kyunie sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, mereka sedang sarapan. Silahkan masuk"

Jaejoong membuka lebar pintu rumah itu dan mempersilahkan Yunho dan yeoja yang tengah menggandengnya masuk. Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis saat melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya saat ini.

" Siapa hyu-"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat melihat hyungnya masuk kedalam ruang makan bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak disukainya.

" Annyeong" Sapa Yunho kepada semua orang

" Oh, Yunho yah! Kau tidak menginap tadi malam?" Tanya Kim ahjumma

" Aku tidak bisa menginap ahjumma, aku harus menjaga rumah"

" Arraseo, lalu siapa disampingmu itu?"

" Annyeonghasseo ahjumma. Aku... Go Ahra"

" kekasihmu Yun?" Tanya Kim ahjumma

" Dia... Tunangan kakakku"

" Oh..." Kim ahjumma menganggukkan kepalanya

Dan akhirnya mereka memakan sarapan mereka dalam hening, sementara itu Jaejoong melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Ahra. Hatinya masih sedikit sakit melihatnya, ternyata tidak semudah itu menghilangkan perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang.

" Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku Yun" Ucap Ahra setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya

Yunho menatap Changmin seakan bertanya apa kegiatannya setelah ini.

" aku akan disini dulu hyung, aku masih ingin bersama dengan Jae hyung dan yang lain"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang seakan tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Yunho, Ahra dan Changmin bicarakan. Kemudian Yunho menatap Ahra dan mengangguk pasrah.

" Aku akan menjemput kalian, hubungi aku ketika kalian akan pulang" Ucap Yunho

" Ne hyung"

" Aku akan membereskan semuanya" Ucap Jaejoong tiba - tiba

Dia berdiri dan mengambil semua piring yang ada dimeja kemudian menyusunnya menjadi satu.

" Biar aku bantu hyung ah"

Changmin ikut berdiri dan membantu Jaejoong membereskan piring - piring yang ada dimeja. Mereka kemudian membawa piring - piring itu ke dapur.

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ucap Yunho dan Kim ahjumma langsung memberitahu kemana arah kamar mandi

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang sudah Kim ahjumma katakan namun kakinya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Changmin tengah memeluk erat Jaejoong.

Kenapa Changmin dan Jaejoong berpelukan? Bukankah Changmin sudah memiliki Kyuhyun disampingnya? Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat seperti itu?

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan dingin itu, ucapan sang kakak. Dia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sebenarnya menggeliat pelan namun Changmin memegangnya dengan erat sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah bahkan wajahnya masih di depan dada Changmin.

" Menurut hyung?" Tanya Changmin kemudian tersenyum miring

" Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Kyu?"

" Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menyukai Jae hyung juga?"

Tiba - tiba saja Yunho menggertakkan giginya, dia menjadi kesal dan marah melihat Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia menahan semua rasa itu dan menatap tajam Changmin.

" Terserah kau saja"

Yunho menyesali keinginannya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dia tidak jadi pergi ke kamar mandi dan langsung saja dia pergi dari sana, berjalan menuju ruang makan diamana orang - orang masih berkumpul.

" Kajja" Ucapnya pada Ahra

Setelah berpamitan Yunho membawa Ahra pergi ketempat yang Ahra inginkan.

.

.

.

" Kau benar - benar keterlaluan Chwang"

" Hmmm? Aku rasa tidak"

" Tapi..."

" Tidurlah Kyu, kita sudah lelah bermain hari ini"

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan lagi oleh Kyuhyun, dia hanya bisa mendekat dan menyelusupkan kepalanya di dada Changmin dan memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Changmin mengingat bagaimana tampang kelam hyungnya saat menjemput dirinya tadi siang. Tanpa banyak bicara hyungnya mengajak pulang dan mendiamkannya sepanjang sisa hari ini. Changmin menyukai permainan ini, dia menyukai bagaimana hyungnya menghadapi rasa cemburu tapi selalu ditepis olehnya.

Changmin mengecup kepala namja yang ada dipelukannya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan memeluk tas kecil berisi makan siang untuknya dan Yunho. Walaupun suasana hatinya kemarin buruk, Jaejoong tetap membuatkan Yunho makan siang buatannya.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terenti saat ada di depan sebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai disebelah tangga menuju atap sekolah.

" Sudahlah jangan menangis"

Jaejoong tahu dan mengenal suara itu, Yunho. Yunho berkata dengan suara rendah dan lebih lembut dari biasanya.

" Dia sungguh keterlaluan Yun"

Nah, suara yang satu ini juga Jaejoong mengenalnya. Ahra. Suara yeoja itu terdengar bergetar dan sesekali isak tangisnya juga menggema.

" Sudahlah Ahra jangan menangis lagi, hyungku memang sedang sibuk bukan?"

" Tapi kemarin dia mempermasalahkan semuanya. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi Yun"

" Tidak Ahra yah..."

Jaejoong mengintip dibalik sela pintu yang ada di depannya, matanya terbelalak dan dia langsung membekap mulutnya. Di depan sana Yunho tengah memeluk erat Ahra.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**.**

**.**

.

.

" Kau... Bodoh Joongie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong

Dia tengah duduk sendirian di taman belakang setelah berlari dari lantai atas tempat tadi dia tidak sengaja mengintip Yunho dan Ahra. Jaejoong menyadarkan tubuhnya pada pohon maple itu dan memejamkan matanya.

" Bodoh..."

Jaejoong menghapus dengan kasar airmata yang turun tanpa diperintahnya. Dia sudah menguatkan hatinya bahwa dia hanya akan menganggap Yunho temannya tapi perasaannya berkata lain. Melihat Yunho memeluk Ahra membuat jantungnya tercubit.

Mungkin, dia memang selalu menganggap Yunho memberikan harapan - harapan padanya namun harusnya dia sadar jika harapan yang diberikan oleh Yunho adalah harapan kosong nan semu. Jaejoong tahu Ahra merupakan tunangan dari kakak Yunho tapi melihat bagaimana sikap Yunho terhadapnya, bagaimana cara Yunho memandangnya harusnya Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho menyukai Ahra.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia melirik kotak bekalnya an membukanya. Sebuah kotak makan berbentuk kepala beruang ada dipangkuannya sekarang, Jaejoong membukanya dan melihat nasi goreng buatannya agak sedikit berantakan. Perlahan Jaejoong menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya.

" Asin..."

Airmata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja mengingat bagaimana Yunho memakan masakannya tanpa banyak mengeluh, namja itu terus menyuruhnya membuatkan bekal setiap hari dan hasil masakan Jaejoong selalu sama, asin.

" Pabbo..."

Jaejoong memukul dada kirinya yang terus berdetak menyakitkan. Kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang kita cintai melakukan hal intim pada orang lain. Jaejoong seakan menyesali keputusannya tadi pagi saat keluarganya sarapan.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Joongie ah, eomma ingin kau ikut dengan eomma"

" Kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong seadanya, dia sedang memberikan selai pada roti yang akan dia makan

" Disini, bersama eomma"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap eommanya yang menatapnya teduh. Jaejoong mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sang eomma. Sedangkan appa duduk dengan tenang disampingnya seakan tidak mendengar apa yang eommanya katakan.

" Kenapa harus?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kau adalah anakku satu - satunya. Yang paling berharga untuk eomma"

" Berharga?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya " Kemana saja eomma saat aku sakit? Eomma tidak ada disampingku. Selama ini appa lebih banyak menjagaku dari pada eomma"

Mr. Kim mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang terkepal diat meja dan mengelus punggung tangannya mencoba membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang.

" Joongie..." Panggil appanya pelan " Makanlah dulu"

" Appa!" Protes Jaejoong

" Kau butuh banyak energi untuk belajar bukan? Makanlah dulu"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah dan mulai memakan roti selai coklatnya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri permasalahan keluarganya menyita banyak waktunya.

" Joongie..." Panggil sang eomma

" Aku selesai, Joongie tunggu appa di mobil" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya

" Joongie akan ikut denganku" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Lalu? Kau besarkan dia dengan apa? Waktu untuk bersamanya satu jam saja kau tidak punya" Mr. Kim menyelesaikan makannya kemudian ikut beranjak dari ruang makan

" Apa aku salah ingin bahagia?" Lirih Mrs. Kim yang masih bisa didengar oleh Song ahjumma karena yeoja paruh baya itu berdiri tak jauh dari Mrs. Kim

Sementara itu Mr. Kim mendapati Jaejoong masih berdiri diluar rumahnya, anak kesayangannya itu belum masuk kedalam mobil sang appa.

" Joongie, kenapa kau seperti itu pada eommamu hmm?" Tanya sang appa

" Joongie kesal appa..."

" Bagaimana keputusanmu, appa akan menerimanya baby" Mr. Kim mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong

" Appa..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Aku tidak bisa melihat eomma dengan orang lain, aku juga tidak tahan meninggalkan appa sendirian sementara eomma bahagia dengan pilihannya tapi aku tidak bisa juga meninggalkan Korea appa..."

" Joongie..."

" Maafkan Joongie appa... Hiks"

Mr. Kim mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, semua ini adalah salahnya karena dia tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluarganya. Sekarang, lihatlah siapa yang jadi korban keegoisan mereka...

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

.

" Dimana dia?"

Yunho menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang selalu dia temui saat jam istirahat. Dia akui dia salah karena sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari biasanya.

Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana, padahal dia suda membawa dua kotak susu strawberry untuknya dan Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong tidak ada disini, biasanya walaupun Yunho terlambat dua puluh menit pun Jaejoong akan ada disini. Tapi ini?

" Hah..."

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pojok atap dan menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan disana. Dia mengulangi kejadian kenapa dia datang sangat terlambat ke atas atap.

Kembali teringat pada kejadian tadi sehingga dia datang terlambat ke atas atap. Saat dia sedang berjalan menuju atap, Ahra memegang lengannya sembari menangis. Yeoja itu mengeluh dengan sikap hyungnya yang sekarang berubah menurut Ahra.

Yeoja itu menangis hingga Yunho memeluknya serta memberikan kenyamanan yang dulu selalu dia berikan pada yeoja itu. Tapi satu hal yang Yunho yakini, jantungnya sudah tidak berdebar pada yeoja itu, cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya yang meninggalkannya untuk menjadi tunangan kakaknya.

Sekarang, dia malah memikirkan kemana perginya Jaejoong. Apa namja itu terkena masalah? Apa dia sedang diruang guru? Makan bersama Junsu dan Hyun Joong? Atau terkena ulangan perbaikan?

" Arrgghh! Kemana kau Kim Jaejoong?!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir dikelas Yunho hanya membuat sebuah ringkasan pelajaran sejarah. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Yunho untuk menyelesaikannya, dia mengumpulkan tugasnya dan meminta izin pada sang guru untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi, semua itu hanya alasannya saja. Karena yang dia dengar dari Changmin bahwa Jaejoong terkulai lemas diruang kesehatan. Ada apa dengan namja itu eoh?

Yunho membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan dan mendapati sebuah tirai pembatas tempat tidur menutupi pandangannya. Dia menarik sedikit tirai itu dan melihat sesosok namja yang membuatnya berpikiran macam - macam tengah memejamkan matanya.

Terlihat raut wajah kelelahan nampak pada wajah itu, wajah milik Jaejoong. Belum lagi Yunho kembali melihat bekas airmata mengalir pada kedua sisi pipi Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan bibirnya sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Kau kenapa hmmm?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat tas yang dia kenal di atas meja nakas, tas bekal milik Jaejoong. Namja itu mengambilnya dan duduk pada kursi yang ada di dekat meja nakas. Dia membuka tas itu dan mendapati sebuah kotak makan berbentuk kepala beruang di dalamnya. Yunho membuka dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tinggal setengah?" Yunho jadi bertanya - tanya sendiri

Dan, daripada dia bingung... Dia lebih baik mencoba bagaimana rasa dari nasi goreng buatan Jaejoon hari ini. Yunho menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya perlahan kemudian menelannya.

" Asin..." Gumam Yunho

Setiap hari mencoba masakan yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong membuat dirinya menjadi kebal dengan ras asin yan timbul dari masakan yang Jaejoong buat. Tapi...

" Kenapa rasanya sedikit beda eoh? Kau berikan apa lagi di dalamnya?"

Namun tidak berkata - kata lagi Yunho, dia malah menyuapkan kembali nasi goreng itu. Dia menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya di dalam ruang kesehatan sembari memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat mulus untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat kotak bekal makan siang Jaejoong sudah kosong. Dia memasukkan kembali kedalam tas bekal itu dan meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil yang sudah dia berikan catatan untuk Jaejoong. Setelahnya dia pergi sebelum ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat seseorang menggoyangkan lengannya, dia adalah Junsu. Junsu terlihat begitu khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong saat ini.

" Aku tidak apa - apa Suie yah... Hanya kelelahan" Jawab Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya

" Huh, kalau kau sakit kau harus bilang pada kami agar kami bisa membawamu ke ruang kesehatan lebih awal"

" Ne Suie cerewet" Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Junsu dengan gemas

" Appo!"

Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya Junsu dan memeluknya membuat Junsu mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, tapi toh dia senang saja dengan sikap Jaejoong yang manja padanya.

" Ayo pulang" Ajak Junsu kemudian memberikan tas Jaejoong yang tadi dia bawa dari kelas

" Ah ne"

Jaejoong ingat bahwa dia menaruh tempat makannya di atas meja nakas sebelah tempatnya tidur tadi. Dia kemudian membawa memasukkan tas bekalnya kedalam tas sekolahnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena merasa tas bekalnya terasa lebih ringan tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan akan memeriksanya di rumah saja.

.

.

.

" Joongie sedang apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, Song ahjumma sudah berdiri dekat kulkas di dapurnya.

" Mengeluarkan bekal tadi siang ahjumma"

" Biarkan ahjumma saja Joongie"

" Tidak usah ahjumma... eoh?"

Jaejoong melihat secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam tas bekal makan siangnya, Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membuka kertas yang suda dilipat menjadi dua itu.

_**' Aku ingin tteokbokki besok'**_

" Eh?"

Dengan segera Jaejoong membuka kotak makan siangnya dan menemukan isi didalamnya adalah kosong.

" Tidak mungkin... Kapan?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri perasaan senang langsung menyelimuti Jaejoong, dalam hatinya dia bertanya - tanya kapan namja itu memakan sisa bekal makan siangnya. Ngomong - ngomong apakah Yunho memakai sumpit dan sendok yang juga dia pakai?

**Blush**

Berharap?

Bolehkah?

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

So...

Apa Jaemma boleh berharap sama Yunpa? Beberapa chap lagi end... mungkin dua chap lagi?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Marlina Kyu (doain aja ya, makasih), choikim1310 (sip), Jung NaeRa (ia nih), eL-Ree Aquafanz (mpreg? Hmmm... liad nanti ya), Kamikaze Zettaaime (ia, sengaja cho lambatin, beberapa chap lagi end kok), Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora (gengsi, masih tuh...), jungnara2602 (bocoran? Tuh uda ada jawabannya hahahaha), anik0405 (ia nihh...), RereYunjae Pegaxue (ia, Jaemma pasti sabar kok, sesabar cho wkwkwkwkw), Bestin84 (Siwon pan bapanya si yunpa, jadi bukan dia hahaha flashback menyusul), cokelat (bang mimin na cho kan emang mesuk ajaran na cho wkwkwk nado hwaiting!), akiramia44 (hahahaha komen lah hwaiting!),**

**Reiasia95 (sabar ya, masih ada chap depan kok yunpa yang nyebelin hehehehe hwaiting!), meybi (betul!), himeryo99 (maacih, pasti semangatlah lanjutin na), Guest (lebih baik? Liad chap depan ne?), nabratz (Hum! Betul!), meirah (wkwkwkwkw ia gpp kok), Sari411 (makasih udh nunggu ff gaje cho ne?), GaemGyu9e (gigit aja kalo gregetan sama dy! Haha), Princess j (chap depan mungkin? Mungkin lho ya...), Jaenn (kayaknya sih gt?), LStaekook (doain aja biar lancar updat n), tohoshinkijeje (cho maapin #bow hehehehe, makasi ya udh baca ff gaje cho nado hwaiting ya!),**

**Leemomo. Chan520 (ia, yunpa masih teka teki disini. Cheonma), shipper89 (badai? Belom an lah... masih ombak itu hehehehe), hyuashiya (bukan kok, alasannya udh terungkapkan?), TyaWuryWK (tampar aja si yunpa kkkkk), Shieru Hana (ya, jaemma pasti tabah kok), uknowme (maacih ya udah suka ff Cho, yoosu? Hmmmm...), alby. Chun (tenang aja, dy pasti kuat kok), narayejea (sip, Cho lanjutin kok), JonginDO (sip deh), Avanrio11 (yooo...), dheaniyuu (sabar ne?), Yunjae Heart (bogoshippo eonn... jawabannya ada di chap depan. Cho butuh saran juga bwt chap depan eon!), herojaejae (maacih untuk ga kecewa sama cho walaupun ff Cho mengecewakan hahahahaha. Selamat menunggu lagi ne? Kkkk), min (beuhh... ganti lagu donk? Kkkk cho pasti lanjut kok)**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah follow, fav dan yang jadi SiDer**

**.**

Maaf kalo ada yang belom kesebut ataupun salah nulis pen name #bow

.

.

.

Jadi, Cho butuh saran buat chap - chap akhirnya Smile. Minta sarannya ne? #puppy eyes

.

Jja...

See u next chap

Chuuuuu~~

.

.

**Minggu, 24 Januari 2015**


	7. Chapter 6 ( END)

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat seseorang menggoyangkan lengannya, dia adalah Junsu. Junsu terlihat begitu khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong saat ini.

" Aku tidak apa - apa Suie yah... Hanya kelelahan" Jawab Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya

" Huh, kalau kau sakit kau harus bilang pada kami agar kami bisa membawamu ke ruang kesehatan lebih awal"

" Ne Suie cerewet" Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Junsu dengan gemas

" Appo!"

Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya Junsu dan memeluknya membuat Junsu mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, tapi toh dia senang saja dengan sikap Jaejoong yang manja padanya.

" Ayo pulang" Ajak Junsu kemudian memberikan tas Jaejoong yang tadi dia bawa dari kelas

" Ah ne"

Jaejoong ingat bahwa dia menaruh tempat makannya di atas meja nakas sebelah tempatnya tidur tadi. Dia kemudian membawa memasukkan tas bekalnya kedalam tas sekolahnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena merasa tas bekalnya terasa lebih ringan tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan akan memeriksanya di rumah saja.

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie sedang apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, Song ahjumma sudah berdiri dekat kulkas di dapurnya.

" Mengeluarkan bekal tadi siang ahjumma"

" Biarkan ahjumma saja Joongie"

" Tidak usah ahjumma... eoh?"

Jaejoong melihat secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam tas bekal makan siangnya, Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membuka kertas yang suda dilipat menjadi dua itu.

_' Aku ingin tteokbokki besok'_

" Eh?"

Dengan segera Jaejoong membuka kotak makan siangnya dan menemukan isi didalamnya adalah kosong.

" Tidak mungkin... Kapan?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri perasaan senang langsung menyelimuti Jaejoong, dalam hatinya dia bertanya - tanya kapan namja itu memakan sisa bekal makan siangnya. Ngomong - ngomong apakah Yunho memakai sumpit dan sendok yang juga dia pakai?

**Blush**

Berharap?

Bolehkah?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ( END )**

**.**

.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah, kenapa masih di kamar?"

Jaejoong menoleh tidak semangat pada Song ahjumma yang tadi membuka pintu kamarnya dan duduk disampingnya, dipinggir tempat tidur.

" Ne?"

" Kenapa masih disini eoh? Kenapa belum berangkat"

" Joongie... Malas"

Song ahjumma tersenyum mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menjadi tidak bersemangat pagi ini, Jaejoong yang hendak turun mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya dimana sang appa ternyata akan kembali ke kampung halamannya minggu depan dan eommanya hanya menyetujuinya.

Hati Jaejoong sakit melihatnya sehingga dia tidak jadi turun keruang makan dan tetap dikamarnya, sang appa tadi sudah mengetuk pintu namun Jaejoong berkata akan pergi sendiri kesekolah hari ini.

" Semua akan baik – baik saja Joongie ah..." Lirih Song ahjumma

" Semua tidak sedang baik – baik saja ahjumma. Mereka hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan mereka tanpa memikirkanku"

Song ahjumma menyentuh pundak Jaejoong.

" Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti ini semua Joongie, tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah bahwa mereka menyayangimu walaupun berpisah. Dan soal appamu... Ada yang harus kau tahu..."

Jaaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap Song ahjumma sampai akhirnya airmata Jaejoong keluar saat mendengar cerita Song ahjumma tentang sang appa.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau terlambat Joongie?"

" Eng? Tidak ada apa – apa Suie"

Junsu mencoba memberikan semangat pada Jaejoong yang datang saat pelajaran kedua dimulai dengan senyuman. Jaejoong membalas senyuman Junsu tapi Junsu tahu Jaejoong tidak benar – benar tersenyum.

" Kenapa hmm?"

Jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat kosong karena guru mereka tidak masuk, hal itu dimanfaatkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun untuk berbincang dengan Jaejoong.

" Tidak apa – apa Suie, hanya saja tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Dan aku berangkat sendiri hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ck, kau ini. Jangan membuatku khawatir arasseo?"

" Ne Suie cerewet"

" Huh... Aku khawatir tahu!"

" Ne, maafkan aku Suie... Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi"

" Janji?" Junsu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh

" Ne, janji" Ucap Jaejoong menyambut kelingking Junsu

Junsu senang mendengarnya lalu dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah sibuk dengan game dalam ponselnya.

" Ckckckckc... Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa pandai sementara kau hanya bermain game saja"

" Eoh? Aku jenius hyung. Tidak seperti dirimu" Jawab Kyuhyun seadaanya

" YA!"

**Plakk**

Dengan gemas Junsu memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun hingga namja itu berteriak sakit namun Junsu masih menyerangnya dengan memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kedua temannya itu, mereka sungguh lucu, dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena menghadirkan mereka berdua dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah atap sekolah dengan pelan, dia sebenarnya ragu untuk naik ke atas tapi... Apa boleh buat. Dia ingin melakukan hal ini.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan melihat Yunho sudah duduk ditempat biasa, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan duduk dihadapan namja itu. Dia meletakkan kotak bekalnya didepan Yunho dan berdiam diri.

" Kau sudah datang"

" Ne" Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan seadanya, dia membuka tas bekalnya dan memberikan kotak bekal makan siangnya pada Yunho

Yunho menerima kotak itu dan membukanya, tteokbokki sesuai yang dia inginkan. Yunho mengambil garpu dan menusuk tteokbokki kemudian memakannya. Yunho mengunyahnya dengan pelan, Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Yunho sembari memakan bekal makan siangnya.

" Bukan buatanmu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Ini bukan buatanmu" Ucap Yunho masih dengan nada datarnya

" Oh ne. Ahjumma yang merawatku sejak kecil yang memasakkannya. Aku... Kesiangan" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya

" Kesiangan?"

" Ya"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong dan dia menyadari satu hal, kenapa Jaejoong berwajah pucat beberapa hari ini. Bahkan pipinya sedikit menirus, ada apa dengannya? Yunho tersentak saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit sembab dan agak menghitam.

" Kau menangis"

Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, bagaimana bisa Yunho menyadarinya lagi? Ini sudah kedua kalinya Yunho menyadari bahwa dia tengah menangis. Jaejoong tetap bungkam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak apa – apa"

Yunho tetap memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang jauh berbeda dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong seakan tengah menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Jaejoong yang sadar sedang diperhatikan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya saja, bagaimanapun ini semua sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong.

Bisa duduk bersama dengan Yunho, makan bersama dengan Yunho, melihat bagaimana Yunho melahap bekal buatannya yang asin atau kadang memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk Jaejoong. Semua sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong bahagia bisa melihat ini semua, perasaannya menghangat seketika.

Ya...

Tidak apa – apa jika harus seperti ini, yang penting dia bisa ada disamping Yunho walaupun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi Jaejoong harus tahu bahwa cinta kadang tidak harus memiliki.

" Wae?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Yunho dengan gugup.

" N-ne?"

" Kenapa menatapku?" Tanya Yunho

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng, hal yang cukup imut dimata Yunho. Dia tersenyum tanpa jaejoong sadari dan kembali memakan tteokbokki yang dia inginkan walaupun bukan Jaejoong yang memasaknya.

Ah!

Jaejoong jadi ingat sesuatu. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam kantong celananya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

_'To : Uri Appa_

_Appa, jangan lupa makan siang? Ayo pergi hari ini? Chu~~'_

Jaejoong menaruh begitu saja ponselnya di samping dia duduk dan kembali memakan makanannya namun tak lama berselang ponselnya bergetar dan Jaejoong segera mengambilnya, dia membaca pesan itu dan tersebyum melihat pesan yang didapatnya.

Yunho memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba ceria itu, Yunho menjadi sebal karena Jaejoong akhirnya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Apa Jaejoong tengah berkirim pesan dengan Junsu, Changmin atau malah Hyun Joong?

" Selesaikan makanmu baru pegang ponselmu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sembari memegang ponselnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan seakan mengerti dia menaruh ponselnya dan menutup kotak bekal makan siangnya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho merengut kesal, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong langsung menutup saja bekalnya tanpa menghabiskan isinya? Bahkan Yunho lihat bekal Jaejoong masih lebih dari setengahnya. Jaejoong lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya daripada menghabiskan makan siangnya terlebih jaejoong tersenyum saat membaca pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

**TAK**

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat Yunho menutup bekal makan siangnya, apa Yunho sudah menyelesaikan makannya?

" Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum" Gumam Yunho kemudian membuka kaleng jus strawberry yang dibelinya untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengambil kotak makan Yunho dan membukanya, masih tersisah beberapa potong tteokbokki di dalamnya.

" Tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak" Yunho kemudian duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya

" Hmm... Apa aku boleh ke kelas?"

" Duduklah disini sampai jam berbunyi. Minumlah jus strawberry itu" Jawab Yunho dengan mata tertutup

Jaejoong tidak berkata – kata lagi, dia duduk disamping Yunho setelah membereskan kotak bekal makan siang mereka. Jaejoong mengambil jus yang dibeli oleh Yunho dan meminumnya perlahan namun dia tersedak saat menerima pesan dari appa hingga membuat Jaejoong terbatuk – batuk. Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berhenti batuk.

" Tidak bisakah kau menjauhkan ponselmu dulu! Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi bukan? Sudah ku bilang dari awal selesaikan semua makan dan minummu baru pegang ponselmu!"

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang Yunho tidak percaya, ini kata – kata terpanjang yang Jaejoong terima selama ini dari Yunho. Jaejoong jadi bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan namja di depannya ini?

" Kenapa diam?!"

" E-eh? An-ani..." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap dengan menyentuh bagian mulutnya untuk membersihkan jus yang menempel pada mulut dan dagunya

Yunho mengambil saputangan dari kantong celananya, dengan lembut dia membersihkan daerah bibir dan dagu Jaejoong, dia juga membersihkan seragam Jaejoong yang terkena jus itu. Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana perasaannya yang tengah bercampur aduk didalam hatinya.

Tubuhnya gemetar karena sentuhan Yunho walaupun Yunho menyentuhnya dengan tidak langsung. Pikiran Jaejoong kosong dan tatapannya mengarah pada wajah Yunho yang sedang serius membersihkan dagunya.

" Hati – hatilah!" Bentak Yunho yang menyadarkan kekosongan otrak Jaejoong barusan

" N-ne"

Yunho menyodorkan saputangannya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menerimanya, membekapnya pelan didaerah dagu dan tercium aroma maskulin yang sering Jaejoong cium jika ada di dekat Yunho.

" Terima kasih..." Cicit Jaejoong

**TRRIIIINNGGG~~~~**

" Bel sudah berbunyi" Ucap Yunho kemudian berdiri

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan dia berhadapan dengan Yunho tapi dia menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kau ingin makan apa besok Yun?"

" Besok libur kan?"

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya kencang, kenapa dia lupa jika besok adalah hari sabtu dan itu berarti dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho!

" Eh... Aku lupa"

" Baiklah"

Yunho hendak berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong menarik seragam Yunho hingga namja itu berhenti dan menghadapnya.

" Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ugh... Kenapa perasaan melambung seperti ini lagi sih? Tapi...

**SRETT**

Jaejoong menarik dasi Yunho, mengecup pipi namja itu dan segera kabur dari sana dengan perasaannya yang berdebar namun menyenangkan. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya sampai dia bertemu dengan Junsu dikelas dan langsung memeluk namja gempal itu.

" Yahh! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Junsu dengan bingung

" Hahahahaha... Ani, aku senang sekali Suie!" Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan memeluk Junsu dan memutar tubuhnya hingga Junsu terpekik karena pusing

" YA!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan diam – diam mengirimkan pesan pada Changmin, teman – teman sekelas Jaejoong pun tersenyum karena melihat senyum Jaejoong kembali lagi hari ini.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang ditinggal Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya, dia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan. Sungguh manis kelakuan Jaejoong siang ini tapi dia masih cukup kesal dengan ponsel Jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong tidak menganggap Yunho ada.

.

.

.

" Aku langsung ya Suie ya" Pamit Jaejoong setelah bel pulang berbunyi

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu

" Pergi dengan appaku"

" Oh baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada ahjusshi"

" Oke, bye Suie... Kyunie"

" Ne"

" Sampai besok hyung"

Jaejoong segera berlari keluar kelasnya karena sang appa sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dan Jaejoong melewati ruang guru dimana Yunho baru saja menutup pintu ruangan itu, Yunho melihat Jaejoong berlari kearahnya dengan tersenyum lebar dan dia mengira bahwa Jaejoong hendak menyapanya. Namun Jaejoong berlari begitu saja, sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika Yunho ada di depan pintu ruang guru.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat Jaejoong berlari menjauh darinya, dia bertenya – tanya dalam hati mau pergi kemana Jaejoong sampai berlari cepat seperti itu?

Yunho berjalan kearah jendela yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat kearah gerbang sekolah dan menunggu Jaejoong terlihat dari sana. Dan tak seberapa lama Yunho melihat Jaejoong berlari menuju gerbang dan berlari kesamping gerbang, dia melihat Jaejoong memeluk seorang namja paruh baya dan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

" Dia akan pergi dengan appanya hari ini"

Yunho tersentak dan menoleh, dia melihat Kyuhyun telah berdiri disampingnya.

" Oh?"

" Kajja hyung, Chwang pasti sudah menunggu"

" Ne"

Yunho menoleh kembali kearah jendela namun dia sudah tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana, apa itu sebabnya Jaejoong tidak berhenti tersenyum siang ini? Hanya karena dia akan pergi dengan appanya?

" Ayo hyung"

" Ne"

Yunho pun akhirnya pergi ke kelas untuk menjemput Changmin dan Ahra yang memang sudah menunggunya di kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau senang?"

Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, dia menatap Hyun Joong kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hari sabtu ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Hyun Joong ke mall untuk menemani Hyun Joong. Awalnya Jaejoong memang ingin pergi ke mall dan akan mengajak Junsu namun namja itu tengah pergi dengan keluarganya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengajak Hyun Joong yang sebenarnya memang akan pergi ke mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu. Akhirnya Hyun Joong menjemput Jaejoong dirumahnya dan pergi bersama hari ini.

" Bagaimana kemarin? Kau pergi kemana dengan appamu?" Tanya Hyun Joong

" Hanya jalan – jalan di kebun binatang dan makan bersama setelah berfoto dengan gajah, lihat ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan fotonya dimana Jaejoong memeluk belalai seekor gajah

" Hahahaha kau ini... "

Hyun Joong mengacak rambut Jaejoong hingga membuat jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelahnya Hyun Joong mengulurkan tangan dan Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu setelah menaruh ponselnya pada kantong celananya.

Jaejoong jadi berimajinasi jika saja hari ini dia berani mengajak Yunho dan namja itu mau diajak keluar olehnya, berjalan di mall yang ramai, menunjukkan fotonya bersama binatang kesukaannya kemudian dia mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang dan menggandeng tangannya seperti yang Hyun Joong lakukan padanya hari ini. Pasti Jaejoong sangat senang, tapi itu semua hanya imajinasinya dan tidak akan terjadi bukan?

Sementara itu seorang namja tinggi mengamati Jaejoong dari lantai atas, pada kaca pembatas. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong penuh amarah saat Hyun Joong mengacak surai halus Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Hyun Joong. Belum lagi mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, membuat namja itu makin mendengus kesal.

" Yun, sedang apa?"

Nama tinggi itu – Yunho – menoleh, dia melihat Ahra tengah mengertukan keningnya bingung karena Yunho terlihat kesal.

" Tidak" Jawab Yunho datar, jujur saja moodnya rusak saat ini

" Kajja, aku harus membeli hadiah untuk Il Woo"

" Ne"

Ahra mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Yunho kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat yang Ahra maksud.

.

.

Yunho menatap datar pada pasangan yang sedang memilih baju jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Jaejoong tengah menempelkan sebuah kemeja pada tubuh Hyun Joong dan berbicara seakan memberikan pendapatnya. Kemudian mengganti lagi dengan model yang lain dan memberikan komentarnya.

Yunho merasa bodoh karena bisa terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya, dia mengalihkan pendangannya dan melihat Ahra pun tengah memilih kaos dan kemeja untuk hyungnya.

" Apa Il Woo akan menyukainya?" Tanya Ahra

" Hmm? Tentu saja, dia akan menyukai apa yang tunangannya berikan bukan?"

Tangan Ahra berhenti bergerak kemudian menatap Yunho.

" Dia.. Sudah tidak seperti dulu Yun. Tapi, aku harap dengan memberikan kejutan ini dia akan menyukainya dan menjadi Il Woo yang aku kenal"

" Ya, semoga saja"

Ahra tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan acara memilihnya, dia kemudian berjalan kesana kemari diikuti oleh Yunho yang dengan setia ada dibelakangnya.

" Eoh?"

Ahra mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya, dia melihat seorang namja yang tengah tertawa dan berbincang dengan namja disampingnya. Ahra tiba – tiba memunculkan _smirk_-nya tanpa Yunho tahu.

" Yunho yah!"

**DEG**

Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, dia melihat Ahra tengah berjalan kearah namja tinggi yang bisa melambungkan sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya, Yunho. Kemudian Ahra menempelkan sebuah kemeja pada tubuh Yunho dan memujinya.

Jaejoong membeku saat Yunho memberikan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum manis pada Ahra, hey! Dia saja yang setiap hari membuatkan makan siang untuk Yunho sangat jarang melihat senyum itu tapi Ahra...?

_' Memang kau siapanya Joongie? Kau hanya...'_

Jaejoong tersetak dengan pemikirannya, dia jadi berpikir selama ini Yunho menganggapnya apa? Yunho tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan berteman dengannya atau sejenisnya, lalu?

_' Sebenarnya, aku ini apa untukmu Yun?'_

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Hyun Joong memecah kesunyian, namja itu tahu apa yang membuat senyum Jaejoong menghilang seketika

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

" Tidak usah dipikirkan, angkat kepalamu Joongie ah"

Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Hyun Joong padahal matanya sudah berkaca – kaca saat ini.

" Apa tujuan kita hari ini eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong dengan senyum menempel pada wajahnya

" …."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Joong, dia menatap wajah sang sahabat selema beebrapa detik kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" Arasseo... Kajja!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu sedih dihari libur yang indah ini Joongie ah"

" Ne, aku tahu! Kajja Hyunie... Bukankah kau ingin mentraktirku es krim?"

" Ne, kajja"

" Tapi, ayo pilih dulu kemeja untukmu Hyunie ah"

" Benar tidak apa – apa?"

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan eoh? Aku baik – baik saja, aku sudah kebal dengan semua ini"

" Bagus" Hyun Joong mengacak kembali rambut Jaejoong

Hyun Joong tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Jaejoong namun menautkan jari – jarinya pada jemari lembut Jaejoong. Hyun Joong kemudian membawa Jaejoong memilih beberapa kemeja untuk dibelinya hari ini.

Yunho melihat itu semua, dia tidak bodoh saat Ahra memanggilnya. Yunho tahu bahwa Ahra sengaja melakukannya. Yunho hanya mengikuti keinginan Ahra, ingin tahu juga bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong. Awalnya dia memang senang dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang seakan kecewa tapi selanjutnya Yunho tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong malah tersenyum dan bersemangat.

_' Semua sama saja, tidak ada yang tulus'_ Yunho menekankan kalimat itu pada hatinya

.

.

.

" Kau bertindak diluar dugaan hari ini Joongie ah"

" Hum?

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Hyun Joong yang tengah menyetir.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya... Aku kira kau akan menangis saat melihat namja itu bermesraan dengan yeoja gila itu?"

" Hey, namanya Ahra"

" Terserah"

" Hmm... Kau tahu Hyunie" Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela " Aku hampir menangis jika kau tidak menyemangatiku tadi, terima kasih Hyunie"

" Aigo... Aku jadi terharu dan ingin menciummu"

" Mwo?! YA!"

" Hahahahahaha, bercanda Joongie sayang..."

" Hentikan panggilan sayangmu itu, ck mengerikan!"

" Aigoo..."

Jaejoong berharap dia akan terus bisa tertawa seperti ini, dia ingin bebannya hilang dan hanya ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, apa semua itu hal yang sangat muluk dan sulit untuknya?

.

.

.

Tapi kebahagiaan Jaejoong tidak berlangsung lama, besok paginya saat turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan dia melihat sang appa menarik sebuah koper.

" Appa?"

" Oh Joongie, pagi baby" Sapa sang appa

" Pagi appa" Jaejoong mendekat untuk mencium pipi sang appa " Apa mau pergi kemana?"

" Appa tidak kemana – mana"

" Lalu koper itu?"

" Ah... Appa hanya membereskan beberapa pakaian appa"

Mood Jaejoong menjadi mendung kembali, dia lupa bahwa sang appa akan pergi diakhir minggu ini. Ya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea. Karena apa? Yunho.

Namja itu membuatnya ingin tetap bertahan dari kehidupan pahitnya, asal bisa ada disamping Yunho tanpa ada status yang jelas tidak mengapa bagi Jaejoong. Yunho adalah semangat hidupnya saat ini, dia akan tetap berdiri asal ada Yunho dalam hidupnya.

" Appa..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Hmm? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Joongie ah?"

" Maafkan Joongie"

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena kau tidak salah Joongie, kau berhak memilih dimana kau tinggal"

**GREP**

Jaejoong memeluk appanya dengan erat, sang appa hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Dan terlihat, dari atas tangga seseorang menatap mereka dengan sendu tapi dia mempertahankan egonya.

_' Jaejoong memang lebih baik tinggal bersamaku dari pada denganmu Hanie... Kau tidak akan mampu memberikan yang dia mau'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap gerbang sekolah yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan datar, dia malas sekali datang ke sekolah hari ini. Mood paginya benar – benar buruk saat melihat appanya berkemas juga sikap masa bodo yang eommanya tunjukkan pada sang appa membuat moodnya makin memburuk.

" Ottoke?"

Jaejoong berdiam diri, dia sungguh malas ke sekolah hari ini. Jadi?

Dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong meninggalkan lingkungan sekolahnya, dia langsung menaiki sebuah bus di halte tanpa tahu kemana tujuan bus itu dan seseorang melihatnya namun tidak berusaha menghentikannya karena ada orang lain didalam mobilnya.

Namja itu adalah Yunho yang tengah berada di dalam mobilnya saat melihat Jaejoong naik kedalam sebuah bus. Ego Yunho terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar memanggil nama Jaejoong sehingga membiarkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Yang Yunho tahu, Changmin memberitahukan padanya saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai bahwa Jaejoong tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit. Sakit? Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat mengingat kembali wajah Jaejoong tadi. Namja itu tidaklah pucat hanya saat tatapannya terlihat kosong.

" Kesepian hyung?"

Yunho menoleh saat ketenangannya terganggu, saat ini jam istirahat dan Yunho tengah duduk di atap sekolah sendirian. Tidak sendirian, dia ditemani sebungkus roti strawberry dan susu vanilla kesukaan Jaejoong. Oh? Sejak kapan dia tahu bahwa vanilla adalah kesukaan Jaejoong?

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho

Namja yang tak lain adalah adik dari Yunho itu mendekat dan duduk disamping Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menatap langit yang cukup cerah diatas mereka.

" Aku tahu kau tadi melihat Joongie hyung naik ke bus hyung" Jawab Changmin

" Jangan memanggilnya seakrab itu" Ucap Yunho tidak senang

" Kenapa? Joongie hyung saja mengizinkannya"

" Membuatku mual"

" Mual? Atau kau merasa cemburu karena aku bisa memanggilnya seakrab itu"

" Hentikan omong kosongmu Min" Desis Yunho

" Omong kosong apa eoh? Aku hanya membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya hyung. Kau cemburu karena aku bisa memanggilnya dengan Joongie hyung"

" Tutup mulutmu itu"

" Arasseo... Jadi... Kau melihatnya kan hyung?"

" Lalu?"

" Apa kau tahu kenapa Jae hyung bolos sekolah?"

" Buka urusanku"

" Bukan urusanmu?" Changmin memberikan senyum penuh ejekan pada Yunho " Kau tidak tahu? Aigo.. Aku kira kalian sudah dekat makanya bisa makan siang bersama selama ini"

Yunho melebarkan matanya, tahu darimana Changmin tentang hal itu?

" Tidak usah heran hyung, kau sekalu menghilang saat makan siang dan kami tahu semuanya. Jadi... Kau tidak dekat dengannya bukan?"

" Apa maumu?"

" Aku ingin Joongie hyung"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Menjadi milikku"

Yunho cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Changmin tapi...

" Bukankah kau sudah bersama Kyuhyun?"

" Aku dan Kyunie tidak ada hubungan apa – apa" Jawab Changmin jujur

" Tapi... Kalian..."

" Kami hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain selama ini. Jadi... Jika aku merebut Joongie hyung darimu tidak masalah bukan?"

" …."

Changmin tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dia menatap sinis hyung kandungnya dan membuka mulutnya.

" Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya hyung? Jadi... Dia itu apa untukmu? Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau hempaskan begitu saja setiap saat, dia juga bukan mainan yang kau mainkan saat kau senang dan kau tinggalkan saat kau bosan. Dia memiliki hati seperti kaca yang jika rusak akan sulit memperbaikinya. Pikirkanlah hyung, aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena tidak melihat siapa yang benar – benar tulus menyayangi dan mencintaimu" Ucap Changmin kemudian beranjak dari sana

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin, perkataan Changmin merasuk kedalam dirinya, dia juga bingung apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dulu Jaejoong memang pengganggu baginya karena dengan seenaknya melakukan apa yang dia suka terhadapnya.

Tapi...

Jaejoong berubah, semua itu berubah saat dia menghancurkan hati Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu memberikannya coklat dan dia membuangnya begitu saja di depan wajah Jaejoong.

" Kenapa jadi seperti ini..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menaiki bus hari ini, dia ingin bisa mandiri mulai saat ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan semua dengan mandiri dan langsung bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahnya nanti. Dia tidak mau lagi bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya terutama sang eomma. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Jadi dengan semangat dia berdesak – desakkan di dalam bus pagi ini.

Saat turun dari bus dan berjalan kearah sekolahnya, dia melihat punggung seorang namja yang dia kenal. Yunho. Namja itu berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong jadi berpikir kenapa namja itu berjalan menuju sekolah. Apa Yunho naik bus juga pagi ini?

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, dia mengikuti saja langkah kaki Yunho karena memang arahnya sama api dia mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang pelan dipagi ini. Biasanya Yunho akan berjalan penuh percaya diri seakan tidak ada orang yang bisa menandinginya namun pagi hari yang sepi ini Yunho terlihat sedikit hmmm... Lemah?

Yunho berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau utnuk mobil melaju, dia tetap melangkah dan Jaejoong berteriak saat sebuah mobil datang dari jau dengan sangat cepat.

Bagi Jaejoong kejadian itu bergerak lambat saat dirinya berlari dan mendorong Yunho agar namja itu tidak tertabrak tapi baginya...

" YUUNNHOOO YAAHHH!"

**CKIIITTT**

**BRRAAAKKK**

Yunho mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan ingatannya, dia sedang mengulangi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho tadi menyebrang kearah sekolahnya begitu saja sampai dia mendengar suara klakson dan seseorang mendorong. Seseorang mendorongnya!

Yunho langsung bangkit dan duduk, beberapa orang yang melihat langsung membantu Yunho untuk berdiri. Dia tidak mengalami luka parah mungkin hanya tergores saja tapi... Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat kejadian, sudah banyak orang yang mengelilingi tempat itu dan terdengar teriakan orang lain menyuruh memanggil ambulan.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, dia ingat seseorang memanggilnya tadi... Dia tahu suara itu, suara yang biasanya lembut terdengar berteriak memanggil namanya tadi

Yunho melihat sebuah tas bekal makan siang yang tidak asing baginya, tas bekal itu mencuat begitu saja dari dalam sebuah tas. Dia mengenal kotak bekal makan siang itu, kepala beruang.

**DEGH**

Jantung Yunho berdetak tidak karuan, dia mengenal tas bekal dan kotak makan itu. Yunho berjalan kearah kerumunan dan memasuki kerumunan itu. Dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

**Brukk**

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping namja yang terbaring lemah itu, disamping namja itu beberapa orang tengah menolongnya.

" Yun... Ho... Gwanchanahh?"

Suara itu terdengar bergetar. Jaejoong, namja itu terlihat sulit sekali mengabil nafasnya tapi kenapa masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

" Kau pas... Ti.. Tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas bukan...? Eoh..."

" …."

" Hati – hatilah Yun... Nyawamu itu... Sangat berharga"

" Wae?"

Jaejoong dengan sulit mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae?!"

Yunho hanya bisa melihat senyuman itu mengembang dari wajah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan suara ambulan mulai tertengar ditelinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, seorang namja paruh baya berlari untuk menemukan tempat anaknya berada. Dia berhenti berlari saat melihat sahabat sang anak.

" Ahjusshi!"

" Junsu ya! Jaejoong bagaimana?"

" Dia masih tidur karena pengaruh obat biusnya"

" Keadaannya?"

" Tulang kaki kanannya patah dan ada retak pada pergelangan tangannya serta luka pada kepalanya hingga Jaejoong harus diperban"

Namja paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, namja itu adalah ayah dari Jaejoong, Mr. Kim. Dia langsung saja datang ke rumah sakit saat menerima panggilan dari Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah Junsu yang berbicara.

Meninggalkan meeting terakhirnya yang penting, tidak memperdulikan apapun Mr. Kim keluar dari ruang meeting untuk segera menemui anaknya. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim masih dalam perjalan dari Gwangju menuju Seoul.

Junsu menuntun Mr. Kim untuk duduk, disebelahnya duduklah Kyuhyun yang membantu saat digerbang sekolah tadi. Sedangkan Changmin tengah menemani Yunho untuk memeriksakan keadaannya yang memang mengalami luka namun tidak parah. Mr. Kim mengusap kasar wajahnya, tidak habis pikir kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padahal tiga hari lagi dia harus sudah pergi dari Korea.

" Ahjusshi akan masuk melihat Joongie" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Ne ahjusshi"

Mr. Kim bangkit setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya dan memasuki kamar rumakh sakit berwarna putih itu. Dia mendekat dan melihat anaknya tengah memejamkan matanya. Mr. Kim mendekat untuk melihat seberapa parah luka anaknya dan dia sangat terkejut dengan semua perban yang terlilit pada tubuh anaknya. Mr. Kim menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan erat.

" Bukankah kau tidak suka bau rumah sakit hmm? Bangun dan lihatlah appa ada disini Joongie ah... Bagaimana bisa appa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Seharusnya appa tidak membiarkanmu berangkat dengan bus pagi ini, maafkan appa" Lirihnya

Mr. Kim mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong dan mencium kening Jaejoong yang sudah dililit oleh perban, dia kemudian keluar untuk berterima kasih pada Junsu yang sudah menolong anaknya. Akhirnya Junsu pulang sebelum Jaejoong sadar sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi untuk menemui Changmin yang masih menemani Yunho.

" Puas kau hyung?"

" ….."

" Memangnya kau tidak bisa merasakan ketulusannya saat menolongmu?"

" …..."

" Kau benar – benar breng-"

" Chwang"

Changmin menoleh dan tidak bisa meneruskan kata – kata kasar yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka. Changmin dan Yunho kini sudah berada ditaman rumah sakit, Changmin memarahinya habis – habisan sedangkan Yunho hanya diam menatap pergelangan tangannya yang diperban sampai telapak tangannya. Hanya luka ringan jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang belum sadar sampai siang ini dia dirawat.

" Chwang" Panggil Kyuhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Changmin mengerti apa artinya itu

" Bagaimana Joongie hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Masih belum sadar tapi dia sudah ditemani oleh appanya sekarang" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

" Apa kau sudah mengambil obat Yunho hyung?"

" Belum"

" Ambilah, aku akan menemani Yunho hyung disini"

" Ne"

Changmin berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta Yunho yang masih diam saja, Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin menjauh duduk disamping Yunho dan tersenyum lembut walaupun Yunho tidak melihatnya.

" Yunho hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun

" …."

" Kau sudah seperti hyungku sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua tapi... Jangan sakiti Joongie hyung lebih jauh"

" Wae?"

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau dan Changmin membelanya?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datar

" Aku... Pernah melihat seseorang yang seperti itu hyung, bahkan lebih parah"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Dan aku tidak ingin Joongie hyung sama seperti orang yang ku kenal itu hyung"

" Aku mengenal orang itu?" Tanya Yunho ragu, entahlah saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu Yunho seakan mengenal orang yang sedang Kyuhyun ceritakan

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia bisa mengendalikan lagi ekspresi wajahnya namun dalam hati bertanya – tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

" Mau menemui Joongie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Eh?"

" Kajja"

Kyuhyun menuntun Yunho menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong dirawat, dia menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk dan mereka tidak menemukan appa dari Jaejoong. Menurut suster yang berjaga Mr. Kim keluar untuk membeli makan. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunho berada didalam kamar rawat Jaejoong sedangkan dia menunggu di koridor sembari mengirimkan pesan pada Changmin.

Yunho mendekat, dia akhirnya melihat sendiri bagaimana luka yang Jaejoong peroleh. Perban dikepala, lengan serta kakinya. Yang Yunho tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong masih mengkhawatirkannya setelah dia tertabrak.

" Kau bodoh eoh" Ucap Yunho datar

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup kening namja yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu. Yunho merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak hebat saat mencium kening Jaejoong. Bertanya dalam hati apakah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini, tak lama Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan tenang

.

.

.

" Nghh..."

" Joongie?"

Mr. Kim mendekat kearah ranjang rawat Jaejoong saat mendengar erangan dari mulut anak tersayanganya. Tak kalah cepat, Mrs. Kim yang sudah datang sejak tadi bersama Hongki ikut mendekat untuk melihat keadaan anaknya.

" Ap...Pa"

" Oh Tuhan syukurlah kau sadar nak! Appa disini, sebentar ne? Appa akan memanggil dokter,"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, Mr. Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong dan segera keluar untuk mencari dokter. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim tersenyuh karena Jaejoong memanggil appanya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan memanggil dirinya yang notabennya adalah ibunya.

" Eomma disini Joongie"

Mata sayu Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Kim, eommanya itu menunjukkan raut wajah penuh kekhawatian namun Jaejoong tdak merasakan apa – apa pada eommanya. Bahkan rasa senang karena eommanya ada disini pun tidak. Hanya rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba muncul apalagi mengingat cerita Song ahjumma tentang appanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Mrs. Kim menyentuh kening Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

Mrs. Kim menatap sendu anaknya, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada sang anak yang sudah dia lahirkan, besarkan dan dia sayang selama ini? Rasa bersalah tentu ada tapi sebagai manusia dia juga ingin merasakan kebahgiaannya sendiri sekarang. Dia tidak egois bukan?

Mr. Kim datang bersama dokter dan seorang suster yang langsung memeriksa keadaannya, Jaejoong sendiri bergedik ngeri melihat luka – luka yang ada ditubuhnya, rasa sakitnya hilang saat dia mengingat satu orang namja yang dia selamatkan.

" Yunho...?"

" Dia hanya luka ringan dan sudah pulang siang ini, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu dulu ya?" Ucap sang dokter

" Ne"

Sang dokter menatap Mr. Kim dan memberikan senyumnnya pada ayah dari Jaejoong itu.

" Anak anda baik – baik saja meski banyak mengalami luka" Jelas sang dokter

" Terima kasih dokter, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku"

" Pasti, nah Jaejoong ah. Kau lebih baik minum obatmu dan beristirahat agar bisa cepat pulang"

" Ne dokter" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih

Sang dokter mengangguk kemudian dia pamit setelah selesai memberikan obat untuk Jaejoong, kedua orangtua Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Hongki pergi karena Mrs. Kim memintanya untuk pulang karena hari sudah sangat larut. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, bayangan saat dia mendorong Yunho kembali masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong ingat Yunho datang ketempatnya dan dia bertanya dengah tertatih apakah Yunho baik – baik saja karena dia melihat ada darah pada kening Yunho. Dia ingat bagaimana Yunho berteriak_ 'kenapa'_ padanya. Dia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan memejamkan matanya karena sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Dan disinilah dia berada dengan banyak luka, kakinya, tangannya serta keningnya menjadi korban karena menyelamatnya namja yang dicintainya dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesal dengan semuanya.

" Joongie sudah tidur?"

Jaejoong tidak jadi membuka matanya saat seseorang yang dia kenal membuka suara, eommanya.

" Sepertinya dia tertidur karena obat yang diberikan dokter"

" Oh... Hmm... Kau jadi kembali ke China minggu ini?"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin marah saat sang eomma malah bertanya hal itu pada appanya, tidak bisakah sang eomma mengundur pertanyaan itu? Apalagi saat dia dirawat di rumah sakit?

" Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Joongie dalam keadaan seperti ini"

" Aku bisa merawatnya"

" Merawatnya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan pergi ke Paris besok malam dan baru ada disini dua minggu lagi? Kau yang merawatnya atau Song ahjumma yang merawatnya?"

" Aku bisa mengundurkan jadwalku"

" Kau akan meninggalkannya disaat dia butuh orang untuk menemaninya, kau pikir Joongie itu apa? Dia memiliki hati yang bisa kau hancurkan kapan saja dengan sikapmu Heechul ah"

Jaejoong mencoba memendam rasa kesalnya tapi membenarkan apa yang appanya katakan, eommanya tidak akan ada disampingnya, dia hanya akan memundurkan jadwalnya dan akan tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya walaupun ada di rumah. Selama ini, Song ahjumma dan para pelayan yang menemaninya dirumah.

Dan apa itu? Sang appa tidak lagi memanggil eommanya dengan sebutan manis, sayang atau apapun itu yang membuat Mrs. Kim senang. Sang appa memanggil eommanya dengan namanya, oh... Jaejoong hampir saja lupa bahwa mereka berdua akan bercerai.

" Aku..."

" Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki apapun, aku bahkan tidak merebut Joongie darimu walaupun aku mau. Aku membiarkannya hidup bersamamu karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuknya nanti jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik, dia anakmu, berikan kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang ibu agar dia tidak kesepian"

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menangis mendengar perkataan appanya, dia ingin memeluk appanya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Appa...

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelakuan Junsu yang lucu, sudah seminggu ini Junsu dan Hyun Joong datang kekamar rawatnya, menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah dan hari ini Junsu membawa teman – teman sekolah yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong.

Kamar rawatnya sungguh ramai dan membuat Jaejoong senang, teman – temannya memberikan semangat pada Jaejoong. Mereka semua tahu kenapa Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit, jika Jaejoong tidak menyelamatkan Yunho maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

" Sudahlah, kalian berlebihan. Semua bukan salah Yunho sepenuhnya, aku melakukannya atas dasar keinginanku sendiri" Jaejoong akhirnya jengah karena teman – temannya terus membahas Yunho

" Lihat dirimu Jae, ugh... ingin rasanya menghajar si es itu" Ucap Sunny

" Sudahlah kalian ini! Aku tidak apa – apa sekarang jadi tidak usah khawatri ne? Terima kasih sudah datang hari, aku sangat senang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kami akan senang jika kau sudah masuk lagi ke sekolah Jae ah"

" Ne, aku akan cepat sembuh dan masuk sekolah secepatnya"

Junsu , Hyun Joong dan Kyuhyun tetap didalam ruang rawat Jaejoong setelah semua teman mereka pulang, Kyuhyun sendiri tengah menunggu Changmin menjemputnya. Saat ini Changmin sedang ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa keperluan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun selalu saja bergantung pada Changmin, dia selalu ingat usai insiden itu dia tidak berani mendekati namja lain dengan alsan takut. Hanya Changmin yang bisa membuatnya tenang namun dia masih belum memberikan kepastian pada Changmin. Hanya kata – kata_ 'tetaplah disampingku'_, _'jangan tinggalkan aku'_, kata – kata dimana Changmin tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Changmin memang ada disisinya sekarang.

Tapi...

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedang bertukar cerita dengan Junsu dan Hyun Joong, Kyuhyun ragu untuk melanjutkan ini semua atau tidak. Melihat Jaejoong, dia seakan melihat diri Changmin disana. Merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan hati seorang namja yang kita sukai tapi Jaejoong belum menyerah. Mungkin belum saatnya...

" Kyu?"

Junsu memanggil Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong, Junsu jadi bingung kenapa Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah seperti itu didepan mereka.

" Eh? Ne... Maaf aku melamun"

" Waeyo? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Memikirkan siapa eoh?" Tanya Junsu

" Ani..."

" Dia sedang memikirkan Changmin pasti" Jawab Hyun Joong

" Changmin akan segera datang untuk menjemputmu bukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne..."

" Ah~~~ pasti menyenangkan jika serumah dengan kekasihmu" Goda Jaejoong

" Hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih " Aku dengan Changmin bukanlah sepasang kekasih" Lanjutnya dengan menatap sendu pada Junsu dan Jaejoong

" Eoh?" Jaejoong melihat ada rasa kepdihan saat mata Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu " Kyu..."

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun menoleh, Changmin masuk sendiri membawa beberapa plastik berisi buku dan alat tulis yang mereka butuhkan.

" Joongie hyung otte?" Tanya Changmin kemudian mendekat

" Aku baik Minnie ah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Baguslah, kapan kau bisa pulang?"

" Dokter berkata kalau aku rutin meminum obat, minggu depan aku bisa pulang"

" Baguslah" Changmin kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun " Kajja pulang, eomma sudah menunggu"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk ditemani Junsu serta Hyun Joong.

" Aku pulang ne hyung, aku akan datang lagi secepatnya" Pamit Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk pelan Jaejoong

" Ne, datang saja kalau kau tidak repot"

" Pasti hyung"

" Kami pulang hyung" Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara, mereka membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan itu

Kyuhyun membiarkan Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu, melihat punggung namja itu merupakan obat penenang tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya – tanya apakah Changmin akan menyerah tentangnya atau tidak. Bagaimana jika akhirnya Changmin menyerah dan memilih orang lain untuk hidupnya?

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tidak nyaman, selama ini dia memang tidak memberi kepastian pada Changmin tentang hubungan mereka karena dia tidak bisa memastikan sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Changmin... Apa artinya dia untuk Kyuhyun?

**PUK**

**PUK**

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Changmin tersenyum lembut, menghilangkan segala kegundahan yang tadi ada di dalam hatinya. Namja itu baru saja menepuk – nepuk puncak kepalanya dengan pelan dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.

" Ada apa? Ayo pulang, sudah sore" Ucap Changmin lembut kemudian tersenyum

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan sejak kapan senyum Changmin begitu menyejukkan hatinya? Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Changmin dengan ragu. Tapi Changmin seakan menghilangkan keraguannya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan dari dalam rumah sakit itu menuju mobilnya.

" Kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Hum, aku meminta ahjusshi pulang terlebih dahulu. Kajja"

Changmin membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin dengan hati mengutuk namja tinggi itu. Bagaimana bisa Changmin membawa mobil tanpa kartu lisensi mengemudi? Changmin kan belum memilikinya! Bagaimana kalau mereka tertangkap polisi lalu lintas?

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam karena masih menelusuri apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan pada Changmin hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah duduk nyaman dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang diam saja. Changmin akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memakaikan sefety belt untuk Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika dia tengah melamun.

Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan Kyuhyun naik dan memeluk Changmin, menaruh kepalanya untuk bersandar pada pundak Changmin dan menghirup harum namja itu sebanyak mungkin. Sedangkan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Diam dan langsung memeluknya.

" Wae?"

" Aniya..." Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan kepalanya membuat Changmin makin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya seperti ini

" Hmm... Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Changmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita hari ini

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar"

" Arraseo, lepaskan dan aku akan bersamamu seharian ini"

" Hum"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Changmin untuk duduk dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat yang nyaman untuk keduanya, kamar Changmin.

.

.

.

" Kenapa Kyuhyun berkata dia bukan kekasih Changmin? Padahal Changmin selalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memuja?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku juga tidak Joongie ah, aku kira mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?" Jawab Junsu

" Aku pikir juga begitu" Ucap Hyun Joong

" Hmm... Semoga mereka tidak sedang bertengar ne?"

" Hum" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya " Sekarang kau lebih baik istirahat sembari menunggu appamu, oke?"

" Ya"

Jaejoong kembali berbaring dan menatap jendela disampingnya, appanya... Mr. Kim berjanji mulai besok dia akan menjaga Jaejoong full sampai hari dimana dia pulang ke negaranya dan appanya sedang menyerahkan semua tugas perusahaan Kim pada harabojinya juga eommanya. Jaejoong kembali bersedih mengingat itu tapi dia tidak bisa menampakkan kesedihannya didepan Junsu maupun Hyun Joong karena keduanya tidak tahu jika kedua orangtua Jaejoong akan bercerai.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks dan tenang karena dia tidak boleh banyak berpikir, dia hanya takut akan mengakibtkan kepalanya kembali pusing jika dia banyak berpikir.

Tapi...

Kemana namja itu? Kenapa tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguknya? Apa Yunho tidak merasa bersalah? Atau paling tidak berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya? Tunggu... Memang Jaejoong berbuat apa hingga Yunho mau berterima kasih padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan, dia berhenti ketika sampai ditempat yang dia tuju. Membuka sedikit pintu itu dan dia mendapati seorang namja paruh baya tengah duduk pada sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

" Oh, masuklah" Ucap namja paruh baya itu

" Ahjusshi" Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia menoleh kearah ranjang yang ada tak jauh dari sofa itu, melihat seorang namja cantik tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya

" Duduklah"

" Terima kasih ahjusshi"

Namja tinggi itu duduk berhadapan dengan namja paruh baya selanjutnya namja tinggi itu menatap kearah ranjang rawat itu terus menerus.

" Joongie sudah membaik, dia akan pulang seminggu lagi"

" Ne?" Namja tinggi itu menghadap kearah namja paruh baya yang dia kenal adalah appa dari orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya, Mr. Kim ayah dari Kim Jaejoong

" Joongie sangat tidak sabar untuk kembali bersekolah, entah apa yang membuatnya semangat seperti itu tapi ahjusshi senang dia bisa bersemangat"

" Ah" Namja tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya saja

" Lalu bagaimana lukamu, apa sudah membaik?"

Namja tinggi itu menyentuh keningnya yang masih ditutup oleh plester dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak apa – apa, jangan khawatir. Yang penting adalah Jaejoong saat ini"

" Ya..." Mr. Kim menatap sendu Jaejoong

" Aku akan pergi"

" Eh? Cepat sekali?"

" Ne ahjusshi, tolong jangan beritahu dia bahwa aku kemari lagi malam ini"

" Baiklah jika itu maumu"

" Terima kasih ahjusshi hmmm... Boleh aku mendekat pada Jaejoong?"

" Silahkan"

Namja tinggi yang tak lain adalah Yunho berjalan mendekat pada ranjang yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong dan menatap wajah Jaejoong, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong, rasanya menyenangkan bisa menemui Jaejoong malam ini walaupun dia tidak bisa berlama – lama disini karena dia tidak izin pada eommanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

" Maaf" Lirih Yunho dalam hati, tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata – kata langsung dari mulutnya

Mr. Kim melihat bagaimana namja itu mengelus rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia jadi bertanya – tanya ada hubungan apa namja yang sudah ditolong Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong? Belum lagi dia melihat pandangan sendu yang dilayangkan oleh namja tinggi itu untuk anaknya, apa ada yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya?

" Ahjusshi, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menjenguknya" Ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Gwaenchana, Joongie pasti senang jika kau menemuinya dalam keadaan sadar"

Yunho tesenyum miring, mana mungkin begitu? Semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya. Jaejoong pasti membencinya. Bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu tetap menyukainya jika dia sudah mencelakakannya seperti ini? Lebih baik namja cantik itu menghujatnya sama seperti teman – teman sekolahnya lakukan dari pada melihat Jaejoong mengejarnya kembali.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan disana sang eomma sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah khawatir karena anaknya tidak bisa dihubungi. Yunho meminta maaf dan dia meminta untuk tidur dipangkuan sang eomma.

Sang eomma mengabulkannya, Yunho berbaring pada pangkuan sang eomma dan sang eomma mengelus pelan rambut Yunho. Yunho menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya, banyak yang dia pikirkan sekarang namun dia belum bisa menceritakan semua pada eommanya.

" Eomma..." Yunho mulai membuka mulutnya

" Hum?"

" Aku menyakiti seseorang..."

" Wae?" Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku membuatnya terluka luar dan dalam"

" Apa yang kau rasakan padanya saat ini Yunie ah?"

" Aku... Tidak tahu" Lirih Yunho " Aku terlalu buta untuk melihatnya eomma, aku hanya merasa semua sama dan tidak ada ketulusan dalam hidupku kecuali eomma"

" Kau tidak bisa melihat ketulusan itu secara langsung Yunie ah tapi kau bisa merasakannya, siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan eoh? Penyelamatmu? Kau pergi menemuinya bukan?"

" Eomma..."

" Eomma tahu kau sudah menemuinya seminggu hari ini Yunie ah... Jika dia tidak tulus bagaimana bisa dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu? Dia bisa menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri bukan? Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan semua itu dan menolongmu... Apa kau sedang membandingkannya dengan yang dulu?"

Yunho tahu kemana arah ucapan eommanya, Yunho kemudian mengangguk.

" Yang kau rasakan dulu dan sekarang berbeda bukan? Perhatian dan pengorbanan yang diberikan keduanya berbeda... Kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

" Aku hanya takut eomma..."

" Takut?"

" Takut dia meninggalkanku saat aku memberikan semuanya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi... Tidak"

" Jangan keras kepala Yunho yah, tidak semua orang seperti itu"

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan eommanya, dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bersikap. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding baja yang sudah dibuatnya sejak yeoja itu meninggalkannya, sejak Ahra meninggalkannya dan memilih kakaknya.

.

.

.

" Whooaaaa!"

Jaejoong membuka kamar sementaranya yang ada dilantai bawah, selama dia berjalan menggunakan kruk pada tangan kanan kamarnya ada dibawah. Appanya memindahkan semua barang kesayangan Jaejoong ke kamar tamu yang ada dilantai satu.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan susah payah menuju ruang makan yang sudah disambut oleh Song ahjumma dan appanya, sedangkan eommanya berangkat ke Paris kemarin pagi padahal sang eomma baru pulang dari pulau Jeju kemarin lusa dan menemani Jaejoong walaupun sebentar.

" Kenapa tidak memanggil appa eoh?"

" Joongie bisa sendiri kok appa..." Jawab Jaejoong yang sudah dekat dengan kursi dan Song ahjumma membantunya untuk duduk

" Kau semangat sekali hum?"

" Ne, Joongie senang akhirnya bisa mulai sekolah lagi appa, Joongie bosan harus di rumah sakit terus menerus"

Mr. Kim menatap sendu anaknya, anaknya terlihat senang. Dia ikut senang tapi sedih sekaligus karena dia sudah harus pergi dari Korea sore nanti. Kim haraboji sendiri yang menyuruhnya seperti itu, mertuanya masihlah sama angkuh dan dingin padanya, dia memutuskan bahwa Mr. Kim harus pergi dari Korea sore ini dan Mr. Kim tidak bisa menolaknya.

Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan sendu appanya jadi merasa bersalah, kenapa dia bersemangat sekali sampai lupa bahwa sang appa akan pergi sore nanti.

" Appa..."

" Teruslah tersenyum Joongie ah, karena senyummu begitu indah seperti eommamu" Ucap sang appa

" Appa.~"

" Jangan biarkan senyum itu hilang apapun yang terjadi"

" Joongie berjanji" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan appanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilepas perbannya " Joongie akan terus tersenyum selama appa tersenyum"

" Appa pegang janjimu baby"

" Pasti" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Jaejoong tahu pasti apa yang tengah terjadi pada appanya, appa terhebat yang dia miliki. Seorang biasa saja yang akhirnya mengubah marganya agar dapat diakui oleh keluarga Kim. Tapi tetap saja sang haraboji tidak bisa menerima eksistensi dari seorang dari kalangan bawah walaupun appanya sudah memajukan semua perusahan Kim.

Bicara tentang harabojinya, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa sang haraboji masih membenci appanya walaupun sudah memajukan semua perusahaan Kim. Namun, sang haraboji sangat menyayanginya. Menyayangi Jaejoong tapi semua itu tidak cukup bagi Jaejoong karena sang haraboji masih bertindak tidak adil pada appanya.

" Ayo habiskan sarapanmu dan appa antar ke sekolah, bukankah kau ingin berangkat pagi hari ini?"

" Ne appa"

.

.

" Nah, appa akan keruang gurumu dulu. Apa kau mau appa antar sampai kelas?"

" Tidak appa, Joongie bisa sendiri"

" hati – hati baby ah, luka tanganmu belum sembuh benar"

" Ne appa"

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi appanya, Mr. Kim tersenyum dan membantu anaknya untuk turun dari mobil. Dia melihat Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari mobil dengan sulit tapi Mr. Kim tersenyum. Anaknya sudah dewasa sekarang, sungguh menakjubkan bisa melihat Jaejoong tumbuh hingga seperti ini. Akhirnya Mr. Kim berjalan menuju ruang guru karena harus ada yang dia bicarakan pada wali kelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan dan hati – hati menuju kelasnya, dia jadi ingat bahwa kelasnya ada dilantai dua dan itu akan menyulitkannya naik ke tangga bukan?

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ternyata dia harus berjuang untuk sampai di kelasnya

Jaejoong menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri, masih sepi walaupun ada beberapa adik kelas yang menyapanya dan menawarkan bantuan tapi Jaejoong menolaknya dengan halus. Akhirnya Jaejoong berpikir untuk pergi ke kantin dan menunggu Junsu atau Hyun Joong datang saja agar bisa membantunya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah kantin namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yeoja yang dia kenal, dia tengah berbicara pada namja yang sudah dia rindukan sejak ada di rumah sakit.

" Yun..."

" …."

" Kembalilah padaku"

**DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak nyaman, kembali? Apa sebelumnya Yunho dan Ahra pernah menjalin hubungan?

" Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

" Ahra yah... Apa yang dilakukan Il Woo hyung sampai kau berkata seperti ini padaku?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar lemas

" Aku... Il Woo... Dia... Tidur dengan yeoja lain hyung"

" Lalu?"

" Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku akan memutuskannya"

" Aku... Tidak bisa"

" Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

" Aku tidak bisa"

" Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan ada terus disampingku! Kau ingat itu kan?"

" Ne tapi bukan untuk menjadi pengganti hyungku"

" Yun..." Lirih Ahra

" Maaf"

" Ap-apa kau mulai mencintai namja itu?"

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau mulai mencintai namja menjijikkan itu?"

" Maksudmu Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya, rasa menggelitik nan menyakitkan itu seakan meremas kencang dadanya, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sakit tapi... Dia memang merasakan hal itu sekarang.

" Ya, memangnya aku tidak tahu jika kau selalu makan siang bersamanya?" Ahra mulai membuka suaranya

" Kau..."

" Kau menyukainya? Menjilat ludahmu sendiri... Dulu kau berkata tidak akan berpaling dariku walaupun banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang mengejarmu... Kau bilang namja itu bukan siapa – siapa untukmu, dia hanya parasit"

**DEG**

Benarkah yang dikatakan Ahra? Lalu? Apa yang selama ini dilakukan Jaejoong pada Yunho semuanya itu tidak ada artinya?

" Katakan Yun!"

" ….."

Jaejoong bisa melihat dari celah jendela, Yunho tengah berdiri membelakanginya sedangkan Ahra berdiri dengan menyedekapkan tangan pada dadanya.

" Katakan kau mencintainya"

" …."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, cinta? Haruskah dia mengharapkan cinta dari namja yang selalu menyakitinya? Selalu menjatuhkannya setelah melambungkan hatinya tinggi keawan? Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca – kaca namun dia tetap menahan airmatanya agar tidak turun.

Ahra melihat seperti bayangan seseorang didepan ruangan yang sedang ditempati olehnya dan Yunho, dia kemudian menyeringai tipis.

" Katakan kau menyukainya maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu"

" Aku... Tidak mencintainya"

**DEG**

" Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada bahkan jika dia terlihat oleh mataku dia hanyalah sebuah parasit"

**PRANG!  
TES**

**TES**

Kruk yang menyangga Jaejoong jatuh saat Jaejoong mendengar kata – kata datar yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, belum lagi pertahanannya runtuh saat mendengar kata – kata tajam Yunho. Dengan segera walaupun sulit Jaejoong mengambil kruknya dan berjalan menjauhi area itu.

Yunho terkejut saat mendengar benda jatuh, dia menoleh kebelakang dan perasaannya berkata sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Dia menoleh kembali pada Ahra, dia melihat jelas bahwa Ahra tengah tersnyum ani.. Menyeringai...

" Kau..."

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat dari ruangan itu dan benar saja dia melihat Jaejoong berjalan dengan susah payah menggunakan kruk ditangan kanannya. Yunho mengejar Jaejoong, dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

" Sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

" Tunggu!"

Jaejoong tidak berontak, mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia berkata apa yang dia rasakan selama ini pada namja bermata musang itu. Tidak ada kata menunggu lagi.

" Kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho terlalu kaget untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia melihat bagaimana mata Jaejoong yang selalu bersinar dan menenangkan itu menatapnya dengan airmata mengalir dan penuh dengan kesakitan serta kekecewaan.

" Tidak cukupkan semua yang aku lakukan untukmu?" Lirih Jaejoong, dia menghapus kasar air matanya

" …."

" Tidak bisa menjawab eoh? Apa aku benar – benar menjijikkan dan memuakkan dimatamu sampai kau berkata seperti itu? Apa aku benar – benar dianggap kasat mata olehmu? Lalu kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Yunho hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong, ini memang salahnya.

" Kau melambungkan perasaanku tapi menjatuhkanku dengan cepat!"

Para siswa yang baru datang langsung berhenti untuk melihat apa yang yang terjadi, mereka menatap sedih pada Jaejoong yang banyak luka pada tubuhnya, mungkin bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit tapi juga hatinya. Teriris hati mereka melihat kejadian didepan mereka ini.

" Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak terlihat?! Lalu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk membawa bekal siang ke atap? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali"

Para siswa itu kaget, tentu saja mereka kaget. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bertegur sapa setelah Yunho membuang cokelat pemberian Jaejoong dan Jaejoong katakan apa? Mereka makan siang bersama?

Kyuhyun berhenti tak jauh dari kerumanan saat mendengar suara Jaejoong, dia diam ditempatnya sambil mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Cukup senang juga Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan pada Yunho barusan.

" Dengar..."

**PLAKK**

Jaejoong baru saja menampar keras pipi kanan Yunho dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit, menjatuhkan begitu saja kruk penyangganya dan menyentak semua siswa yang melihatnya.

" Kau yang dengarkan aku!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho " Mulai sekarang anggap aku tidak tampak seperti keinginanmu, jangan pernah menyapa atau bahkan melirikku karena aku tidak terlihat olehmu dan selamat! Kau merubah cintaku padamu menjadi benci"

Yunho tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu namun dia tidak bergerak, dia menatap mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tajam, seakan mengintimidasinya walaupun terlihat kepedihan dan kekecewaan dalam tatapannya itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya maju dan membantu Jaejoong yang hendak mengambil kruk penyangganya, menatap sendu pada Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu. Yunho menatap datar punggung Jaejoong dan tak lama dia mendengar bisikkan yang dilayangkan oleh para siswa untuknya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya, sepanjang perjalanan dia menangis ditemani oleh Kyuhyun yang mencoba menenangkannya walaupun gagal. Yang Jaejoong tahu sekarang dia ingin menemui appanya.

Dan benar kebetulan sang appa tengah berjalan bersama Changmin dan mereka sedang mengobrol. Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya walaupun sulit dan Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Mr. Kim yang menoleh dan melihat anaknya sungguh kaget apalagi dia melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan airmata mengalir deras.

**GREPP**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kruknya, tidak peduli jika dia jatuh karena dia sudah dalam pelukan nyaman sang appa, Jaejoong menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang appa dengan sesenggukkan.

" Bawa Joongie hiks... Bawa Joongie pergi dari sini appa! Hiks"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, seketika saja dia tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong menangis kencang seperti itu.

" Baby ap-"

" Sekarang appa! Sekarang!" Pekik Jaejoong

Mr. Kim yang bingung akhirnya membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana diikuti Kyuhyun yang membawa kruk penyangga Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin? Dia berjalan cepat mencari namja yang sudah pasti menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya saat turun dari mobilnya, dia baru saja melihat mobil milik Jaejoong pergi dari area sekolah dan dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

" Joongie masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Itu..."

" CHANGMIN! HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat suara seorang yeoja yang dia kenal berteriak, suara Ahra. Menghentikan siapa? Changmin? Memang apa yang diperbuat oleh Changmin?

" Shit!" Kyuhyun berlari menuju lapangan diikuti Junsu yang ikut berlari tapi dengan raut wajah bingung

" CHANGMIN!"

" Omo! CHWANG!"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik pinggang Changmin yang tadi sedang berlutut memukul seseorang yang ada dibawahnya.

" CHWANG!"

" Lepas!"

" Tenang Chwang tenang!"

Junsu menutup mulutnya saat melihat apa yang terjadi, Changmin memukuli Yunho hingga terlihat lebam dan luka pada wajah Yunho, juga darah mengalir dari pinggir bibir Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

" Akkhh!"

" Puas?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah dibantu berdiri oleh Ahra

" Brengsek!"

" Puas?!"

Changmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan beranjak maju untuk memukul Yunho namun Kyuhyun berlari denagn cepat dan...

**BUGH**

Semua terpaku pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Changmin baru saja meninju rahang Kyuhyung hingga namja manis itu tersungkur didepannya. Changmin membeku, dia menatap kaget pada Kyuhyun yang terjatuh karena pukulannya yang sangat kencang itu.

" Kyunie!"

Junsu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu namja itu berdiri, Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada Changmin yang masih juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

_' Maafkan aku karena baru sadar akan perasaanku Chwang...' _Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dan kemudian pergi dituntun oleh Junsu

Yunho pun tak luput dari kekagetannya, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melindunginya, bagaimana bisa namja itu melindunginya dan kenapa?

" Yun, ayo..."

Yunho menepis kasar yeoja yang memegang lengannya itu, Yunho pergi dari sana. Dia tidak memperdulikan bahwa bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi,dia keluar dari gerbang itu entah pergi kemana.

_' Maafkan aku...'_

Changmin menatap tangannya dengan pandangan datar, bagaimana bisa dia melukai namja yang sepertinya masih dia cintai itu! Bagaimana bisa tangannya melukai namja itu? Namja yang sudah dia puja sepanjang masa dia hidup sampai seseorang mengacaukan hatinya namun dia kembali pada pilihan pertamanya. Tapi...

_' Kyunie... Aku lelah...'_Batin namja itu dengan memejamkan matanya dan terbayang satu sosok yang dicintainya

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu akhirnya pergi kerumah Jaejoong usai pulang sekolah bersama Hyun Joong dan Kyuhyun yang pinggir bibirnya terdapat sebuah plester. Junsu tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan Kyuhyun dan Changmin kaurena Kyuhyun sendiri memilih menutup mulutnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi, membuatnya marah. Mendatangi kelas Yunho namun dia tidak mendapati Yunho dikelas karena Yunho sepertinya tidak masuk ke kelas, dia juga tidak mendapati Changmin disana.

Sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Jaejoong namun dia malah mendapati Song ahjumma memegang sebuah amplop untuknya. Junsu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, dia langsung mendapati tulisan Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan dari biasanya dan ada tinta yang pudar seperti Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya pada kertas itu.

Junsu pun sama, dia meneteskan air matanya selama membaca pesan itu, dia tidak menyangka banyak sudah cerita yang disembunyikan Jaejoong padanya. Kenapa Jaejoong begitu malang? Kenapa harus Jaejoong yang harus menanggung semua itu? Kenapa...

Kyuhyun memeluk Junsu dari samping, dia merasakan kesedihan yang Junsu rasakan. Mencoba merasakan kesedihan Jaejoong yang menganggap bahwa dia adalah seorang pecundang, selalu kalah pada apapun.

_' Suie sayang..._

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menceritakan semua padamu padahal kau adalah sahabat sematiku sama seperti Hyun Joong dan ah... Kyunie yang sudah menjadi bagian dari kita bertiga beberapa bulan ini._

_Maaf karena keterbatasanku yang tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya Suie... Maaf tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau mengasihaniku. Aku sedih dengan semua ini dan tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah dengan appaku._

_Eomma dan appaku bercerai Suie yah..._

_Sedih rasanya menerima itu tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan keduanya karena mereka pun berhak bahagia, Bahagia..._

_Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya benar – benar bahagia dan merasa dicintai kecuali olehmu dan Hyun Joong selain cinta yang aku terima dari appaku tentu saja, terima kasih atas semua keceriaan yang kau berikan Suie. _

_Aku..._

_Sangat bersyukur bisa bersahabat denganmu, kau benar – benar orang yang bisa membuatku lupa pada semua masalahku. Senyummu dan tawa Hyun Joong juga kejahilan Kyuhyun membuatku bertahan dalam kelamnya hidupku tapi ini semua sudah sampai batas akhirku Suie..._

_Kasih sayang yang terbelah, cinta yang tak sampai, membuatku berpikir lebih baik aku pergi dari hadapannya Suie. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya, melambungkan hatiku namun menjatuhkannya dengan tepat. Bukan salahnya juga jika dia tidak menyukaiku dan menganggapku tidak ada mungkin aku saja yang salah sangka pada semua perhatiannya selama ini padaku._

_Aku menyayangimu Suie, menyayangi Hyun Joong juga Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Aku tidak ingin pergi namun aku harus melakukannya, aku sudah sangat lelah Suie yah... Maaf, maafkan aku Suie..._

_Love, Jaejoong'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_' Maafkan aku Suie... Hyunie... Aku pergi, aku menyayangi kalian, maafkan aku Changmin... Kyunie...'_

Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata sembabnya, dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Semua yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya nol besar. Menyesali perbuatannya, kenapa dia tidak menurut saja pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah melarang dirinya untuk mendekati sang api. Tapi dia melakukannya, melanggar untuk tidak bermain api. Sehingga api itu melukai luar dan dalam dirinya, menyakitkan namun harus tetap dihadapi.

" Semua akan baik – baik saja Joongie..."

**GREP**

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu merasakan pelukan dari sampinya, keputusannya tidak salah. Dia pergi bersama sang appa dan akan memulai lembaran baru ditempat yang baru tanpa ada yang mengenalnya karena dia akan hidup dengan marga sang appa dan nama yang diberikan appanya.

" Ne... Joongie tahu" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan appanya yang memeluk dirinya

Semua akan baik – baik saja, semua akan membaik setelah ini. Jaejoong terus menggumamkan kata – kata penenang yang dia dapat dari sang appa tadi.

_' Aku membencimu Yun... Sangat__ dan aku tidak akan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku'_

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

.

End!

Ga salah baca kok, memang begini akhirnya.

Hahahaha, bercanda masih ada satu Chap lagi yang akan menjelaskan semuanya terutama hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun serta Changmin dan Jaejoong juga Yunho.

Dari awal Cho udah berpikir bahwa end nya harus kyk gini tapi... ga tau ya sequel na mau kyk gimana...

.

**Special Thanks :**

.

**sheyy bunny, minpark53, reiasia95, MyBabyWonKyu, Uciha Tachi'4'Sora, asyifaalia31, el ree, meira.1111, jungnara2602, cha yeoja hongki, Bestin84, RereYunjaePegaxue, D2121, GaemGyu92, akiramia44, Michimizuki, vichi. Vhan, JonginDO, himeryo99, misschokyulate, **

**Yunjae Heart, nabratz, bijin YJS, Shieru Hana, TyaWuryWK, Min, alby, Park kuma, Princess Jae, Sayyurie566, moebyansz, Yunjae Lover, dheaniyuu, leemomo. Chan520, Dewi15, JumKimCaca, JungNaera, herojaejae, Indi, hyuashiya, meybi, choikim1310, littlecupcake noona, kimRyan2124, Avanrio11, princess UN**

.

**Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

.

Maaf kalo namanya ada yang belom kesebut ya...

Dichap ini Cho ga bisa bales ripiu dari kalian, Cho usahakan chap selanjutnya Cho bales ripiu kalian.

Hmm... Katanya banya author yang pinda ke wattpad ya? Hmmm...

.

Ya udah Cho ga usah banyak" ngomong, see u next ff?

Chuuuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 19 Maret 2016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mendengar kata – kataku setelah kau mengacaukan hatiku? Kenapa..."_


	8. Sequel A

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Sekuel Part A ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeeeyyyy! Selesai!"

Seorang namja berkaos putih itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan riang menuju kendaraannya, sepeda. Dia kemudian mengemudikan sepedanya dengan pelan dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada dikanan dan kirinya. Sawah – sawah menyapa matanya dengan indah, dia senang sekali melihat pemandangan ini.

" Pagi Jejun"

" Ah pagi Bibi Gou, Bibi Ling"

Namja tampan itu berhenti ketika bebrapa wanita paruh baya menyapanya, para wanita paruh baya itu bekerja di sawah luas ini dan menyapa namja tamoan itu adalah suatu kebiasaan karena dulu sang namja tampan yang menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya salah satu wanita paruh baya itu

" Seperti biasa, melihat bibi – bibi tersenyum aku bahagia"

" Hahahahaha bagaimana bisa kau menggombal pada wanitra tua seperti kami?"

" Bibi belum tua, bahkan masih cantik"

" Ck, berhentilah menggombal Jejun. Kau ini! Ah! Ambil ini, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu dan papamu"

" Eh?"

Namja bernama Jejun itu mengambil sebuah rantang dua tingkat dari tangan wanita bermarga Gou dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Itu ayam kukus buatan kami, kau harus makan bersama papamu"

" Kenapa bibi repot – repot? Ck"

" Sudahlah, kami tidak merasa direpotkan malah kami yang sering meropotkanmu dan papamu bukan? Sudah sana pulang dan sampaikan salam pada papamu"

" Oke, terima kasih bibi – bibi sekalian" Jejun membungkkukan tubuhnya kemudian menaruh rantang yang diterimanya tadi pada keranjang depan sepedanya

Jejun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, beberapa orang pun menyapanya saat Jejun lewat. Dia memang populer seantero desa karena sifatnya yang tidak sombong dan rendah hati. Jejun menghirup udara segar sekelilingnya, rasanya dia sangat bersyukur bisa ada disini.

Jejun memparkirkan sepedanya dihalaman rumah sederhananya malah terbilang cukup kecil. Dia masuk dan langsung melihat sang appa diruang tengah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

" Papa, makan siang dulu. Aku dapat ayam kukus dari para bibi – bibi" Ucap Jejun mendekat dan menaruh rantang pada meja di depan papanya

" Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana?"

" Pekerjaannya nanti dulu, makan siang dulu"

Jejun menaruh tas selempang yang dia pakai pada sebuah meja dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia kembali dengan membawa piring serta alat makan dan beberapa lauk yang dia sudah siapkan untuk papanya.

" Selamat makan" Jejun memakan dengan lahap makanan yang ada di depannya

Sedangkan papanya menatap dengan senang saat pipi anaknya menggembung karena memasukkan begitu banyak makanan kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

" Makanlah dengan pelan Jaejoong ah..."

" Ugh..."

Jejun menelan makanannya dan segera minum kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal pada papanya.

" Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu" Ucapnya merajuk

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kau lahir dengan nama Jaejoong... Sudah jangan merajuk dan bantu appa meyelesaikan pembukuan bulan ini"

" Arasseo"

Jejun atau yang dulu bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum dan melanjurkan makannya. (Oke... Untuk selanjutnya Cho akan panggil dia Jaejoong). Sang appa melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, sebuah berita yang membuat dunianya seakan goyang. Sebuah berita yang pasti akan membuat anaknya bingung tapi dia belum bisa mengatakannya pada sang anak.

.

.

.

" Hah..."

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur singlenya, menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang kecil namun nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Dia menyukai tempat ini, dia menyukai bagaimana warga disini menyukainya. Dia bahagia saat appanya kembali bangkit dan membuat semuanya bagitu indah pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, disamping tempat tidurnya ada sebuah meja nakas dengan hiasan sebuah figura diatasnya. Foto dirinya bersama appanya lima tahun yang lalu saat mereka bangkit dari segala macam keterpurukkan.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka sudah tujuh tahun dia hidup didesa kecil ini, mobil didesa ini bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari dan udaranya masih belum terkontaminasi dengan polusi. Jaejoong senang berada disini, memulihkan semua walau pada dasarnya luka sekecil apapun akan terus membekas pada dirinya.

Jaejoong ingat bagaimana usaha keras appanya yang membeli satu petak tanah mentah setelah enam bulan kepindahannya kesini, appanya mengubah tanah itu menjadi petak sawah, ingat bagaimana appanya bekerja sendirian disawah karena Jaejoong belum bisa berjalan. Dengan kerja keras itu semakin lama usaha appanya membuahkan hasil.

Appanya pindah ke desa ini dengan alasan sederhana, desa ini penuh dengan potensial namun tidak ada yang mengembangkannya. Bahkan di desa banyak sekali pengangguran, sehingga sang appa yang merasa jiwanya terpanggil berusaha keras memajukan satu petak sawahnya. Saat satu petak sawah itu menjadi tiga petak sang appa mulai mempekerjakan beberapa warga desa. Dan bibi Gou dan bibi Ling adalah salah satu perkerja di sawah milik appa Jaeoong.

Memberikan pelajaran bagaimana bercocok tanam dari dasar dengan sabar hingga akhirnya mulai maju dan sang appa membeli petak – petak tanah kemudian dan jadilah appa dari Jaejoong memiliki dua puluh petak tanah dan perkebunan yang luas untuk beberapa macam buah. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tinggal diam, walaupun saat itu tangannya masih di perban dan kakinya digips dia mengerjakan pembukuannya. Kerjasama tim yang baik membuat warga desa mempercayakan semua pada Jaejoong dan appanya.

Karena larut dalam pekerjaannya membuat kedua namja beda usia itu dapat mengalihkan perasaannya dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan apa yang sudah menjadi sakit hatinya. Mereka tidak membicarakan tantang Korea jika Jaejoong tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu. Sang appa amat sangat menjaga perasaan Jaejoong dan tidak mau melukai hati Jaejoong lagi.

Dan soal nama, Jaejoong memakai marga appanya Han dan mengubah namanya menjadi Han Jejun sedangkan appanya memakai nama aslinya Han Hangeng.

" Sudah tujuh tahun ya? Bagaimana kabarmu Suie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong

Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana baiknya sang sahabat bukan? Jaejoong merindukan Junsu, Hyun Joong, Kyuhyun bahkan Changmin yang sudah banyak membantunya dulu. Dia merindukan semua sahabatnya hanya saja dia tidak mau mengabari mereka, Jaejoong masih ingin seperti ini, egois untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan walaupun masih terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak berteman disini, dia bahkan berkencan dengan yeoja ataupun namja yang dikenalkan oleh warga, temannya pun terbilang banyak termasuk Yihan yang masih menunggu Jaejoong sampai saat ini. Tapi sosok Junsu yang selalu menemaninya tidak bisa begitu saja hilang dalam pikirannya. Apa lagi Jaejoong sering sekali menghabiskan waktu menemani Jaejoong bercerita.

.

.

.

" Papa, kenapa?"

Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bingung melihat Mr. Han termenung seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Jaejoong langsung mendekat dan duduk disamping appanya yang memberikan sebuah senyuman.

" Tidak apa – apa Jejun, kau kesiangan hari ini hm?"

" Iya, aku kesiangan. Tadi malam aku bermimpi indah jadi malas untuk bangun deh"

" Ckckckckc..."

" Papa lapar? Aku akan buatkan sarapan dulu oke?"

" Ya"

Jaejoong segera beralih ke dapur tanpa tahu sang appa menatap punggungnya dengan sendu. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan tanpa banyak kata – kata. Setelah ini appanya akan pergi ke sawah memeriksa beberapa petak tanah sedangkan Jaejoong akan berada dirumah dan mengantarkan makan siang untuk appanya siang nanti.

Jaejoong akhirnya menghabiskan paginya dengan membersihkan rumah kecilnya yang nyaman, mencuci pakaian dan menjemurnya. Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya, musim panas tahun ini terasa begitu menyengat hingga kulit Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat. Tapi, bagaimana ya... Jaejoong menyukai sinar matahari jadi tidak masalah baginya berada dibawah teriknya matahari.

" Hey Jejun"

" Oh! Pagi Yihan, Yifan"

Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut kedua temannya, dia membereskan wadah tempat cucian basahnya dan menghampiri kedua temannya. Mereka berdua adalah kakak adik yang sangat baik, mereka berteman dengan Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong datang ke desa ini.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Apa kau sibuk malam ini?" Yihan malah balik bertanya

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

" Nanti malam pembukaan festival desa"

" Whooaaa! Ayo kita kesana!" Pekik Jaejoong antusias

" Kami datang kemari memang untuk mengajakmu, ya sudah nanti malam kami jemput jam tujuh ya"

" Oke"

Setelahnya Jaejoong merasa jam berputar dengan cepat, setelah mengantarkan makan siang untuk appanya, Jaejoong ikut berkeliling bersama sang appa dan bercengkrama dengan ramah dengan para pekerja dan mereka pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

" Papa yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mereka baru saja tiba dirumah

" Tidak, ini kan acara anak muda"

" Tapi papa juga masih muda" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Sudah sana siap – siap saja dan pulang bawa menantu untuk papa"

" Papa! Ish!" Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas " Kalau papa ikut papa juga bisa membawakanku mama baru untukku dari sana bukan?"

" Ish anak ini! Sudah sana mandi dan bersiap" Ucap appanya berpura – pura kesal

Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat appanya yang marah, dia kemudian meninggalkan sang appa menuju kamarnya. Dia akan bersiap untuk pergi malam ini. Mr. Han menghela nafasnya, dia berpikiran bahwa Jaejoong sudah bisa menerima kehidupannya yang sekarang bahkan Jaejoong berkata apa? Membawakan mama baru untuknya?

" Aku bisa apa tentang itu..." Lirih Mr. Han

Sudah tujuh tahun dan dia masih memikirkan mantan istrinya itu, seseorang yang selalu ada dipikirannya terlebih beberapa hari belakangan ini. Cinta? Mr. Han tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan setelah tujuh tahun tidak ada sosok lain yang bisa menggantikannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, Yihan dan Yifan sudah berdiri berdampingan, masing – masing dari mereka membawa sebuah lampion yang akan diterbangkan malam ini. Jaejoong menatap lampion berwarna merah muda yang ada ditangannya. Dari sekian banyak warna kenapa juga dia mendapatkan warna merah muda?

Pada kertas lampion itu Jaejoong menuliskan kata _"Bahagia bersama papa selamanya"_. Permohanan sederhana yang selalu dia tulis setiap ada acara penerbangan lampion. Yihan menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong yang sangat cantik disampingnya, Yihan tidak tahu masa lalu Jaejoong tapi saat melihatnya datang kedesa dengan perban dikaki, tangan dan kepalanya membuatnya jatuh cinta. Setelahnya Yihan berteman dengan Jaejoong dan melihat bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan Jaejoong walaupun akhirnya Jaejoong bisa cukup bahagia melihat kemajuan appanya.

Yihan sungguh kagum dengan kegigihan dan ketekunan yang dimiliki Mr. Han, Yihan belajar banyak dari appa Jaejoong itu. Dan lihat hasilnya? Mr. Han menjadi sosok yang disegani di desa. Mata Yihan kemudian melihat kearah lampion yang dipegang Jaejoong, permohonan yang sama tertulis pada kertas lampion itu setiap tahunnya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menuliskan mama atau kata – kata lain dilampionnya. Jaejoong pernah menghindar saat Yihan bertanya tentang mamanya dan matanya menatap penuh luka pada dirinya. Sejak itu Yihan tidak pernah lagi bertanya tentang masa lalu Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau dihindari oleh sosok cantik yang dia sukai itu.

" Hey! Terbangkan lampionmu Yihan"

" Eh? Ya"

" Kenapa malah melamun!"

" Maaf"

Jaejoong melepaskan lampion yang ada digenggamannya, pergi tinggi dan berharap permohonannya itu selalu terkabul. Jaejoong terpekik heboh saat melihat pemandangan malam desanya yang indah dihiasi dengan lampu lampion serta lampion warna – warni yang cantik itu terbang dilangit desanya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, dia harap Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya lagi untuk sepanjang tahun ini. Bahagia... Bersama appanya... Selalu...

Sementara itu, Mr. Han menatap langit desa yang indah dengan pandangan datar, dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Awalnya memang dia yang mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu pada orang itu namun sekarang kenapa dia jadi menyesal?

**Drrtttt... Drrtttt...**

Mr. Han menatap ponsel sederhana miliknya, dia menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" Hallo"

" …..."

" Ya, aku akan mengatakan padanya besok"

" …..."

" Aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya"

" …..."

" Ya"

**PIK**

Mr. Han menghela nafasnya, bagaimana dia bisa enceritakan semua ini pada anaknya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi disini, dia pasti menemukan Mr. Han dengan mudah.

" Chullie..."

.

.

.

.

" Hoooaaammmmmmm, pagi papa"

Jaejoong menyapa appanya yang sedang meminum teh ddi ruang televisi, dia bergabung dan duduk dihadapan appanya. Sang appa menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Maaf papa, aku pulang malam dan kesiangan lagi hari ini"

" Tidak apa – apa, jarang – jarangkan kau pulang malam seperti tadi malam"

" Hehehehe, habis menyenangkan sekali papa"

Mr. Han tersenyum dan meminum tehnya kembali, dia kemudian meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Jejun" Panggil Mr. Han

" Ya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat suara datar appanya terdengar, dia menatap appanya

" Eommamu kritis"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia menatap pemandangan indah desa dari atas bukit. Dia mengerjabkan matanya berkali – kali dan tersenyum kecut mengingat percakapannya tadi pagi bersama appanya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa jadi dia pergi begitu saja membawa sepedanya dan berakhir duduk diatas bukit dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

.

\- **FLASHBACK -**

**.**

" E-eh?"

" Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul sebulan yang lalu"

Jaejoong menatap appanya, bagaimana bisa?

" Papa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemarin sebuah berita di koran membuat papa terkejut. Eommamu sudah dirawat di rumah sakit sejak sebulan yang lalu karena depresi" Jawab Mr. Han seakan mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong

" Depresi"

" Ya... Dan harabojimu menelepon, memintamu untuk datang ke Korea"

" Apa?"

" Eommamu terus menyebut namamu Jaejoong ah... Pergilah dan temui dia" Ucap sang appa diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman menyakitkan diakhir katanya

" Bagaimana bisa Mr. Kim menghubungi papa? Kita kan sedang-"

" Bersembunyi. Papa tahu, maafkan papa. Kemarin papa mengirimkan pesan padanya, bertanya tentang eommamu. Dan tak lama dia menelepon papa"

" Papa..."

" Dia meminta dirimu untuk pulang ke Korea"

" Aku..."

Jaejoong menatap appanya dengan tajam, kenapa semua ini terjadi setelah Jaejoong merasa bisa melupakan semuanya? Apa Tuhan tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan sederhananya? Pergi ke Korea hanya membuka lukanya, lagipula bukankah eommanya sudah bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya?

" Pikirkanlah dulu, bagaimanapun juga dia eommamu... Orang yang melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu"

" Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Song ahjumma bukan eomma"

" Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya eommamu saat mengandung dirimu, mengelus penuh kasih sayang dirimu saat didalam kandungan dan selalu bersenandung untukmu juga menceritakan sesuatu dengan antusias pada dirimu"

" Tapi dia tidak memberikannya lagi setelah aku lahir bukan?"

" Jae..."

" Hentikan itu papa!"

" Dia eommamu"

" Aku tidak akan kemanapun walaupun Tuan Kim datang kesini"

" Kim Jaejoong!"

" Dan namaku Han Jejun" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan sang appa yang meremas rambutnya kasar, menyesali nada tingginya pada sang anak

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya eommanya yang menjadi halangan bagi Jaejoong untuk pulang ke Korea, dia ingin pergi ke sana paling tidak untuk bertemu Junsu dan Hyun Joong. Memeluk mereka dan mengobrol bersama seperti dulu tapi Jaejoong mengingat bahwa jika dia kesana mungkin saja dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping – keping.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup, nyatanya dia belum mampu melupakan lelaki itu, dia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukan lelaki itu padanya, dia belum mampu untuk bertemu dengannya, dengan Yunho. Jung Yunho yang sudah membuatnya seakan jatuh dari jurang.

" Bagaimana ini?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak bisakah dia hidup bahagia disini berdua saja bersama sang appa?

Walaupun larut dalam pikirannya Jaejoong menoleh saat merasa seseorang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ada Yihan yang berjalan santai kearahnya. Yihan. Namja itu tersenyum saat Jaejoong menyadari kedatangannya, Yihan duduk disamping Jaejoong yang masih berbaring dan menatapnya.

" Sedang apa?"

" Menatap langit"

" Tapi tadi aku lihat kau memejamkan matamu"

" Itu karena terlalu silau" Jawab Jaejoong

" Ada apa? Tadi aku lihat paman Han tidak fokus saat paman Lee berbicara padanya dan menjawab pertanyaan warga dengan asal. Saat aku mendekat dan menanyakanmu dia malah terlihat murung"

" Papaku? Seperti itu?"

" Ya, akhirnya para pekerja meminta paman Han untuk pulang dan beristirahat saja"

Jaejoong terdiam membuat Yihan makin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Mr. Han.

" Hey Yihan"

" Ya?"

" Bagaimana jika kau bertemu orangtuamu?"

Yihan tersentak, dia hanyalah anak yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya adiknya Yifan lahir. Dia hanya tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya, tidak pernah mengenal dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya karena saat Yihan lahir kedua orangtuanya langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kembali hanya untuk menitipkan Yifan. Lalu pertanyaan Jaejoong... Bagaimana juga dia bertemu orangtuanya?

" Bagaimana ya?"

" Bagaimana jika kedua orangtuamu memintamu untuk bertemu?"

" Aku mungkin akan memaki mereka" Jawaban Yihan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya

" Memaki?"

" Ya, mengeluarkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini, memaki mereka kenapa meninggalkanku, tidak memberikan kasih sayang seperti yang teman – temanku dapat, memaki mereka karena sudah menyusahkan kakek juga nenekku dan kemudian... Memeluk mereka"

" Eh?"

Yihan ikut berbaring disamping Jaejoong, menatap langit siang terang benderang disela – sela pohon maple.

" Satu sisi aku sangat marah namun satu sisi aku bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka, bisa melihat mereka secara nyata dan mengucapkan terima kasih"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena mereka tidak menggugurkanku, karena aku bisa lahir dan menyayangi kakek dan nenekku, bisa menjadi kakak bagi Yifan, bertemu dengan Tao dan juga dirimu"

" Oh..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, meresapi sinar matahari yang hangat mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Panas namun Jaejoong menyukainya. Apa dia bisa berlaku seperti apa yang ingin Yihan lakukan jika bertemu kedua orangtuanya?

" Semua orang tidaklah sempurna Jejun... Tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api. Semua pasti memiliki alasan untuk berbuat bukan? Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kedua orangtuaku. Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kami. Satu – satunya jalan agar aku merasa lega dan bahagia tanpa beban adalah memaafkan mereka apapun alasan mereka meninggalkan kami"

Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan memberikan senyuman pada Yihan.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Untuk?"

" Semua kata – katamu"

" Kau kenapa sih? Mendadak melankolis"

" Hahahaha, hanya ingin meminta pendapat saja"

" Jadi... Apa... Ng... Bagaimana ya? Boleh aku bertanya?"

" Tanya saja"

" Apa ini menyangkut ib-ibumu?" Tanya Yihan ragu

" Ya"

" Dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

" Ya"

" Lalu tunggu apa lagi?"

" Bukan hanya ibuku yang ada disana, tapi... Seseorang yang sudah menyakitiku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu

" Hey... Kau ingin bahagia bukan?" Tanya Yihan

" Ya"

" Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, temui dan hadapi, selesaikan dan semua akan menjadi indah pada waktunya"

" Aku takut"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku takut Yihan..."

" Hadapi ketakutanmu agar kau bisa bahagia"

Yihan memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yihan bersepeda untuk kembali ke desa. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang menemui appanya.

" Aku pulang"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah ruang tamu, disana dia melihat appanya tengah menerima telepon dan wajahnya sangatlah serius. Jaejoong langsung tahu siapa yang menelepon karena appanya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" Berikan teleponnya padaku papa"

Mr. Han langsung mengerutkan keningnya namun mengikuti apa keinginan anaknya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dan mendekatkan ponsel sang appa pada telinganya.

" Yeoboseo?"

" Jaejoongie?"

Suara itu terdengar parau, kemana perginya Mr. Kim yang terkenal tegas dan angkuh itu? Kenapa suaranya terdengar lemah.

" Pulanglah"

" Aku..." Jaejoong menatap appanya " Tidak akan pergi ke sana tanpa papaku" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada datar

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah mereka, menunggu taksi untuk membawa mereka menuju mansion keluarga Kim, rumah seorang Kim Jae Suk ayah dari Kim Heechul. Jaejoong memeluk lengan appanya dengan erat, dia merasa gugup sekarang namun sang appa mengelus pelan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar pada lengannya dan terus berkata tidak apa – apa.

Jaejoong sudah berpesan pada Yihan akan kembali secepatnya untuk memancing bersama juga berjanji pada Yifan mengunjungi semua festival desa tahun ini. Jaejoong juga melihat bibi pekerja menahan tangis saat Jaejoong mengatakan akan pergi sementara ke Korea. Juga paman pekerja yang memberikan semangat padanya, jangan lupakan para namja dan yeoja yang mengenalnya memberikan pelukan hangat satu persatu padanya sebelum pergi ke bandara.

Jaejoong menatap kota Seoul yang belum banyak berubah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, deretan toko – toko menuju mansion Kim juga masih sama ah... Beberapa memperbaharui cat toko mereka. Jaejoong berhenti memperhatikan pemandangan saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah gerbang besar.

Jaejoong dan appanya keluar dari taksi membawa ransel mereka masing – masing. Jaejoong membawa sedikit pakaian karena memang dia tidak ingin berlama – lama di Korea sedangkan appanya... Jaejoong tidak tahu, yang pasti dia tidak mau ditinggalkan appanya di Korea. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi Mr. Han mendekat kearah intercon dan berbicara pada petugas disana.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka saat mereka mendengar suara mantan majikan mereka. Jaejoong melihat bangunan itu masih berdiri kokoh dengan indah. Beberapa bunga menyapa Jaejoong saat memasuki halaman mansion Kim tapi untuksaat ini Jaejoong tidak bisa fokus pada bunga itu. Dia melangkah bersama sang appa kepintu utama mansion keluarga Kim.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah seseorang yang Jaejoong kenal namun dalam versi lebih kurus. Mr. Kim, ayah dari eommanya berdiri dengan pandangan sendu menyambut mereka berdua. Jaejoong melangkah dibelakang appanya yang kini membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam, Jaejoong mau tak mau ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia masih ingat sopan santun yang diajarkan appanya pada dirinya.

" Masuklah"

Jaejoong dan appanya masuk mengikuti Mr. Kim keruang tamu, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Mr. Kim yang duduk pada sofa single ruang tengah keluarga.

" Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari"

Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapan Mr. Kim, keduanya terpaku. Mr. Kim berterima kasih? Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

" Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana tapi semua begitu kacau sejak kalian pergi. Terutama kau" Mr. Kim menatap Mr. Han yang tengah bingung dengan tatapan Mr. Kim padanya " Tidak lama kau pergi aku mencoba menaruh kepercayaan pada Hongki, kekasih Chullie tapi dia memanfaatkan segalanya, mengambil saham dan pergi setelah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sedangkan Mr. Han duduk dengan tenang, dia memang sudah membaca berita dikoran tentang beberapa anak cabang perusahaan Kim yang ditutup karena bangkrut. Namun tidak bagi Jaejoong, dia menutup dirinya dari berita apapun yang menyangkut Korea sehingga tidak kaget jika Jaejoong bereaksi seperti itu.

" Beberapa anak cabang sudah ditutup karena kami mengalami kebangkrutan dan cabang – cabang besar lainnya mengalami penurunan saham yang sangat drastis hingga dapat menyebabkan kebangkrutan.

" Meminta bantuan sudahlah terlambat bagi kami dan semua perusahaan sudah tidak ada yang mau membantu kami"

" Lalu hubungannya apa dengan Heechul sshi?" Tanya Mr. Han

" Kalau hanya perusahaanku yang dia buat seperti itu tidak masalah, tapi semua yang dimiliki Heechul pun diambil dan semua karya yang dia buat namun belum dipublikasikan dijal tanpa sepengetahuan Chullie. Semua butik Chullie berganti nama dan pemilik, kami tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali karena entah bagaimana caranya ada surat pemindahtanganan seluruh butik Chullie untuk Hongki"

Kali ini Mr. Han kaget, dia belum mendengar berita tentang itu, yang dia tahu bahkan Heechul akan menikah dengan Hongki lima tahun yang lalu sehingga dia sudah tidak mau lagi membaca berita yang menyangkut nama Heechul.

" Chullie menjadi depresi terlebih dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa rumah yang dibeli olehmu pun dijual oleh Hongki"

" M-mwo?"

Mr. Han ingat benar bagaimana bisa dia membeli rumah itu dengan susah payah dan menghadiahkannya pada sang istri tercinta. Tinggal disana dan saling bertukar kasih satu sama lain. Dan kini dijual?

" Ya, Chullie dan Song ahjumma tinggal disini setelah rumah itu dijual, Chullie menjadi penyendiri dan pendiam. Hingga setelah dua tahun menahan semuanya dia pingsan dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Depresi... Dia juga pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di rumah sakit dengan memotong nadinya namun dapat digagalkan walaupun lukanya dalam. Saat ini dia tengah kritis, beberapa kali pingsan bahkan dokter sudah angkat tangan tentangnya"

Pandangan Mr. Han berubah menjadi sendu, sedangkan Jaejoong merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar eommanya seperti itu tapi dia masih tidak bergerak. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, diliriknya sang appa, mata appanya sudah berkaca – kaca tapi appanya seakan berusaha untuk menahan semua rasa sedih itu.

" Aku berterima kasih karena kau mengirimkan pesan padaku sehingga akhirnya aku tahu dimana kalian berada"

" Tapi... Kenapa tidak mencari kami?"

" Aku melakukannya Jaejoong ah... Saat keadaan mulai memburuk aku mencari kalian tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian dimanapun untunglah Hankyung menghubungiku saat itu aku baru tahu bahwa kalian mengganti nama kalian"

" hangeng adalah nama asliku jika tuan ingin tahu"

" Bahkan kau tidak tahu nama asli papaku?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar, ucapannya memang sedikit tidak sopan tapi... Jaejoong bersikap masa bodo " Kau bahkan mencari kami setelah keadaan mulai memburuk? Astaga..."

Jaejoong tidak mempercayai ucapan kakeknya itu, bagaimana bisa sang kakek mencari mereka saat keadaan memburuk? Saat dibutuhkan barulah dicari... Memangnya mereka ini apa? Bukannya mereka, tapi memang kakeknya pikir appanya itu apa?

GREP

Jaejoong menunduk saat merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya, dia melihat tangan appanya menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong menatap sang appa yang hanya memberikan senyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku minta maaf jika kalian tersinggung, aku tidak tahu harus berucap bagaimana lagi. Aku pun malu harus mengakuinya bahwa ternyata namja yang aku pikir bisa membahagiakan anakku malah menghancurkannya. Aku menyesal tidak pernah merestui hubungan Chullie dengan appamu" Ucap Mr. Kim menatap sendu pada Jaejoong

Mtr. Han menatap mantan mertuanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Mr. Kim memang tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Heechul bahkan Mr. Kim terlihat senang saat akhirnya Mr. Han memutuskan untuk bercerai.

" Bukan hanya itu, para karyawan membicarakanmu. Mereka merindukanmu, kau bersikap tegas namun ramah membuat mereka mengagumi sikapmu. Mereka ingin kau kembali keperusahaan"

" Aku... Tidak bisa" Ucap Mr. Han

" Aku meminta kalian kembali kemari selain untuk menemui Chullie juga memintamu kembali ke perusahaan"

" Meminta kami kembali? Papa bilang hanya aku..." Jaejoong memandang appanya meminta penjelasan

" Maafkan papa... Saat itu papa... Papa memang tidak ingin kembali kemari, datang kemari hanya mengingatkan dengan semua kenangan buruk itu Jejun... Maafkan papa"

Jaejoong memeluk appanya, bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita karena semua ini tapi appanya pun kehilangan banyak hal disini. Mr. Kim merasakan rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya semakin banyak, bagaimana bisa dia membuat dua orang didepannya ini menderita begitu banyak?

CEKLEK

" Tuan besar!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara yeoja yang dia kenal, Song ahjumma. Yeoja yang sudah menua itu menatap kaget pada Jaejoong dan Mr. Han, matanya berkaca – kaca.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Jo-joongie?"

" Ahjumma.."

" Ada apa?" Sekali lagi Mr. Kim bertanya

" Tuan... Tuan Heechul tidak sadarkan diri, dia dibawa ke ruang ICU"

" Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

" Dokter baru saja mengabari saat saya sedang diantar pulang karena tuan Heechul menginginkan boneka kesayangannya"

" Eh?" Mr. Han tahu boneka satu – satunya yang menjadi kesayangan Heechul " Dimana boneka itu sekarang?" Tanyanya

" Ada dikamar Tuan Heechul"

" Aku akan mengambilnya, kalian pergilah lebih dulu ke rumah sakit" Ucap Mr. Han " Tolong tunjukkan dimana kamarnya"

" Ya Tuan"

Song ahjumma berjalan mendahului Mr. Han menuju kamar mantan istrinya, Jaejoong sendiri masih berdiam diri diruangan itu. Mr. Kim melirik Jaejoong, cucunya terlihat sangat tampan walaupun kecantikan yang diturunkan Heechul ada di wajahnya.

" Ayo Jae"

" Tunggu papaku"

" Kau dengar ucapannya tadi bukan?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya mengikuti sang haraboji yang mengajaknya menuju ke mobil. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam menatap keluar jendela, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti di rumah sakit membuat dirinya agak mual. Perasaan bercampur aduk dan jaejoong tidak mengerti rasa apa yang lebih mendomonasi.

Marah?

Kesal?

Kecewa?

Sedih?

Kasihan?

Semua bercampur aduk hingga Jaejoong tidak bisa mengetahui mana yang dia rasakan lebih. Baginya sekarang adalah meraih kebahagiaan, jika dia bertemu dengan orang – orang dari masa lalunya apakah dia akan bahagia? Eomma... Junsu... Belum lagi Changmin, Kyuhyun juga... Yunho.

Yihan berkata memaafkan akan memuatnya lebih mudah meraih kebahagiaan, tapi bagaimana Jaejoong bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya?

" Kita sudah sampai Jaejoong ah"

" Oh"

Jaejoong tersentak saat suara harabojinya menggema pada telinganya, Jaejoong menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir sang haraboji dan mengikutinya dibelakang, bertanya pada resepsionis tempat baru eomma dari Jaejoong dirawat dan mereka memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai lima rumah sakit itu dan berjalan mengikuti lorong rumah sakit hingga Mr. Kim berhenti saat tiba disebuah pintu.

" Masuklah, aku rasa dia lebih ingin bertemu denganmu" Ucap Mr. Kim

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dia melangkah pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Seorang dokter menyambutnya dan meminta Jaejoong memakai pakaian khusus jika ingin bertemu dengan pasien. Setelahnya Jaejoong berjalan masuk dan melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya seorang Kim Heechul.

Eommanya terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti penderita anorexia sangat kurus dan terlihat tulangnya menonjol dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendekat, berhenti di samping tempat tidur eommanya dan melihat wajah tirus eommanya. Kecantikannya tidak terlihat, wajahnya tidak tenang walaupun tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Seketika airmata Jaejoong keluar, keluar deras dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Jaejoong menaikkan pergelangan tangannya dan menggigitnya demi menahan isakan yang keluar namun gagal saat melihat pergelangan tangan eommanya yang terluka, luka bekas sayatan bukan hanya satu sayatan tapi ada lebih dari lima.

" Eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong disela isakannya

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening eommanya kemudian bibirnya mendekat kearah telinga eommanya.

" Eomma... Hiks... Aku disini... Eomma..."

Pertahanan yang Jaejoong bangun runtuh sudah, dia tidak sanggup melihat eommanya menderita seperti ini. Walaupun dulu memang dia sering tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang eommanya tapi kilasan masa kecilnya berputar dalam ingatannya. Dia ingat sang eomma sering menggendong dan bernyanyi riang untuknya, menyuapinya dengan kue kesukaan dan bermain kejar – kejaran didalam rumah.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk memeluk eommanya dan Jaejoong segera sadar bahwa tubuh eommanya sangatlah ringkih, Jaejoong bahkan takut meremukkan tubuh eomma jika Jaejoong memeluknya terlalu erat.

" Eomma... Bangun dan lihat aku disini"

CEKLEK

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya, dia melihat appanya masuk dan tengah menggunakan pakaian khusus untuk bertemu pasien. Jaejoong melihat wajah sendu appanya, Jaejoong juga melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang mulai usang pada tangan kanan appanya. Apa itu boneka kesayangan eommanya?

Mr. Han memejamkan matanya saat melihat kondisi mantan istrinya, airmatanya mengalir namun dia berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Dia harus kuat dan tegar menghadapi ini semua.

" Tenanglah Jaejoong" Mr. Han merangkul Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas

" Ne"

Mr. Han melepaskan rangkulannya dan mendekat kearah Heechul, dia mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping tempat tidur itu.

" Hey princess, aku datang. Apa kau masih mengharapkan kedatangan kami? Anakmu dan aku sudah datang... Bangunlah dari mimpi panjangmu princess" Lirih Mr. Han " Liha, aku bahkan membawakan boneka kesayanganmu. Boneka yang aku berikan padamu saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu"

Ah...

Jadi itu alasan boneka itu menjadi kesayangan eommanya? Itu semua karena appanya yang membelikannya? Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya, mungkin dia lebih baik pergi dan memberikan waktu bagi appanya bersama sang eomma.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan namun tidak menemukan kakeknya, dia hanya menemukan Song ahjumma yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

" Harabojimu sedang menemui dokter"

" Terima kasih untuk selalu ada disamping eommaku ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus

" Ya... Tidak apa – apa, itu sudah menjadi tugas ahjumma"

" Terima kasih, aku merindukan ahjumma"

Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Song ahjumma dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada ahjumma yang sudah merawatnya.

.

.

.

.

" Ini semua gara – gara kau!"

" Hey, kenapa aku dimarahi juga sedangkan kau selalu minta tambah dan tambah setiap kita melakukannya"

" YA!"

" Tapi itu benarkan Suie... Sudah jangan merajuk, kasihan baby"

" Hiks... Tapi aku belum mau menikah denganmu"

" Hey hey jangan menangis oke? Nanti baby ikut sedih"

" Kau jahat, aku bahkan belum menemukan Joongie dan kau membuatku hamil dua bulan"

" Suie..."

Ya... Mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu, Yoochun mendekat dan memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Kekasihnya ini baru keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan sungguh marah karena hasilnya adalah Junsu positif hamil. Bukannya Junsu tidak senang tapi dia tidak mau menikah sampai dia menemukan Jaejoong, sahabatnya yang hilang dan belum juga dia temukan hingga saat ini.

" Aku harap kita bisa menemukan Jaejoong secepatnya, oke?" Ucap Yoochun sembari mengelus punggung Junsu

" Aku ingin hari ini kita bertemu dengan Joongie, aku sungguh merindukannya"

" Tenanglah... Ayo kita pulang"

" Ya..."

Yoochun menggandeng tangan Junsu dan membawa Junsu menuju pintu keluar, Yoochun terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf dan menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih juga menangis sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ah bukan... Seseorang yang mereka kenal sedang berjalan bersama seorang ahjumma.

" Suie ya!" Pekik Yoochun hingga membuat Junsu tersentak

" Kenapa kau berteriak?"

" Doamu terkabul!"

" Mwo? Apa? Cumi – cumi bakar?"

" Aish! Lihat itu"

Yoochun menangkup wajah Junsu dan membuat wajah Junsu menghadap kearah taman rumah sakit, seketika mata Junsu membulat dan mengangakan mulutnya. Tapi kemudian nafas Junsu memburu, dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yoochun dibelakangnya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

PLAAKKK!

Jaejoong membatu saat seseorang menamparnya dengan keras sedangkan Song ahjumma membulatkan matanya, Jaejoong tidak terima dan segera menatap orang yang menamparnya namun dia tertegun mendapati satu wajah yang tidak berubah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu dan kini airmata menggenang pada wajahnya.

" Su-suie.."

PLAAKK

" Pabbo! Hiks... Huwwweeeee!"

GREP

" Suie..."

" Joongie... Hiks... Bogoshippo"

Junsu terus memeluk erat leher Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong kesulitan untuk bernafas tapi dia membiarkan saja Junsu berbuat seperti itu. Jaejoong pun merindukan Junsu, sangat.

" Kau kemana saja eoh? Hiks" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya tapi airmatanya terus mengalir

" Hey, aku sudah disini. Jangan menangis" Jaejoong mengusap wajah penuh airmata Junsu dan menunjukkan senyum lembutnya

" Hiks..."

" EHEM!"

Yoochun berdehem untuk mengganggu kedua namja didepannya yang sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya. Sebenarnya dia senang karena akhirnya Junsu bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong hanya saja melihat keintiman dan kemesraan yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Junsu membuat dirinya sedikit panas.

" Eh? Yoochun?" Jaejoong melirik bergantian antara Junsu dan Yoochun

" Annyeong Jae, annyeong Song ahjumma" Sapa Yoochun

" OH! Annyeong Song ahjumma" Junsu ikut menyapa Song ahjumma

" Annyeong anak – anak. Jja... Ahjumma akan kembali ke kamar tuan Han, jangan pergi jauh – jauh Jaejoongie"

" Ya ahjumma" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Junsu membawa Jaejoong kesebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit, mengambil kursi paling pojok agar tidak terlalu mengganggu.

" Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Junsu sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong

" Aku ada dikampung halaman papaku"

" Eh? Aku sudah mencari Goungzou tadi tidak ada dirimu disana"

" Papaku memang berasal dari Goungzou tapi kami tidak tinggal disana. Kami tingga di desa kecil yang sulit terjangkau"

" Kami mencarimu disetiap sudut negara itu"

" Han Jejun"

" Eh?"

" Namaku disana Han Jejun"

" Han Jejun?"

" Aku memakai marga asli papaku, Han dan merubah namaku menjadi Jejun. Sedangkan papa memakai nama aslinya Han Hangeng"

" Mwo? Aku kira nama appamu Kim Hankyung? Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya papa?"

" Nama asli papaku Han Hangeng Suie ya... Sejak aku tinggal disana aku memang memanggilnya papa"

" Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku Joongie"

" Ya... Kita akan membahasnya saat memiliki banyak waktu"

" Aku memiliki banyak waktu untukmu"

" Kita tidak bisa berlama – lama Suie ah" Yoochun ikut dalam obrolan Jaejoong dan Junsu membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya " Eomonim sedang menunggu dirumah bukan bersama eommaku, kau lupa?"

" Keunde..." Junsu menatap sendu Jaejoong

" Pergilah, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau harus ada disini sampai kami selesai dengan urusan kami Joongie ah" Ucap Yoochun

" Urusan kalian? Kenapa?"

" Suie menolak menikah kalau kau tidak juga ditemukan padahal dia sedang hamil sekarang"

" Eh? MWO?!"

" Dua bulan" Yoochun menambahkan

" Ka-ka-kalian..."

" Dia bahkan tidak mau menikah denganku walaupun nanti anak kami lahir kalau tidak juga menemukanmu. Syukurlah kami bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana... Hmm... eommamu?" Tanya Yoochun, dia tahu berita mengenaskan yang terjadi pada keluarga Jaejoong dari televisi dan membuatnya iba

" Eomma... Masih tertidur" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kami akan menjenguk eommamu besok" Ucap Junsu

" Ya, terima kasih"

" ISH! Awas saja si bebek itu memanggil kita kesini hanya karena hal tidak penting! Aku ku jadikan bebek peking dia"

Suara itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh, dia sangat kenal suara yang dia kenal ini. Jaejoong membatu saat melihat dua orang namja berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe dan menolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Eii... Anak itu masih berisik seperti dulu. YA! Changmin ah! Disini" Junsu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya

Untung saja suasana kafe sedang sepi jadi tidak mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Namja yang dipanggil oleh Junsu itu segera menoleh kesumber suara, berdecih kemudian berjalan kearah Junsu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat namja yang ada dibelakangnya menarik lengan Changmin.

" Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin dengan heran

" Jo-joongie hyung..." Jawab namja itu, Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mencerna semuanya sampai dia sadar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini memeluk seorang namja dengan erat, Changmin langsung menghampirinya memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat tidaklah salah.

" Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Ya Kyu, aku disini" Ucap Jaejoong membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

Tak lama Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan Changmin mengambil alih tubuh Jaejoong, dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum karena melihat kejadian itu.

" Maafkan aku hyung" Lirih Changmin

" Aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu. Maaf ne?" Balas Jaejoong

" Tidak..."

Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong hanya sebentar karena tidak ingin ada yang salah paham, dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Terima kasih karena sudah kembali hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Aku kembali untuk bertemu dengan eommaku, jika dia tidak sakit aku tidak akan pernah kembali" Jawab Jaejoong

" Itu berarti kau menyiksaku Jaejoong ah, Suie tidak akan pernah menikah denganku kalau kau tidak kembali"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, mereka kemudian berbincang sebelum akhirnya Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang setelah meminta nomor ponsel Jaejoong dan tinggalah Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong lega karena Changmin tidak membicarakan Yunho sama sekali, Jaejoong yakin namja itu sudah bahagia bersama yeoja pilihannya.

" Aku melihat semua berita tentang keluargamu hyung. Kau bisa datang ke perusahaan Jung jika membutuhkan bantuan"

" Eh..."

Jung...

Marga itu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, walaupun Changmin pun bermarga Jung hanya saja... Yunho yang lebih melekait dengan marga itu.

" Jangan khawatir hyung, aku sudah bekerja juga pada perusahaan Jung. Kau bisa menemuiku bukan dia"

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Terima kasih Changmin ah, akan aku pertimbangkan penawaranmu" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Tunggu, hyung juga bisa meminta bantuan perusahaan keluargaku hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

" Ne, terima kasih semua. Aku akan pertimbangkan ya? Hmm" Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya " Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit"

" Baiklah, aku jangan lupa hubungi kami ya?"

" Ne, annyeong Min, Kyu"

" Annyeong hyung"

Changmin memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh dari mereka, Jaejoong sudah banyak berubah. Terlihat lebih dewasa mungkin karena semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya membuatnya makin matang dan dewasa.

" Hei..."

Changmin menoleh saat mendengar panggilan dari sebelahnya, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Changmin dan menangkup pipi Changmin.

" Saranghae" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Aigo... Istriku kenapa hmm? Nado saranghae"

" Aku hanya..."

" Tidak Kyu, kau satu – satunya namja yang aku cintai. Ayo pulang Jungkookie pasti sudah menangis karena eomma dan appanya tidak pulang – pulang"

" Ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Changmin

Changmin mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah orangtua Changmin untuk mengambil anak mereka yang dititipkan disana hari ini, Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan sayu, mata yang dulu bulat indah memancarkan kebahagiaan itu menatapnya sendu. Sang appa membiarkan Jaejoong menatap eommanya yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

" J-jo-joongie..."

Bibir itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat kecil saat memanggil Jaejoong. Suaranya sungguh hampir tidak terdengar kalau Jaejoong tidak menajamkan pendengarannya.

" Joong-ie..."

" Eomma"

Jaejoong segera mendekat dan memeluk eommanya, menyalurkan rasa lega karena eommanya sudah sadar. Dia juga bahagia melihat eommanya membuka matanya.

" Maafkan eomma" Lirihan itu terdengar sungguh menyedihkan ditelinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengelus pipi eommanya yang tirus kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Gwaenchana... Aku disini untuk eomma"

Jaejoong kemudian mengecup kening eommanya kemudian dia berdiri dibelakang appanya yang duduk dikursi samping ranjang rawat eommanya.

" Dengar itu? Kami ada disini untukmu. Bangkitlah, tunjukkan kembali padaku seorang Kim Heechul yang angkuh dan arogan juga percaya diri"

" Hanie..."

Mr. Han rasanya meleleh saat penggilan sayang itu keluar dari bibir mantan istrinya, Mr. Han memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh telapak tangan Mrs. Kim dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Terima kasih karena sudah kembali"

Ada satu hal yang Jaejoong pelajari datang kemari, bertemu eommanya membuat rasa sedihnya menguap berganti dengan rasa lega. Dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun ini, sedih memang tapi dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan eommanya bahkan memeluknya.

Memberikan semangat untuk bangkit pada eommanya hal yang sangat penting untuknya sekarang. Entah seburuk apa perlakuan eommanya dulu pada mereka, maaf dan memaafkan adalah perbuatan yang sangat indah. Jaejoong sedang melakukannya, memaafkan agar dia bisa meraih kebahagiaannya. Benarkan yang dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak pulang hyung?"

" Pekerjaanku masih banyak Min"

" Jangan terlalu keras, eomma akan khawatir dan meminta hyung untuk kembali kerumah"

" Hmm..."

" Aku pulang hyung"

" Ya sampaikan salamku untuk Kyu dan Jungkook"

" Pasti"

Changmin keluar dari ruangan kakaknya, meninggalkan namja penggila kerja itu sendirian. Changmin tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana kehidupan kakaknya selama tujuh tahun ini. Walaupun sang kaka sudah menjelaskan semua padanya tetap saja Changmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Namja yang dikatakan penggila kerja oleh Changmin itu melepaskan kaca matanya kemudian memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia mungkin butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Namja itu kemudian membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah figura dari dalam laci mejanya. Foto seorang namja cantik yang dia sia – siakan. Namja itu tengah tersenyum didalam foto dengan tangannya menggenggam susu kotak rasa strawberry.

" Hey, belum puas menghukumku selama tujuh tahun? Kembalilah... Kembali"

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

.

Annyeonggggg!

#lambaijaricantik

Oke, karena sekuelnya panjang Cho potong ne? Jadi dua atau tiga pokoknya... Maafkan kesibukan Cho yang membuat ff – ff Cho terlantar tapi Cho pasti selesaiin kok.

Dan **yang kecewa sama ending kemaren**, hmm... Kalo happy end kayaknya terlalu dipaksakan. Cho ga bisa bikin Jaemma yang udah disakitin dengan mudahnya maafin appa beruang begitu aja, harus ada pembalasan walaupun sedikitkan? Kecuali karakter Jaemma yang ada di ff cho yang Light. Disitu pan emang Jaemma baek banget sifatnya dijahatin mulu tapi dimaafin Yunpanya.

**.**

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Elishabet, ismi mimi, reiasia95, Anik0405, misscokyulate, Jung Jjunie dmcp, eL Ree, nabratz, D2121, RereYunjae Pegaxue, uknowme2309, lovgravanime14, love Yunjae, Michimizuki, yjnokokoro, meybi, tulang, GaemGyu92, yjs, beta sipper yunjae, imeryo99, elite minority.1111, bijin YJS, akiramia44, princess UN, JonginDO, dheaniyuu, Rizky2568, jidatbacon,**

**Writerkim, asyifaaulia31, jungnara2602, hyuasiya, leemomo. Chan520, choikim1310, csyaoran01, readeraja, mha. Feibudei, babywuzidy, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Rnye, Jung Nara520, alice, Avanrio11, donat keju, Shim sia, Kyu, kimRyan2124, Indy, TyaWuryWK, jaei100, Princess Jae, MyBabyWonKyu, RaizelYJ, teukiangle, yunjae loplop,**

**Para Guest, yang uda follow, fav juga para SiDer**

**.**

Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya?

Kenapa Cho bikin sekuelnya 1 file sama smile? Karena Cho males banyak" file, jadi Cho lanjutin disini aja ya hehehehe

Cho udh puas liburan dan siap buat ketik" lagi, trus maap ya... harusnya voice yang cho update tapi smile selesai duluan jadi Cho update smile dulu an hehehehe

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

**Kamis, 12 Mei 2016**


	9. Sekuel B

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak pulang hyung?"

" Pekerjaanku masih banyak Min"

" Jangan terlalu keras, eomma akan khawatir dan meminta hyung untuk kembali kerumah"

" Hmm..."

" Aku pulang hyung"

" Ya sampaikan salamku untuk Kyu dan Jungkook"

" Pasti"

Changmin keluar dari ruangan kakaknya, meninggalkan namja penggila kerja itu sendirian. Changmin tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana kehidupan kakaknya selama tujuh tahun ini. Walaupun sang kaka sudah menjelaskan semua padanya tetap saja Changmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Namja yang dikatakan penggila kerja oleh Changmin itu melepaskan kaca matanya kemudian memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia mungkin butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Namja itu kemudian membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah figura dari dalam laci mejanya. Foto seorang namja cantik yang dia sia – siakan. Namja itu tengah tersenyum didalam foto dengan tangannya menggenggam susu kotak rasa strawberry.

" Hey, belum puas menghukumku selama tujuh tahun? Kembalilah... Kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Sekuel B ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau belum memberitahu hyungmu bahwa Jae hyung sudah kembali Min?"

Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong seorang anak dalam dekapannya, meninabobokan anak kesayangannya. Mereka sedang berada dikamar mereka, sudah waktunya tidur hanya saja Changmin masih sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

" Belum" Jawab Changmin

" Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menaruh anaknya kedalam sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang ada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan menaruh sang anak disana

" Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin hyung menemukannya sendiri saja" Jawab Changmin

Dia menaruh bukunya dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya hingga namja berambut ikal itu ada dipangkuan Changmin sekarang. Changmin menghirup banyak – banyak wangi yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, wangi bayi.

" Aku merindukanmu"

" Kau mengatakannya juga kemarin dan kau menghabisiku setiap malam Min. hari ini aku lelah, Kookie terus merengek dan manja karena sedang tidak enak badan, dia juga terus menempel padaku Min. dan sekarang appanya yang menempel padaku" Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut Changmin, memainkannya perlahan

" Habis..."

" Kau itu mesum sekali sih"

" Ya! Aku hanya melakukannya padamu kan baby"

" Ck... Tidurlah, kalau Kookie sudah sembuh aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau Min"

" Janji?" Changmin menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun

" Aigoo.. Bayi besarku merajuk eoh? Ne, aku janji"

" Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur"

Changmin membuat Kyuhyun berbaring disampingnya kemudian dia memeluk erat namja terkasihnya itu. Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya didada pasangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Maaf ya Kyu" Gumam Changmin

" Untuk?"

" Karena sudah merampas masa muda yang seharusnya kau jalani. Harusnya kau masih bisa bersenang – senang dengan teman – temanmu tapi malah mengurusku dan Jungkookie"

" Hey, kenapa jadi melankolis eoh?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Changmin " Aku tidak apa – apa, sungguh. Kau kenapa eoh?"

" Aku hanya merasa jahat saja"

" Ck... Kenapa baru merasa sekarang. Waktu kau melakukannya kau tidak ingat eoh?"

" Kyu~~~"

" Aigo... Bayi besar. Sudahlah... Aku bahagia bersamamu sekarang. Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu dan Kookie, kau juga memilikiku sekarang dan itu mutlak"

**CUP**

Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan dan senyuman sebelum akhirnya Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mereka memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu Joongie ah..."

Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati udara sore di taman rumah sakit bersama eommanya langsung menoleh. Mrs. Kim terlihat masih sangat tirus namun sudah lebih baik dibanding seminggu lalu. Ya, sudah seminggu Jaejoong ada di Korea menemani sang eomma.

" Ne?"

Sang eomma menatap teduh Jaejoong, anaknya terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang dan sangat menawan. Mrs. Kim jadi makin berasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Tangannya menyenyuh pinggiran kursi roda yang dia duduki dan meremasnya pelan.

" Kenapa eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Saat akhirnya appamu meninggalkan eomma, eomma merasa lega dan bahagia namun kebahagiaan itu menghilang. Setelah dua bulan kalian tidak ada eomma merasakan sesuai yang hilang dalam hati eomma"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan namja itu eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kami menikah, hanya saja eomma merasa hampa. Tidak seperti appamu yang walaupun sibuk tetap mengabari dan menelepotn eomma, menanyakan hal – hal kecil seperti apakah eomma sudah makan atau belum, apa yang sedang eomma lakukan. Dia berbeda... Eomma merasakan perbedaan yang sangat nyata"

" Lalu?"

" Dia baik pada eomma tapi tetap saja berbeda, sehingga walaupun kami menikah eomma tetap merasa kosong. Eomma kira dengan menikah dengannya eomma akan bahagia tapi tidak Joongie ah... Setiap hari eomma memikirkan kalian, eomma merindukan kalian"

" Eomma..."

" Jika mereka kira eomma sakit karena semua diambil olehnya mereka salah. Eomma bahkan tidak memikirkan itu... Eomma... Selalu memikirkan kalian sampai dimana akhirnya kami sering bertengkar dan dia mulai berbuat kasar pada eomma karena eomma mencari kalian diam – diam,

Tapi eomma tidak bisa menemukan kalian, sejak itu eomma sakit Joongie ah... Bertahun – tahun memendam ini sendirian dan pada satu hari yang eomma tahu dia mengambil semuanya, eomma tidak peduli... Eomma ingin kalian berdua, eomma..."

Mrs. Kim tidak mampu lagi berkata – kata, airmatanya mengalir. Dia menyesali semua keburukan yang dia lakukan. Jaejoong langsung mendekat dan mengusap punggung sang eomma.

" Eomma naif... ya... Appamu mengizinkan eomma bekerja karena eomma yang memaksa dengan alasan bosan. Appamu mengizinkan tapi eomma harus bisa mengutamakan keluarga diatas pekerjaan yang eomma jalankan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu eomma... Eomma merasa naif dan malah menelantarkan kalian berdua. Maafkan eomma Joongieh, maaf..."

" Eomma..."

Jaejoong memeluk eommanya, dia mengangguk sembari memeluk sang eomma. Dia memaafkan eommanya, bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan jadi dia memaafkan eommanya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka dua orang namja paruh baya berdiri berdampingan, yang satu menahan airmatanya agar tidak turun yang satu hanya menatap sendu keduanya. Mr. Kim ayah dari seorang Kim Heechul sudah menahan tangisnya sedangkan Mr. Han hanya bisa menatap sendu keduanya.

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa anakku mencari kalian selama ini" Lirih Mr. Kim " Maafkan aku"

" Tidak... Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan semua hanya... Yah..." Mr. Han terdiam

" Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Jaejoong hingga dia berhati lembut seperti itu?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Dia hanya belajar dari kehidupannya"

" Kau mengajarkan hal yang sangat mulia pada Jaejoong"

" Tidak begitu, Jaejoong bersikap dewasa karena lingkungannya. Bukan hanya karena aku"

Mr. Han tahu, dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya tujuh tahun lalu. Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka semuanya satu bulan setelah mereka ada di persembunyian mereka, reaksi Mr. Han? Dia hanya bisa memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

Tidak menyangka anaknya mengalami hal semacam itu, setelahnya dia yang membangkitkan Jaejoong. Mengajari bahwa hidup tidak hanya berkutat dengan cinta, banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain memikirkan itu. Dan dengan keminginan keras yang dimiliki Jaejoong dia mampu untuk meninggalkan luka itu, dia bangkit dari keterpurukan dan bahkan membantu appanya.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan Mr. Kim membuat Mr. Han terdiam, dia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya bukan. Tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

" Apa appa mengganggu?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, di depan pintu sang appa berdiri sudah menggunakan piyamanya.

" Tidak appa, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Mr. Han mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menariknya ke dekat tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

" Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita tinggal lebih lama disini?"

Pertanyaan Mr. Han membuat Jaejoong mengertukan keningnya, ada apa hingga mereka harus lebih lama tinggal disini? Masalah eommanya?

" Kenapa?"

" Hmm... Appa minta pendapatmu saja... bagaimana jika appa membantu Mr. Kim untuk membangun ulang perusahaannya? Juga butik eommamu yang sahamnya sebagian besar sudah diambil oleh..." Mr. Han tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Apa itu yang appa inginkan?"

" Appa meminta pendapatmu Joongie ah"

" Aku yakin appa tahu jawabannya, appa orang yang baik dan akan selalu membantu orang lain walaupun orang itu menjahati appa"

" Joongie..."

" Untuk kali ini, aku serahkan semua pada appa. Jika appa ingin melakukan hal itu, lakukan saja. Aku hanya bisa mendukung appa dan memberikan bantuan jika appa mau. Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu pada namja yang telah membuat keluarga eomma jatuh, tidakkah aku jahat memiliki pikiran seperti itu appa?"

Mr. Han tersenyum, dia bahkan ingin menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk memusnahkan namja yang sudah menyakiti mantan istrinya kalau dia tega. Sayang saja dia nanti berurusan dengan polisi, jadi dia memilih untuk menggunakan jalan yang lebih _anggun_ untuk menghancurkan namja itu.

" Tidak Joongie ah... Tapi sekarang kau fokuslah untuk membantu eommamu bangkit, appa akan membantu Mr. Kim"

" Dan aku akan membantu appa masalah pekerjaan appa di desa"

" Eh?"

" Appa pasti sibuk disini dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku akan mengurus pekerjaan appa di desa. Aku harap Yihan bisa membantu juga"

" Pasti, namja itu pasti mau membantumu baby. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena bisa appa andalkan selama ini"

" Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai anak appa" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut

.

.

.

" Joongiiee~~~ Lihat... Yang mana yang bagus?" Junsu menyodorkan dua buah desain pakaian pada Jaejoong

" Hmm... Kau bukannya suka warna biru ya? Ini saja"

Jaejoong menunjuk desain tuksedo untuk Junsu dengan warna biru langit, Junsu memperhatikan gambar itu.

" Tapi, warna merahnya sangat bagus hyung" Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong juga berkomentar

" Ne, aku juga suka yang merah. Bagaimana ini?" Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ck... Ini sudah dua jam dan kau belum menentukan mana yang akan kau pakai. Sedangkan pernikahanmu tinggal dua minggu lagi Suie ah" Ucap Jaejoong

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah kafe, Junsu meminta bantuan pada Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun untuk memilihkan tuksedo yang akan dipakai oeh Junsu dihari pernikahannya itu. Tapi sampai dua jam kemudian Junsu masih tidak bisa menentukan tuksedo mana yang akan dia pakai.

Saat pintu kafe terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh karena dia mendengar suara sang anak yang tengah terkikik. Benar saja, anaknya datang bersama dengan Yoochun. Yoochun memasuki kafe bersama Jungkook yang ada didalam gendongannya.

" Eommaa~~~"

Yoochun langsung menurunkan Jungkook dan namja cilik itu berlari kearah sang eomma kemudian duduk dipangkuan sang eomma setelah Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium anak kesayangannya itu.

" Terima kasih sudah menjemput Kookie" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yoochun

" Tidak masalah, Kyu. Annyeong baby. Sudah ketemu?" Yoochun mengecup puncak kepala Junsu kemudian duduk disamping Junsu

" Belum" Wajah Junsu menjadi lesu kemudian dia menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya dimeja

" Wae? Masih belum bisa memutuskan?"

" Ne"

" Baby ah... Apapun yang kau kenakan kau menawan dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu. Pernikahan bukan hanya masalah dipakaiannya, yang penting hatimu. Aku sangat bangga bisa memilikimu disisiku" Ucap Yoochun lembut kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Junsu

" Ugh... Kau makin membuatku bingung Park. Tapi terima kasih"

" Hmm... Menurutku biru muda ini sangat bagus"

" Desain yang merah juga bagus"

" Ya sudah, pakai desain yang merah hanya saja tuksedonya berwana biru muda. Otte?"

" Oh! Ne!"

Junsu memeluk Yoochun dari samping sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tadi Jaejoong pun sudah menyarankannya seperti itu tapi Junsu menolak. Tapi lihat sekarang, Junsu dengan semangat menerima pendapat Yoochun. Ck... Mungkin bawaan bayi.

" Noona ciapa?"

Jaejoong yang kemejanya ditarik langsung menoleh kearah pelaku penarikan kemeja, seorang namja cilik bermata indah menatapnya.

" Oh ya, Kookie ah... Kenalkan ini teman eomma. Jaejoong ahjusshi"

" Ugh? Ahjuchi? Bukan noona?"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, dia sudah sangat tampan diusianya yang menginjak hampir dua puluh enam tahun dan namja kecil itu memanggilnya dengan noona?

" Aku namja hmm..."

" Namanya Jungkook" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Oh, Jungkookie... Aku namja"

" Tapi cantik?"

" Memangnya eommamu tidak cantik eoh?"

" Kata appa... Eomma itu manic"

" Omo, apa saja yang Changmin ajarkan pada anakmu eoh?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" Biasa hyung, menggombal" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tertawa karenanya

" Tapi hyung cantik"

" Terima kasiih Jungkookie ah..." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara lembut kemudian tersenyum

" Hum..." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, otak kecilnya mulai berpikir, dia merasa familiar dengan senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat eommanya itu

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, dia akan menjaga eommanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar rawat sang eomma, dia mendengar sang eomma tengah berbicara dengan appanya.

" Hannie..."

" Maafkan aku, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa"

" Tidak Hannie ah... Mendapatkan maaf darimus aja aku sudah sangat senang"

Jaejoong mendengar suara sang eomma begitu lirih namun dia masih bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

" Maaf, aku kelepas bicara tadi"

" Tidak apa – apa, tidurlah sekarang"

" Ne, tapi apa yang aku ucapkan itu benar... Maafkan aku kenaifan dan kebodohanku, aku mencintaimu"

" Aku tahu, tidurlah"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, sang eomma masih mencintai appanya? Ini kabar baik atau buruk untuknya?

Jaejoong hendak beranjak namun pintu kamar rawat dibelakangnya terbuka dan menampilak Mr. Han. Namja paruh baya itu terlihat kikuk saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Dia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Apa kau mendengarnya tadi?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan Mr. han jadi pusing dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Han akhirnya membawa Jaejoong untuk minum teh bersama dikantin rumah sakit. Jaejoong juga memesankan kue untuk camilan sang appa karena Jaejoong tahu sang appa biasanya memakan camilan sore hari.

" Apa tahu? Apa masih sangat tampan walaupun berusia lima puluh tahun lebih" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menyesap teh miliknya

" Appa sudah lima puluh tiga tahun Joongie ah"

" Tapi appa masih terlihat tampan" Ucap Jaejoong " Bahkan bibi Shu berniat menjodohkan anaknya pada appa" Lanjutnya menggoda sang appa

" Joongie ah..."

" Arasseo... Apa appa menolak mereka semua karena eomma?"

Mr. han membeku sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong, dia menatap anaknya teduh.

" Setelah semua yang eomma lakukan pada appa, apa appa tetap mencintai eomma?"

Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa berpura – pura tidak tahu fakta bahwa appanya masih mencintai eommanya. Bukan satu dua kali Jaejoong mencoba menjodohkan appanya dengan yeoja yang ada di desa dulu. Tapi sang appa dengan tenang menggeleng atau yah... Untuk menyenangkan Jaejoong dia mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, berkencan dengan yeoja pilihan Jaejoong walaupun akhirnya appanya dan yeoja yang dijodohkannya itu berteman. Apa segitu sulitnya melupakan orang yang berbuat buruk padanya?

Hey Jaejoong, coba kau tengok dirimu sendiri.

Jaejoong tergelak juga dengan pemikirannya, dia juga bingung karena sampai sekrang namja yang sudah menyakitinya itu terkadang masuk dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya dan lama – lama rasa kian membesar dan membuat hatinya seakan tercubit.

" Appa boleh jujur padamu kan?" Ucap Mr. Han dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Walaupun terpisah selama tujuh tahun dan eommamu melakukan apa pun untuk menyakiti appa, rasa itu tetap ada Joongie ah"

Mr. Han menyesap tehnya dan menatap teduh sang anak yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Appa tahu kau bingung tapi appa juga begitu. Ada rasa rumit dalam diri appa, rasa dimana appa tidak bisa melupakannya setelah sekian lama, tidak bisa berpaling darinya, terus mengingat kenangan bersamanya dulu. Appa tetap mencintainya setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada appa"

" Cinta?" Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melenyapkan kata itu dari muka bumi

" Ya Joongie... Cinta... Rasa itu nyata dan tidak bisa appa hilangkan. Terlebih pada eommamu"

Tuhan,

Jaejoong harus menganggap appanya itu apa? Malaikat yang mudah memaafkan orang lain atau manusia bodoh yang masih saja terperosok pada jurang yang sama, jurang percintaan.

" Appa tahu kau belum merasakan cinta yang seharusnya"

" Appa memberikanku banyak cinta dan kasih sayang, itu cukup untukku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Tidak Joongie, kasih sayang appa adaalah mutlak karena kau adalah anak appa. Kau hanya belum menemukan namja yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati"

" Aku harap aku bertemu dengan seorang namja seperti appa"

" Hahahahaha... Appa ragu ada namja seperti appa dimuka bumi"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, dia meminum tehnya sampai habis dan memainkan cangkirnya.

" Lalu kenapa appa tidak bisa menerima eomma kembali?"

" Walaupun cinta, tapi appa belum ingin dia kembali. Appa ingin dia bangkit dulu untuk bisa membuktikan ucapannya. Kata cinta bukan hanya diucapkan Joongie ah.. Tapi harus ditunjukkan pula lewat perbuatan"

" Jadi... Apa sedang menarik ulur eomma?"

" Menurutmu bagaimana?" Mr. Han menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menunjukkan senyumnya, bukan... Sebuah seringaian

Ah~

Jaejoong menarik kembali ucapannya tadi, mungkin appanya belum sesempurna malaikat. Ada sisi dimana sang appa terlihat naif dan sedikit '_bad boy'. _ Apa appanya tidak sadar usia eoh?

.

.

.

" _Yihan.. Datanglah kemari dan kita bahas semuanya disini"_

" _Kenapa sih? Kita bisa bahas lewat telepon saja bukan?"_

" _Ck... Datang kemari dan kita bahas semua, aku dan appa menunggumu. Oke?"_

" _Ya! Kenapa memaksa sih?"_

" _Aku harus memaksamu agar kau mau"_

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini. Oke?"_

" _Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan"_

" _Diamlah..."_

" _Hahahahaha... Terima kasih"_

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dia baru saja menelepon Yihan dan memintanya untuk datang ke Korea untuk membahas bisnis appanya yang ada di desa. Jaejoong ingin Yihan memegang bisnis sang appa di desa dan Yihan menolak karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat besar untuknya. Yihan tidak bisa.

Tapi Jaejoong memaksanya dan Yihan tidak bisa menolaknya lagi sehingga Jaejoong bisa pastikan Yihan akan ada di Korea dalam beberapa hari.

Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, dia mendapati sebuah figura. Di dalam foto itu ada Junsu dan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, dia ingat saat itu mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan. Jaejoong sungguh merindukan masa sekolahnya.

Oh...

Tidak...

Tidak tidak begitu merindukan masa sekolahnya, itu menyakitkan baginya. Jaejoong duduk dan membuka laci meja nakas, Jaejoong meminta Song ahjumma untuk mencarikan kunci meja nakas itu kemarin dan hari ini Jaejoong bisa membuka laci meja nakas itu.

Meja nakas penuh kenangan, karena meja nakas ini dipindahkan langsung dari kediaman eommanya dan semua barang yang ada dikamar Jaejoong dulu dipindahkan ke Mansion milik keluarga Kim. Dan Song ahjumma menatanya seakan Jaejoong akan pulang ke mansion, membersihkannya dan menatanya agar tetap rapi.

Jaejoong membuka laci itu dan benda pertama yang dia lihat adalah selembar foto, foto yang dia ambil diam – diam. Foto seseorang tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon maple saat jam istirahat siang. Mata Jaejoong bahkan langsung berair padahal dia hanya melihat foto itu. Foto Yunho.

" Cinta? Apa aku termasuk orang bodoh eoh?"

.

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

" Ahhhjucccchiii~~"

Seorang namja kecil langsung berlari setelah membuka sebuah pintu besar di depannya tadi. Namja kecil itu langsung berlari kearah namja yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Namja bermata musang itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuka tangannya karena tahu kebiasaan sang keponakan.

Namja kecil itu adalah Jungkook yang langsung berlari dan Yunho sang ahjusshi membuka tangannya agar bisa menarik Jungkook kedalam pangkuannya, kebiasaan sang namja kecil bermanja padanya.

" Annyeong hyung, maafkan Kookie"

" Tidak apa – apa Kyu"

Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Yunho, dia menatap sang anak yang berceloteh riang dengan yang pendiam akan menunjukkan ekspresinya saat bersama dengan Jungkook dan Kyuhyun menyukai hal itu. Setidaknya, hidup Yunho lebih berwarna bukan?

" Telus juchi tau? Kookie ketemu cama temen eomma, yeoppo"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, namja yeoppo"

" Namja?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun

" Hanya teman sekolah hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Oh... Lalu kau pergi kemana eoh?"

" Kookie pelgi belanja cama eomma. Kookie beli snack banyak juchi"

" Lalu untuk ahjusshi mana?"

" Eoh? Kookie lupa beli, eomma gak ingetin sih"

Kyuhyun menatap sebal anaknya, tadi disupermarket bukankah Jungkook yang memasang wajah memelas untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dasar...

" Sudah ketempat Changmin?" Tanya Yunho

" Belum, Kookie langsung berlari keruangan hyung. Aku tadi sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Minnie bahwa kami menunggunya disini"

" Oh..."

" Ini sudah larut hyung, mau makan bersama kami?"

" Tidak usah Kyu"

" Tapi kau tidak akan makan setelah pulang. Ayo makan malam bersama kami, aku rasa Kookie juga ingin banyak bercerita denganmu hyung"

Yunho menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya penuh binar dan akhirnya Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kyu?"

Changmin memasuki ruang kerja hyungnya dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk manis diseberang hyungnya, sedangkan anaknya duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

" Ne Min"

" Appa!"

" Hey jagoan!"

Changmin berjalan mendekat dan mengambil alih Jungkook dari pangkuan Yunho kemudian menciumi anaknya hingga Jungkook tertawa terbahak.

" Ayo Min, sudah malam" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne, hyung ayo makan bersama kami" Ajak Changmin

" Aku sudah menawarinya tadi dan Yunho hyung setuju" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Jinjja?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, dia merapikan mejanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Yunho hyung mau ikut karena Jungkookie ingin bercerita banyak pada Yunho hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Kookie ingin bercerita banyak dengan Yunho ahjusshi eoh?"

" Hum" Jungkook mengangguk penuh antusias

" Baiklah, hyung! Kookie aku serahkan padamu"

Dengan seenak hatinya Changmin memberikan Jungkook pada Yunho, untung saja refleks Yunho masih bagus, dia bisa menerima Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

" YA! Jungkook anakmu bukan barang yang seenaknya bisa kau lempar!" Pekik Kyuhyun kemudian memukul keras lengan Changmin

" AW~"

" Rasakan!" Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, walaupun sudah memiliki anak sikap Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidaklah berubah. Masih saja seperti ini. Aigo...

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jaejoong dengan senang hati pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput temannya, Yihan. Namja itu akan segera sampai di Korea dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati menjemput namja itu. Jaejoong menunggu di pintu kedatangan, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mr. Kim membiayai semua akomodasi untuk Yihan dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerimanya.

" _Jejun!"_

" _Oh! Yihan!"_

Yihan menghampiri Jaejoong sembari menarik kopernya, dia langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" _Astaga! Aku pusing Yihan!"_

" _Hehehehehe, habis aku merindukanmu sih!"_

" _Hahahahahaha, ayo... Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang"_

" _Baiklah"_

" _Tapi Jejun, aku ingin ke toilet dulu"_

" _Aku antar?"_

" _Tidak usah! Kau tunggu disini saja. Dimana toiletnya?"_

" _Disana, lurus saja. Aku tunggu disini oke?"_

" _Oke"_

Yihan berjalan menuju toilet sedangkan Jaejoong menunggu ditempatnya saja bersama sebuah koper yang dibawa oleh Yihan. Sementara itu setelah Yihan keluar dari toilet dia kebingungan karena tidak menemukan tisu disana.

" Use it"

" He?"

Yihan menoleh dan melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya.

" Use it" Ucap namja tinggi itu lagi

" _Xie_\- eh... Thank you" Ucap Yihan kemudian menerima sapu tangan itu

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi, Yihan melihat sapu tangan biru tua itu dan dia menyadari sebuah jahitan berbentuk huruf ada dipojok kanan sapu tangan itu.

" _JY? Aku harus berterima kasih sekali pada orang itu, lagipula kenapa juga tisu disini habis? Uh..."_ Keluh Yihan

Yihan kemudian keluar dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" _Ayo Jejun"_

" _Eoh? Ayo"_

Yihan dengan senang hati mengobrol dan tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik kopernya. Jaejoong begitu gembira dengan kedatangan Yihan.

" Ne Yoochun, aku tahu. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu, tenang saja"

" ..."

" Aish, aku tahu. Ya sudah, aku tutup oke"

"..."

PIK

Namja tinggi itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menarik koper yang dibawanya. Dia, Yunho yang harus pergi ke Jeju selama empat – tujuh hari untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarganya disana. Yunho memang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi perusahaan appanya yang ada di Korea bersama Changmin yang tidak bisa jauh dari keluarganya sekarang.

" Eh?"

Yunho memperhatikan seorang namja yang tadi dia tolong ditoilet, namja dengan bahasa yang tidak dia pahami karena menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Yang menarik, Yunho melihat namja yang ditolong nya itu tengah merangkul seseorang, seseorang berambut hitam pekat dengan tubuh tidak begitu tinggi dan dia bisa melihat putih kulit namja itu karena namja itu menggunakan kaos lengan pendek.

Warna rambut dan kulit namja itu mengingatkan Yunho pada seseorang, seseorang yang pergi entah kemana, namja yang sudah membuat hati dan kehidupannya kacau. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kenapa dia jadi mengingatnya lagi? Hatinya sudah cukup kacau karena memikirkan namja itu kenapa juga dia mengingatnya hari ini?

" Jaejoong..." Lirihnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan

.

.

.

.

Yihan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di mansion Kim walaupun Jaejoong harus ada disekitarnya untuk menterjemahkan ucapan Yihan pada Mr. Kim dan Song ahjumma. Tapi Yihan namja yang sangat baik, pagi – pagi dia sudah membantu Song ahjumma untuk membersihkan halaman belakang dan menyiram tumbuhan.

Siangnya dia menemani Jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga eommanya, dia juga bertemu dengan eomma Jaejoong yang bisa berbicara bahasa mandarin walaupun sudah banyak kosa kata yang dia lupakan. Ingat, Mrs. Kim dulu pernah menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar dulu dan bertemu dengan Mr. Han disana.

Sore menjelang malam Jaejoong akan mengajak Yihan berkeliling dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama, merasakan cita rasa masakan yang baru untuk lidah Yihan dan namja itu menyukainya.

" _Aku harap lain kali aku bisa mengajak Yifan kemari untuk merasakan semua ini Jaejoong"_ Ucap Yihan di dalam mobil, ini adalah hari ke lima Yihan berada di Korea dan mereka sedang menuju sebuah restoran

" _Ya, aku harap kita bertiga bisa berkumpul disini. Pasti menyenangkan"_

Yihan tersenyum, dia senang bisa melalui banyak hal dengan Jaejoong dan akhirnya namja cantik itu menceritakan semua pada Yihan,. Masa lalunya yang kelam, termasuk masa sekolahnya dimana dia mencintai namja yang menurut Yihan sangat brengsek.

Malam ini Jaejoong mengajak Yihan untuk makan malam bersama Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jungkook dan Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, mereka sepakat merahasiakan kepulangan Jaejoong ke Korea pada Yunho dengan alasan yang sama, biarlah Yunho yang menemukan Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong mengajak Yihan turun dan namja itu terpaku melihat restoran bintang lima yang ada dihadapannya. Seumur hidupnya dia baru pertama kali pergi ketempat semewah ini lagi pula di desa memang tidak ada tempat seperti ini dan Yihan tahu bahwa perbedaan status dirinya dan Jaejoong sangatlah jauh,

Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan kekayaannya di desa, dia bersikap sederhana dan tidak sombong. Dia kira Jaejoong hanyalah orang biasa sepertinya tapi saat datang ke mansion keluarga Kim dia mulai tahu status Jaejoong dan itu benar – benar sangatlah jauh.

" _Ayo, kenapa kau malah melamun?"_Tanya Jaejoong

" _A-ah maaf"_

" _Ayo masuk"_

" _Yakin?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau yakin mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?"_

" _Apa? Kenapa kau merendah sih? Kau ini temanku dan aku malah tersinggung jika kau seperti ini. Ayo masuk" _Jaejoong menarik lengan Yihan hingga namja itu akhirnya menurut pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong bertemu dengan teman – temannya didalam, mereka semua berpakaian santai karena memang ini bukanlah acara formal. Dia memperkenalkan Yihan pada teman – temannya begitupun sebaliknya, cukup canggung tapi Yihan lama – lama bisa santai karena teman – teman Jaejoong memang sangat ramah.

" Jadi... Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengannya saja?" Tanya Junsu

" Apa sih... Dia temanku dan akan membantuku disini" Jawab Jaejoong

" Dan lihat, Kookie mudah akrab dengannya walaupun bahasa mereka terbatas"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat mereka menoleh, Jungkook yang masih berusia empat tahun dan duduk dipangkuan CHangmin itu menggunakan bahasa inggris yang sering diajarkan oleh pamannya untuk berbicara dengan Yihan. Yihan mengerti walaupun bahasa inggrisnya masihlah kacau. Mereka terdengar lucu, Jungkook yang masih cadel sedangkan Yihan kikuk karena tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah memakai setelan jas yang sangat rapi pagi ini, Junsu meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya sejak pagi karena gugup. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Junsu dan Yoochun. Junsu yang gugup meminta Jaejoong sang sahabat untuk menemaninya dari pagi dan tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang sahabat.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan dia melihat Yihan sudah duduk di ruang makan bersama Song ahjumma, Song ahjumma tengah menyiapkan roti isi untuk Yihan. Jaejoong datang dan mereka memakan sarapan mereka bersama.

Mr. Kim masih tidur dan dia akan menghadiri acara resepsi yang diadakan oleh Junsu nanti malam bersama Mr. Han dan eomma Jaejoong. Eomma Jaejoong? Ya... Mrs. Kim itu akan datang meski menggunakan kursi roda. Ini sebuah kemajuan bukan? Dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Sedangkan appanya menemani sang eomma tadi malam karena sang eomma tidak mau ditinggalkan. Dan akhirnya Mr. Han menemaninya malam tadi.

" _Terima kasih sudah mengajakku Jae"_ Ucap Yihan saat mereka dalam perjalanan

" _Ya, aku senang kau ada disini sehingga kau bisa menemaniku"_

" _Dan kau terlihat sangat menawan dengan pakaian mahal seperti itu"_

" _Kau itu memuji atau menyinggungku?"_

" _Apa terlihat?"_ Yihan tertawa diakhir kalimatnya

" _Sudahlah tidak usah bahas pakaian, bukankah pakaianmu juga sama? Mr. Kim yang membelikannya bukan?"_

" _Iya sih... Pakaian ini benar – benar bagus"_

" _Ya... Aku tahu"_

Jaejoong masuk ke gereja dan langsung menemukan orangtua Junsu di depan sebuah pintu. Kedua orangtua Junsu itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong, menyalurkan rasa rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Setelahnya Jaejoong mengajak Yihan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Junsu berada. Saat membuka pintu Jaejoong melihat Junsu tengah berjalan mondar – mandir.

" Aigo... Suie ah"

" Joongie!"

Dengan cepat Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya, Jaejoong mengelus punggung Junsu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku disini Suie ah... Tidak usah khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong lembut

" Ne, tapi aku takut" Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong

" Tenanglah"

Mata Jaejoong beralih pada namja yang ada dibelakangnya, dia menyuruh Yihan untuk duduk selagi dia menenangkan sahabatnya yang manja.

" Kau kenapa hum? Seperti bukan kau saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku gugup"

" Tenanglah, aku disini. Mungkin kalau Kyunie ada disini kau bisa bertanya padanya bagaimana cara dia mengatasi kegugupannya sesaat akan menikah"

" Ne, tapi saat aku memelukmu aku merasa nyaman dan aku suka itu"

Jaejoong menepuk kepala Junsu kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, dia memberikan kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan oleh Junsu. Saat Kyuhyun datang barulah Junsu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong namun dia memeluk lengan Jaejoong, manja. Mungkin bawaan bayinya...

" Kyunie ah, aku ingin bertanya" Ucap Junsu

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian dia menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya karena Jungkook ingin menghampiri Yihan

" Bagaimana caramu menghadapi rasa gugup saat hari pernikahan?" Tanya Junsu

" Hmm? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa yang aku nikahi adalah namja yang tepat. Lagipula... Changmin namja yang aku temui setiap hari jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk gugup"

" Begitu ya?"

" Kau kan sudah lama kenal dengan Yoochun hyung, tenang saja hyung. Yakinlah dia pilihan yang tepat. Oke?"

" Hum" Junsu mengangguk pelan

Setangah jam kemudian Junsu sudah siap dan dijemput oleh sang appa. Mereka harus segera berada dipintu gereja. Jaejoong, Yihan dan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng Jungkook pun pamit karena mereka akan pergi ke dalam gereja.

Tiba – tiba jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh, dia baru menyadari satu hal. Jika Junsu menikah dengan Yoochun bukankah ada kemungkinan dia akan bertemu dengan Yunho? Kenapa Jaejoong baru menyadari hal ini?

" Ayo hyung, kita duduk disamping Changmin" Ajak Kyuhyun

" Ya"

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang duduk dikursi deret kedua, disampingnya terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang kemungkinan adalah orangtua Changmin. Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan salam pada kedua orang tua itu diikuti oleh Yihan. Setelahnya mereka duduk berdampingan menunggu acara dimulai dan Jaejoong sempat terkekeh melihat kondisi Yoochun yang sedikit mengenaskan, mungkin dia juga gugup sampai terlihat keringat mengalir pada pelipisnya.

Jaejoong memperharikan sekitar, dia melihat beberapa teman sekolahnya hadir disini dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong senang mereka masih mengingat Jaejoong. Kemudian dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kebelakang, dia tidak melihat tanda – tanda kehadiran Yunho di dalam gereja, mungkin Yunho tidak datang? Sementara itu yeoja yang duduk disamping Changmin memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu dan berbisik pada anak bungsunya.

" Min, apa namja itu... Jaejoong?"

Changmin menoleh dan menatap eommanya penuh arti kemudian dia mengangguk.

" Ne eomma, dia Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Changmin

Yeoja yang ternyata eomma dari Changmin itu melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana Jaejoong kembali ke Korea.

" Kau sudah tahu sejak kapan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung masih dengan berbisik

" Sudah hampir dua minggu eomma"

" Dan kau pasti belum memberitahu hyungmu?"

" Belum, aku, Suie hyung, Yoochun hyung juga Kyunie sepakat bahwa hyung harus menemukan Jaejoong hyung sendiri"

" Tapi Min..."

" Eomma tenang saja eoh?"

" Eomma sungguh khawatir dengan keadaaan hyungmu Min"

" Tenanglah eomma... Tenang ya"

Akhirnya Mrs. Jung mengangguk dan fokus menatap ke depan. Namun pikirannya masih pada namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung bahkan belum melihat anaknya hari ini, jika sampai Yunho tidak datang, bisa dipastikan Yoochun akan sangat marah padanya.

Jaejoong mengikuti acara itu dengan penuh khidmat bahkan dia menangis setelah juga mengatakan kesediaannya untuk menjadi pasangan Yoochun dan kemudian menangis. Jaejoong bahagia bisa menyaksikan ini semua, menyaksikan bahagianya sang sahabat dihari pernnikahannya.

Setelah acara itu Yoochun mengutuk sahabatnya yang sampai detik ini belum datang juga, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya Junsu melempar bunga.

" Akan aku mutilasi dia kalau sampai detik terakhir dia tidak datang juga" Gumam Yoochun

Junsu tersenyum mendengar gumaman Yoochun, dia tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yoochun. Siapalagi kalau bukan Yunho yang sampai detik ini belum datang juga. Dia juga ingin memutilasi Yunho saat dulu menyakiti hati Jaejoong!

.

.

" Astaga! Bisa – bisa Yoochun membunuhku kalau aku tidak datang barang sedetik pun"

Seorang namja tampan menuruni mobilnya kemudian berlari sembari membenarkan dasi yang dipakainya. Bisnis sialan itu membuatnya terperangkap lebih dari seminggu dan bisa dipastikan dia terlambat untuk datang dihari pemberkatan Yoochun. Dia saja baru tiba di Seoul satu jam yang lalu dan langsung menuju gereja.

Namja itu mengambil nafas dengan rakus saat tiba di aula gereja, dia melihat Yoochun tengah merangkul Junsu dari jauh, Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan Yoochun melihatnya, dia memberikan tatapan mematikan sedangkan Junsu bersikap cuek pada Yunho. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Junsu, Yunho tidak akrab dengan namja itu apalagi sejak Jaejoong pergi dari kehidupannya. Ya... Yunho memang dijauhi oleh Junsu secara terang – terangan.

Yang Yunho heran akhirnya Junsu mau menikahi Yoochun sebab Junsu tidak akan mau menikahi Yoochun jika dia belum menemukan sang sahabat, Jaejoong. Itulah yang Yunho dengar, tapi mengetahui Junsu hamil membuat Yunho berpikir ulang. Mungkin Junsu mau menikah dengan Yoochun karena dia sudah hamil terlebih dahulu.

" Whooaaa!"

Yunho langsung melihat apa yang terjadi ditengah aula, tidak bukan ditengah aula karena semua mata tertuju pada pojok ruangan.

" Whoooaa! Selamat ya!"

" Selamat Jaejoong ah!"

" Joongie kau mendapatkan bunganya!"

" Wah Joongie sangat beruntung"

**DEG!**

Yunho menajamkan indera pendengarannya, tidak... Dia tidak salah dengar. Junsu bahkan memanggil nama itu barusan. Joongie? Jaejoong?

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kenanan dan ke kiri hingga matanya terfokus pada satu sosok. Sosok yang tengah tertawa dengan punggung tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuket bunga. Yunho tidak salah mengenalinya. Walaupun sudah tujuh tahun tapi Yunho bisa tahu bahwa namja yang sedang tertawa itu.

Walaupun cukup jauh darinya Yunho bisa suara tawa Jaejoong dan dia bisa melihat wajah merona Jaejoong, rambut hitam pekat, kulit yang sangat putih dan jangan lupa Jaejoong masih seramping dulu. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya.

Perasaan lega-lah yang pertama kali menghampiri dirinya, dia bisa melihat Jaejoong dalam jarak seperti ini saja merupakan sebuah anugerah untuknya. Perasaannya menghangat, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi dengan adanya Jaejoong disekitarnya perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan hangat dalam dirinya.

Padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan kalau namja cantik itu melihat dirinya, marahkah, kesalkah? Atau menganggapnya tidak ada?

Itu tidak penting, yang sekarang dia rasakanlah yang penting. Dia merasa senang dan bahagia bisa melihat namja cantik itu hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Senyuman yang orang lain jarang melihatnya atau bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh ketulusan.

" Juchi?"

" Eh?" Changmin yang tengah menggendong Jungkook menoleh kearah pandang sang anak, di depan pintu gereja hyungnya berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang lama tidak pernah ditampakkannya

" Yunie..." Lirih eommanya

" Eomma, jangan menangis" Ucap Changmin sedikit berbisik

" Eomma bahagia melihat senyumnya itu Min"

" Aku juga begitu eomma"

" JUUUCCHHII!"

Pekikan Jungkook membuat semua orang meonoleh padanya begitu juga Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat namja cilik itu turun dari gendongan appanya dan berlari ke satu titik. Satu titik yang bisa membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatap namja yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Yunho langsung mengangkat Jungkook kedalam gendongannya namun matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan kedatangannya. Mata itu saling beradu dan tidak melepaskan dan tidak bisa berpaling.

Yang Yunho pikirkan, apa yang ada dipikir Jaejoong saat melihatnya. Bagaimana Jaejoong menanggapi kehadirannya sekarang?

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~

Cho kembali membawa sekuel dari smile...

Gimana? Mengecewakan? Maaf ya hahahahahaha

Terus, Cho ucapin banyak makasih yang udah kasih ripiu di chap kemaren. Maaf banget Cho ga bisa sebutin satu" dichap ini karen Cho lagi ada di kereta. Mudik euyyyy... hahahahahaha

.

So, makasih buat yang udh **ripiu, follow, fav, para SiDer.**

Cho bakal sebutin kalian satu" yang ripiu di chap depan, oke? So... gimme idea or some comment?

Jujur aja, Co blm an tau mau gimana ff ini berakhir hehehehe

.

.

.

**Selasa, 5 Juli 2016**


	10. Sekuel C

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **T**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

Kalau ada _"..." _Tulisannya _Italic _tandanya mereka ngomong pakai bahasa lain. Oke?

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menajamkan indera pendengarannya, tidak... Dia tidak salah dengar. Junsu bahkan memanggil nama itu barusan. Joongie? Jaejoong?

Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kenanan dan ke kiri hingga matanya terfokus pada satu sosok. Sosok yang tengah tertawa dengan punggung tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuket bunga. Yunho tidak salah mengenalinya. Walaupun sudah tujuh tahun tapi Yunho bisa tahu bahwa namja yang sedang tertawa itu.

Walaupun cukup jauh darinya Yunho bisa suara tawa Jaejoong dan dia bisa melihat wajah merona Jaejoong, rambut hitam pekat, kulit yang sangat putih dan jangan lupa Jaejoong masih seramping dulu. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya.

Perasaan lega-lah yang pertama kali menghampiri dirinya, dia bisa melihat Jaejoong dalam jarak seperti ini saja merupakan sebuah anugerah untuknya. Perasaannya menghangat, dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi dengan adanya Jaejoong disekitarnya perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan hangat dalam dirinya.

Padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan kalau namja cantik itu melihat dirinya, marahkah, kesalkah? Atau menganggapnya tidak ada?

Itu tidak penting, yang sekarang dia rasakanlah yang penting. Dia merasa senang dan bahagia bisa melihat namja cantik itu hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Senyuman yang orang lain jarang melihatnya atau bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh ketulusan.

" Juchi?"

" Eh?" Changmin yang tengah menggendong Jungkook menoleh kearah pandang sang anak, di depan pintu gereja hyungnya berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang lama tidak pernah ditampakkannya

" Yunie..." Lirih eommanya

" Eomma, jangan menangis" Ucap Changmin sedikit berbisik

" Eomma bahagia melihat senyumnya itu Min"

" Aku juga begitu eomma"

" JUUUCCHHII!"

Pekikan Jungkook membuat semua orang meonoleh padanya begitu juga Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat namja cilik itu turun dari gendongan appanya dan berlari ke satu titik. Satu titik yang bisa membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatap namja yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Yunho langsung mengangkat Jungkook kedalam gendongannya namun matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan kedatangannya. Mata itu saling beradu dan tidak melepaskan dan tidak bisa berpaling.

Yang Yunho pikirkan, apa yang ada dipikir Jaejoong saat melihatnya. Bagaimana Jaejoong menanggapi kehadirannya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Sekuel C ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata mereka bertemu dan bertatapan satu sama lain. Jaejoong memang yakin Yunho akan datang ke pernikahan Yoochun tapi saat bertemu langsung seperti ini rasanya aneh juga. Jaejoong tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya masih berdenyut sakit saat menatap Yunho tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghindar.

Karena bagaimanapun dia akan berada di Korea dan kemungkinan dia akan bertemu Yunho, mungkin inilah saatnya. Saatnya menghadapi seseorang yang paling tidak mau dia temui.

" _Jejun... Kenapa?"_

" _Oh, tidak apa – apa. Aku rasa sudah waktunya pulang Yihan"_

" _Baiklah"_

Jaejoong memberikan senyumannya pada Yihan dan mereka pergi ketempat Yoochun untuk berpamitan. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam mengamati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Siapa namja yang ada disamping Jaejoong? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat familiar?

Jaejoong berpamitan dengan teman – temannya, dia harus bersiap untuk nanti malam dipesta resepsi Yoochun dan Junsu. Dia juga harus membuat eommanya cantik malam ini karena malam ini eommanya akan kembali tampil dimuka umum.

Jaejoong dan Yihan berjalan keluar gereja dan Yunho langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan Jaejoong setelah dia menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya, dia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

" Jae..." Panggil Yunho pelan

" Oh, annyeong Yunho sshi" Ucap Jaejoong datar

Oke, semua yang mengenal Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap kedua namja itu, terutama teman -teman sekolah mereka yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Mereka ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita dari kedua namja itu.

Jaejoong menurunkan tangan Yunho yang memegangi tangannya dan menatap datar pada Yunho. Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong hanya saja dengan pandangan sendu.

" Kau kembali"

Suara Yunho terdengar tulus dengan matanya yang meneliti wajah Jaejoong, dia takut ini semua hanya mimpi.

" Ya"

" Jae-"

" Maaf Yunho sshi, jika tidak ada yang penting aku harus pergi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari hadapan Yunho diikuti oleh Yihan yang membatu karena dia ingat cerita Jaejoong beberapa hari lalu tentang namja bernama Yunho

Dan ketika bertemu tentu saja dia kaget, namja bernama Yunho itu adalah namja yang menolongnya saat dikamar kecil bandara! Setelah Jaejoong pergi barulah Yunho ingat tentang namja yang ada disamping Jaejoong.

" Jadi sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Gumam Yunho dengan pelan

Namja bermata musang itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang seakan jika menoleh dia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menggendong Jungkook dan mengobrol dengan eommanya, Junsu yang bercengkrama dengan Yoochun sedangkan ada satu orang yang menatapnya, Changmin. Dan seketika itu Yunho tahu bahwa pertanyaannya bisa dijawab oleh sang adik.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Yunho menatap tajam Changmin, mereka tengah berada didekat kamar mandi gereja. Setelah acara selesai Yunho menarik Changmin dan memojokkan sang adik.

" Apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada datar

" Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Jaejoong ada disini?"

" Untuk apa?"

" Jung Changmin!"

" Untuk apa hyung? Untuk menyakitinya lagi? Membuatnya sakit hati lagi? Mempermainkan hatinya lagi?"

" Kau tahu bagaimana selama ini aku-"

" Ya, aku tahu dan aku tidak menyesal tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu"

" Wae?"

" Kau tidak pantas untuknya hyung. Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya"

" Diam!"

**BUGHH!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang pada wajah Changmin hingga namja itu terjatuh. Changmin meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya perih. Dia menatap garang hyungnya, dia kemudian kembali berdiri.

" Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia hyung, itu lebih baik" Ucap Changmin

" Kau..."

Yunho kembali memukul Changmin namun Changmin tidak mengelak ataupun menghindar. Dia menerima pukulan hyungnya itu.

" OMO! Chwang!"

" Yunho!"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya saat dia merasa seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya, orang itu adalah eommanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung membantu Changmin berdiri bersama anaknya yang mulai terisak. Dia melihat bagaimana Yunho memukul appanya dan itu menakutkan baginya.

" Hyung, kau mengeluarkan kemarahanmu hari ini. Kau mulai menunjukkan ekspresimu hari ini. Aku harap kau bisa mendaptkannya kembali, aku tidak suka dengan hyung yang seperti robot" Ucap Changmin kemudian menyeringai

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap seringaian Changmin, apa maksud adiknya ini. Tunggu...

" Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Changmin tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

" Kajja Kyu, Kookie, kita pulang" Ajak Changmin

" Ap-appa..." Jungkook menatap appanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Hey, kenapa menangis eoh?" Changmin menggendong Jungkook dan namja kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher sang appa

" Uno Juchi... Takut" Ucap Jungkook terbata

" Hey, apa yang kau takutkan dari Yunho ahjusshimu eoh? Tidak apa – apa baby" Changmin mengelus punggung anaknya " Kajja, eomma kami pulang ne?"

" Ne, hati – hati"

Changmin tersenyum dan berjalan melewati kakanya tapi dia berhenti dan menyentuh pundak hyungnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" Jangan kecewakan aku hyung, kau harus bahagia kali ini" Ucap Changmin

" Min!"

" Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu hyung"

" Eomonim, Yunho hyung kami pulang dulu"

" Ya, hati – hati"

" Kookie, ayo pamit pada halmoni dan ahjusshi"

" Andwe" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dileher sang appa

" Sudah, tidak apa – apa. Kalian pulanglah" Ucap sang eomma

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pulang menyisakan Yunho dan eommanya yang masih menatap sendu kearah Yunho. Sang eomma tahu bagaimana anaknya bertahan selama tujuh tahun ini dan jika mengingatnya itu sangat menyakitkan.

Bagaimana sang anak mencari seseorang seperti orang gila dan saat tidak menemukannya dia ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dikamar mandi. Jaejoong sudah seperti sebuah ekstasi untuk Yunho. Tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya dan sang eomma juga cukup menyesali perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh anaknya dulu pada namja bernama Jaejoong.

" Hari ini menginaplah dirumah"

Yunho menatap eommanya yang menatapnya sendu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan pulang ke apartemen"

" Yun..."

" Aku akan baik – baik saja eomma"

" Janji?"

" Ya eomma, aku janji, nanti malam kita bertemu lagi bukan diacara resepsi Yoochun?"

" Ne"

Sang eomma tersenyum dan menuntun anaknya menuju mobilnya. Yunho mengantarkan sang eomma pulang sebelum dia pergi ke apartemen mewahnya.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya, dia membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang tadi terlihat. Sungguh bagai mimpi bisa bertemu dengan namja itu dan Yunho berharap dia bisa bicara lagi dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma cantik"

Jaejoong memuji eommanya yang sudah rapi menggunakan sebuah kemeja baby pink yang serupa dengan yang dia pakai. Jaejoong kemudian memakaikan sebuah blazer pada sang eomma dan dia sendiri memakai jas.

" Kau juga cantik Joongie ah"

" Eomma... aku tampan"

" Tampan dari mananya?"

" Ish! Ayo..."

Jaejoong menuntun sang eomma agar bisa duduk dikursi rodanya dan dia mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruang tengah dimana appa dan harabojinya menunggu.

" Kami datang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ayo langsung berangkat" Ucap Mrs. Han

Mr. Han terdiam menatap mantan isterinya, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Walaupun kurus dan wajanya masih tirus, kecantikannya tidaklah pudar dimananya.

" Appa terpesona eoh?" Goda Jaejoong

Mrs. Kim merona karena godaan anaknya sedangkan sang appa tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mantan istrinya masihlah sangat cantik.

" Ayo berangkat"

" Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma siap?" Tanya Jaejoong sesaat sebelum mereka masuk kedalam aula pesta

" Tentu"

" Joongie ah, biar apa yang mendorong kursi roda eommamu"

" Ne"

Jaejoong melepaskan pegangannya dari kursi roda sang eomma, membiarkan appanya yang mengambil alih dan dia berdiri disamping Yihan. Dan mereka berelima memasuki ruang pesta.

Awalnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka namun setelah memberi selamat pada Yoochun dan Junsu, mata – mata itu menatap Mrs. Kim dan berbisik tentangnya. Jaejoong sadar hal itu tapi dia hanya diam, ingin tahu bagaimana sang eomma menghadapi semua ini. Sedangkan haraboji jaejoong tengah mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya.

" Oh, annyeong Heechul sshi"

Mrs. Kim langsung menatap seorang yeoja yang berdiri didepannya, yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur namun memiliki tubuh yang masih ideal.

" Annyeong Seulgi sshi"

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?'

" Bisa kau lihat sendiri, aku baik"

" Oh... Heechul sshi datang bersama Hankyung sshi?"

Mrs. Kim langsung menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat yeoja yang didepannya menatap genit pada suaminya yang menatapnya datar.

" Ya" Jawab Mrs. Kim singkat

" Aku pikir kau sudah bercerai dengan Hankyung sshi dan menikah dengan... Siapa namanya?"

" Lee Hongki"

" Oh ya benar, Lee Hongki tapi... Tapi kau bercerai dengannya juga?"

" Ya" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup. Kita ambil beberapa cemilan" Mr. Han maju sebelum seorang Kim Heechul kehabisan kesabaran dan mengeluarkan kata – kata kasarnya

Telinga Jaejoong memanas mendengar yeoja bernama Seulgi itu berbicara dengan nada sinis pada eommanya, ingin mencakar yeoja itu tapi Jaejoong harus bersabar.

" Nah, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Mr. Han setelah mereka mendaptkan meja

" Hannie..."

" Ya?"

Mrs. Kim menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Mr. Han tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh Mrs. Kim. Jadi terpaksa dia berjongkok didepan sang mantan sitri dan mengangkat dagunya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Mr. Han dengan lembut

" Kau tidak dengar ucapan mereka?"

" Lalu?"

" Kau... Tidak malu?"

" Kau malu berjalan denganku?"

" Bu-bukan itu Hannie... Kau tidak malu bersamaku dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Mr. Han tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Mrs. Kim.

" Kemana perginya macamku eoh?"

" Hannie..."

" Apa masalah kemarin membuatmu jatuh? Kapan kau akan bangkit dan menaikkan dagumu untuk menghadapi mereka?"

" Ini berbeda"

" Tidak, kau tetaplah kau. Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri seperti sebelum sedia kala. Kau bisa berbuat angkuh. Berbicara dengan dagu diangkat"

" …."

" Kau tahu yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu dulu?"

" …."

" Sifat angkuhmu, jadi jika kau lemah aku tidak akan jatuh kedala pesonamu lagi Kim Heechul" Ucap Mr. Han dengan serius

Jaejoong tersenyum saat sang eomma menatap appanya dengan pandangan teduh, apalagi appanya memandang sang eomma penuh cinta. Ah~ Indahnya mereka...

" Appa, eomma. Aku akan mengajak Yihan berkeliling, selamat menikmati pesta ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yihan _" Ayo Yihan, kita berkeliling. Aku lapar"_

" _Baiklah. Paman Han, Bibi Kim aku dan Jejun akan berkeliling" _Pamit Yihan pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan mereka menganggukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong pun berjalan bersama dengan Yihan berkeliling untuk mencicipi makanan yang disediakan disana. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Jaejoong memperhatikan anak mereka itu.

" Apa Yihan kekasih Jaejoongie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Aniya, mereka berteman"

" Tapi mereka serasi jika bersama"

Mr. Han menatap teduh sang mantan istri dan tersenyum.

" Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau lewati tentang Jaejoongie, dia telah melalui masa sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya dulu dan sekarang jika dia menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya aku akan melakukan apapun agar Jaejoongie mendapatkannya"

Perkataan Mr. Han membuat Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya, dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selama tujuh tahun ini. Cinta? Anaknya pernah jatuh cinta?

" Jaejoongie pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Ya dan cinta itu menyakitinya Chullie ya"

" Bagaimana bisa?"

Baru saja Mr. Han hendak membuka suaranya tapi riuh tamu membuat keduanya menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana sebuah keluarga memasuki ruang pesta. Dan Mr. Han tahu siapa mereka karena mereka begitu terkenal di Seoul, keluarga Jung.

Sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong pun menoleh saat ruang pesta menjadi riuh. Dia melihat sebuah keluarga masuk, dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan dipaling belakang bersama anaknya. Sedangkan Yunho berjalan bersama eommanya sedangkan appanya berjalan dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya adalah kakak dari Yunho.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak mau melihat keluarga itu lebih lama, lebih tepatnya tidak mau melihat namja itu lebih lama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung pamit untuk menghampiri Jaejoong setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun

" Hai Kyu, Jungkookie"

" Annyeong juchi cantik"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar sapaan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dia mengacak gemas surai hitam Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar.

" Annyeong Yihan juchi" Sapa Jungkook pada Yihan

" An-anyeong"

" Ich! Hyung ini susah sekali diajalin bahaca Kolea" Ucap Jungkook kemudian menatap kesal Yihan " Annyeong hyung! Ann-yeong!" Eja Jungkook

Yihan mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong untuk meminta penjelasan dan Jaejoong menjelaskan apa yang Jungkook katakan tadi.

" Mianhae" Ucap Yihan menggunakan bahasa Korea namun masih terdengar aneh

" Gwaenchana hyung. Kookie will teach you" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat

Yihan tersenyum dan kemudian Jungkook meminta Yihan untuk menemaninya berkeliling dan diangguki begitu saja oleh Yihan. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi? Yihan sendiri tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Inggris bukan? Ah~ Biarkan saja mereka...

" Hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggil Jaejoong

" Ya Kyu?"

" Bukannya aku ingin merusak suasana hari ini tapi..."

" Ya?"

" Aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu"

" Apa Kyu?"

" Hyung bagaimana kau dengan... Ng... Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong menatap serius pada Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas.

" Kyu... Kau tahu bagaimana dulu bukan?"

" Kau sudah tidak mencintainya?"

" Aku membuat cinta itu menjadi benci Kyu. Dia membenciku dan aku membencinya, apa yang harus aku urus lagi?"

" Dia tidak membencimu hyung"

Suara itu terdengar lirih namun Jaejoong bisa mendengarny dengan jelas, tidak membencinya? Yang benar saja...

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pemandangan malam yang cerah dari balkon tempat acara resepsi Yoochun, orangtuanya masih berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya sedangkan Yihan masih sibuk dengan Jungkook karena namja kecil itu tidak mau Yihan menjauh darinya.

Jadilah Jaejoong sendirian menikmati malam ini ditemani bintang – bintang dilangit dan yah... segelas cocktail.

" Ehem"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit kaget dengan seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, namja itu menatap Jaejoong seakan Jaejoong seekor mangsa yang sangat lezat. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dan hendak beranjak dari sana tapi suara namja itu menahannya.

" Kita harus bicara" Ucap Yunho, namja yang memperhatikan Jaejoong sedari tadi

" Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi Jung sshi"

" Tidak, aku yang perlu bicara padamu"

" Lalu? Aku harus mendengarkannya? Maaf saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu semua"

Jaejoong melangkah pergi namun Yunho menariknya hingga membuat gelas cocktail ditangannya jatuh dan pecah namun Yunho tidak peduli, dia memegang tengkuk Jaejoong dan menatap dalam namja yang yang sudah mengacaukan hari – harinya itu.

" Kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana – mana?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya

" Hentikan omong kosongmu Jung"

" Kemana kau? Kenapa pergi dan tidak memeberi kabar apapun"

" Kau membenciku, untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya

" Aku tidak pernah membencimu"

" Kau membuktikannya dulu Jung. Lepaskan aku, aku ingin pergi"

" Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata – kataku"

" Kau begitu cepat" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Jaejoong namun tangannya yang lain masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

" Lepaskan tanganmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak, pandang aku"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Kau harus melakuaknnya agar kau tahu aku tidak berbohong"

Jaejoong yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya akhirnya menatap kearah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan tajam. Kenapa... Kenapa Jaejoong merasa mata itu berbeda, seperti... Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari sana. Apa?

" Kau pergi tanpa mendengarkanku dulu"

" Semua yang aku dengar dulu sudah cukup jelas"

" Kau salah, kau harusnya mendengar semua kata – kataku waktu itu agar kau tidak salah paham"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tidak mencintainya"

**DEG!**

Kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat familiar dengan kata – kata itu?

" Aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada bahkan jika dia terlihat oleh mataku dia hanyalah parasit"

Jaejoong tahu kata – kata ini, kata – kata yang selalu terekam dalam otaknya dulu. Kata – kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut namja yang disukainya. Kata – kata yang membuatnya terpuruk dan tidak bisa bangkit untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Yunho memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong dan sekarang mata namja cantik itu tidak fokus padanya dan berkaca – kaca, airmatanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

" Tapi semua itu berubah karena setiap hari kau selalu menghampiriku tanpa lelah dengan senyum lebarmu. Menawariku apapun yang kau punya walalupun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku. Selalu menggangguku dengan kehadiranmu tapi entah sejak kapan kau membuat hatiku kacau terlibih saat teman sialanmu itu mengecup jarimu"

Jaejoong membatu, dia tidak siap mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho dan ya! Dia tidak siap saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu padanya.

" Apalgi kau pernah berpelukan dengannya dan membuatku panas hingga aku kembali tidak pernah percaya cinta dan ketulusan. Aku berpikir kau hanya mempermainkanku sehingga aku kembali berbuat kasar padamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau... Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu hingga terluka parah hanya untuk menolong namja yang sudah melukai hatimu? Aku kembali merasakan ketulusanmu dan cintamu tapi... Kau pergi sebelum aku memberikan penjelasan"

" Omong kosong" Lirih Jaejoong, dia tidak sanggup menatap Yunho karena dia takut hanya ada kebenaran dari mata Yunho

" Tatap aku dan cari kebohongan itu Jae, kenapa kau pergi setekah membawa setengah dari hatiku? Tatap aku dan katakan alasanmu Jae"

Perlahan Jaejoong mendoangkkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga airmatanya turun, kenangan buruk itu kembali menghiasi pikirannya dan terulang dalam otaknya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekolah dimana Yunho melambungkannya namun tak lama dia menjatuhkannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Lalu apa penjelasan Yunho tadi? Kenapa namja ini mudah sekali mengacaukan pikirannya?

" Aku mencintaimu dan itu sudah sejak lama hingga saat ini"

" Tidak... Kau bohong" Ucap Jaejoong disela isak tangisnya

" Tidak" Yunho makin mendekatkan kepalanya dan berucap lirih " Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaanku Jae, tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi apa lagi jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Saranghae"

" Ti-mmhh!"

Yunho menyerah, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya lagi pada Jaejoong jadi dia menahan tengkuk Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak dan matanya membulat, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Yunho.

" Lephass!"

" ..."

Yunho tidak bergeming, dia malah semakin nekat untuk mengulum bibir Jaejoong yang selalu ada didalam bayangannya. Dan rasanya begitu hebat dan menakjubkan.

**PLAKKK**

Langkah yang Jaejoong ambil adalah menampar Yunho hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Jaejoong menghapus kasar jejak bibir Yunho pada bibirnya dan menatap nyalang pada Yunho.

" Aku... Tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk lagi kedalam hidupku. Aku..."

" Aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu yang selalu ada dipikiranku Jae"

" Tidak! Kau berengsek dan itu tidak pernah berubah!"

Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho, Yunho membatu. Dia gagal meyakinkan Jaejoong malam ini. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak akan kehilangan Jaejoong lagi bukan?

Tapi dia sadari sepasang namja menatap mereka dengan rasa bercampur aduk, tentu saja. Karena yang mereka tatap adalah anak mereka bersama dengan seseorang yang teah lancang mencium anaknya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hanie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah namja yang Jaejoong ceritakan padaku"

" Hanie... Ceritalah padaku"

" Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

**SPLASH**

Jaejoong membasuh kasar wajahnya berkali – kali, bayangan Yunho mencium bibirnya masih terpampang dalam otaknya juga bagaimana rasanya bibir tebal itu menempel pada bibirnya. Sentuhan itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran dan hampir saja pikirannya kalah karena perasaannya.

Tidak...

Jaejoong tidak akan mengalah hanya karena Yunho menceritakan kejadian masalalunya itupun jika Yunho tidak berbohong. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan dia tidak mau hatinya mengalahkan pikiran.

" Hyung..."

Jaejoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang telah memasuki kamar mandi dari cermin lebar yang ada dihadapannya, Changmin.

" Min"

" Kau kenapa?"

" Tidak..."

" Dan jangan berbohong hyung" Changmin menyedekapkan tangannya

" Aku-" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Merasa ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung?"

" Kau tahu dari mana?"

" Aku mendengarnya. Maaf. Tapi apa yang dia katakan benar apa adanya hyung"

Suara Changmin terdengar pelan namun Jaejoong mendengarnya dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Changmin.

" Kau membelanya?"

" Bukan, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Namja itu menjadi rapuh setelah kau meninggalkannya. Dia bahkan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam bath up saat asisten appa tidak juga menemukanmu"

" Mwo?"

" Dan... Yah... Kau bisa melihat pergelangan tangannya dan melihat berapa banyak luka gores yang ada disana sejak kau meninggalkannya hyung"

Mata Jaejoong membulat, dia mengerti ucapan Changmin tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho melakukan hal itu karena dia pergi dari hidupnya.

" Aku bukan membelanya atau tidak membelamu, tapi kalian menderita. Kalian salah paham dan harus segera diluruskan agar kalian bisa bahagia"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya

" Ahra? Yeoja itu bahkan tidak menjadi anggota keluarga kami"

" Bagaimana bisa?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap teduh kearah Jaejoong.

" Hyungku menikah dengan orang lain, Yunho hyung membencinya dan dia pergi dari rumah. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana karena aku sudah tidak peduli. Sejak kepergiannya keluarga kami membaik jadi tidak perlu mengurusi hal yang tidak penting bukan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia mulai merasa bimbang.

" Kalau kau masih ragu, biar aku ceritakan hubungan antara Yunho hyung dan Ahra yang belum sempat aku ceritakan padamu dulu"

" …."

" Ahra adalah kekasih Yunho hyung dulu tapi Ahra meminta hubungannya dirahasikan dan Yunho hyung menyetujuinya. Dua tahun kemudian disaat cinta Yunho hyung hanya untuk Ahra, yeoja itu memutuskan hyung karena berkata menyukai Il Woo hyung, hyung pertama kami, awalnya Yunho hyung tidak percaya dan tidak mau Ahra memutuskannya,

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Il Woo hyung mengumumkan akan menggelar acara pertunangan dengan Ahra dan itu yang membuat Yunho hyung terpuruk. Ahra memintanya untuk tetap ada disampingnya walaupun dia sudah memilih Il Woo"

" Egois..."

" Ya, tapi hyung menurutinya, menjadi tempat Ahra mencurahkan isi hatinya dan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Ahra. Namun yeoja itu tidak tahu hyungku rapuh, sedih, merasa sakit dan akhirnya dia frustasi setelah Il Woo hyung bertunangan dengan Ahra. Dia bahkan pernah ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dikamar setelah meminum banyak obat penenang"

" M-mwo..."

" Sejak kejadian itu eomma melindungi Yunho hyung begitupun aku yang akhirnya tahu hubungan Yunho hyung dengan Ahra. Membenci yeoja itu karena membuat Yunho hyung berubah menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan penyendiri. Sampai kau datang hyung, tanpa kau sadari kau merubah Yunho hyung. Dia mulai bercerita banyak pada eomma tapi dia masih belum percaya ketulusan sampai kau mengorbankan dirimu agar Yunho hyung tidak tertabrak"

Jaejoong masih diam, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana setelah mendengar ini semua, semua terdengar benar tanpa ada yang ditutupi oleh Changmin. Bolehkan Jaejoong percaya?

" Itu urusanmu untuk percaya atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya hyung. Jangan menyesal dikemudian hari. Aku pergi ne?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Changmin pergi dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih membatu menatap kosong pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Setelah beebrapa menit menenangkan diri dan mencerna semua ucapan Changmin dan dia berjalan kedalam aula dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

" Sudah malam, kita pulang" Ajak Mr. Jung

" Ne appa"

Jaejoong akhirnya menurut pada appa dan eommanya untuk pulang, cukup terkekh juga dengan keadaan Yihan yang berantakan. Akhirnya Jaejoong tahu bahwa keluarga Jung sudah pulang dari Yihan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dihalaman belakang mansion Kim sendirian, menatap gelap malam sendirian karena dia pikir dia memang butuh untuk menyendiri sementara waktu.

"Tidak bisa tidur Jae?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sang appa menghmapirinya membawa dua gelas coklat hangat. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sang appa duduk disamping Jaejoong kemduian memberikan coklat hangat yang diabuat pada Jaejoong.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Mr. Han

" Appa... Bagaimana kalau apa yang appa alami tidak sesuai pikiran appa? Kesalahpahaman..."

" Appa harus tahu kebenarannya agar bisa melanjutkan hidup Joongie ah... Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan kesalahpahaman terus berlanjut bukan? Hidup karena hal itu pasti sangat tidak mengenakkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemduian meminum coklatnya pelan kemudian menggenggam gelas coklat itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan yang disalurkan dari coklat itu.

" Appa baru tahu bahwa namja yang kau ceritakan itu ada di acara tadi Joongie ah..."

" Ne? Appa tahu juga?"

" Tentu, appa tidak akan mau kehilangan pemandangan itu"

" Ap-appa!"

Jaejoong merona malu karena appanya melihat kejadian dipesta tadi. Astaga!

" Kau tahu Joongie? Namja yang tadi bicara pamu itu selalu datang disetiap malam saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit tujuh tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan"

Jaejoong menatap appanya, satu kebenaran lagi yang dia temukan kali ini dari appanya. Jaejoong kembali menatap langit diatasnya dan tak lama dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang appa dan memejamkan matanya.

_' Yunho...'_

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Smile Cho updatekan...

Dan yah...

Satu atau dua chap lagi bakal end kayanya tapi beloman tau mau tetep angst atau happy end? #DibakarReader

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**phabo uniq (iya... tingga beberapa chap lagi end), ri-shippe-ra;y ( makasih udah baca ff gaje Cho ne?), denisarjuniawa (iya, Cho juga ga bisa bayanginnya), bijin YJS (hayoo~~~), hen (udah dilanjut ya), ismi mimi (kita liad chap depan ne? Mereka maunya gimana?), Kezia98 (weeeee~~ Kenapa? Cho ada di wattpad kok, susah ga buka di wattpad? Sampe begadang segala bacanya... sabar – sabar ya... kkkk), MyBooLoveBear (mau taro dimana hayo? Cho bolehin dah kkk), pid (amiinn), eL Ree (iya iyaaa), Avanrio11 (amiiinnnn), Anik0405 (iyaa), bichi. Vhan ( semoga aja chap depan udah beres ya?), narayejea (hmmm... tunggu chap dpan ne?), DobiPanda (gigit aja kalo geregetan kkkk),**

**Zahra427 (jangan siksa Yunpa T^T kasian kkkk), unknowme2309 (Eiii~~~ Cho jangan digigit, tante ahra aja noh... Yihan? Numpang lewat doang kayaknya), auliaMRQ (maunya sih... Happy end), jidatbacon (balikan gitu aja nih? Ga disiksa dulu Yunpanya? Kkk), dheaniyuu (iya, ini udah di next), GaemGyu92 (hubungannya gitu – gitu aje heheheh), yjnokokokoro (iya hy juga dah, kkkk... Jungkook bakal banyak peran kayaknya di chap depan?), indy (tbc lagi tuh... sabar ne?), ang always (iya... hadiah kemerdekaan Cho update in Smile lagi kkk...), RosellaAzhar3 (mohon maaf lahir batin ya),**

**MyBabyWonKyu (ya ampun... cup cup cup... iya, harus disiksa dulu jadinya nih?), alice (iya... masama, makasih udah baca ya), My jeje (jiaahh... disiksa dulu nih?), choikim1310 (hmmm... Liad chap depan), alby. Chun (amiinn), TyaWuryWK (doain aja ya), Dewi15 (sip sip sip), Yunjae Heart (Cho juga maunya langsung end eonn... ternyata ga bisa... mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi baru bisa end? Amiiinnn dehh eonn), elite minority. 1111 (wkwkwkwk jungkook kecil kekar kyk apa ya? Pengen banget jadiin dia anak Changkyu, kayaknya cocok aja kkkk), Ak (makasih udah baca ya), fyodult (udah ketemu masih juga end nih...), leemomo. Chan520 (amiinn ne?), teukiangle (ntu dia Cho lagi bingung 1 -2 chap lagi lah... iya biasanya paling panjang juga 3 chap ya? Itu juga panjang – panjang isinya. Hah... sip sip), kimRyan2124 (amiiinnnn), JonginDO (iyaaa),**

**.**

**Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest, Sider**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih #bow. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulis nama atau pun malah gak ketulis**

**.**

Makasih udah kasih ripiu, komen, saran, kritik dan Cho emang butuh itu buat ending ff ini. Soalnya udah kelaman dan Cho ga bisa ulur – ulur waktu lagi buat end ff yang ini. Jadi, tolong kasih saran buat chap depan biar jadi referensi Cho ne?

.

.

Buat yang nunggu With You sama Warmth haeduuhh... Cho lagi ngetik dan stuck dibeberapa bagian terutama bagian NC di With You #BukaRahasia. Jadi... Mohon tunggu ne?

.

See u next chap?

Chuuuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 15 Agustus 2016**


	11. Sekuel D

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : T

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

Kalau ada _"..." _Tulisannya _Italic _tandanya mereka ngomong pakai bahasa lain. Oke?

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dihalaman belakang mansion Kim sendirian, menatap gelap malam sendirian karena dia pikir dia memang butuh untuk menyendiri sementara waktu.

"Tidak bisa tidur Jae?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sang appa menghmapirinya membawa dua gelas coklat hangat. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sang appa duduk disamping Jaejoong kemduian memberikan coklat hangat yang diabuat pada Jaejoong.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Mr. Han

" Appa... Bagaimana kalau apa yang appa alami tidak sesuai pikiran appa? Kesalahpahaman..."

" Appa harus tahu kebenarannya agar bisa melanjutkan hidup Joongie ah... Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan kesalahpahaman terus berlanjut bukan? Hidup karena hal itu pasti sangat tidak mengenakkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemduian meminum coklatnya pelan kemudian menggenggam gelas coklat itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan yang disalurkan dari coklat itu.

" Appa baru tahu bahwa namja yang kau ceritakan itu ada di acara tadi Joongie ah..."

" Ne? Appa tahu juga?"

" Tentu, appa tidak akan mau kehilangan pemandangan itu"

" Ap-appa!"

Jaejoong merona malu karena appanya melihat kejadian di pesta tadi. Astaga!

" Kau tahu Joongie? Namja yang tadi bicara padamu itu selalu datang disetiap malam saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit tujuh tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan"

Jaejoong menatap appanya, satu kebenaran lagi yang dia temukan kali ini dari appanya. Jaejoong kembali menatap langit diatasnya dan tak lama dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang appa dan memejamkan matanya.

_' Yunho...'_

.

.

.

.

**~ Sekuel D ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan dokumen yang ada di depannya, memperbaiki sistem perusahaan Kim yang memburuk. Jaejoong berdecak kesal pada dokumen yang ada didepannya dan itu membuat namja yang duduk dihadapannya menatap bingung Jaejoong.

" _Ada apa?"_ Tanya namja itu, Yihan

" _Tidak... Hanya saja... Astaga... Perusahaan ini benar – benar hancur jika tidak menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan manapun"_

" _Ayolah, kau pasti bisa. Kau melakukan banyak hal di desa dan lakukan itu juga disini"_

" _Ini beda Yihan"_ Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yihan _" Perusahaan disini dan desa benar – benar berbeda jauh, skalanya benar – benar besar disini. Dan kalau sampai cabang perusahaan Kim yang ada di Gimpo serta pabrik di Busan ditutup maka banyak karyawan yang merasakan dampaknya, mereka akan dipecat"_

Yihan membulatkan matanya, dia memang masih berada disini untuk membantu Jaejoong dan mempelajari apa saja yang harus dia urus di desa menggantikan Mr. Han. Dan waw... Dia sangat pusing dibuatnya.

" _Kau sendiri sudah mengerti sampai mana?"_Tanya Jaejoong

" _Aku sudah mengerti banyak Jejun, tidak usah khawatir"_

" _Ne, aku memang hanya bisa mengandalkanmu saat ini"_

" _Kalau kerjasama, bukankah kau bisa meminta bantuan temanmu yang kemarin menikah itu?"_

" _Junsu dan Yoochun memang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan... Haraboji..."_ Ucap Jaejoong yang cukup ragu memanggil Mr. Kim dengan haraboji

Tapi sang appa memintanya untuk memanggil Mr. Kim dengan haraboji karena bagaimanapun namja yang sudah menua itu adalah kakeknya dan Mr. Kim sendiri meminta Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya dengan haraboji kembali.

" _Hum... Begitu"_

" _Hanya saja masih kurang..."_

**Drrttttt...**

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar kemudian dering ponsel itu menggema didalam ruangannya. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, Changmin.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Hyung ah, ayo makan siang bersama"

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul setengah dua belas siang.

" Hmmm..."

" Yang dekat dengan kantor hyung saja, bukankah kau sedang ada di kantor hyung?"

" Ne"

" Arasseo, aku dan Kyuhyun akan ada di restoran dekat kantor hyung ne?"

" Oke"

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengajak Yihan untuk makan siang bersama, Yihan mengangguk saja. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke restoran yang Changmin berikan alamatnya lewat pesan tadi. Jaejoong menggerutu karena ternyata letaknya cukup jauh dari kantornya, lihat saja Jaejoong akan memukul Changmin karena sudah mengerjainya.

" Hyung! Disini!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yihan masuk kedalam restoran

Jaejoong membalas lambaian Changmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri mereka bersama Yihan dibelakangnya.

" Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaan kami disini. Aku harap kau suka juga" Ucap Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar

" Ck, aku tahu kau seperti itu agar aku tidak marah karena kau kerjai bukan?" Gerutu Jaejoong

" Hehehehehe..."

" Annyeong Yihan hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun pada Yihan

" Annyeong Kyuhyun, Changmin" Sapa Yihan masih dengan logat Korea yang terdengar aneh

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan sampai tidak lama makanan yang Changmin pesan datang dan mereka pun mulai makan.

" Hyung, aku ingin membantu perusahaanmu jinjja, katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kyu..."

" Astaga hyung, kau menerima bantuan Yoochun hyung juga Junsu hyung. Kenapa tidak menerima bantuan kami juga eoh?" Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara

" Min... Ayolah, aku-"

" Tidak usah segan hyung, perusahaan Cho akan membantumu. Aku akan akan buat kerjasama dengan perusahaanmu. Besok aku akan ke kantormu untuk mengajakan meeting. Oke? Jangan menolak" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa jeda karena takut Jaejoong menolak

" Aish kalian ini!"

" Dan lusa perusahaan Jung juga akan membantumu, aku akan datang ke kantormu lusa"

" Kalian ini!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu kau membutuhkan bantuan saat ini dan perusahaan Jung adalah perusahaan yang tepat untuk menarik kembali para investor yang meremehkan perusahaan Kim"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang memang benar adanya, Jaejoong tidaklah berdiam diri selama seminggu ini. Dia mencari kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain namun mereka menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa perusahaan keluarganya hanya tinggal menunggu bangkrut saja. Astaga...

Yihan diam sambil memperhatikan percakapan serius mereka bertiga walaupun tidak mengerti namuan Yihan tahu mereka sedang membicarakan tentang perusahaan. Pasti sangat penting...

" Eoh, Minnie?"

Mereka semua menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut itu, Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat melihat yeoja yang dia lihat ada digereja saat pemberkatan pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu. Disebelahnya juga ada namja yang memang tidak mau dia temui.

" Eomma? Hyung? Lho... Kookie?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Kalian berkumpul disini ternyata, eomma tadi menjemput Yunho untuk makan siang bersama setelah menjemput Kookie dari Kindergarten-nya" Ucap yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Mrs. Jung, dia tengah menggendong seorang namja kecil yang terlelap

Changmin langsung bangkit untuk mengambil anaknya yang masih tidur dari gendongan sang eomma, Jaejoong dan Yihan berdiri untuk memberikan salam.

" Apa... Kalian keberatan kalau kami bergabung?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak masalah jika eomma dari Changmin bergabung tapi... Dibelakangnya ada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan datar. Membuat Jaejoong tidak mau berlama – lama disini rasanya!

Akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama, Yunho hanya makan dalam diam, Mrs. Jung sesekali bertanya pada Jaejoong maupun Yihan, karena ternyata yeoja p0aruh baya itu sangat pandai menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

" Yunho hyung..." Panggil Changmin

" Ya?"

" Aku akan ke tempat Jaejoong hyung lusa untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya" Ucap Changmin

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati kenapa juga Changmin harus menceritakan hal ini pada Yunho.

" Oh? Baiklah, aku yang akan datang langsung ke sana" Putus Yunho

" Oke"

" Ta-tapi..." Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Changmin yang saat ini malah seakan tidak peduli padanya, dia tengah mengelus punggung Jungkook

" Sudahlah hyung, yang penting perusahaan dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, jengah pada kelakuan kedua namja iseng yang ada dihadapannya, sudah punya anak masih saja belum berubah.

" Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kantor, masih banyak yang harus aku urus" Ucap Jaejoong setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu kemudian dia menatap Yihan _" Ayo Yihan, kita kembali ke kantor" _Lanjutnya

" _Ya"_ Jawab Yihan kemudian bangkit namun matanya menatap Jungkook yang terlelap

" _Kenapa?"_ Tanya Jaejoong

" _Sayang sekali Kookie masih tidur"_

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengartikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yihan, Kyuhyun senang Yihan tidak merasa terganggu dengan anaknya yang iseng itu. Yunho yang melihat senyum Jaejoong merasakan sebuah kehangatan, dia merasa kembali hidup hanya karena sebuah senyuman sederhana yang dilayangkan Jaejoong untuk namja disampingnya.

Ah...

Ngomong – ngomong Yunho belum tahu hubungan Jaejoong dengan namja bernama Yihan itu, tapi kalau dilihat dari gerakan serta sikapnya, Yunho rasa Yihan hanyalah teman Jaejoong.

Tapi matanya menajam saat Jaejoong memberikan salam dan pergi dari sana menggandeng lengan Yihan. Dia tidak suka pemandangan itu karena dia ingin Jaejoong melakukan hal itu padanya, kenapa sulit sekali membuka jalan untuk kembali dekat dengannya?

" Sudahlah hyung, kau akan bertemu kembali dengan Joongie hyung lusa bukan"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap tajam adiknya, dia ingin sekali memukul kepala namja yang merupakan adiknya itu.

" Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" Tanya Yunho

" Melakukan apa?"

" Menelepon eomma dan memberitahukan bahwa kau makan disini bersama Kyunie dan kerjasama ditempat Jaejoong"

" Ish hyung, masalah makan disini memang aku sengaja tapi kalau soal kerjasama perusahaan... Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa perusahaan Jaejoong hyung memang sedang butuh bantuan. Bukankah ini kesempatanmu" Ucap Changmin kemudian menyeringai

Yunho menatap adiknya jengah tapi memang begitulah adanya, dengan adanya kerjasama ini bukankah dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong?

" Lakukanlah yang terbaik"

Sang eomma mengelus pundak Yunho hingga Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum untuk eommanya, semoga saja semua berjalan dengan lancar.

" Ap-appa?"

Suara lirihan itu keluar dari namja kecil yang ada dalam pangkuan Changmin, Jungkook baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

" Aigo... Anak appa sudah bangun eoh?"

" Appa... Eomma!" Jungkook melebarkan tangannya, dia ingin sang eomma menggendongnya

Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan sang anak dan mengecupinya berulang kali hingga membuat Jungkook tertawa, Yunho memperhatikan keluarga kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Dia hanya berharap bisa menemukan kebahagiaan secepatnya, ingin bersama orang yang dicintainya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Junsu yang masih berbulan madu di Hawaii... Dia mengidam ingin minum air kelapa di Hawaii. Dan Yoochun sebagai suami yang baik menuruti keinginan istri dan calon anaknya itu.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya karena lelah mulai menyergap tubuhnya, seperti rencana kemarin Kyuhyun dan beberapa staff-nya datang untuk mengurus surat perjanjian kerja sama dengannya. Kerja sama yang bisa menguntungkan kedua belah pihak dan besok...

Mampukah dia bertemu dengan namja yang sudah dihindarinya selama ini? Memikirkannya saja membuat Jaejoong pusing. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan appanya bahkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong makin bingung dengan perasaannya, dia ingin menjauhi namja bermata musang itu hanya saja mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya membuat dada Jaejoong menghangat.

Harusnya perasaan ini sudah tidak ada, dia sudah berusaha menghilangkannya selama tujuh tahun ini tapi kenapa mereka memberikan penjelasan yang membuat hatinya goyang.

" Hah... Namja itu benar - benar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan appanya duduk di ruang meeting perusahaan mereka, menunggu perwakilan dari perusahaan Jung datang untuk meeting bersama mereka. Disebelah Jaejoong ada Yihan yang memang ikut dibeberapa meeting perusahaan Kim untuk mengetahui cara berlangsungnya sebuah pertemuan perusahaan.

Yihan kagum pada Jaejoong yang bukan lulusan tinggi tapi memiliki wawasan yang luas dan mampu beradaptasi dengan pertemuan besar seperti ini. Waw...

**Tok tok tok**

**Ceklek**

" Tuan, perwakilan perusahaan Jung sudah sampai" Asisten Mr. Han masuk untuk memberitahukannya

Tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung berdiri untuk menyambut tamu mereka dan beberapa saat kemudian lima orang perwakilan perusahaan Jung masuk kedalam ruang meeting.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat dia mengenali namja tinggi yang masuk itu, Changmin. Namja itu masuk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Disampingnya ada Yunho dan ada seorang namja paruh baya yang mereka temui dipesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu, appa dari Yunho dan Changmin. Dan dua orang lagi tidak Jaejoong kenal karena mereka adalah staff perusahaan Jung.

" Jadi, mari kita mulai" Ucap Mr. Jung dengan senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya

.

.

**\- Dua Jam Kemudian -**

.

.

" Kami rasa cukup sampai disini" Ucap Mr. Jung mengakhiri meeting mereka hari ini

" Ya, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih" Ucap Mr. Han kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya " Sudah waktunya makan siang, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

Pertanyaan Mr. Han diangguki oleh para tamu dan Jaejoong mendesah kesal karena sedari tadi meeting dimulai, sepasang mata terus saja menatapnya dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Yunho melakukannya, namja itu terus menatap Jaejoong seakan mereka tidak akan berjumpa lagi. Yunho melakukannya karena dia ingin, dia ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong lebih lama.

Akhirnya mereka makan siang disebuah restoran pilihan Mr. Kim, masaka China dan hal itu membuat Yihan yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong makin merindukan adik dan neneknya di desa.

_" Rasanya sama seperti di desa" _Ucap Yihan setelah mencicipi ayam kukus di depannya

_" Syukurlah kalau kau suka" _Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yihan

" Jaejoong ah, kau sangat dekat dengan Yihan ya?" Tanya Mr. Jung yang melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yihan

" Ya, dia sahabatku di desa. Orangnya menyenangkan" Jawab Jaejoong

" Dan ahjusshi baru tahu kau adalah teman Yunho dan Changmin semasa sekolah" Lanjut Mr. Jung

" Ne, aku dan Changmin memeang sering mengabiskan makan siang bersama juga belajar bersama, beberapa kali juga kami menghabiskan waktu bersama juga dengan Kyunie"

" Ah... Begitu rupanya" Mr. Jung mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya " Lalu Yunho?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan Mr. Jung. Dia harus menjawab apa? Dengan jujur bahwa dia dulu menyukai Yunho dan bagaimana anaknya melukai hatinya? Hah... Yang benar saja.

" Aku tidak dekat dengannya, aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali Mr. Jung" Ucap Jaejoong sopan

" Dia..."

Semua mata menatap namja yang mengeluarkan suara itu, suara rendah nan datar itu. Yunho baru saja membuka mulutnya.

" Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu appa" Ucap Yunho

" Ah, jinjja?!"

Mr. Jung ingat saat itu dia mendapatkan telepon bahwa anaknya ada di rumah sakit karena terluka akibat tertabrak. Saat itu dia langsung berangkat dari Busan ke Seoul untuk menemui Yunho yang ternyata hanya sedikit terluka.

Yunho berkata bahwa dia sudah diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan Mr. Jung bersyukur karenanya. Dia meminta istrinya untuk menemui penyelamat anaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih namun Yuno berkata bawa dialah yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan akhirnya kedua orangtuanya menitipkan salam untuk sang penyelamatnya saja.

Jaejoong sendiri membulatkan matanya saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Harusnya mnamja itu membahas masa lalunya sekarang?

" Aku hanya tidak sengaja saat itu Mr. Jung"

" Tetap saja, terima kasih Jaejoong ah" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian tersenyum lembut membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau membalas senyum itu

.

.

.

.

**Splasshh!**

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa akhir - akhir ini dia sering membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Dia benar - benar membutuhkan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Aigo...

Jaejoong menatap wajahnya di cermin toilet itu dan mengepalkan tangannya. Jaejoong berharap dia bisa kuat menghadapi semua ini, tidak tidak mau menjadi lemah.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong melihat dari cermin seseorang masuk dan itu adalah Yunho. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya sekali, mengambil tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari sana kalau saja Yunho tidak memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan datar

Yunho bergerak, dia memojokkan Jaejoong dan menatap mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya juga. Matanya sunggu indah namun terlihat kelam, sangat kelam dan sedikit suram. Yunho lebih suka mata ceria Jaejoong dulu, saat mereka masih sekolah.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan menyingkirlah. Mereka menunggu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hey, Yihan itu siapamu?"

" Kenapa?" jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka"

" Yihan siapa untukku yah terserah aku, kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk dekat dengan siapapun"

" Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun"

" Kwnapa?"

" Kau milikku"

" Hey Jung! Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu? Aku hanya korbanmu disini"

" Sejak kau membawa setengah hatiku bersamamu entah kemana"

" Cih..."

Jaejoong mempertahankan wajahnya, dia tidak akan terpengaruh lagi oleh namja yang ada di depannya (mungkin).

" Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu" Ucap Yunho

" Ya ya... kau sudah mengatakannya saat pesta pernikahan Suie dan Chunnie"

" Aku serius"

" Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

" Aku serius, aku bersumpah bahwa kau benar - benar namja yang aku cintai dan aku tidak mau kau kemana - mana lagi"

Jaejoong diam, menyelami mata kelam yang ada dihadapannya. Mencari sebuah kebohongan namun nihil. Mata itu menatapnya tajam penuh keseriusan.

" Buktikan"

" Ne?"

" Buktikan kata - katamu"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian menangkup pipi Jaejong walaupun Jaejoong terlihat risih.

" Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan" Ucap Yunho lembut

Jaejoong menurunkan tangan Yunho yang ada dipipinya.

" Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Tapi ucapanmu seakan memberikan kesempatan dan aku tidak akan menyia - nyiakannya" Ucap Yunho

Dan dengan cepat dia mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan menyeringai.

" Kau hanya milikku, saranghae"

Yunho berucap seperti itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung karena Yunho menciumnya (lagi). Perlahan dia menyentuh bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya dan meerasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jaejoong harus bertemu dengan Yunho karena urusan perusahaan, mereka berdua malah akan pergi ke pabrik perusahaan Kim yang ada di Busan dua hari lagi.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah meeting bersama Yunho dan staff-nya di perusahaan Jung. Dia bersama asistennya sedangkan Yihan tengah disibukkan dengan Mr. Han. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul tujuh malam dan meeting baru saja selesai.

Sang asisten berdiri menunggu Jaejoong memberikan salam pada rekan bisnisnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Tuan Han sedang makan malam bersama keluarga dan tuan Yihan" Ucap sang asisten

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan keluar ruang meeting dan ternyata Changmin ada disana, dia mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong.

" Ya! Kenapa tiba - tiba memelukku eoh?!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aku sedang senang hyung, makanya aku memelukmu"

" Aish!"

Walaupun kesal Jaejoong akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat Changmin sampai seseorang menarik pakaian bagian belakang Changmin, menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong.

" Hyung~" Rengek Changmin pada hyungnya yang ternyata menarik pakaiannya

" Membuatku iritasi"

" Iya iya" Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya

" Pulang sana"

" Hyung bawel!"

" Ya!"

" Joongie hyung, aku pulang ne? Hyung mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Changmin

" Ya, sepertinya begitu Min"

" Makanlah bersamaku sebelum pulang" Ucap Yunho

" Aku ingin pulang"

" Sudahlah hyung, kau makan malam dulu bersama Yunho hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Tuan, tuan akan langsung pulang?

Sang asisten mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan pertanyaannya membuat Jaejoong makin bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau pesan apa?"

" Samakan saja denganmu"

Namja yang ada di depan Jaejoong itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudiam memesankan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Akhirnya Jaejoong ikut Yunho makan malam bersama karena appa dan eommanya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan mereka bilang tidak ada makanan di rumah.

Jaejoong memainkan gelas berisi air putih di hadapannya, dia hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedangkan Yunho sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana eommamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia baik..."

" Aku dengar kau akan ke Guangzhou?"

" Ya, aku akan kesana"

" Lama?"

" Tidak tahu, tergantung appa. Aku sendiri memang suka ada disana" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar

" Kenapa?"

" Aku merasa disana bisa membuatku tenang" Kali ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Tetaplah disini setelahnya"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Tetaplah disini tapi walaupun kau disana aku akan menyusulmu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menghilang dari pandanganku lagi"

" Memang siapa kau?"

Yunho baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tapi makanan yang mereka pesan datang hingga akhirnya mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

" Makanlah dulu" Ucap Yunho

Tanpa harus diperintah pun Jaejoong langsung saja makan tanpa suara. Sedangkan Yunho memakan makannya dengan perasan yang tidak nyaman. Harusnya dia tidak membahas ini semua malam ini, harusnya dia lebih bersabar.

Usai makan Jaejoong yang tidak membawa mobil akhirnya mau diantar Yunho. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam, terutama Jaejoong yang lebih asyik memandang pemandangan yang ada diluar. Sampai dia melihat kedai pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari lampu merah.

" Tteokbokki..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho yang mendengar suara pelan Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat Jaejoong menatap makanan pinggir jalan itu. Apa Jaejoong ingat kalau tteokbokki adalah makanan kesukaannya?

" Kau ingin?"

" Apa?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya

" Tteokbokki"

" Boleh?"

" Tentu"

Yunho tidak menyia - nyiakan keadaan, dia mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

" Ayo"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia melepas jas yang dipakainya dan menggulung kemejanya hingga ke siku. Melihat Jaejoong kesulitan menggulung kemejanya, Yunho maju menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggulung kemeja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Yunho, matanya menelisik setiap pergerakan Yunho dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum melihatnya.

" Sudah"

Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, dia menarik tangannya dan langsung keluar dari mobil diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong makan banyak sekali tteokbokki hingga Yunho meringis melihat Jaejoong makan. Padahal tadi namja cantik itu sudah makan bersamanya, memangnya dia belum kenyang?

Tapi dia membiarkan saja Jaejoong makan sesukanya, kapan lagi dia bisa meihat wajah bahagia Jaejoong walaupun wajah bahagia itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk makanan? Ah~

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping, dia melihat Yunho makan dengan lahapnya. Satu hal yang dia ingat bahwa Yunho pun menyukai tteokbokki jadi namja itu pasti tidak menolak diajak kemari. Jaejoong melihat bagaimana Yunho tersenyum setelah memakan sebua tteok dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat entah karena apa.

" Whooaaa..." Jaejoong memperhatikan apa saja yang dia maka barusan

Tiga porsi tteokbokki juga sepuluh tusuk sate sosis dan fish cake. Pantas saja perutnya seakan ingin meledak tapi dia sangat puas. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Setelah membayar mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan didaerah pertokoan itu, melihat benda - benda yang dijual dan Jaejoong menyukai suasana ramai malam itu. Saat ini mereka tengah ada di sebuah toko pernak - pernik, Jaejoong melihat sebuah cincin sederhana yang jauh dari kata mahal namun menarik perhatiannya.

Lama memandangi benda itu dia pun melihat benda lainnya, Yunho hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Dia kembali melihat sisi Jaejoong seperti saat masih sekolah dan tidak mau mengganggu momen itu. Diam – diam Yunho mengambil cincin yang Jaejoong perhatikan tadi dan membayarnya kemudian dia mengikuti kemana pun Jaejoong pergi.

" Terima kasih untuk malam ini"

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil dan mendesah lega, kakinya mulai pegal dan dia senang bisa kembali ke mobil untuk beristirahat.

" Kemana lagi?"

" Pulang, aku lelah"

" Arasseo"

Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan, dia sebenarnya tidak mau hari ini cepat berakhir. Tapi apa boleh buat. Jaejoong sudah kelelahan sedangkan Yunho merasa pusing dan tubuhnya menghangat.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat, Jaejoong melepaskan savety belt-nya dan menatap Yunho.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk malam ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sopan

" Ne, bukan masalah untukku"

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, Yunho memandangnnya dengan datar.

" Yun?"

Tanpa banyak kata namja itu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati kegiatan mereka, Jaejoong masih terdiam terlalu kaget untuk menerima _'serangan' _dari Yunho.

Namun dia tidak mengelak saat merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lembut, kalau dihitung sejak kedatangannya Yunho sudah beberapa kali menciumnya dan kali ini terasa sangat lembut.

" Selamat malam"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena Yunho sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Yunho mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya hingga Jaejoong tersadar sebuah cincin tersemat pada jari manisnya.

" Apa ini?"

" Aku membelinya saat kau terlihat sangat tertarik dengan benda ini. Ini adalah pengikat sementara untukmu agar tidak pernah lari lagi dariku"

" Aku ti-"

" Pakailah, aku akan berikan sesuatu yang lebih indah untukmu dan saat itu kau akan terikat denganku selamanya"

**CUP**

kali ini hanya sebuah kecupan namun Jaejoong menyadari hal lain, nafas Yunho hangat. Apa namja itu sedang tidak enak badan?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlari keluar mobil tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang, dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dimana sebuah cincin sederhana melingkar pada jari manisnya.

Keadaan rumah sudah sepi dan Jaejoong tahu semua penghuni sudah tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Dia berjalan pelan ke dapur dan mengingat sesuatu (lagi). Jas kerjanya tertinggal di dalam mobil Yunho, mungkin dia memang belum bisa lepas dari namja bermarga Jung itu.

" _Eh? Yihan?"_

" _Jejun, kau baru pulang?"_

Namja bernama Yihan itu menutup pintu kulkas dan menatap Jaejoong, dia baru saja meminum susu coklat karena tidak bisa tidur.

" _Ya, sedang apa?"_

" _Minum susu, aku tidak bisa tidur"_

" _Oh..."_

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol diruang makan sembari minum susu bersama. Jaejoong senang ada yang menemani malam ini.

" _Jadi, bagaimana?" _Tanya Yihan

" _Hmm... Apa memaafkan itu sulit Yihan?"_

" _Bagaimana rasanya saat kau memaafkan eommamu?"_

" _Rasanya lega dan aku merasa bebanku terangkat, aku bisa memeluk eomma lagi dan bahagia"_

" _Kenapa kau sulit memaafkan 'dia' kalau begitu?"_

" _Setelah apa yang namja itu lakukan padaku?"_

" _Bukankah dia sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Termasuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang memberikan kesaksian mereka bagaimana hancurnya 'dia' setelah kau pergi?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu Yihan... Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa benci itu"_ Jaejoong meminum kembali susu coklatnya

" _Kau belum tahu karena membencinya atau kau masih ingin melihat usahanya lebih jauh?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam, jujur saja dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam dia ingin melihat Yunho berusaha meyakinkannya. Meyakinkan bahwa namja itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi jika dia kembali pada Yunho. Tunggu...

Kembali pada Yunho?

Memang status mereka apa sebelum Jaejoong pergi? Teman saja bukan...

" _Kau harus pikirkan hal ini baik – baik Jejun, kau sahabatku dan aku tidak mau kau menyesal"_

" _Arasseo Yihan"_

" _Dan... Aku akan kembali ke Ghuangzhou minggu depan"_

" _Eh? Cepat sekali?"_

" _Ya, aku sudah mengerti tugasku. Lagi pula aku merindukan Yifan dan nenekku"_

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti kerinduan yang dialami Yihan dan tidak bisa menahan namja itu lebih lama di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Drrtttt...**

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kerjanya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat jam kerja.

" Changmin?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu. Jaejoong kemudian menerima panggilan itu

" Hyung"

" Ne Min?"

" Bisakah kau pastikan Yunho hyung di apartemennya?"

" Eh?"

" Dia tidak masuk, tadi pagi dia menelepon bahwa dia sakit tapi tetap ingin masuk kerja. Aku memaksanya untuk beristirahat saja di apartemen"

" Kenapa aku? Eommamu kemana?"

" Eomma dan appa berangkat ke Paris tadi malam"

" Lalu kau?"

" Aku sedang menemani Kyunie makan rujak hyung"

" Ha?"

" Rujak buah hyung, mangga asam"

" Eh? Kenapa? Tumben sekali?"

" Kyunie mengidam"

" M-mwo?"

" Apa aku belum bilang kalau Kyunie sedang hamil?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada polosnya

" Ya tiang! Kau belum beri kabar apapun padaku"

" Baiklah sekarang hyung sudah tahu, Kyunie hamil dua bulan beda satu bulan dengan Junsu hyung. Kami jauh dari apartemen Yunho hyung, jadi tolong ya"

" Apartemen? Yunho tinggal di apartemen?"

" Ya... Sejak lulus sekolah dia lebih suka menyendiri dan memilih apartemen untuk dia tinggali"

" Ta-tapi..."

" Hyung, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Tolong ya... Aku rasa dia belum sarapan dan makan siang"

" YA! Ch-"

**PIK**

Jaejoong memandang kesal ponsel yang ada digenggamannya, yang benar saja si Changmin ini! Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Changmin berisi alamat apartemen Yunho.

" Ughh..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya sudahlah, anggap saja kau kemari untuk mengambil jasmu yang tertinggal di mobil Yunho tadi malam, semangat Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong bergumam didepan sebuah pintu apartemen, masih memikirkan kenapa dengan mudahnya dia datang kemari mengikuti keinginan si tiang itu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan menekan bel yang ada disana.

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menatap iba pada namja yang membukakan pintu, namja itu tampak kacau. Dia masih menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker dan sebuah cardigan putih tersampir dipundaknya begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan dan rambutnya sangat kacau.

" Jae?"

" Changmin memintaku membawakan makanan untukmu"

" O-oh... Masuklah"

Yunho menyingkir dari pintu depan dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk dan Jaejoong menurut saja. Dia duduk disebuah sofa dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bisa dibilang apartemen Yunho sangat rapi untuk apartemen yang dihuni oleh seorang namja.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Yunho duduk disebuah sofa single yang ada di hadapannya, Jaejoong langsung meletakkan apa yang dia bawa pada meja yang di depannya.

" Kau belum sarapan?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau makan saja tidak!cepat makan"

Jaejoong sudah membuka bungkus makanan yang dibawanya namun Yunho diam tidak mengambil makanan itu.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Apa kau..." Yunho menatap ragu Jaejoong

" Mwo?"

" Aku ingin kau memasak untukku"

" Kau tidak ingat rasa masakanku?"

Asin.

Siapa yang tidak ingat masakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong selalu asin tapi Yunho mampu melahapnya sampai habis.

" Aku merindukan masakan asin itu" Lirih Yunho

" Aish! Apa di dapurmu ada bahan makanan?"

" Ne"

Tanpa kata – kata Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur Yunho, membuka kulkas dan memperhatikan isinya, waw... Isinya lengkap.

" Eommaku selalu memastikan pendinginku terisi penuh dengan bahan makanan" Ucap Yunho, namja itu sekarang sudah duduk dikursi ruang makan yang dekat dengan dapur

" Oh..."

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa bahan yang bisa dia gunakan dan menutupnya kembali. Dia mulai memotong sayuran dan daging yang ada dihadapannya. Yunho diam memperhatikan Jaejoong, apa dulu Jaejoong seperti ini? Tapi gerakan namja itu terlihat sangat lihai, apa tujuh tahun sudah mengubah Jaejoong begitu banyak? Dan Yunho merasa tidak rela untuk ketinggalan semua kemajuan Jaejoong.

" Yakin mau rasa masakannya asin?" Tanya Jaejoong melirik Yunho

" Apa saja asal masakanmu" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

Tak sampai satu jam Jaejoong menyelesaikan masakannya, sup daging serta nasi yang lembut untukYunho.

" Makanlah" Ucap Jaejoong dan duduk dihadapan Yunho

Yunho tersneyum dan menyendokkan sesendok sup dan merasakan rasanya.

" Kenapa tidak asin?"

" Kau kira aku akan membunuhmu dengan masakanku yang asin itu? Sudah makan saja"

" Arasseo"

Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoongnya sudah banyak kemajuan. Masakannya kini sangat nikmat dilidahnya, pasti dia banyak belajar selama tujuh tahun ini. Setelah selesai makan, Yunho memutuskan untukberbaring, Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho membawa obat demam. Dia terhenti saat melihat beberapa foto terpajang dikamar itu.

Bagaimana tidak, kebanyakan foto itu ada dirinya. Walaupun tidak sendirian, dia ditemani Changmin, Kyuhyun atau Junsu dan Yoochun. Ada juga foto selfienya yang dia ingat diambil diponsel Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

" Wae?"

Jaejoong kembali berjalan dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho, meminta namja itu meminum obatnya . Setelahnya Yunho berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

" Jae ah"

" Hum?"

" Buka laci nakasku dan ambil isinya"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya namun dia menuruti apa yang diingkan oleh Yunho, membuka laci meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidur Yunho dan menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan bahan beludru.

" Apa ini?"

" Buka saja" Ucap Yunho, dia sudah mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan menahan nafasnya setelah tahu apa yang ada didalam kotak hitam itu. Dia menyentuh permukaan dalam kotak itu perlahan.

" Itu milikmu, untukmu... Segel yang sebenarnya, pengikat agar dirimu tidak kemana – mana lagi"

" Yun-"

" Aku tahu aku tidak romantis karena aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ini adalah cara terakhirku meyakinkanmu untuk tetap ada disampingku, jadilah milikku selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita"

Jaejoong terdiam dengan matanya menatap dalam wajah Yunho, Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" Ini adalah cara terakhirku, jika kau menolaknya aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan hidupku tanpamu..."

" Yunho... Aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua" Jaejoong mencoba menutup kotak hitam itu namun tangan Yunho menahannya

" Simpan, kau pikirkan saja jawabannya. Besok aku akan berangkat ke Jeju selama tiga hari dan aku harap kau bisa memikirkan ini semua, pakai cincin ini jika kau menerimaku Jae. Be mine Jaejoong ah... Menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membersihkan dapur Yunho yang tadi dia pakai, setelah memastikan Yunho tertidur dia segera mencuci bekas makannya. Dia juga harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya karena masih ada pekerjaan disana.

Setelahnya Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho, memperhatikan wajah damai namja tampan itu, mengenang bagaimana rasa cintanya dulu pada Yunho. Kenangan itu terus menyeruak kedalam otak Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Bagaimana namja didepannya itu memberikan rasa nyaman sekaligus rasa sakit secara bersamaan. Jaejoong kadang masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu. Tapi dengan ucapan Yunho sebelum terlelap membuatnya berpikir sangat keras.

" Nghh..."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho bergerak hingga menampilkan pergelangan tangannya, Jaejoong menyentuh pergelangan tangan itu dan melihat beberapa luka vertikal ada disana. Bukan hanya satu, Jaejoong tidak yakin dia sanggup untuk menghitung luka dipergelangan tangan Yunho.

Apaakah kehidupan Yunho sangat mengenaskan setelah dia pergi sampai seperti ini? Kenapa namja bermata musang itu dengan mudahnya melukai tangannya sendiri?

" Mianhae" Lirih Jaejoong sembari mengelus pergelangan tangan Yunho yang penuh luka itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sudah tiga hari dia berada di Jeju dan sekarang dia akan berangkat ke Seoul menggunakan penerbangan malam. Dia kembali memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan atau pun pesan untuknya dari Jaejoong. Ini sudah tiga hari dan Jaejoong masih belum memberikannya kabar.

Yunho masuk kedalam pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul dan tepat sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya, benda itu bergetar dan menampilkan nama namja yang sedang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

_' From : Kim Jaejoong_

_Maafkan aku Yun,'_

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya? Astaga... Yunho merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan segera dia menelepon Jaejoong namun nihil, ponsel namja itu tidak aktif. Dia mencoba terus namun hasilnya tetap sama, sampai akhirnya seorang pramugari meminta Yunho mematikan ponselnya karena pesawat akan segera _take off._

" Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Kim Jaejoong" Ucapnya datar

Setelah pesawat mendarat Yunho langsung saja menaiki sebuah taksi dan meminta supir taksi itu pergi ke kediaman Jaejoong, terserah dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam perjalanan Yunho menyalakan kembali ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan dari Changmin.

_' From : Jung Changmin_

_Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Setelah menerima pesanku kau harus menelepon aku, penting!'_

Yunho akhirnya menelepon sang adik dan langsung sebuah teriakan menyambutnya.

" YA! Kenapa berteiak?" Pekik Yunho

" Kau ada dimana hyung?"

" Baru sampai di Seoul"

" Masih di bandara?"

" Sudah naik taksi"

" MWO? Cepat kembali hyung!"

" Wae? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk apa?"

" Aish! Jaejoong hyung disana!"

**DEGH!**

Perasaan Yunho tiba – tiba saja tidak enak.

" Kenapa dia disana?" Tanya Yuno

" Hyung! Cepat sebelum terlambat! Dia disana bersama Yihan hyung, akan kembali ke Guangzhu!"

" Mwo?"

" Ppali hyung! Pesawatnya akan berangkat dini hari"

" Sial!"

**PIK**

Yunho segera memberitahu sang supir taksi untuk kembali ke bandara, dia tidakmau ketinggalan. Dia harus menyeret kembali Jaejoong ke Seoul apa pun yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau menyerah, jika Jaejoong menolaknya maka dia akan berusaha untuk merebut hati Jaejoong kembali sampai dapat!

Yunho berlari kedalam bandara keberangkatan internasional setelah membayar taksi itu, dia berlarian seperti orang kerasukan. Tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang memperhatikannya, Yunho membaca jam penerbangan ke Tiongkok dan menemukannya.

" Sial, sepuluh menit lagi!"

Yunho kembali berlari menuju gate pesawat itu, dia tidak mau terlambat. Namun saat sampai dia mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat tersebut sudah take off. Yunho terlambat. Dia menghela nafasnya dan terjatuh begitu saja dilantai, dia berlutut dan meruntuki kebodohannya.

Yunho terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, dia masih menyesali perbuiatannya yang dulu hingga menyebabkan Jaejoong pergi darinya dan kali ini namja cantik itu kembali pergi karena perbuatannya.

" Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong..."

Yunho tidak mau tahu, dia harus mengejar Jaejoong. Dia akan berangkat ke Guangzhou malam ini juga, menyusul namja cantik itu. Yunho hendak bangun namun sebuah suara membuatnya kaku.

" Yunho?"

Dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan matanya membelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak kalau namja yang dia kira pergi ke Guangzhou itu ada didepannya sedang menyedot jus jeruk dengan santainya.

" Jaejoong?" Yunho masih menatap tidak percaya pada namja di depannya

" Ne, ini aku"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GREP**

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho mendekat dan menarik namja cantik itu kedalam dekapannya, menyesap harum manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang mendekap kepala Jaejoong, mengusapnya dan menekan agar kepala Jaejoong makin melesak kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong sendiri masih kaget hingga menjatuhkan jus jeruk yang dia pegang. Tangannya berada di kanan dan kiri, kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak dan nafasnya sesak karena Yunho makin mendekapnnya.

" He-hey... Yun..."

" Aku kira kau pergi... Maaf, maaf... Ternyata aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku tidak mau menyerah dan akan mengejarmu kemanapun"

" Yun?"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong, mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong dan membuat mata Jaejoong menatap wajahnya.

" Katakan aku tidak terlambat?" Ucap Yuno

" Terlambat?"

" Changmin meneleponku bahwa kau pergi bersama Yihan"

" Ne, aku memang pergi bersamanya"

" Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

" Kemana?"

" Kau pergi bersama Yihan kembali ke Guangzhou?"

" Sebenarnya Changmin mengatakan apa padamu eoh?"

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang tadi adiknya bicarakan lewat telepon.

" Aku tadi berada ditaksi menuju rumahmu saat aku menerima pesan darimu yang berisikan kau meminta maaf padaku"

" Oh, iya..."

" Dan Changmin menelepon katanya kau pergi dengan Yihan"

" Aku memang bersama Yihan tadi, aku mengantarnya. Dia pulang ke Guangzhou hari ini"

" M-mwo? Kau-kau tidak pergi bersamanya?"

" Tidak, aku hanya mengantarnya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" La-lalu kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

" Oh!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya " Ponselku mati, aku tadi ingin bertanya padamu apakah kau besok bisa bertemu denganku tapi baterainya keburu habis. Aku tidak tahu bahwa pesanku yang terpotong itu terkirim padamu" Lanjut Jaejoong sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya yang mati

" Astaga..."

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa sangat lega, Jaejoong tidak meninggalkannya dan pesan itu ternyata hanya potongan kata – kata yang hendak Jaejoong kirimkan padanya.

" Lalu kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Yunho

" Itu..."

" Kau tidak memakai cincin pemberianku?"

" Eh..."

Jaejoong segera menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menatap Yunho dengan gusar.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menerimaku Jae?"

" Yun..."

" Aku tidak akan menyerah"

" Yun, aku..."

" Aku tidak bisa menyerah Jae"

**PLAKK**

Dengan kasar Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho, dia menatap tajam namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yunho terdiam memperhatikan Jaejoong.

" Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh" Ucap Jaejoong kesal

" Aku tidak siap dengan penolakanmu Jae"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan tangannya meraba bagian lehernya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam balik baju hangatnya. Sebuah kalung dan membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Cincinnya ada dikalung itu.

" Aku tidak mau memakainya sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya " Kau yang memakaikannya nanti di altar"

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Yunho yang cerdas itu mencerna ucapan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya dia sadar dan kembali memeluk namja cantik itu.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih Jaejoong ah... Terima kasih..."

Ucapan itu entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong menangis karena bahagia, Yunho... Yunho bersikap seperti ini padanya. Yunho yang dulu hanya memberikan harapan kini memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Tuhan...

" Saranghae... Jongmall... Saranghae Jaejoong ah" Suara itu terdengar lirih namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya

" Nado... Nado saranghae"

Dua kata itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya, bodo amat jika mereka menjadi tontonan didalam bandara. Suasana juga tidak ramai karena masih dini hari.

" Aku akan menjagamu, memberikan senyuman yang dulu selalu ada diwajahmu" Ucap Yunho setelah menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong

" Terima kasih, untuk semua kebahagiaan ini Yun"

" Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Yunho, sebuah senyuman yang selalu Yunho sukai karena terlihat sangat pas jika Jaejoong melakukannya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, Jaaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi memejamkan matanya saat bibir didepannya menyentuh bibir penuh miliknya.

Yunho merasa bahagia karena bisa merasakan sensasi ini, Jaejoong memberikannya kesempatan dan dia tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya begitu saja. Soal adiknya, mungkin Yunho akan menghukum namja itu tapi dia ingin menikmati waktu bahagianya dulu bersama Jaejoong yang kini membalas ciumannya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

**\- Tambahan Sedikit -**

.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu Kyunie sedang hamil Yun?"

" Ya, dokter memprediksi anak Kyuhyun adalah kembar sama seperti Junsu"

" MWO?"

.

.

.

**.**

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Eaaa~~~ Yang nunggu in Cho sampe marah – marah... Eaa~~~ Kkkkk

Annyeong! #KecupSemuaReader

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**dyana280688 (makasih udah baca ya ^^), mha. Feibudey (nee~~), jejebar (cho ga tega biarin yunpa nangis" hehehe), refrainblue (hello! Thanks for reading my ff? Hehehehe... Intinya sih YunJae Forever kkk), Eunchan (ini lanjutannya udah Cho update), Yunjae Lover (sip sip sip), Kamikaze Zettaime (hmm... Pastinya udah kok), namewho (iya ini Yunjae udah jadi satu walaupun blm an NC kkkk), QuinnessA (sip deh, cho selalu semangat kok), akiramia44 (iya, cho udah updatein yaak, happy end malah), Anik0405 (udah end malah hehehehe), elite. Minority. 1111 (ntar Cho kasih ff yang ga ada senengnya, isinya bawang merah, cabe rawit, bawang bombay sama terasi, eh?kkkk), TyaWuryWK (iya, udah bersatu kok mereka),**

**Yena Jung (biasa kakak adek mah berantem, untung ga tindih – tindihan hahahaha #HoMinFeels), Yunjae Heart (iya, maunya gitu eon, tapi kalo lanjut terus kapan end nya, ntr kalo kepanjangan dikira cho lebay #emangcholebay wkwkwkw), eL Ree (eh? Lempar bang mimin na aja, Cho mah ikhlas terima dy), auliaMRQ (maunya sih gitu heheh), sitimulyani186 (gregetan? Cubit si beruang buncit aja hehehehe), epykudo (pasti diterima kok), GaemGyu92 (itu... udah dibikinin ade buat Jungkook, kembar lagi), rharha (sip deh), Avanrio11 (iyaaa), Kezia98 (ciyee~~ Liat notif lagi smile lg nih Cho update sampe end kkkk, hmm... Cho pake XL yang bisa buka ffn sebebas – bebasnya mana paket 4g na murah hehehehe, jeh... Sekuel sampe Z? Cho abis ide lah kkkk), roe (happy end kok),**

**dheaniyuu (iya... happy end kok), uknowme2309 (jehh... mantan buang aja ke laut #EaakkkBaper cape Cho kalo bikin ff ini panjang lagi, habis ide kkk Yihan jadi anak baik aja disini ne?), phabo uniq (sip deh), ang always (yunpa nya malah yang nyamperin Jaemma... kkk), denisarjuniawa (ciyeee~~ Sebel sama TBC Cho kasih end kkkk, elah... NC terpotong lagee #ups Yunpa sama Jaemma udah c di ff Cho yang laen, disini mereka udah insyaf kkk), misschokyulate2 (behh angst? Bisa dihajar massa hahahahaha), ryukey (iya... kasian kalo mereka pisah, cukup di ff yang laen aja mereka pisah), elsita (amiinnn), shim shia (berjuangnya sampe sini aja ya?), Indy (maacih udah nunggu), Dewi15 (sip sip sip), LittleOoh (pasti mereka bersatu kok ^^), bijin YJS (opo? Cho udah bikin happy end kok ^^),**

**soulpeia (pasti mereka happy end kok ^^), alice (lovey dovey na blm an tapi udah end. Gimana donk?), choikim1310 (iya... baper gegara apa? Cho? Cho mah ga usah dipikiran emang gitu orangnya kkkk), Zahra427 (IYYAAAA~~~ Kkkk Cho udah update kok ^^, semoga ga penasaran lagi sama endingnya ya?), MyBooLoveBear (Yunpa selalu berusaha dapetin Jaemma kok), BetyDimond (iya, ini udah end kok ^^), kimRyan2124 (iya, pasti kok), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Huweeee... Jangan bully Cho karena mereka pisah, emang Cho sengaja sih hahahahaha),**

**Buat yang udah Follow, Fav para Guest juga para SiDer.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya! #Bow**

**maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut atau cho salah tulis nama**

.

Kenapa pada minta ff ini dipanjangin lagi sampe ada yang minta sekuelnya sampe Z? Eh buset ngalahin Bang Mimin tukang makan naek haji dong episodenya? Cukuplah sampe sini, ya? Cho ydah abis ide soalnya hahahahaha

.

Ya ampyuuunn... Review kalian banyak banget dan Cho seneng pake banget bacanya, makasih ya udah kasih Cho semangat buat nulis sampe ff ini akhirnya end walaupun mungkin ada yang ga _'sreg' _sama end yang Cho update?

Karena ini udah end Cho udah siapin ff baru yang isinya bawang merah, bawang bombay campur cabe rawit, bawang putih sama terasi? Weqz... #Maksud? Hahahaha, iya... Intinya mah gitu dah...

Hmm... Kenapa Cho update tanggal ini? Karena hari ini spesial pake telor hahahaha... Selamat buat BTS yang kambek, Cho udah beli albumnya #SelingkuhDariBangMimin kkkkk... Dan hari ini selamar menikmati update an ff dari Cho ^^

.

.

.

So, Need Special Chapter For YunJae?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**


	12. Special Chapter

**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Go Ahra dll

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate : **M++++ #smirk**

Alur suka - suka, membosankan dan banyak typos

Kalau ada _"..." _Tulisannya _Italic _tandanya mereka ngomong pakai bahasa lain. Oke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Special Chapter ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kesal namja yang sedang bergumul dengan dokumen yang ada diatas meja, sedangkan dia sudah duduk manis disofa yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

" Hey Jung, kalau aku kesini hanya untuk didiamkan lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor saja. Pekerjaanku juga banyak Jung!"

Namja bermarga Jung itu melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, Jaejoong makin mendengus kesal. Usai rapat yang diadakan di perusahaan Yunho, namja tampan itu meminta Jaejoong untuk tinggal tapi sampai satu jam berlalu Jaejoong malah dibiarkan begitu saja.

" Aish, aku pulang saja" Jaejoong pun berdiri dari duduknya

" Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai, aku mendiamkanmu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat" Ucap Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

" Tapi ini sudah satu jam"

" Sebentar, kenapa kau galak sekali sih sekarang?"

**TWITCH!**

Jaejoong benar – benar kesal, dia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kearah Yunho dan memukul belakang kepala Yunho, waw... Satu hal berani yang dia lakukan pada Yunho.

" YA! Pabbo Jung! Memang kau saja yang sibuk eoh?! Aku juga sibuk"

Yunho mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Jaejoong, akhirnya dia memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

" Sudah menjadi kekasih malah sifat menyebalkanmu itu kembali, kau benar – benar menyebalkan Jung! Kenapa sifatmu yang ini tidak berubah sih, aku se- aww!"

Dengan seenaknya Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya hingga Jaejoong ada dipangkuannya sekarang.

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong memberontak namun Yunho menahan pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat

" Sudah, duduk diam. Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaanku yang sudah deadline dan merangkum pekerjaanku agar besok aku bisa menemanimu"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong berhenti berontak dan menatap Yunho

" Bukankah besok kau akan mencari gedung untuk pernikahan kita?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, ya... Memang benar besok dia dibantu oleh Kyuhyun akan mencari gedung yang akan disewa untuk pesta pernikahannya, tapi dia tidak memberitahu Yunho karena namja itu sibuk bekerja.

Usai malam dibandara itu Yunho tidak menyia – nyiakan waktu, besok malamnya dia beserta keluarganya datang ke keluarga Kim dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena tidak tahu bahwa Yunho akan datang secepat itu untuk mengutarakan keingannnya menikahi Jaejoong.

Tentu saja keluarga Jaejoong menyambut gembira keinginan Yunho dan prosesnya sangat cepat, sang eomma-lah yang mendesain pakaian pernikahan Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung bertugas mencari makanan yang akan dihidangkan serta Kyuhyun yang ikut menjadi panitia bersama Junsu. Padahal namja gembul itu belum kembali dari bulan madunya. Dan sekarang sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu.

" Darimana kau tahu?"

" Kyunie yang cerita, sudah. Diam dan aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan cepat"

Yunho agak susah juga mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Jaejoong yang berada dipangkuannya namun ini lebih baik dari pada mendengar suara marah – marah Jaejoong sedari tadi. Jaejoong akhirnya meghembuskan nafasnya, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho dan menempatkan wajahnya dibahu Yunho, bermanja pada sang kekasih.

Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan seperti ini pada Yunho mengingat bagaimana dulu Yunho membangun dinding baja agar tidak ada siapapun yang masuk kedalam hidupnya. Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho sekarang membuka diri padanya bahkan sering kali memeluknya walau tanpa kata.

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Maaf, apa kami mengganggu?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu, disana ada keluarga kecil Changmin. Perlahan Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan berdiri disamping Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, hanya saja Kookie merindukan ahjusshi-nya yang sudah seminggu tidak bertemu" Jawab Changmin yang sedang menggendong Jungkook

" Bukankah Kookie sedang marah dengan ahjusshi?" Kali ini Yunho yang bicara tapi wajahnya masih menatap dokumen yang ada didepannya

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya dan matanya terlihat berkaca – kaca. Dengan langkah riang Jaejoong menghampiri Jungkook dan tersenyum.

" Waeyo? Kajja ahjusshi gendong" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

" Hum" Jungkook mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk Jaejoong

" Kalian duduk saja dulu, bagaimana kandunganmu Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Babies baik – baik saja hyung, hanya kadang sedikit nakal" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala kemudian kembali mendekati Yunho sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk pada sofa panjang yang ada didalam ruangan Yunho.

" Juchi..." Panggil Jungkook dengan lirih

" Hum?"

" Juchi kenapa tidak minta maap eoh? Kookie udah tunggu juchi lama"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian menatap keponakan tersayangnya, Jungkook mengkerut, dia memeluk leher Jaejoong dengan erat.

" Waeyo? Bukankah Kookie yang bilang tidak mau bertemu ahjusshi eoh?"

" Itu kalena juchi nyebelin! Juchi dateng telat pas Kookie udah tidul padahal Kookie ingin main sama juchi"

" Hah... Mianhae ne? Ahjusshi sibuk"

" Celalu caja" Jungkook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

" Mianhae?"

" Kookie maapin juchi kalo juchi beliin Kookie ec klim hali ini"

" Arasseo, kita akan pergi makan es krim setelah ini" Ucap Yunho

" Yaaaaayyy! Kookie cayang Uno juchi"

" Tidak sayang ahjusshi eoh?" Jaejoong menggoda Jungkook

" Kookie cayang Jae juchi!" Pekik Jungkook kemudian memeluk erat Jaejoong yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Jungkook

Dari sofa sepasang suami istri itu tersneyum melihat interaksi anak pertamanya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Mereka seharusnya sudah jadi orangtua" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ya, mereka sudah terlihat pantas menjadi orangtua" Tambah Changmin

" Hum, ayo Min..."

" Oh kajja" Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian dia menghadap kearah hyungnya " Hyung, kami titip Kookie ne?"

" Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kencan, Kyunie mengidam kencan berdua"

" Arasseo"

" Kookie ah, baik – baik bersama ahjusshi ne? Eomma pergi tidak lama"

" Gwaenchana eomma, Kookie akan jadi anak baik" Ucap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Arasseo"

Setelah setengah jam Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi pekerjaan Yunho selesai dan dia mengajak Jaejoong serta Jungkook untuk makan es krim bersama di sore hari ini. Bermain di taman dan akhirnya mereka makan malam disebuah restoran kecil yang Jaejoong inginkan.

" Mashita!" Pekik Jungkook setelah memakan bibimbab didepannya

" Aigo.. Kookie sudah kuat makan pedas eoh?"

" Ne, Kookie cenang"

Yunho tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya, dia berharap nanti Jaejoong bisa melahirkan anak – anak yang lucu sehingga momen ini akan terjadi lagi nantinya.

" Wae? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aniya, aku hanya tidak sabar memiliki anak bersamamu, kau cukup telaten merawat Jungkook"

**BLUSH**

Pipi Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Yunho, aigo... Pernikahannya masih bulan depan dan Yunho benar – benar membuatnya malu.

" Kenapa kita tidak menyewa salah satu hotel milik Junsu saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku juga berniat begitu, makanya besok aku dan Kyunie akan bertemu Suie"

" Memang dia sudah pulang?"

" Malam ini harusnya dia sudah sampai"

" Pasti dia kelelahan jika harus bertemu dengan kalian besok"

" Aku pikir juga begitu tapi Suie tidak keberatan. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar dan pergi berbelanja bersama Kyunie"

" Aku akan menemani kalian besok"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh kesamping dimana Jungkook sudah menghabiskan porsi makannya

" Kenyang?"

" Ne~~"

" Ayo pulang, sudah malam"

Dalam perjalanan keheningan melanda, karena Jungkook tertidur dalam pangkuan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengelus punggung namja cilik itu dengan pelan. Mereka akan pergi kerumah Yunho dulu untuk membaringkan Jungkook dikamarnya sebelum Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang.

Mrs. Jung menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka dan mengambil alih Jungkook kemudian membawa namja cilik itu kedalam kamarnya. Setelahnya Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju rumahnya.

" Apa sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang Jae?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, pukul sepuluh

" Kenapa?"

" Aku masih ingin bersamamu" Ucap Yunho tetap memandang lurus kedepan karena dia masih menyetir

Dulu...

Dulu Jaejoong sering menggumamkan kata – kata itu dalam hati, berharap waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Yunho lebih lama. Berharap bisa selalu bersama Yunho. Setelah mendengar apa yang Yunho ucapkan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdesir, apa Yunho merasakan apa yang dulu dia rasakan?

" Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya untuk menginap. Hanyamenginap ya, tidak lebih. Usai mandi mereka duduk didepan televisi dengan posisi Jaejoong duduk didepan Yunho sedangkan Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong dan sesekali mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Berharap ini semua bukan mimpi karena jika ini mimpi lebih baik dia tidak bangun. Yunho berbuat manja padanya, oke tekankan sekali lagi MANJA TERHADAPNYA.

Dia gugup karena ini kali pertama Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya ke aparteman Yunho setelah menjadi kekasihnya dan Yunho langsung bersikap manja. Padahal sejak menjadi kekasihnya Yunho kembali seperti saat sekolah dulu, dingin.

Tapi...

Tidak sedingin dulu juga sih, Jaejoong jadi bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi seperti itu lah... Dingin tapi hari ini Yunho manja padanya, ugh... Jaejoong suka Yunho yang seperti ini! #ck #masokis

" Yu-yun..."

Jaejoong mulai bergerak tidak nyaman saat Yunho mengecup telinganya dan menggigitnya sedikit. Jantung Jaejoong sudah akan meledak jika diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

" Hum?" Gumam Yunho

" Aish... Jauhkan bibirmu, aku sedang berusaha fokus pada acara televisi"

" Fokus saja"

" Tapi kau menggangguku"

" Merasa terganggu eoh? Dulu kau senang sekali menggangguku"

" Tapi tidak menggunakan bibirku juga kan"

" Kau gunakan bibirmu untuk mencerewetiku, membuatku selalu menatapmu saat kau mulai menggerakkan bibirmu karena itu terlihat sensual"

**BLUSH**

Ish, kenapa juga Yunho pintar menggombal seperti ini? Pasti Yoochun yang mengajarinya! Aigo...

" Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si mesum Yoochun eoh?"

" Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya jika bersamamu Jae"

" Eoh? Memang selama ini?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Iya, aku mau terus sedekat ini denganmu"

Ck, lama – lama Jaejoong bisa diabetes jika Yunho memperlakukannya terlalu manis! Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, percuma saja dia tidak akan bisa fokus pada acara yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi. Dia sekarang lebih menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Yunho berikan padanya.

" Saranghae... Aku akan membuatmu terus tersenyum, aku berjanji hanya kebahagiaan yang akan aku berikan padamu setelah ini" Lirih Yunho

" Hum, aku percaya padamu... Nado saranghae Yun... Bagaimana kalau kita tidur, sudah larut"

" Hum, kajja"

Setelah mematikan televisi Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Perlahan mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka tapi kemudian Yunho mengukung Jaejoong. Walau hanya sampai dada, Jaejoong bisa merasakan kehangatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

Mata mereka saling menatap, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena Yunho mengunci mata Jaejoong untuk menatapnya terus menerus. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong naik untuk mengelus pipi Yunho, ah~~ Dia pernah membayangkan bisa mengelus pipi Yunho dulu saat sekolah.

Karena dulu pipi Yunho itu gembul dan menggemaskan, beda sekali dengan sekarang. Terlihat tirus namun menggoda, menggoda dirinya tentu saja.

" Wae?"

" Dulu aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku bisa menyentuh wajahmu Yun"

" Kenapa hanya membayangkan?"

" Karena kau dulu cuek dan menyeramkan"

" Tapi kau pernah menciumku di depan semua orang"

**BLUSH**

Wajah merona itu membuat Yunho terkekeh gemas dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingat waktu itu sepulang sekolah entah apa yang merasukinya dia mencium Yunho di sekolah. Omo...

" Ja-jangan ingat itu, aku malu. Dulu aku agresif sekali ya?" Gumam Jaejoong

" Ya, kau baru sadar?"

" Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

" Kau bahkan selalu memaksakan kehendakmu"

" Tapi kau diam saja"

" Tentu saja, aku saat itu bingung harus bagaimana. Apa lagi saat anak baru itu menyentuhmu"

" Anak baru?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya " Oh... Hyun Joong maksudnya?"

" Entah siapa namanya aku tidak peduli"

" Ish" Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho

" Dia mendatangiku setelah upacara kelulusan dan membuatku babak belur"

" Mwo?"

" Ya, dia melakukannya untukmu. Karena aku menyakitimu" Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong

" Yun..."

" Bukan balasan setimpal karena aku sangat menyakitimu "

" Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Ayo tidur"

" Yakin tidur?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Apa maksudmu-ngghh!"

Yunho mencium Jaejoong, mencium namja itu seakan besok tidak akan pernah bertemu. Menyalurkan seribu kerinduan yang masih belum tersampaikan pada Jaejoong, berharap namja cantik itu tahu sebesar apa dia mencintai namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong yang tidak bisa melawan akhirnya mengikuti alur Yunho, membalas perlakuan Yunho dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan meremas pelan tengkuk Yunho saat namja itu menuntunnya lebih dalam.

Ketika Jaejoong merasa nafasnsya sudah terputus – putus, dia memukul pelan punggung Yunho dan namja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" Tidur, aku tidak mau kehilangan apapun sebelum menikah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Arasseo"

Malam itu Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, tidak melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Jaejoong walaupun terlambat. Tidak apa terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jaejoong serta Yunho sibuk mendatangi hotel – hotel milik Junsu untuk menentukan tempat pernikahan mereka. Akhirnya dipilihlah salah satu hotel Junsu, Jaejoong meminta desain sederhana namun elegan untuk ruangan itu.

Junsu senang – senang saja membantu sahabat tersayangnya itu, dengan perut yang sudah mulai membesar dia membantu Jaejoong memilih warna yang akan dipakai diruangan itu bersama dengan Kyuhyun juga.

Eomma kini sudah lebih baik, dia sudah mulai berjalan walaupun tidak lama karena masih merasa lemas dibagian kakinya. Sang appa bekerja keras untuk memajukan kembali perusahaan Kim yang dulu hampir bangkrut dibantu keluarga Jung dan Cho.

Yoochun dan Junsu membantu apa yang sekiranya Jaejoong butuhkan, bersama dengan Mr. Kim mereka membuat kerja sama agar pabrik – pabrik tidak ditutup.

" Jae, lihat berita ini"

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya mendongak dan melihat koran yang baru saja Junsu bawa keruangannya. Hari ini memang mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di kantor Jaejoong untuk membicarakan tentang tema yang dipakai pada pernikahan Jaejoong.

_' Pengusaha Lee Hongki ditangkap atas tuduhan penipuan dan penggelapan dana'_

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat judul utama koran itu, dia kemudian menatap Junsu yang sudah duduk disebrang mejanya.

" Appamu melakukan penuntutan terhadap namja itu dan waw... Appamu benar – benar hebat karena bisa membuatnya masuk penjara" Ucap Junsu

" Oh... Baguslah dia sudah tertangkap. Jadi butik eommaku akan kembali padanya"

" Ngomong – ngomong... Appamu sudah berbaikan dengan eommamu?"

" Eoh? Mereka memang sudah berbaikan kok"

" Maksudku... Appamu tidak ingin menikahi eommamu lagi?"

" Hmm... Itu urusan appaku Suie, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka tapi sepertinya appaku belum mengambil jalan kearah sana"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Membuka sebuah halaman dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

_' Desainer Kim Heechul kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya dibantu sang mantan suami yang selalu ada bersamanya'_

Jaejoong melihat foto dimajalah itu dimana sang eomma dan sang appa berdiri berdampingan, oh tidak... Dia bahkan melihat tangan sang appa melingkar pada pinggang eommanya. Di majalah itu Jaejoong bisa melihat hasil wawancara pihak majalah bersama sang eomma.

_' Q : apa yang terpenting dalam hidup anda saat ini?_

_KH : Keluargaku, kesalahan besar dalam hidupku adalah meghancurkan keluargaku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, keluarga menjadi prioritas utamaku sekarang, terutama kebahagiaan anakku, Jaejoong_

_Q : Apa ada kemungkinan anda kembali pada mantan suami anda?_

_KH : Aku menunggu hal itu, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya, jika dia ingin kembali aku sasngat bersyukur bisa memilikinya tapi jika dia bisa bahagia dengan statusnya yang sekarang kenapa tidak? Dia berusaha membahagiakanku dan aku akan membahagiakan dia juga'_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca kalimat yang ada di dalam majalah itu, eommanya memang mengharapkan appanya tapi sang appa masih senang menarik ulur seorang Kim Heechul yang kembali menunjukkan taringnya didunia desain.

" Mereka pasti bisa bahagia Su... Appaku tidak akan mengecewakan eomma" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba, Jaejoong dengan gugup mondar mandir diruangannya. Junsu yang jengah tidak menghentikan sahabatnya itu. Biarkan saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun datang bersama Jungkook yang malah ikut – ikutan mondar mandir dibelakang Jaejoong.

" Lima menit lagi Jae" Ucap Junsu

" Su... Aku gugup, bagaimana kalau Yunho kabur? Bagaimana kalau Yunho mengatakan tidak?"

" Aish, kau dan segala pikiran negatifmu! Duduk dan tenanglah, kasihan babies kami berdua melihatmu seperti itu"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi sedangkan Jungkook duduk disebelah eommanya.

" Juchi kelen, cantik!" Ucap Jungkook yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong terkekeh

" Terima kasih baby..."

" Ung! Telus, Kookie mau ketempat appa ne? Ada Yihan juchi dicana"

Kyuhyun tertawa, anaknya tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Yihan entah kenapa seperti itu tapi Kyuhyun toh senang saja, setidaknya ada yang menjaga anaknya.

" Kajja eomma antar kesana" Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng Jungkook keluar dari ruangan tapi saat dia membuka pintu seseroang membuka pintu itu juga.

" Eoh?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

" Hey"

Jaejoong langsung tersentak mendengar suara itu, dia langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan membulatkan matanya.

" Hyunie..."Jaejoong berdiri untuk menghampiri Hyun Joong dan memeluk namja itu

" Hey cengeng, kau menikah juga dengan si gunung es itu"

" Aku tidak cengeng seperti dulu" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia masih memeluk Hyun Joong

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, sepertinya dia bisa sedikit mengerjai kakak iparnya yang tadi dia lihat sama gugupnya dengan Jaejoong. Hahahaha... Kena kau! Dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa Jungkook dari sana.

" Kau datang juga" Kali ini Junsu yang berbicara

Hyun Joong melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke Junsu, memeluk namja gempal itu sebentar kemudian mengelus perut Junsu.

" Hey babies" Sapa Hyun Joong pada Junsu

" Kau tahu anakku kembar?" Tanya Junsu

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoochun didepan" Jawab Hyun Joong

" Oh..." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

" Kau membaca emailku?"

" Yah... Untung saja kemarin aku membuka emailku yang lama karena ada kontak yang aku perlukan disana. Aku membaca emailmu dan langsung kemari" Ucap Hyun Joong

" Salah sendiri kau menghilang seperti Jaejoong tanpa kabar, aku bahkan menuduh kau pergi bersama Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Memang kau kemana saja Hyunie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku ada di Jepang"

" Jepang?"

" Ya, mengejar yeoja yang aku hamili"

" Eh? MWO?!" Pekik Junsu dan Jaejoong kaget

" Sudah tidak usah dibahas"

" Ta-tapi kau harus cerita pada kami"

" Aigo.. Usai sekolah aku menghamili seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu malah kabur saat aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku mengejarnya ke Jepang, menikah disana dan sekarang aku memiliki anak"

" Mana dia?"

" Dia diluar bersama anak – anak kami"

" Anak – anak?"

" Ya, dua... Aku sudah memiliki dua anak Jae, Su" Ucap Hyun Joong kemudian tersenyum lebar sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu membulatkan matanya kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku bersedia"

Jaejoong menutup matanya saat namja yang ada disampingnya mengucapkan hal itu, tadi dia berjalan dengan gugup menuju altar dimana Yunho sudah menunggunya, berdiri dengan tegap dan terlihat tampan nan bersinar. Menuntun tangan jaejoong sampai disampingnya dan prosesi dimulai dengan lancar.

" Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu"

Perkataan itu membuat Yunho menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang bingung.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Kenapa kau berpelukan dengan namja itu eoh?" Ucap Yunho dengan berbisik

" Siapa?"

" Namja menyebalkan itu"

" Oh..." Jaejoong tahu siapa yang maksud oleh Yunho " Hyunie?"

" Hentikan panggilan memuakkan itu"

" Cemburu eoh?"

" Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

" Yun..."

" Aku tidak suka kau-"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong menarik kerah baguan depan Yunho dan menubrukkan bibirnya begitu saja pada bibir Jaejoong. Hahahaha... Biar namja itu tidak banyak omong! Awalnya Yunho tersentak kaget tapi kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciumannnya berlangsung lama.

Tepuk tangan riuh dan teriakan penuh kegembiraan menggema didalam gereja tersebut, Junsu dan Kyuhyun bahkan bersiul kencang saat melihat jaejoong menarik kerah bagian depan Yunho untuk menciumnya. Dan teman – teman sekolah Jaejoong datang memberikan selamat padanya karena akhirnya Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan pangerannya meski harus berpisah terlebih dahulu.

Bersyukurlah Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan Yunho setelah tujuh tahun berpisah, semoga saja kebahagiaannya tidak berkurang setelah ini. Benar? Bukankah Yunho berjanji akan selalu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End ya? Udah ya? Yunpa ga usah jadi mesum? Kkkkk...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda deng...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Uh..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, usai pemberkatan dan resepsi yang membuatnya lelah, Junsu memberikan hadiah berupa sebuah kamar disalah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarganya. Kamar yang berada dilantai tiga puluh itu sungguh indah karena pemandangan malam kota Seoul terlihat sangat jelas.

Jaejoong duduk dengan tidak tenang dipinggir tempat tidurnya, sesekali dia melirik pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup, Yunho sedang membersihkan dirinya dan Jaejoong dengan pikiran mesumnya tidak bisa berpikir pengalaman yang akan dia dapatkan malam ini.

" Bagaimana ini?"

Jaejoong mengingat – ingat apa yang dikatakan Junsu dan Kyuhyun tentang malam pertama mereka dan itu makin membuat Jaejoong merasa gugup.

" _Sakit awalnya saja hyung, setelahnya tidak kok. Malah ketagihan, lihat saja aku yang hamil dua kali karena si mesum Changmin"_

Begitu ucapan Kyuhyun.

" _Kyuhyun benar, Chunnie melakukannya dengan lembut saat pertama kali melakukannya denganku tapi setelahnya... Yah... Nanti kau tahu lah"_

Ucapan Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong takut, lembut diawal lalu...Lalu...

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya yang memanas, tidak bisakah pikiran mesuk itu menjauh dari otaknya? Yunho pasti kelelahan dan tidak akan melakukannya malam ini bukan? Iya kan?

**CEKLEK**

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang keluar menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker. Jaejoong mendesah, entah itu kecewa atau senang melihat Yunho sudah keluar kamar mandi menggunakan piyama.

" Belum tidur?"

" E-eh?"

Tuh kan...

Jaejoong merasa benar – benar merasa mesum sekarang, Yunho mengatakan hal itu berarti tidak akan ada apa – apa malam ini bukan?

Dengan segera Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur diikuti oleh Yunho. Mereka tidur terlentang menatap langit – langit kamar hotel itu.

" Kau lelah Jae?"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat Yunho menatap langit – langit kamar hotel.

" Wae?"

Yunho menoleh untuk menatap Jaejoong.

" Tidak mau melakukan _'itu'_"

" Itu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya... Kau tahu..."

**BLUSH**

Perlahan wajah Jaejoong memerah, dia tahu maksud Yunho. Melakukan malam pertama mereka bukan? Kenapa Yunho menanyakannya? Kenapa tidak langsung menyerangnya saja? Eoh! Kenapa dia jadi mesum sih?!

" Kau lelah? Kalau lelah besok saja" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Ke-kenapa kau malah bertanya, kenapa tidak langsung saja!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memunggungi Yunho

" Yah... Aku pikir kau akan agresif. Ya sudah, selamat malam Jae, mimpi indah" Yunho perlahan medekat, mengecup kepala bagian belakang Jaejoong dan tidur memunggungi namja cantik itu

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, memang Yunho masih menganggap Jaejoong seagresif dulu ya? Ugh... Bagaimana ini? Lakukan tidak? Jaejoong malu tapi... Dia mau... Mau merasakannya juga...

" Ish!"

Persetan dengan rasa malu! Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang dengan tangannya yang kreatif mengelus perut Yunho dan membuat namja tampan itu membuka kembali matanya yang tadi sudah tertutup.

" Jae... Aku tidak memaksamu" Ucap Yunho dengan nada datarnya

Jaejoong menjadi kesal, dengan cepat dia duduk dan membalikkan tubuh Yunho hingga namja itu menghadapnya. Perlahan Jaejoong naik keatas tubuh Yunho dan duduk diatas perut Yunho.

" Hey"

" Hehehehehe... Ya sudah, aku jadi agresif lagi ya?"

Yunho tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat wajahnya. Mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang dan lama kelamaan semakin menuntut.

" Nggghhh... Y-yunn..."

Jaejoong mengerang kala salah satu tangan Yunho sudah di dalam piyamanya dan meremas dadanya. Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mengerang dan mendesah dengan keras.

Tangan Yunho perlahan turun untuk mengelus perut ramping Jaejoong dan terus turun hingga masuk kedalam celana piyama Jaejoong. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat tangan Yunho menggenggam miliknya dengan lembut.

Wajah Jaejoong tambah memerah apa lagi saat tangan Yunho bergerak maju dan mundur. Dia mencengkram kedua bahu Yunho dan terus mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan yang Jaejoong perlihatkan, Yunho membalikkan keadaan. Dia langsung mendorong Jaejoong dan melepas piyama bagian bawah yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

" Y-yun..." Jaejoong hendak menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya saja Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama - sam mencari kenikmatan mereka, apalagi saat Yunho menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak tahan, dia melepaskan ciuman Yunho dan menempatkan bibirnya pada pundak Yunho dan menghisapnya kencang.

Tangan Yunho tidak mau kalah, dia membuka seluruh kancing piyama Jaejoong dan memainkan tangannya diatas dada Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu menggelinjang keenakan.

" Yu-yunnh..."

" Aku bahkan hanya bermimpi untuk menyentuhmu seperti ini Jae" Ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya

" Ungghh.."

" Suaramu sangat indah"

" Bu-buka... Piyamamu"

Yunho tersenyum, dia berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong untuk membuka piyama dan celananya setelahnya dia kembali menindih namja cantiknya.

Tangan Yunho turun memegangi bagian inti Jaejoong dan memainkannya dengan pelan. Jaejoong meraih pundak Yunho dan meremasnya sampai Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Jaejoong.

" Aaahhhh!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat dia merasakan sebuah benda basah menjilat juniornya, dia menoleh kebawah dan melihat Yunho tengah menjilat juniornya. Kemudian perlahan memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Yunho.

" Ssssshhhh..."

Jaejoong meremas kencang helaian rambut Yunho saat merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Tubuhnya melengkung hanya karena sebuah kuluman yang Yunho lakukan terhadapnya namun Jaejoong amat sangat menyukai hal ini.

Yunho mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan milik Jaejoong benar - benar tegang dan butuh beberapa detik kemudian bagi Jaejoong untuk mengeluarkan inti dari tubuhnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong merasa lemas, seakan tubuhnya sudah tidak bertulang. Dia menatap sayu pada Yunho kemudian tersenyum malu.

" Hah... Hah..." Jaejoong mengambil nafas dengan rakus

" Lelah?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya belum memuaskan Yunho. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, melirik dengan malu benda yang sepertinya belum tegak sempurna milik Yunho.

Perlahan tanpa meminta persetujuan Yunho, Jaejoong memegang benda yang ternyata terasa hangat ditangannya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun, hal yang tadi dilakukan Yunho untuknya.

" Mhhhmm..."

Mendengar geraman tertahan yang dikeluarkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong berani untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada benda itu. Dia menjilat bagian atas junior sang suami dan dia bisa mendengar desisan penuh nikmat yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya, penasaran dengan rasa yang ditawarkan oleh junior Yunho. Dia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan milik Yunho kedalam mulutnya.

" Sshhh..."

Yunho mengelus pelan rambut halus Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong untuk _'melahap' _miliknya. Mendorong pelan kepala Jaejoong agar miliknya masuk lebih dalam sehingga dia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dia gambarkan dengan kata - kata.

" Lepas Jae..." Ucap Yunho saat merasa miliknya sudah cukup siap

Terdengar nada rengekan dari mulut Jaejoong saat melepaskan milik Yunho dari mulutnya tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring dan dia menempatkan dirinya diantara kaki Jaejoong, menempatkan sebuah bantal dibawah bokong Jaejoong dan mengelus sebuah lubang yang Jaejoong yakini adalah hole-nya.

" Aku akan pelan, kau tenang ne?" Ucap Yunho

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk ragu

Yunho memberikan senyumnya sejenak sebelum dia memulai aksinya. Perlahan dia mendorong jari telunjuknya pada hole Jaejoong dan dia mendengar sebuah pekikan kaget dari Jaejong namun namja itu memastikan bahwa dia tidak apa - apa.

Yunho menggerakkan jari panjangnya masuk dan keluar dengan pelan sampai dia memasukkan jari tengahnya Jaejoong meringis sakit karena merasakan dua jari Yunho dalam dirinya.

" Sakit?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, sedikit. Tapi tidak apa - apa"

Jaejoong bergedik juga, baru dua jari tapi rasanya sudah sesakit ini. Bagaimana jika milik Yunho yang jumbo itu memasuk hole-nya?!

" Nggghhh!"

Kali ini Jaejoong merasa benar - benar sakit karena Yunho sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya dan mengerakkannya dengan cepat.

" Pe-pelan Yun, sakit"

" Maaf"

Gerakan Yunho melambat sesuai permintaan Jaejoong sampai tidak lama dia mendengar desahan Jaejoong.

" Disana?"

" Ap-apa?"

" Tidak sakit disana?"

" Ung? Aaahhh"

Jaejoong merasakannya sebuah kenikmatan dikala kesakitan yang melandanya saat ini. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian Yunho menggerakkan kembali jari - jarinya beberapa kali sampai Jaejoong merasa nikmat.

Yunho mengeluarkan jari - jarinya kemudian menempatkan dirinya diantara kaki - kaki Jaejoong. Memegangi miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang sementara Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah membayangkan benda tumpul nan besar itu akan masuk kedalam dirinya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kala merasa sesuatu mencoba memasuki hole-nya. Dia benar - benar berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

" Hey, jangan pejamkan matamu. Lihat aku"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan dia sudah melihat Yunho diatasnya, menindihnya.

" Cakar aku, gigit aku jika kau merasakan sakit. Jangan ditahan sendiri, oke?"

" H-hum" Jaejoong mengangguk

Jaejoong meringis saat Yunho mendorong miliknya pelan, Jaejoong benar - benar kesakitan kala Yunho mendorong lebih dalam miliknya. Dia mulai mencakar punggung Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho guna mengurangi rasa sakit.

" AAAAKKKKHH!"

Oke, ini menyakitkan!

Jaejoong berteriak kencang saat merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa full. Yunho memejamkan matanya, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya benar - benar dasyat. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

Airmata Jaejoong turun saat itu juga, rasanya sakit seperti dirinya terbelah.

" Shhh... Maafkan aku. Maaf"

" Aku tidak apa - apa Yun, hanya... Biarkan aku membiasakannya dulu"

" Ne"

Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong, mengecupi wajah Jaejoong dan terus menggumamkan kata cinta untuk Jaejoong. Mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan berbagi ciuman hangat sampai akhirnya Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah Jaejoong mengizinkannya.

" Akkhh... Ngghhh..."

Suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong seperti suara musik yang sangat indah ditelinga Yunho dan membuat namja itu menjadi lebih bersemangat.

" Yu-yunnhh ah... Ngghhh... Ahhh"

Jaejoong merasa gila dengan semua kenikmatan yang dia terima, astaga... Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya hingga dia hanya mampu menerima ribuan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi... Yunho menumbuknya dengan cepat dan tepat.

" Jaeehh"

Yunho menunduk, dia mengigit leher Jaejoong saat sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuh intinya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menekan belakang kepalanya kebantal dan tangannya meremas dengan kencang rambut Yunho.

Matanya berkabut, pandangannya berubah menjadi putih saat sesuatu keluar dari bagian intinya.

" Yunnhhh! Ahhh!"

" Ngghh!"

Jaejoong merasakan bagian dalam dirinya penuh dan terasa hangat. Yunho berhenti bergerak dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Keduanya mengatur nafas walaupun sulit, Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho dan membuat namjanya itu menyangga tubuhnya diatas Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih" Lirih Jaejoong, airmata mulai membasahi matanya kembali

" Kau bahagia?"

" Tentu"

" Kalau kau bahagia, tersenyumlah. Karena airmata tidak pantas ada diwajahmu. Saranghae"

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia bahagia, bahagia sampai menangis. Terharu dengan semua perjuangannya dulu dan sekarang dia mendapatkan apa yang diimpikannya dulu. Hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum, memberikan kecupan - kecupan penuh cinta dan tertawa disepanjang malam itu. Jaejoong yakin Yunho bisa selalu memberikannya kebahagiaan yang melimpah setelah ini dan dia tidak akan berhenti tersenyum karena Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

.

Iya end! Special Chapternya end tapi Jaemma belom punya baby? Hahahahaha... #smirk

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Anik0405 (iya nih), liangie (spesialnya udah kelar juga), ichimita1 (beuh... Otaknya Chooo... panas... .), dheaniyuu (iya, udah ya?), misschokyulate2 (yeee, kasian yunpa kalo sampe angst donk? Ga dapet jatah dari jaemma hahaha), denisarjuniawa (wkwkwkw... udah kok, dapet bagian yadongnya juga dy hahahaha), Kezia98 (ikut gulung"an... Hahahaha.. Udah end plus sekuel yang ditutup dengan kemesuman dari pasangan YunJae hahahaha... Mau na sih si Kookie ikut kyk bapanya hahahahaha kalo app ffn di google play juga cho donlot jadi bisa baca ff kapan aja walaupun ga adak kuota .), epykudo (iya, udah diupdate ya),**

**yjnokokoro (iya, udah di update nih spesial chap nya, makasih udah nunggu ya), yunjae heart (baby yunjae masih proses, klo dia triplet kasian jaemmanya eonn hahahahaha), auliaMRQ (iya udah diupdate ya), Yena Jung (wkwkwk dari pada Jaemma nikah sama orang laen mending dia duluan), bijin YJS (makasih ya udah sempetin baca ff gaje cho hahahaha), GaemGyu92 (Bang Mimin tuh ganasnya sebenernya cuma sama Cho, untung aja ini di ff kkkk #plakk), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (iya, udah jangan mupeng lagi, cho udah update in sekuelnya),**

**akiramia44 (pasti cho selalu semangat kok ^^), Avanrio11 (iya nih... masih dipotong aja), Sari411 (pasti kok, cho pasti seneng buat update ff yunjae .), uknowme2309 (iya, end plus ada adegan yadong YunJae hahaha), TyaWuryWK (plus udah di update sekuelnya), elite. Minority. 1111 (#apadah... Hehehehehe iya, gff ga ada yunaje T^T), danatebh (yunjae masih proses buat anak disini hehehehe), moebyansz (anaknya masih dalam proses hahaha), chokim (udah ini ada kkk),**

**kimRyan2124 (iya, pasti deh), eL Ree (iya...), alice (udah tuh ya... sekuelnya yadong hahaha), zahra (udah yaa), kuroneko87 (iya iya... Buset tereak pake toa segala hahahaha), LittleOoh (iya, udah nih yaa), shim shia (iya . Cho kesemsem sama bang momon, gimana nih kalo bang mimin tau T^T), Zahra427 (IYAAA! Hahahaha), endahae21 (udah kelar sampe sini ^^), iyang (salah ketik itu, udah cho ganti jadi end hahahaha),**

**Yang udah follow, fav, para Gues dan SiDer**

**.**

**makasih banget udah dukung Cho sampe akhir ff ini hahahahaha #bow**

**.**

Ada yang namanya salah atau malah belom kesebut? Maaf ne? #bow

.

Oh!

Cho juga ucapin makasih sebanyak - banyaknya buat **dd gemes kesayangannya #eeeaaaakkk! **Cho yang udah cerita in pengalamannya ber nc nc an sama pacarnya kkkkkk walaupun dia ga mungkin baca tapi Cho tetep ucapin makasih ya deeee~~ Udah bikin Cho bisa nyelesaiin nc walaupun ga se hot waktu kamu cerita hehehehe

.

.

Untuk guest yang minta yunjae ada buntutnya Cho belum bisa kabulin doain aja, ya kale Cho mau bikin chap mereka udah pada punya buntut hahahaha .

Terus yang minta momennya ChangKyuKook mianhae... Cho cuma nyempilin mereka sedikit disini, semoga aja sedikit tambahan dibawah bisa bikin kamu puas ne? ^^

.

Waaaa...

Pokonya Cho ucapin makasih banyak karena kalian dukung ff ini sampe end, tapi... Bukan cuma ff ini yang end, ff Cho yang satu lagi juga udah ada yang end T^T

.

Jja...

See u next FF?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Special for ChangKyu Shipper ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku menyukaimu"

" Uh?"

Namja berambut ikal itu menatap bingung sang sahabat yang tadi baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya di dalam kamar asrama yang mereka tempati.

" Jangan bercanda Chwang"

" Ani"

" Tapi..."

" Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin selalu kau ada didekatku? Itu bukan karena aku manja dan bergantung padamu tapi karena aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau selalu ada disampingku"

" Min..."

" Jadilah kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun"

" Changmin..."

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap sendu sahabat yang sejak kecil ada didekatnya. Namja yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku... Maaf Min, aku hanya menganggapmu sahabatku dan aku menyukai seseorang"

Changmin mundur satu langkah, menatap kecewa namja yang dicintainya, menyukai seseorang? Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahukannya.

" Maaf ne?"

Changmin menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menerima kenyataan yang sedang ada dihadapannya adalah sang sahabat.

" Ya tidak apa – apa Kyu, aku keluar dulu" Ucap Changmin datar

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Taman belakang mungkin? Aku disana dulu, kau tidurlah. Jangan terlalu larut"

" Changmin... Maaf"

" Tidak apa – apa Kyu, tidurlah"

" Maaf ya?"

" Hum"

Changmin mengangguk lemah, dia menunjukkan senyumnya walaupun terlihat berbeda lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia pergi ke taman belakang asrama untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang disana dan tidak lama seorang kakak kelas Changmin duduk bersamanya.

" Sudah kau nyatakan?" Tanyanya

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk lemah

" Gagal eoh?"

" Ya... Dia hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan ternyata dia menyukai seseorang"

" Benarkah?'

" Ya"

" Ya sudah, malam ini aku akan menemanimu"

" Terima kasih"

Kedua namja itu menatap langit kelam nan indah yang ada diatas mereka, Changmin hanya diam. Begitupun sang kakak kelas yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya selama dia tinggal di Jepang, Matsumoto Jun.

Besoknya Changmin mencoba menerima keputusan Kyuhyun dengan bersikap seperti biasa, memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Yakin? Tidak... Dia memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebatas sahabatnya saja bukan sebagai namja yang dicintainya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun canggung namun melihat Changmin yang bersikap biasanya Kyuhyun pun menanggapinya dengan biasa. Tapi ada yang lain, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah perbedaan walaupun tidak mencolok.

Dua minggu sudah dijalani Kyuhyun dan Changmin setelah Changmin mengutarakan perasaannya. Kyuhyun beberapa kali melihat Changmin mengobrol dengan yeoja – yeoja sekolahnya atau malam hari dia pergi entah kemana dengan alasan pergi dengan teman sekolah. Saat Kyuhyun ingin ikut Changmin bilang dia diajak oleh siswi sekolahnya untuk kencan.

Kyuhyun tidak jadi ikut, takut mengganggu. Akhirnya dia pergi ke taman belakang sendirian, biasanya Changmin akan menemaninya dan mereka akan mengobrol sampai tengah malam sebelum kembali kedalam kamar.

" Hah..."

" Hey, sendirian?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang yang disukainya. Sungmin sunbae, salah satu kakak kelas dari Korea dan Kyuhyun tengah menyukainya saat ini.

" Iya"

" Dimana Changmin? Biasanya kau bersamanya?"

" Uh? Dia sedang keluar, kencan katanya"

" Waw... Aku kira kau pacaran dengannya?"

" He?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya dan aku kira kau pacaran dengannya"

" Ti-tidak sunbae, dia hanya sahabatku"

" Yakin?"

" Memang kenapa?"

" Dia sangat perhatian padamu dan sudah pernah aku bilang untuk memanggilku dengan hyung saja bukan?"

" Ah... Iya, maafkan aku"

" Ya sudah, malam ini biar aku menemanimu. Tidak ada yang marahkan?"

" Eh? Tidak sun-hyung"

" Arasseo"

Malam itu Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dengan jantung berdebar – debar tidak karuan. Sampai pukul sebelas malam Kyuhyun kembali kedalam kamar dan melihat Changmin sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

" Baru pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya" Jawab Changmin kemudian duduk ditempat tidurnya hendak berbaring, Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, sebelum Changmin berbaring dia mengambil alih handuk dalam genggaman Changmin dan mengusap rambut Changmin yang basah

" Malam sekali?"

" Kalau pergi denganmu kan lebih lama. Kau bersama Sungmin sunbae tadi?"

" Kau tahu?"

" Ya..."

" Dia menemaniku di taman belakang"

" Dia... Apa dia orang yang kau sukai Kyu?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, dia tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata _'ya'_. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Dia terlihat orang yang baik" Ucap Changmin

" Ya"

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya, biasanya mereka akan mengobrol hingga mengantuk tapi Changmin memilih diam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa rambutnya sudah kering. Changmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian berbaring ditempat tidurnya masing – masing. Namun kali ini Changmin membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa kesepian jika Changmin memunggunginya tapi dia tidak berkata apa – apa karena dirinya sudah mengantuk dan akhirnya doa tertidur. Changmin yang mendengar suara nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu namja itu.

" Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu" Lirihnya

Seminggu kemudian saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dia melihat Changmin tengah memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena sang sahabat belum bercerita apapu padanya

" Aku akan pulang ke Korea, eomma membutuhkanku" Jawab Changmin tanpa menatapnya

" Tumben?"

" Ya, aku juga sedang merindukan eomma"

" Tumben tidak mengajakku?"

Changmin menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Changmin memang sedang tidak ingin mengajak namja itu.

" Kenapa? Kau merindukan eommamu?" Tanya Changmin

" Tidak..." Lirih Kyuhyun " Biasanya kau akan cerita jika kau akan pergi ke Korea dan mengajakku"

" Hmmm... Aku menerima pesan eomma kemarin malam, ada hal penting yang eomma akan sampaikan padaku"

" Biasanya jika Jung ahjumma menelepon kau langsung memberitahuku ada masalah apa"

" Maaf tapi ini penting, masalah pertunangan Il Woo hyung dan yah... Appa bilang dia ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang"

" Nugu?"

" Molla... Urusan bisnis mungkin, appa bilang sih yeoja" Jawab Changmin kemudian kembali memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas

" Kau dijodohkan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku tidak tahu"

" Dan kau menerimanya?"

" Mungkin" Changmin menggedikkan bahunya

" Kenapa?"

" Mwo?" Changmin kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun " Kau dukung saja keputusanku nanti, kau sahabatku bukan? Sahabat harus saling mendukung, bukankah itu yang aku lakukan saat ini padamu?"

" Ne?"

" Mendukung hubunganmu dengan sunbae kesukaanmu itu"

" Jadi... Kau begini karena kau marah aku menolakmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun " Aku pikir kita baik – baik saja sejak kejadian malam itu"

" Tentu saja kita baik – baik saja" Changmin memberikan senyum lembutnya " Sebenarnya sejak dulu appa sudah mengenalkanku dengan keluarga lain hanya saja aku menolak karena aku mencintai seseorang tapi karena orang yang aku cintai menolakku, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti saran appa bukan? Kita baik – baik saja Kyu, kita sahabat dan aku akan tetap disampingmu"

Kyuhyun diam menatap Changmin, kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda saat ini? Kenapa rasanya berat melepaskan Changmin yang akan bertemu dengan keluarga lain? Kyuhyun tersentak saat Changmin memakai ranselnya.

" Kau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya, appa memintaku untuk sampai di Korea malam ini" Jawab Changmin dengan nada santainya

" Kapan kau kembali?"

" Minggu depan mungkin? Eomma sudah meminta izin pada pihak sekolah kok"

" Changmin"

Changmin mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat kemudian melepaskannya, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan membuka suaranya.

" Akan aku sampaikan salam darimu untuk keluargaku dan aku akan bawakan oleh – oleh untukmu" Ucap Changmin dengan senyum lembut andalannya kemudian dia keluar dari kamar itu

Kyuhyun menatap kosong pintu kamar mereka, Changmin berbeda tiga minggu ini dan Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sedang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang sahabat tapi...

" Kau berbeda Min... Kau berbeda"

Sementara diluar kamar, Changmin tengah bersandar pada dinding kamar mereka dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

" Kita tidak sedang baik – baik saja Kyu, aku pergi untuk menenangkan diriku dan jantung bodohku yang terus berdenyut sakit saat melihatmu dengan namja itu" Batin Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, dia sudah sampai digerbang asramanya. Ini sudah seminggu dan Changmin sudah kembali ke Jepang, seperti yang disuruh oleh eommanya jika dia tidak bisa merebut hati Kyuhyun maka ikhlaskanlah. Eommanya terlihat sedih saat Changmin datang ke rumah dengan wajah sendu, dia hanya bisa memeluk erat anaknya dan memberikan beberapa nasehat.

Soal dijodohkan, itu hanya alasan Changmin saja agar dia bisa menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Nyatanya seminggu berpisah dari Kyuhyun dia makin merindukan namja manisnya itu.

**CEKLEK**

Changmin menatap kamarnya yang gelap, dia bertanya – tanya kemana perginya Kyuhyun padahal ini sudah larut. Pukul dua belas malam. Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi sampai selarut ini, tapi Changmin akhirnya masuk dan mandi. Saat dia bersiap tidur, dia tersentak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah berantakan.

" Kyu?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Ch-changmin? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kaget dan matanya berkaca – kaca

" Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin kemudian berdiri

Tidak lama baginya untuk bertambah kaget karena Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menangis sesenggukkan didadanya.

" Hey ada apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan lembut

" Dia... Hiks... Dia tidak mencintaiku Min... Dia... Hiks... Mencium orang lain Hiks..."

" Kyu..."

" Dia mencium orang lain... Hiks..."

Changmin memejamkan matanya, dia tahu siapa yang sedang Kyuhyun ceritakan. Jadi atas kesadarannya dia balas memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak juga berhenti menangis, bahkan namja itu sesenggukkan.

Dengan keberaniannya Changmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memberikan ciuman dibibirnya, hanya menempel tapi efeknya terasa. Namja manis itu berhenti menangis dan kini dia terlihat kaget dengan mata membulat.

Merasa Kyuhyun sudah tenang Changmin menjauhkan bibirnya namun dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyuhyun, menatap namja itu lekat dan menghapus airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata indah Kyuhyun.

" Hey dengar, aku ada disini untukmu. Kau harus berjanji selalu ada disampingku, oke?"

"..."

" Kau harus mencoba mencintaiku lebih dari seorang sahabat karena aku mencintaimu Kyu... Sangat mencintaimu"

" …."

Masih tidak ada jawaban tapi Changmin menganggap Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Changmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam.

" Ingat ucapanku, kau harus selalu ada disisi dan aku pun akan ada disisimu. Coba buka matamu untuk mencintaiku dan itu saja sangat cukup untukku Cho Kyuhyun, saranghae"

.

.

.

.

Usai kejadian itu Changmin kembali bersikap seperti dulu, memperhatikannya, tidak membiarkannya sendirian, kemana – mana selalu berdua. Kyuhyun juga senang dengan keberadaan Changmin yang ada disampingnya apalagi Changmin mulai menjauhi yeoja atau namja uke yang dulu mendekatinya.

Sampai suatu malam kakak kelasnya yang bernama Matsumoto Jun itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menitipkan sebuah botol berwarna putih didalam lemari pendingin yang dimiliki Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja sedangkan Kyuhyun ada di dalam kamar mandi saat itu.

Dua malam berikutnya saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas, dia merasa haus akhirnya dia menuju lemari pendingin dan baru sadar jika ada satu botol yang tidak dia kenal namun karena warnanya putih dia pikir itu adalah susu.

Jadi dengan segera Kyuhyun menuangkannya didua gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin yang langsung meminumnya tanpa melihat isi dari gelas itu. Namun setelah habis dia langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang dia tuangkan.

" Susu? Ada di dalam botol putih di lemari pendingin, tapi kok aku pusing ya Min?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Ugh..."

Changmin memegangi kepalanya yang berputar, dia tidak pernah merasakan susu yang rasanya seperti ini. Apa susu itu sudah kadaluarsa?

" Apa ini Kyu? Pusing sekali"

" Mo-molla.. Ugh... Changmin..."

Kyuhyun memegang pakaian Changmin dengan erat, Changmin menoleh dan yang dia lihat hanya bibir Kyuhyun yang menggoda, astaga... Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan bibir merah menggoda milik Kyuhyun? Kenapa malam aini bibir itu sangat menggoda?

" Changmin... Mhhhmm!"

Kyuhyun terdesak, Changmin baru saja menindihnya diatas lantai dengan bibir saling bertautan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan membalas apa yang dilakukan Changmin, malam itu dihabiskan kedua namja yang belum berusia tujuh belas tahun itu dengan menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

" Ungg..."

Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak namun gerakannya terasa terbatas, dia melihat sebuah lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Langsung saja dia menatap horor lengan itu apa lagi dia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan astaga! Dia tidak memakai apapun!

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mencari tahu siapa yang telah memeluknya dengan erat dan...

" Ch-changmin..."

Namja tampan itu masih memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan damai. Kyuhyun mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi semalam hingga mereka tidur berpelukan dengan keadaan telanjang tapi nihil. Dia tidak ingat apapun namun... dia merasa bagian bawahnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

" Ch-changmin bangun!" Kyuhyun memkul lengan Changmin hingga namja itu merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya dan saat membuka matanya dia kaget karena Kyuhyun ada didepannya

" Ky-kyu? Kau sedang apa? Astaga..."

Changmin menarik tangannya yang melingkar nyaman pada pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

" Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Aku..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya " Aku juga tidak tahu tapi sesuatu mengganjal ditubuh bagian bawahku Min" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Mwo?"

Changmin dengan cepat menyibak selimut yang dipakai oleh mereka dan menatap horor bagian bawah tubuh mereka masiih dalam keadaan berbarng berhadapan. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika tubuh intinya berada dalam hole Kyuhyun!

" K-kyu... Su-sungguh aku ti-tidak tahu" Ucap Changmin gugup

Kyuhyun yang merasa malu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Changmin.

" Le-lepas saja dulu Min, pinggangku sakit"

" Ar-arasseo"

Dengan amat sangat perlahan Changmin bergerak perlahan, menarik bagian inti tubuhnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Changmin dengan kencang.

" Nghhh..."

Astaga!

Changmin segera duduk setelah pelepasan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang telungkup menutupi wajahnya. Changmin mengambil kembali selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Kyuhyun.

" Sumpah Kyu, aku tidak tahu kejadian tadi malam. Ak-aku..."

" Mandilah Min, jernihkan pikiran baru kita bicara"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia akhirnya berdiri dan melihat pakaiannya berserakkan dimana – mana bahkan menutupi meja belajar mereka yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup kepala bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

" Maafkan aku Kyu, tapi sungguh aku tidak ingat apapun" Ucap Changmin penuh penyesalan dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya

Setelah mendengar suara kamar mandi yang tertutup Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menetap kosong pintu kamar mandi dan menghela nafasnya.

" Apa yang sudah terjadi..." Lirihnya

Usai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun masih berbaring telungkup.

" Kenapa Kyu?"

" Sakit" Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan wajahnya di atas bantal

" Ayo aku bantu"

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menerima bantuan Changmin yang memapahnya menuju kamar mandi, malu memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun merasa badannya benar – benar remuk. Changmin dengan sabar menyabuninya dan membersihkan dirinya didalam kamar mandi kemudian memakaikan pakaian simpel untuk Kyuhyun pakai.

Setelahnya dia membawa Kyuhyun keluar dan membantu Kyuhyun duduk dilantai namun sebelumnya Changmin menaruh bantal agar tidak terasa keras untuk Kyuhyun duduki. Changmin lalu melepas sprei yang digunakan pada tempat tidurnya.

Sempat terhenti saat melihat noda darah disana namun dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, setelah mengganti sprei mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan wajah merah.

" Jadi... Kita... Tadi malam belajar seperti biasa dan kau mengambil susu untuk kita" Ucap Changmin

" Ya..."

" Botol susu yang biasakan"

" Eh?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Changmin dengan kaget kaerna dia mengingat hal yang sangat penting.

" Bukan, aku mengambil botol putih yang ada disebelah botol susu yang biasa kita minum"

" Mwo?"

Changmin langsung bangkt dan membuka lemari pendinginnya, astaga... Botol itu yang dititipkan Jun bukan? Changmin mengambil botol itu dan membukanya, tercium bau menyengat dari dalam sana tapi Changmin masih belum tahu isi dari botol itu.

" Ini maksudmu?" Tanya Changmin sembari menunjukkan botol yang digenggamnya

" Ya"

" Astaga... Sebenarnya apa yang dititipkan Jun senpai"

" Mwo? Ada apa?"

" Jun senpai menitipkan botol ini dua hari yang lalu tapi aku tidak bertanya isinya apa. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang" Changmin pun beranjak menuju pintu kamar

" Aku ikut Min!"

" Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? Tidak Kyu, kau disini saja. Aku yang akan mencarinya"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut, Changmin berlari menuju kamar kakak kelasnya dan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan. Botol itu berisikan sake, Changmin tercengang mendengarnya. Tapi sang kakak kelas itu mendatangi Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, Kyuhyun diam sembari menatap tajam kakak kelasnya itu. Mau apa lagi, semua sudah terjadi.

" Kyu..."

Setelah Jun pergi dari kamar Changmin dan Kyuhyun membawa botol sake sialannya itu Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak saat suhu tangan Changmin menjalar ketubuhnya, dia menatap Changmin.

" Aku tidak akan kemanapun. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk selalu ada disampingmu walaupun kau mengusirku, aku akan selalu ada kapan pun dimana pun untukmu. Aku berjanji"

" Janji?"

" Ne" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum

" Walaupun aku belum membalas perasaanmu?"

Changmin menaikkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Tidak usah dibahas, kau hanya belum membuka hatimu untukku. Aku percaya suatu saat kau akan membalas perasaanku"

" Terima kasih, aku pegang janjimu Min"

" Ne"

Changmin mendekatkan kepalanya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan jari – jari Changmin menggenggam erat jari – jarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya, dimana sang istri tidur dengan lelap dengan tangan diatas perutnya. Namja bernama Changmin itu tersenyum, dia terbangun tengah malam dan malah bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana cinta Changmin pada Kyuhyun hanya saja namja manisnya itu baru menjawab perasaan Changmin setelah mereka lulus sekolah dan Changmin tidak membuang waktu, dia langsung menikahi Kyuhyun dan kuliah sembari bekerja diperusahaan sang appa untuk menghidupi Kyuhyun.

Menikah muda adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi Changmin namun semua terasa mudah karena Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya. Tidak saat ada seseorang yang sesaat bisa menggeser perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, Jaejoong.

Namja itu sempat masuk kedalam hidupnya dan hatinya. Tapi tidak lama karena Changmin tahu dia hanya merasa jenuh dan lelah menunggu Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sadar jika cintanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah berubah.

Mendapatkan Jungkook dalam kehidupannya adalah hal terindah karena awalnya Kyuhyun menolak untuk memiliki anak tapi karena kelicikan Changmin, Kyuhyun hamil dan akhirnya dia menerima Jungkook bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Jungkook dibanding dirinya.

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang melakukannya, kemudian wajahnya turun dan mencium perut Kyuhyun.

" Hai babies... Bagaimana kabar kalian eoh? Tumbuhlah dengan sehat ne?"

" Ughh... Changmin..."

" Maaf membangunkanmu Kyu"

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan duduk

" Aku terbangun"

" Mau aku buatkan susu?"

" Aniya, bagaimana kalau aku menyusu saja padamu?"

" Aish mulutmu Min"

" Wae? Aku rindu Kyu..." Ucap Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun

" Arasseo... Ingat! Jangan berlebihan, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk pergi ke pernikahan Jae hyung"

" Ne!" Pekik Changmin dengan senang

Ugh...

Senangnya bisa berduaan lagi dengan Kyuhyun padahal kemarin – kemarin istrinya itu tidak mau dia sentuh sedikitpun! Hahahaha... Tidak ada ruginya dia bernostalgia ditengah malam kalau mendapatkan jatah seperti ini...

" Pelan Chwang... Ughh..."

" Ne baby..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 31 Oktober 2016**


End file.
